The Merging
by Shaydrall
Summary: Post GoF. The Dementor attack on Harry leaves him kissed with his wand broken in an alleyway. In a body that once housed two souls, only one remains, and it's not exactly what began either. What else can he do but keep moving forwards, forced by a fate he never wanted, fighting for a life he never got to live. It's time for Harry to learn the only one who can break his cage is him.
1. Chapter 1

**To let you all know what is here so you understand some things. This fic starts with Harry's summer after Voldemort's revival going somewhat differently than in the canon, with everything following it being affected as well. So don't be startled when things that didn't happen suddenly happen. This fic follows OotP loosely as well. There's a lot more explanation at the end but I felt this should be mentioned because there's really no active reason that Harry starts doing things differently, only that I was personally surprised that he _didn't_ try getting out a bit after being fed up so much. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Just a fanfic here.**

**XXXXX**

"_You know, there are times I think about everything I've been through. How it's made me into who I am and what I believe in... and then there are times I wish I were a brick." -Harry Potter to Hermione Granger, on the Hogwarts Express back to London, June 1995._

**Chapter 1~**

"Dudley, you fucking idiot!"

Harry clutched his nose which was now dripping blood. Dudley lumbered off into the dark alleyway blindly, shoving Harry aside roughly into the cement walls as he attempted to escape the heavy darkness that had descended on them both due to the small lights in the area shorting out. As Harry tried to right himself he realized that his wand was gone. It must have been knocked from his hand as well. He wildly looked around for it but it was impossible in the darkness.

"Damn it all Dudley, you're running right at it!"

_'Dementors. Why the hell are there Dementors here? In Little freakin' Whinging!'_

"Light, I need light," he muttered, still fumbling around for his wand. "Where the hell is it! _Lumos!_" Desperation made him say the spell, though he knew it was stupid without his wand. A bright light a number of meters to his left illuminated a small pocket of the alleyway. If he hadn't been so frantic to get his wand back Harry might have wondered at his first intentional piece of wandless magic. He scrambled forwards only to watch as the light immediately vanished, the alleyway filled with the distinct sound of a body hitting the ground. Harry's hands met with the plump body of his cousin who was shivering on the ground, unable to move any longer. He must have run towards the light the moment he saw it and tripped. About to say something scathing, Harry's voice caught as his hand brushed a smooth piece of wood. He grasped it quickly and pulled it out from under his cousin, ready to defend them both- with a four inch piece of broken wand...

"Shit."

There was nothing for it. How Dudley had managed to break his wand just by falling on it he would never know, but that wasn't the most pressing matter at that very moment. They were surrounded. Harry could feel them drawing closer, the cold darkness pressing in on him like he was underwater, suffocating him. With the loss of his wand, his sudden burst of adrenaline was gone, and in its place was the awareness of his mother's desperate pleading, deciding to give herself instead of fighting in futility. Voldemort's cruel laughter as he ended her life. The back of his mind was dimly aware of himself trying, and failing, to cast a Patronus with a four inch stick. It was almost comical. Done in by his fat cousin. Someone was probably laughing about this... somewhere.

The wand fragment slid from his limp fingers as the Dementor's cold hands found their way onto his body. One held his left shoulder while the other forced his head to tilt back. Harry was leaning limply against Dudley who had certainly lost consciousness. He vaguely wondered if the Dementors would be strong enough to turn the fat lump over to get at his mouth. Doubtful to be sure. Rattling cold breath drew his fading awareness back to his reaper. This was it. A few more seconds and his life would be over. Harry had heard before that in times of immanent death, people would see their life flash before their eyes.

Suffice it to say, it wasn't much of a highlight reel.

**Xx~xX**

Harry awoke with a start, sweat covering his body. His scar was twinging painfully in the darkness, which strangely had an unnatural closeness to it. It took him a moment to realize that he was staring at the underside of his bed. He must have fallen out of it while thrashing around and wound up in this position. The mummy-like grip his sheets had on his body certainly attested to that fact at least. He did his best to extricate himself from the awkward position and sat up, leaning his back against the hard wooden frame of the small bed, taking slow breaths to calm the tenseness he was feeling. He rubbed his forehead as the scar gave another painful twinge. It always hurt these days. Ever since that day. A dull ache that had become as familiar and unwelcome as the sight of his damned relatives. His heart rate was calmer now and he let his head fall back onto the worn mattress in weariness.

Another nightmare of the graveyard. That made every night this summer so far. He shivered slightly as a flash of Cedric's lifeless body drew across his mind, his eyes empty and staring, no sound, no movement. Well, it was certainly better than the times when his corpse actually spoke to him. Blaming him for his death. Blaming him for living when he did not. And that was only the start of it...

At first it was all he could do not to clutch himself out of reflex from the horrible nightmares, shaking so badly his teeth would almost chatter. He had been dealing with bad dreams the same way his whole life. There was no one here to comfort him. In fact, the feeling of wanting someone there was almost laughable. He had stopped looking for that kind of a thing in this house a _long_ time ago. He took care of himself. There was no other way to survive. Now Harry was fairly numb to the dreams, except for the times when Cedric spoke of course. Thankfully they were rare, twice or so a week. Regardless, he could still never get used to seeing Cedric die. Then again at the same time, he dreaded the thought of becoming used to death. He wished the dreams would just go away...

They hadn't been close. If anything, Harry couldn't help but be jealous of the well loved boy as the entire school threw their support behind him without question; just as they had equally turned their backs on Harry, believing him a cheat. Still, Cedric was a good person. Harry really had nothing negative to say about him. Perhaps if Wormtail hadn't murdered him they could have become good friends.

Harry glanced at the empty cage sitting on his desk. He wasn't even sure why he still had it. Hedwig barely spent much time there except to sleep and for that she could just as easily use something else to perch on. Well, it wasn't as if she had ever complained to him about it. Said snowy owl was off hunting like she usually did at night. The single window if the room was wide open, letting the mild night air flow through the small space he lived in. Knowing that he should at least try to get back to sleep he pushed himself back onto the bed and lay down. A grimace passed over his face as he tried to straighten out as best he could. Even as malnourished and under grown as he was, he had outgrown the child sized bed over a year ago. Of course, it wasn't like his relatives were about to spring for another one so he made due. There was no use complaining, it would only make his life immensely more difficult.

After twenty minutes of restless movement he got up and dragged the mattress to the floor, taking up the majority of the floor space in the room, and plopped down on it. The ability to lay down without being curled up made him more relaxed than he had been all night, despite being on the floor. Well in the end what did it matter anyway. Weariness always won out in the end. Doing his best to think about anything but the graveyard Harry closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**x~x**

"Boy, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry glanced over at Uncle Vernon to see narrowed eyes looking straight at him in suspicion.

"Listening to the news," Harry said flatly, his own gaze returning to the television. A newscaster was talking about an armed robbery that happened in a part of London.

"_Listening to the news_," repeated Vernon, his face scrunched up as if he smelled something foul. "Utter tosh. As if a freak like you would want to know anything about _our_ news. You said that yesterday as well. I'd like to know what you're really up to..." Harry just let out a breath.

"Is me watching the news really that difficult for you to process?" he said before he was able to stop himself. Damn why did he have to go and say that. Of course, Vernon was across the room in a chair while he was leaning on the door frame. By the time the angry man stood up to beat some respect into him, Harry was already out the front door and into the blistering heat of the summer. Again, there was nothing for it. He would come back to the house later when his uncle's temper had calmed somewhat, though that would mean missing dinner. If he had stuck around it probably wouldn't have gone well, though at least it wasn't anything like it had been before he started Hogwarts. These days, Vernon always seemed to be on the edge of snapping when it came to Harry. The ever growing contrast between the resident wizard and his own son incensed him to no end, forget about all the stuff that seemed to happen _every_ summer he came back. It was like asking for an uneventful life was impossible.

It didn't take long before his feet took him to the local park. Dudley, or Big D as his pals were referring to him now, was thankfully nowhere to be seen for once. He and his gang had probably gotten into something a little less legal than normal, else they would be here, lording it over anyone and anything in the area and smoking. Harry took the opportunity to sit in a swing that Dudley's group hadn't broken yet and swing as high as he could, the wind whipping his disheveled hair around slightly.

This was the worst. The absolute bleeding worst. Voldemort was active now. He had finally regained a body. The lack of breaking news was unnerving to say the least. He had assumed that there would be killings and destruction almost at once but so far it was either being covered up from the muggles really well or Voldemort was laying low. No odd disappearances or killings. It was equally frustrating because he didn't know exactly what to expect to begin with. He knew next to nothing about the first war other than that his parent's generation had been ravaged to an extent.

Still, it made little difference in the end. One way or the other, no one was telling him a single thing as to what was going on. All he had were extremely vague letters from Ron and Hermione, who were clearly in the same place, about absolutely nothing. The only thing he knew was that _they_ knew a lot more than he did. Seriously, who wrote "There's so much we want to tell you but can't because letters are too dangerous," in a letter anyway? He'd rather they didn't send him any post at all if it was just going to be blatantly stupid things like that. For that matter, everyone always knew more than he did about things. Voldemort just happened to be the most dangerous of that very long list. He knew very little about the wizarding world in general. People just either assumed that he knew things or didn't think it was worth the time to tell him. Or better yet, they could do what Dumbledore always did and just say that it wasn't time yet for him to know... whatever. If there ever was a man who got his jollies on keeping secrets it was that man. And then to top it all off he always felt like he was being watched whenever he went out, though he never saw anyone. It was unnerving to say the least.

Harry hopped off the swing when the sunlight began to fade. He knew that it wasn't completely their fault. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and whoever else would be in a position to give him information weren't doing so for specific reasons. He understood that. That still didn't mean he couldn't be pissed about the whole situation. If they _really_ wanted to tell him something they could. And they most certainly weren't. With a resigned sigh he began making his way back to number 4. With any luck he'd be able to get away the rest of the night without seeing Vernon. The whole summer was just one maddening affair. Honestly if he didn't do _something_ soon he'd snap. And snapping generally sucked in the end.

**x~x**

"Leaky Cauldron."

"Right, that'll be fourteen sickles."

Harry made his way to one of the benches around the middle of the knight bus. He had an old cap of Dudley's he nicked pulled low over his forehead to hide his scar. Considering it's size it was perfect.

"Wos your name again?" asked Stan, looking curiously at Harry as he passed.

"None of your business I reckon," said Harry gruffly, pulling the brim of the cap lower. He made his way to one of the seats further back, away from the irritatingly nosy Stan Shunpike. He couldn't help but remember how nervous he had been when he got on the bus two years ago after inflating his aunt. Why had he felt like he needed to give the guy a name last time? Chalking it up to a moment of childish idiocy, Harry looked at his reflection in the window as the bus blasted off at break neck speeds. His mouth was traced in a half scowl half grimace. When was the last time he smiled?

_If I had greasy hair I'd look like Snape. He always looks like something crawled up his arse and died. _The thought made him smirk. Shaking his head slightly he tried to put himself in a better mood. He had been brooding over being left in the dark and stuck at the Dursley's when he remembered the suicidal contraption that was done up to resemble a bus. He was certain that this thing was more a tin can with seats and rockets, than a sensible mode of transportation. It hadn't taken him any more than ten minutes to get ready for a small adventure to Diagon Alley. He could stop at Gringotts and wander around some. Maybe even pick up some books from Flourish and Blotts. He enjoyed reading, even academic stuff, when it wasn't something that was forced down his throat. Without Hermione on his back about keeping up with some form of work and Ron being a complete downer about anything that uses brain power, reading was actually an interesting prospect. There was so much about the wizarding world he knew nothing about, and likely even more things he didn't even know existed.

It took no time at all to reach Gringotts. He was through the Leakey Cauldron and into Diagon Alley before Tom could even get out a "Welcome!" It was fairly busy but not with the back to school rush. It was still fairly early into the summer and the school letters hadn't arrived yet. They usually tended to come near his birthday anyway and that was a few weeks away. Gringotts was as busy as ever, though the numerous tellers ensured almost no wait times even at the busiest times of the day. He had always been impressed by the formidable bank.

"How can I help you?" came the stern but decidedly bored tone of the goblin teller from behind his spectacles. Harry shifted slightly. He wasn't sure exactly how to go about getting what he wanted. He'd only really just thought about _what_ he actually wanted to do here as he was crossing the marbled floor.

"Um, I'd like to visit my vault," he said after a moment, holding up his key. "I'd also like to talk to someone about my account." At the second thing he said the goblin leaned forwards slightly. Harry pushed up the cap so that the he could see the goblin better.

"And what is the nature of the inquiry regarding your account, Mr. Potter?" he asked, eyes flickering to the scar, his voice sounding more attentive than a few seconds earlier.

"Oh well I actually don't know much about my account or how anything really works and I was hoping I could get some overall information about it," Harry explained. "All I really know is that I've got a pile of gold." At this the goblin smirked, his sharp teeth flashing.

"I can assure you, Mr. Potter, you have _far_ more than just a pile of gold." He pressed a button on the counter and another goblin came up beside them at once. "Please show Mr. Potter to one of the free Account Manager offices." The goblin nodded then beckoned to Harry.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter."

"Ah, right." He turned back to the teller. "Thank you very much." The goblin merely nodded his head, eyes returning to the throng in irritation. A minute later and Harry was shown into a decent sized office with an elegant desk covered in various papers. He took a seat in the chair facing it.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," came a voice from the door. Harry turned to see a new goblin, though this one was dressed a bit finer than the others he had met before. "My name is Rageclaw and I am one of the many Account Managers that oversee a number of the vaults we have here." Harry stood up and walked over, meeting him half way. Not really sure what else to do, he put out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rageclaw, please call me Harry." Rageclaw blinked at Harry's hand in apparent surprise but shook it all the same.

"Of course, Harry, please have a seat." Taking their seats at the desk Rageclaw moved some papers aside before continuing. "Now what can I help you with? I was told you have questions about your vaults?"

"Vaults?" repeated Harry, blinking a few times.

"Indeed, Harry, as in more than one," said Rageclaw. "Certainly you didn't think the Ancient and Noble House of Potter only amounted to that tiny pile of gold in your trust vault, did you?" The blank look that Harry was giving the goblin while he mouthed the words "ancient and noble" made his eyes narrow. "Perhaps you can tell me precisely what you _do_ know about your finances and inheritance."

"Well," started Harry, feeling slightly thrown off, "to give the full story, I found out that I was a wizard and that magic existed on my eleventh birthday. That was almost four years ago. I came to Gringotts for the first time and found out that I had a vault filled with a mountain of gold coins which I was told that my parents left me. That about wraps it up."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you know about the Potter line?" Rageclaw asked, getting up and moving to a file cabinet.

"You called it the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, which sounds right impressive," said Harry after a second, scratching his chin. "I guess that's it. What does that mean by the way?" Turning back to him, Rageclaw's eyes got even narrower, if that was possible. He returned to the file cabinet for a moment and drew out a large file, placing it back on the desk.

"So you don't know anything about your family or what you have in this building," said Rageclaw flatly. Harry shook his head. Rageclaw just just grumbled about wizarding ineptness, clearly aggravated. "It says here that Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian. Has he really told you nothing of your station? Your inheritance?" Now Harry was getting annoyed. No matter where he went, it was just more of the same. People keeping information from him that he should be told.

"Dumbledore never told me anything of the sort," he ground out. "To be honest I'm lucky enough with the few stories I have of my parents and their wedding picture." Rageclaw closed his eyes for a moment as if searching for patience.

"No matter, Harry, I will give you a summary," he said. "The Potter household is a very old one that dates back many centuries. They have always been respected vault holders within these walls. I have the Potter file here which automatically records all transactions and holdings for the family vault. I can give you a copy if you wish. It is spelled in such a way that only a member of the Potter family or the Potter family Account Manager may read it. This prevents any information leaking."

"I'd like that very much. Who's the Potter family Account Manager?" Harry asked in curiosity. Rageclaw looked at the outside of the file where a name was spelled.

"It says that Account Manager Tarlock is," he read. "I do not know him personally and I don't believe that he has been managing the account for very long. I remember that the previous Potter family Account Manager passed away a number of years before you were born. Most Account Managers for the old families keep their positions for life. It is a prestigious position after all, in particular for an ancient household. As to why he isn't here instead of me," Rageclaw paused. "I was sent to see the nature of your queries and then call for him if he was needed."

"Is he a good worker?" asked Harry. "I mean as an Account Manager."

"He meets the parameters of his position. Other than that it would be improper of me to speak ill of an esteemed colleague," said Rageclaw immediately. Harry smirked. The fact that he didn't say anything more and hadn't said anything positive was telling enough, though at the same time is really was such a Goblin thing to say.

"I see. Would you like to be my new Account Manager, Rageclaw?" asked Harry impulsively. If he thought he had seen Rageclaw surprised earlier it was nothing to what he was seeing now. Feeling that he might have done something wrong he hastily explained, "You've been very forthcoming with me and have been very helpful to me so far. That is a lot more than I can say about a lot of people. Plus," he added, looking at the goblin with a small smile, "I like you. I think I can trust you with my gold." Rageclaw straightened perceptibly.

"Harry Potter, I would be honored to be your Account Manager," he said with a very sharp teethed smile. "Though I must add that you really are far too trusting for your own good." Harry grinned, liking the Goblin even more now. Considering what he knew about the enmity between wizards and goblins, not to mention the fierceness that they competed with each other for wealth and power, it looked like he had just made Rageclaw's day and then some.

"What do I have to do to make it official?" he asked. Rageclaw pulled out a black quill from his desk.

"This is a blood quill," he explained. "They are illegal to use on anything but very specific legal documents that require a special signature and a few other exceptions. The quill uses you own blood as ink and is slightly painful to write with, though heals quickly. To appoint a new Account Manager, the head of the house must write the name of the new Account Manager on the folder after crossing out the old one."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Harry. "I mean wouldn't I need to be an adult to be making these kinds of changes to an account?"

"Quite right normally, but as you are the last Potter you gain the ability to make certain changes to your account once you reach a much younger age than that of current wizarding majority. Usually the remaining member of the line would have someone of an age to provide proper advise to begin with, though that is obviously not the case here. If you're too young then it won't work anyway. Give it a shot." Harry took the quill apprehensively and crossed out Tarlock's name. He felt a sharp sting on the back of his hand as a small line mimicked exactly what he had just done. Within a second the line had vanished. Looking back at the folder he could see that Tarlock's crossed off name had completely vanished. Grimacing at the quill he neatly wrote Rageclaw in the proper place. A small flash of light on Rageclaw's uniform drew his attention to something that looked like a badge of some sort, though it was too small for him to be able to make out properly.

"Thank you very much, Harry," said Rageclaw, running a finger over the badge lightly. "I did not expect such fortune to befall me when I woke up today. I will work very hard as your Account Manager and will not let you down."

"I'm sure you will. What exactly do you do?" Harry asked. Rageclaw was now looking through the folder, absorbing pages and pages of information with the skill of a master accountant.

"I keep close watch of your accounts while maintaining them in such a way as to yield the greatest profit, which is done by working with the bank. Banks use a good deal of the money that people leave with us for a number of things that afford us profit and in return we pay interest on the amount of total gold that resides in a vault. The greater your gold the greater the asset to the bank, and the greater the payout for the customer. That is a bit of banking at its heart, for a fourteen year old at any rate," he added with a small grin. Harry smirked, knowing that Rageclaw was just having him on. Though this was all quite new to him he was really enjoying himself. "Anyway, now that I am you AM, why don't we had to your family vault so that you can see what's there?"

"Yes, please," said Harry eagerly. From the moment he found out that he had a family vault he had been dying to see what was inside it. Rageclaw led the way out of his office and to the carts.

"I'll tell you now, Harry," said Rageclaw as they sped through the tunnels. "As a minor you have certain restrictions placed on you with regard to what you can and cannot remove from a family vault. Your trust vault of course will always be supplied from the main family vault to maintain a certain level so you need not fear ever running out of gold. Also if you ever want to store something in a vault that you may wish to retrieve at a later date it would be best to put it into the trust vault as well."

"Right," said Harry, gripping the side of the cart as it made a sharp turn.

"Regarding the family vault," Rageclaw continued, "you are not permitted to remove any money. That covers gold, raw gems, and other such treasures. There are a number of items which belong to a certain section of the vault that you cannot access until you have reached a certain age. Unfortunately that's just how the vault was built. Other than that, you should be able to remove anything that isn't straight money, though there is a caveat." The cart finally slowed to a halt. They were on a piece of rock that didn't seem to be connected to any other vault, much unlike his trust vault which was situated along a line of its fellows. The vault in front of him had a large golden door with a crest on it. The number above the vault read 49. Along the side walls were enormous paintings of a dragon and a griffin opposite each other. For the briefest second he thought that the two paintings were eyeing him menacingly, but a second glance told him they were just what they appeared to be. At least he hoped so...

"What's the crest?" asked Harry, eyes drawn back to it in interest. It was an amazing but simple design of a phoenix.

"That's your family crest," said Rageclaw. Harry looked at him surprised then back to the crest. It was strange but the crest made him happy. It was something that linked him to his past. To his family. "Now, Harry, if you'd please place your hand against the door. It needs to recognize you as a Potter." Harry placed his hand against the door before drawing away quickly. The door had stabbed him! The cut healed instantly though and the door seemed to melt away. "Wonderful, if you hadn't been a Potter you'd have died right there," continued the Goblin, making Harry shudder a bit.

"Are you able to come in with me?" he asked, looking at Rageclaw. If he remembered correctly the goblins never entered any vaults he had ever seen.

"Normally no, but as your Account Manager I have the authority to, though only with your permission," he said easily.

"Oh well then come on," Harry said, leading the way into the vault. It was huge compared to his trust vault. As a house is compared to a closet. Enormous stacks of gold lined a number of walls and were meters deep and tall. Covered paintings were off to one side, along with pieces of furniture, cabinets filled with other trinkets and an assortment of things that would probably furnish a large mansion easily. It just went on and on, he barely knew where to look next. At the center of it all was a small dais with a little box. Curious, Harry walked over to it and opened it. Sitting there in the box was a ring with the Potter family crest on it.

"Ah you've found the house ring," said Rageclaw. Heading off Harry's question he continued, "You see, the head of the house wears the ring, which is imbued with many properties that assist the head of the house, as well as protect him. I mentioned earlier about a caveat when removing things from the vault?" Harry nodded. "Because you are underage you would essentially not be able to take anything out of here. However, the head of the house overrides most of it but the gold, which is essentially to prevent young lords from ending their families out of stupidity. It is an old law but it is still a law," said Rageclaw with a shrug.

"So you're saying that I'd have to become the head of the family to take anything out of here?" asked Harry. Rageclaw nodded.

"Yes, though becoming head of the House of Potter really doesn't all boil down to being able to take things out of the vault. Let me explain. As you are the last Potter, regardless of the fact that you are still underage, you are eligible to become the head of the house, claiming the title Lord Potter." Harry snorted at the thought of having such a title. "Now additionally, the fact that you are the last Potter enables you to enact last of line rights that have been around for many years in old wizarding law, though they have been altered as wizarding society has changed over the centuries. I do not know all of them and I suggest that you contact someone who is well versed in the pureblood traditions and such things to find out everything. I'll bring myself up to speed on current laws and such but at present I do know of a few things. Namely, the last of an Ancient line can submit to become emancipated. It is for a measure of freedom as well as protection. Also, a last of line of a pureblood family is able to legally take a number of wives in the interest of, repopulating the line." Harry's eyes went very wide at this, then he blinked as he processed everything he had just heard.

"Wait a second," he said before the goblin could continue. "You're telling me that I can become emancipated? As in legal adulthood? Simply because I'm the last of my family?" It was almost inconceivable how simple this was sounding. There had to be a catch right? "And I- I can marry more than one woman?" he squeaked out. It took Harry a minute to realize that the sounds coming from the goblin were laughs.

"Indeed, Harry. It's just a matter of signing a few forms and then sending them to the ministry to be put on file. At least," he amended, "becoming emancipated, that is. I assume that getting multiple wives would be a bit more involved of a process."

"Well you're bloody well right about that," said Harry weakly. He could scarcely imagine himself getting one wife, let alone more. Not that he was actually interested in multiple wives, but still... Blimey he hadn't even kissed a girl yet! He picked up the ring and without a second thought slipped it on the pointer finger of his right hand. He felt a warmth flow through his body, much like the day he picked up his wand from Ollivander's.

"Congratulations," said Rageclaw.

"For what?"

"Well, if you weren't a Potter, or you were but for some reason weren't eligible to become the head of the house, say it turned out you actually had a living older male sibling you had no idea about, you would have been killed by the ring immediately." Harry paled slightly.

"Lovely." Suddenly the ring vanished. "It's gone!"

"Don't worry, Harry," said Rageclaw. "The ring will only appear when you want or need it to. Discretion is always wise." It was true. He couldn't see it but he could still feel it there somehow, even though when he ran a finger over the spot where it had been he only felt his skin. Rageclaw looked around at the vast riches surrounding them. "Now was there anything you wanted to take with you?" Harry glanced around.

"No, not right now at any rate. I have a couple of other things I want to do today and I'd really have nowhere to put it," he said sadly. "I'll come back later to have a go through this stuff though definitely." He walked back to the door with Rageclaw at his side. "I do have a couple of other things I wanted to ask about."

"Of course, Harry. Let's head back to my office. Though now that I think about it, I'll be getting a _much_ nicer one as soon as Tarlock vacates his current one." They ride back was much quicker than the one down. Within a short time they were sitting at the desk again. "Now, what else did you need from me?"

"Well a couple of things," said Harry, having thought about it on the way back. "First of all, let's fill out the emancipation papers and send those on their way. I'd like that to be taken care of as soon as possible. Just being able to do magic outside of school right now is really important for my safety."

"Are you in danger?" asked Rageclaw, his eyes narrowing like earlier.

"Of course," he said softly. "Voldemort's back." Once again Harry found himself facing a very startled goblin. "I know the ministry is denying it, but I _did_ see him come back at the end of this last school year. He used some kind of, I don't know, ritual to get himself a body again. I only barely managed to get away from him and I'm certainly on the top of his hit list you know?"

"Are you serious, Mr. Potter?" Harry noticed the slip back to his last name.

"Why would I lie to you?" he said. "Hell why would I lie to _anyone_ about this? It's serious stuff. People need to be prepared."

"I will be sure to bring this up with the proper people," said Rageclaw. "Thank you for telling me this, Harry." He moved to a smaller cabinet and came back with a number of sheets of paper. "Please fill this out in the proper places. It's the emancipation form following the last of line clause. Such a thing happens so rarely that we've still got the original copies of that form from when it first came around centuries ago." Harry used the blood quill to write his name in all the proper places, date the form, then sign it. His hand was stinging a bit but it was certainly worth it. "Excellent, I will send this away as soon as we complete our business. I'll be sure to owl you when the ministry confirms they have it on file. I don't suggest that you do magic right away, even though you can. They will need to remove the trace from your wand and it would probably be best to let them come to you instead of causing some confusion. For the record though, signing that form emancipated you. You can't lose a legal battle over doing underage magic now. What else did you want us to do?"

"Well is there a way that I can pay for things without having to always come back to Gringotts? Like a muggle credit card? My uncle is always going on about how useful his is." Rageclaw smiled and moved to another part of the room, coming back with a few things.

"This little bag is a money pouch that can be linked to your vault," he said, placing a finger on the small pouch. The finger moved to a simple looking wallet which he opened and pulled out a sturdy looking black card with a golden Gringotts emblem in the top right corner. "This is a muggle credit card that can be linked in much the same way. Please touch each with your vault key." Harry obliged, causing each to glow. "Now each of these is linked to your vault. Also if I may..." He quickly jabbed Harry's finger with a sharp fingernail and squeezed a drop of blood onto the card and into the bag. "There. Now no one can use these but yourself. Normally there is a fee to activate these things and a monthly rate to hold them, but I will wave that for now on account of your generosity for my new position."

"Thank you, Rageclaw," said Harry, pleased that everything was going so well. And to think he came here just hoping to find out what was what. "You've been such a huge help. If you ever need something let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"Harry, this is my job after all."

"And you do it well." Harry got up to leave, shaking Rageclaw's hand. "Do you think I could get some galleons changed into pounds on the way out?"

"Of course, just see the exchange teller. I'll point him out to you." They walked in silence for a while, Harry taking in the architecture of the magnificent building. It was incredible how different things were suddenly looking to him. Everything seemed brighter by comparison. A minute later and they were in the main lobby. "Oh, one more thing about purchasing things in the wizarding world," said Rageclaw, as Harry got a decent amount of muggle money. "If you ever are going to buy something with a large amount of galleons, you can always sign for the payment by writing down your vault number and tapping it with your vault key. Shop owners who have high ticket items have special paper that we issue for just that purpose."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," said Harry. "Imagine asking for five thousand galleons from the pouch and just dumping it on the store owner. I'd imagine he'd be a bit unhappy."

**x~x**

Harry walked out of Gringotts feeling like a completely new person. His morning grouchiness was completely gone after finding a friend in Rageclaw. Well, about as close as a goblin wizard relationship could get to friendliness. More like a mutually positive business agreement. He liked the goblin and knew that he would work hard for him. It was a little after noon now and armed with all the money in his vault at his disposal, there was no reason not to walk though the Alley, cap firmly covering his scar. He browsed around Quality Quidditch Suppies for some time before heading into Eyelops just to see the owls. He always liked to check to see if they had any snowy owls as fine as Hedwig but they never did. It made Hedwig feel even more special than she already was. About to go into Madame Malkins, Harry noticed another shop he hadn't been in before. Was that an eye care store? The bell on the door jingled cheerily, alerting the young woman who ran the shop to a potential customer.

"Welcome," said the young witch, walking over to look at Harry. "Oh my, you have gorgeous eyes, why are you hiding them behind those glasses?" Harry pulled off his hat, deciding to get this out of the way. The moment she saw the scar she gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, you've got me," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "Harry Potter, the dangerous mystery with all sorts of nastiness floating about him, or whatever else the Prophet has been saying about me lately." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Please, I'm just another kid who can't see very well. I've never actually had my eyes checked out before, these were just pulled off a shelf ages ago. Do you think you could help me out?"

"I- of course," said the witch, pulling herself back to her job. Apparently this was not what she had been expecting from the Boy-Who-Lived. "My name is Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry smiled.

"Likewise."

"Well come on to the back and we'll get started," she said, leading him to a back room. "You said you've never had your eyes checked before? But how would your guardians be able to tell what prescription to get?" Harry just shrugged. As if the Dursleys would shell out for _any_ type of doctors visit for him.

Over the next half an hour Elizabeth performed a large number of eye specific diagnostic spells to each of his eyes. They required him to remain perfectly still for brief moments but were overall not too bad. To his amusement she vanished his glasses without even asking him. "Harry, those things weren't fit to exist, let alone see out of. I don't even want to know where you got them." By the end of their time together he was sporting a pair of magical contact lenses which were self maintaining and did not need to be taken out ever. He would just need to come back about once a year to check the prescription as they could only adjust with his eyesight only so much before needing to be replaced. She also sold him a much better quality pair of black metal frames that were much more dashing as she put it, though they were just plain glass spelled to not glare or smudge, as his eyesight was already corrected from the contact lenses. It was incredible how much clearer and sharper everything was. He picked up little details on things that he had always assumed were flat or one solid color. Things just looked vibrant everywhere. As if half the world had been hidden away from him his whole life.

"Not as if that didn't already happen to me once," he joked softly, stepping into the robe shop. Harry was quickly fitted for a plain black robe that he could go around in while in the Alley. He also picked up some underwear. You really could never have too much underwear. Or socks for that matter. The next place he ended up in was Flourish and Blotts. There were a number of interesting books in the charms, transfiguration, and especially the defense sections but he just had no way of carrying them without drawing attention at number 4, and he couldn't ask them to be shrunk by the shop keeper because he wouldn't be able to unshrink them later. Unless...

Harry quickly left the book store, aiming to come back a little later. Right now he made a beeline for the luggage shop. The shop was much less cheerful than most of the shops along the Alley but no less impressive. There were dozens of trunks of different sizes lining the walls, all various colors and designs. Ever since seeing the trunk that had imprisoned Alastor Moody the previous year, Harry had become interested in seeing what different kinds of trunks were around. In his first year he had gotten a completely normal trunk during his shopping with Hagrid, not even aware that different types existed. Admittedly he was likely still far too caught up with the whole "magical world" thing at the time. Spotting the shop owner at the near the back of the store he walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I was hoping you could help me pick out a new trunk." The man gave Harry a once over, his eyes resting on his well worn shoes for a second. "Something wrong?" he said with a scowl. The man smirked and straightened.

"Sorry kid, old force of habit," he said in a rough voice. "What are you looking for?"

"Well first of all, do you sell trunks that can be shrunk and unshrunk without me using magic and getting in trouble?"

"Course," said the man. He walked over to one trunk and tapped it saying, "Pocket size." The trunk instantly shrunk to the size of a sickle. "Regular size," returned it to normal.

"Brilliant," said Harry excitedly. There was a gleam in his eye, fueled by a wild imagination and the knowledge that he had more than a few galleons to spare back in his vaults. His own trunk was already gone in his head, like it didn't exist. Even getting an average trunk with the shrinking thing would be incredibly more useful. "So tell me," Harry absently dug a galleon out of his pocket and flipped it into the air, grabbing it with the finesse of a seeker. "What's the most ridiculous trunk you could ever build?"

**x~x**

Harry returned to the bookstore twenty minutes later and quite a bit poorer. He mentally swore to never tell Ron how much the trunk actually cost. No doubt it would send him into another immature jealous fit, and considering that the last one was over being selected to compete in a deadly competition, who know how long his next one would last. Thankfully that one had only lasted a month or so. In addition to the ultimate trunk that he and the trunk maker had designed together, which had quickly turned into something exciting for both of them, he also got a regular trunk with an enlarged compartment that could be shrunk so that he could do some book shopping.

Harry bought a handful of books from every section, though admittedly many of them were less because he was interested and more because by the time had gone through two sections he had started getting carried away with spending money. He could afford it, right? So why _not_ get a library's worth of books that would make Hermione drool. Regardless, every book he chose was useful in some way. In particular, he picked up books that had anything on the first war with Voldemort. He wanted to know as much as he could about what had happened. Perhaps by studying the earlier war he would be better prepared for this one. Voldemort wasn't stupid by any stretch of the word. In fact he was one of the most brilliant wizards of his generation. It was bizarre but curious to think that if he had done anything remotely positive with his life then he would have likely been placed up on, if not near, Dumbledore's pedestal. Unfortunately for the world, Voldemort did go the serial killing path of world domination and become a dark wizard. Books would only help Harry so much, but any bit of information was better than none. Anything that might help keep him alive.

By the time he was done, he sat in the Leaky Cauldron at about four in the afternoon, eating a well deserved late lunch. He had also ordered dinner to go for later. This had been the best day of the summer. He would keep doing as he had been, checking the news and trying to coax out any information from anyone, but now he wouldn't be going spare in between when he was trying all that. At least he now had some new things to read that could help prepare him for what was ahead. He might as well get his homework done as well.

"God I'm dying for a game of Quidditch..."

**Xx~xX**

Harry finished the final line of his Transfiguration essay with a flourish. His homework had been much easier than he initially anticipated, even though he was going into his OWL year. He had never been more grateful of having a trunk filled with random books of all sorts, as a number of them had given him everything he could need to complete his work. He wondered if Hermione had finished her homework yet. Always a chance, even though it was still July. There was no question that Ron hadn't done any of it yet.

"Why the hell did we take Divination?" he asked himself for the millionth time, not even bothering to do the summer assignment. What an immense waste of time. Among the books he had gotten were a couple of early level ancient runes books which were actually quite interesting. No doubt the class would have been a tough one in his third year but it certainly would have been better than the bull shit that the crazy predicting bat put him through each week. Having someone predict your death every time you saw them was a bit annoying to say the least. Heaving another small sigh he put away his Transfiguration and took out his Charms work. In what seemed to be a stroke of genius, Harry decided to do the most troublesome homework first and the easiest last. Potions took him a few days of research but once he finished it it felt nice not to have to do it last like he usually saved it for. Charms was his last assignment to do. Putting his book on the desk, Harry's eyes glanced at a letter he had gotten almost a week ago. The initial rage he had felt had dissipated after a few days but there was still nothing positive about how it left him now.

_Harry,_

_It has come to my attention that you have visited Diagon Alley today. Though I know your Aunt and Uncle's home is not somewhere you would rather be there is no place safer for you. Diagon Alley and anywhere else for that matter are all vulnerable to attacks from Voldemort and his followers. It is imperative that you remain patient until we can collect you from your relatives'. Hopefully that can be some time by early August. Please do not worry us all by venturing off again. You are more important to us than you might think. Again, do not leave the vicinity of your Aunt and Uncle's home._

_Take care,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The letter had arrived via Fawkes a few minutes after he had returned from the Alley that day. How had Dumbledore known? Was he actually being watched somehow? It was the first letter he had received from the Headmaster all summer and it merely told him to stay put. No information, not even a how are you. Scowling, Harry wrote a short reply.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine._

_Harry_

He received no reply to his short letter and put the whole thing out of his mind. He wasn't particularly keen on having a row with the Headmaster, but he would have it if he had to. The past few days had been the most enjoyable of any time ever spent in the Dursley's wretched house. It didn't help the old man that he was the one who thought it wise to place Harry with his relatives, instead of with _anyone_ else where he might have actually enjoyed growing up. Or at least been referred to by his own name instead of "boy" or "freak."

By the time the grandfather clock downstairs struck midnight Harry had finished all of his work. He was reading a book called _The Origins of Light and Dark_, one of the books he had picked out with the other ones regarding dark wizards and the like. It was an interesting book all about the philosophy behind calling something those two extremes, including wizards, magic, and even ideals, going all the way back to the time of Merlin. Yawning he marked his page and curled up on the small bed, mind spinning slightly with the notions of good, evil, and the wide world that existed in the middle.

**x~x**

Harry rose from another restless nights sleep as Vernon pulled out of the driveway heading to work. He could hear his Aunt moving around lightly downstairs and the walls vibrating slightly from the snores of his cousin. Moving quietly, he showered and returned to his room, throwing on the most form fitting of Dudley's old clothing. It was starting to work out that some of the things from when his cousin was eleven or so was close to fitting him, at least around the shoulders. He also slid his wand into the high quality holster that he had purchased from Ollivander's, which was charmed to be invisible among other things. It let him walk around in a t-shirt without fear of looking odd carrying a wand. Considering that this summer was one of the most brutally hot summers he had ever experienced it was well worth it.

"What are you up to?" said Petunia as he came downstairs. She looked at him sharply.

"Nothing worth getting suspicious over," he said bluntly. "You honestly think I would do something to give Uncle Vernon more of a reason to come after me?" It wasn't like Petunia ever raised her hand to him. Well, if you discounted the handful of times he had been hit sharply with a frying pan or some other thing in her grasp. Still, never with her own two hands. "I'll be out all day again, don't worry about feeding me." _Not like you ever did._

He didn't go far today, just a shortish walk to a deli where he got a sandwich. He spent the remainder of the day hanging out at the park. Everything was going fine until Dudley showed up. Oh, and the Dementors too. Which brought Harry back to reality. A Dementor was about to suck out his soul and his life was flashing in front of his eyes. Yeah... definitely _not_ a highlight reel. He hadn't even gotten the chance to kiss a girl yet. Damn. It was bad enough that he could count the positive parts of his life on a single hand. He was a wizard, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, flying. Yeah, one hand. Shitty life. And to top it all off his scar was in so much pain it felt like someone had taken a battle ax to his forehead, though his sense of it was dimmed as he fought to stay conscious. God dammit.

The Dementor's mouth fastened over his own and he knew no more.

**Xx~xX**

**A/N**: Alright, so much to say here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To explain what I'm going for here is certainly a more Independent!Harry course, but I didn't want to do the whole Sirius is dead so Harry changes thing. Been done so much. Like sooo much. So here is just a summer before fifth year that goes a bit differently than the canon with huge consequences thereafter. I don't really accept much of the canon as realistic when it comes to the actions of an adolescent in his specific situation. I plan to adjust that and build from it. Just accept the AU as it comes, it'll be interesting and fun. I'll be pulling some fun themes and ideas that I've really come to love from some other fics I've seen it done in, and some I've never seen though I'm sure someone's done by now. With literally over 600k fics in the HP source and about 100k of them not in English that's already a sixth of things I'll never have a clue about. So much HP love...

The plan is to write this through fifth year until the Dark Tosser is gone in the end. Let me make a few promises for you skeptics out there who like to know what's ahead.

I promise there will be no slash. Seriously, apart from not liking to read (god forbid write) about it, I just hate it when people turn canon into a slash-fest. If it was slash to begin with then it makes sense. Femslash is hot though. Cuz I'm a guy. Ya know? (You won't find femslash here either... maybe? ;D

I promise that Harry will not become a god, nor will he gain ultimate power by chapter 5 or anything ridiculous. I hate it when things build in a fic then he gets super badass and the fic becomes boring, or Harry is just flat out all powerful. Or something like he does that power reading that some fics have in gringotts and hes an instant god with a super golden patronus flying out of his ass idk... doesn't the golden patronus seem a bit over the top to anyone when people use it?

I promise that there will be a nice romance, a slow one, and it will be among one of the mainstream girls, probably... I've read dozens of fics with each pairing and I like all of them, each for different reasons. I've yet to decide who to ship with and I feel like it'll come out in the story itself. Feel free to encourage a particular ship though.

I'll do my best not to blatantly bash Ron, Molly, or Dumbledore. I mean it's so damn easy because of how they are. Respectively: Super immature and jealous, overbearing and waaaay too protective (she is not Harry's mother, but apparently no1 told her), manipulative and believing everyone needs to follow him without question cuz he knows best. As always he has the best intentions but really sucks at going about doing it right. Then again, he really _was_ trying to raise a selfless martyr instead of a regular kid. Harry really has every right to be pissed. Shit he doesn't even know about the prophesy yet, or the whole you need to die thing either. Yeah talk about depressing.

Oh on a similar note, I know that most people don't include last of line clauses without actually making use of them (ie segway into huge harem), but this will not have Harry actively taking a harem with a bunch of the students. I might have Harry a little unsure about girls he likes and their interactions but no "I want you and you and you..." Like seriously easy there Zeus.

Another thing, I'll also be mixing up some things I think didn't make sense to begin with. Like Ron making prefect. I mean seriously? What do prefects stand for? Basically everything Ron isn't and there is _no fucking way_ that McGonagall would have let that fly, even if Dumbles said do it. She's the head of house not him, and I say that prefects are appointed by head of house. The end. Head Boy and Girl makes sense that each head of house puts forth a candidate from their own house for each (or may support one of another house if they desire) and then the headmaster makes the final decision. Kosher?

Finally, let's discuss Harry's mind processes for a moment so that I can address any initial "Harry is OOC" issues. We all know that Harry certainly does have an immensely large inferiority complex due to abuse. Hermione and Ron don't really help him get through this at all. Also, Harry knows nothing of the wizarding world other than what he's heard other people say. According to canon he's apparently really into hearing about his parents and wanting to make them proud but he asks literally no one in the castle (when freakin everyone knew them) about them, and no one thinks to tell him much either. Also, no one who is aware of his upbringing seems to think he should be informed about his family history (ie the Potters, though most of that lineage stuff is fanon). Now Harry has been living an extremely passive life. He just reacts to everything that Dumbledore allows him to be confronted with. And for the record it is not at all unreasonable to blame him for so fucking much. The whole damn school turned on him when he was revealed to be a Parselmouth (at the ripe age of 12 I might add) but what did the teachers say? Nothing. I'm sure that made Harry feel really loved. Way to protect a student who is blatantly innocent. Like wtf he's a child! Since I can't imagine the professors all being raging dicks, you'd have to assume that someone told them to not say anything and let it blow over. Hence Dumbles. You can pretty much apply this logic to everything that has ever gone wrong at that school. I should repeat, I'm not bashing Dumbles in this fic. The parts that he's prominent in should actually be pretty cool. Yeah, it's gonna be good.

Now as adolescents develop they begin to use more logical thinking and question things they would once accept as straight law. Especially when they are pissed off about the status quo. So Harry is pissed at everyone for leaving him in the dark and he decides to just get away from it all by going for a jaunt to Diagon Alley. While there he gets curious about some things and decides to pose a question. Then he gets answers. A little taste of freedom is all the caged kid needs to let loose a bit, especially with the amount of money he has at his back. It's a recipe for unleashing the beast. It's seriously time for Harry to act the way his past _would_ have made him act in the current circumstances. JKR's canon material is about as OOC as it gets. (Don't get me wrong I love it to death but man after reading so much fanfiction you can't help but wonder what was going through her head). Oh and I'm making Harry a little more flippant about stuff because I enjoy writing it more that way. Don't let it get to you.

Oh and sorry about all the cursing in the A/N. It's just how I think. I only curse in the story where I feel it should go, you won't see too much of it. The A/Ns are a wild card tho lol

Damn that was a long A/N, I promise the others won't be like that. Soo where were we? Oh yeah I let Harry get his wand snapped by a fat whale and kissed by a Dementor. That's actually pretty bad isn't it... I really am curious about the Dementors being strong enough to roll Dudley over to get at his face. Do you think they could do it or have we just discovered the ultimate defense to Dementors. Wait, why not just wear a bloody mouth cover or something? Or charm your mouth right off your face. It's been done before.

Please, let me know what you think by leaving a review. I won't let this chapter hang around by itself for very long at all, but I'd like to know what people think of the opening. Also, I will be saying this throughout the fic, but if anyone has any questions at any point in this thing, feel free to ask me in a review or a PM. I'll answer to the best of my ability and pretty quickly.

The journey has just begun!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a war.

In the span of a single second, an immense battle took place. A battle between two souls residing in the same body. One had been oppressing the other, while the other pushed hard to remain dominant; and so they had remained for almost their entire existence. When the Dementor attempted to consume the soul in Harry Potter's body it had no idea that it had picked the one target it could not handle, for while one soul is no match against a Dementor, two so closely intertwined as these _were_. A giant flare of aggression and the Dementor was gone, not willing to tempt something it did not understand, and things once again returned to as they were.

Almost.

The smaller, darker, and by no means weak soul sought to finally gain dominance over the other soul with a vigor and aggressiveness that was frightening. And the other soul fought back with equal desperation to live. This was a battle to consume the other. And in the end only one remained, but it was not the same as before the battle had begun. It was different.

**XXXXX**

"_Petunia! Have you seen the state of things lately? Frankly I wonder what the idiots in the Government are thinking, if they were even doing that to begin with. It might as well be run by monkeys." -Vernon Dursley to Petunia Dursley, over a pleasant, Harry free, dinner. Mid July, 1995._

**Chapter 2~**

Albus Dumbledore sat in a large chair he had conjured, eyes closed in thought as he prepared for the meeting of the Order. He, along with a large number of people, were all gathered in the long kitchen of Number 12 Grimmuald Place, the ancestral home of the Blacks. The sound of the door opened and closed shortly after, but he remained withdrawn from the low chattering. The past few weeks had been immensely stressful. He had lost his position on the Wizengamot, among other things, and was being slandered up and down by the Daily Prophet. Not that Harry was spared from the corrupted paper either. The boy was tossed into the dirt just as much, if not more than himself, made out to be an attention seeking liar and unhinged, potentially even dangerous considering the fact that he was a known parseltongue. That didn't even cover the rumors that there were about the him in general. It was much easier to pick on a boy who wasn't even fifteen yet.

Harry Potter.

The rebellious attitude that had sprouted from him in this summer was most unexpected. Harry had always followed his advice and general commands without much question before, so why now? Additionally... Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling where a few floors above Harry lay, unconscious. Having just placed him there a short time ago, nobody but Sirius knew fully of Harry's condition.

"We're all here, Albus," said Arthur Weasley softly. The Headmaster just nodded and looked around, meeting the eyes of everyone. To his immediate left was Hestia Jones, followed by Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Emmiline Vance, Mungungus Fletcher, Sirius Black, and finally at his right Remus Lupin. All of the professors who were a part of the Order, namely Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall, were unavailable due to special circumstances. Hagrid was off trying to negotiate with the giants, Severus was currently busy for Voldemort, and Minerva was too tied up with the new students and other things that went with being Deputy Headmistress. Summers were always a bit trying for her.

"Then I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order. I have some information that you are all no doubt eager to know regarding the incident of a few days ago, however I'll save that for last. Let's get everything else out of the way first. Remus?" The next hour was spent with each member providing what information they could gather from their various contacts in and out of the Ministry. The few that were actively on missions reported on the status of those as well. There was very little different from last time. Death Eaters were walking free in the Ministry, controlling some parts of it from within and Fudge was on a crusade against Harry and himself, ignoring all evidence against the status quo that he was obsessed with maintaining. Voldemort was keeping to the shadows and out of everything. He was certainly biding his time, gathering followers secretly and preparing for his eventual return to public. There was no doubt that as things were going they would not be prepared to deal with that day. They were already so far behind as it was. Finally they were finished and he rose to address them all.

"As many of you have no doubt heard, Harry was attacked by Dementors near his relative's house." There room filled with small gasps and muttering. "It was also our misfortune that the person on guard duty at that particular moment was unable to make it in time to assist." Mundungus gave an almost imperceptible flinch which did not go unnoticed. Still nobody made any move to address him. He had already been heavily chastised by Dumbledore. Honestly, who expected for something like that to happen in the only few minutes he stepped away from his guard duty. The odds were one in a million; greater even. Besides that, many of them were guilty of taking a minute for a bathroom break during guard duty on Harry. Fact of the matter was that nothing actually happened to the boy. Molly was staring straight at Dumbledore. She looked petrified.

"It's true then! Did he drive them away?" she managed to get out. "Ronald's said that he can do a Patronus."

"Indeed Harry is most capable with that particular spell, however that was not the case," said Dumbledore gravely. "From what we gathered at the scene when we arrived it appeared that his cousin managed to break his wand, likely accidentally. It was in three pieces when we arrived, two of which were still underneath his body."

"But then how-"

"Harry was kissed, Molly," Sirius said flatly. His words dowsed the entire room in ice as if a Dementor were attending the meeting as well, drinking butterbeer with the rest of them. Mundungus shrank back from the outright hostile looks he was getting. Arthur quickly held his wife to keep her from dropping to the floor though he himself was paler than he could ever remember being.

"You can't be serious..." At this Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I assure you I am," he said with a grin. Remus grabbed him by the collar of his short roughly.

"How can you joke at a time like this?!" he seethed, barely stopping himself from hitting his long time friend. Harry's soul was-! Sirius just put a hand on Remus' arm.

"Relax Moony, we didn't let the Headmaster finish."

"Thank you, Sirius," said Dumbledore quickly. "Harry _was_ kissed. Arabella Figg witnessed the entire affair, though as a squib she could do nothing to help. However," Dumbledore let out a large breath, "it seems that once again Harry has come out of a seemingly unavoidable death with little more than a scratch. He somehow still retains his soul." The looks of everyone in the room went from horrified to plain baffled. Remus just slumped back in his chair.

"You've got to be kidding me..." he muttered as Sirius just laughed. Of course, the only reason he could laugh was because he had his own panic attack earlier.

"Apparently killing curses and the Dementor's kiss aren't good enough for the great Harry Potter," said Sirius in a sneering drawl. "The arrogant boy is so much like his father it's pathetic." While everyone looked at him he just coughed and grinned. "Sorry, trying out my Snape. Seeing as how he couldn't be here to say it himself." At this more than a few stifled laughter. Tonks didn't even try.

"The boy's too stubborn to kick it," said Moody with a smirk. His eye swiveled up at the ceiling for a moment before returning to Dumbledore.

"Yes well, if you care to believe it, the Ministry also expelled Harry on that night for underage magic," continued Dumbledore tiredly. "He was already on a warning for magic he didn't perform a few years ago. We found the letter resting on the ground next to him. Regarding the magic detected, Harry's wand registered a Lumos spell which likely was the cause of the letter, however something else happened. A minute or so after the spell a huge surge of unknown magic blanketed the area where the attack happened for a mile in every direction. It knocked every muggle electronic out immediately. As far as I know the neighborhood still hasn't restored power."

"You think that whatever happened has to do with Harry still having his soul?" asked Kingsley. Before Dumbledore could answer the entire room was flooded with a wave of magical pressure. Everyone winced as it seemed to weigh them down. Dumbledore was out of the room before the rest could even react. He rushed up two flights of steps to Sirius' room where he found Ron, Hermione, and the other kids standing outside the door, faces confused and slightly pained from the proximity to the magical wave. They could hear crashing from within the room.

"Harry!" shouted Sirius, pushing past Dumbledore and throwing the door wide. Immediately something shot through the doorway and smashed into the wall. Harry was in the middle of the room clutching his head as various things in the room swirled around in chaos. "Harry can you hear me!"

"Make it stop!" shouted Harry, clearly in agony. Dumbledore pulled Sirius back.

"Sirius stand aside. _Stupify_." Harry dropped to the floor as the red light hit him. Like a switch everything that was in the air fell to the floor. Quite a few of the people in the hall leaned on the wall now that the pressure was gone.

"What the bloody hell was that?" breathed Ron, looking at Harry apprehensively.

"Language, Ronald," said Molly, though it didn't seem like she was really into it. Sirius ignored them and moved to Harry's side, turning him over gently. He quickly let him go.

"He's...buzzing," he said, shaking his head and his hands out. "Feels weird." He pulled out his wand and levitated Harry back onto the bed before giving the wand a second wave, returning the room back to a somewhat clean state. He would do a proper clean later. "Any idea what's going on, Albus?"

"Unfortunately no," replied the Headmaster, looking down at Harry, unconscious form. "Let's prepare him a calming drought and possibly something for pain if he really is hurting. Give them to him as soon as he wakes up, though I'm not sure exactly when that may be. Hopefully soon."

"Don't worry about it, I'll look after him," said Sirius quickly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Good, I have a lot to take care of to prepare for the next few days. We can continue this later. Let me know if anything happens. " The Headmaster left the room, the majority of the Order following him.

"Right, so anyone want to tell us what's going on?" asked Fred, poking his head around the door.

"What happened, Sirius?" asked Hermione anxiously. Sirius just sighed. There was no reason to keep it from them.

"Right, get in here you lot and close the door," he said. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny entered quickly. Tonks teetered for a second before coming in as well, closing the door behind her. The meeting was over after all. "Just let me tell it all in one go and I'll answer whatever questions I can."

**Xx~xX**

His head was _killing_ him. Having your soul sucked out really, well, sucked. Suddenly he realized that such a thought probably wouldn't come to someone without a soul. Shouldn't he be dead or something?

Harry opened his eyes looked around slowly. He was in a soft four poster bed, staring at the ceiling. Someone had removed his glasses though of course he could still see everything in perfect detail. Yeah, contact lenses were a great idea.

"At least I'm not in the hospital wing," he muttered, shifting himself to sit up. He hadn't gotten half way up before being blindsided by a crushing hug. Trying not to choke on the bushy brown hair that was obstructing his view and partially in his mouth, Harry said, "It's good to see you too, Hermione."

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're okay," came the muffled voice. "It's been days since you got here I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. We've been keeping an eye on you in shifts when we could." A few seconds later she let go and sat back, allowing him to get a proper look at her. She had filled out a bit more from the last time he had seen her. In a thought he felt she looked less like a young girl. The room around them was decorated with old looking but elegant furniture. Of course, the more popping aspect of the room was the blatantly Gryffindor color scheme of everything and various posters of motorcycles and attractive witches and muggle actresses that plastered every inch of the walls. Definitely Sirius' room. Glasses were pressed into his hands and he put them on absently. "You're probably wondering what's been going on and where you are. Here, read this." She pulled out a small piece of paper for him to look at.

"The location of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmuald Place?" read Harry. He blinked. Suddenly the odd sensation of not even beginning to understand exactly where he was dissipated. Bizarre how he couldn't even think about where he could possibly be before that moment. Hermione took the paper and set it on fire using a lit candle on a nearby desk. It was gone in seconds.

"Well, this place is under the Fidelius charm, which means that you can't ever find it unless the person designated as the secret keeper tells you him or herself." She paused for a second before continuing. "Dumbledore is the secret keeper for this place. That little message was from him, as he couldn't be here to tell you himself. Anyway, I'll go let everyone know you're awake. They've got potions for you to take." She retreated out of the room, closing the door with a soft click. Harry instantly sat back against the headboard. He had an address but that didn't really tell him anything about _where_ he was. And what was the Order of the Phoenix? Another spike of pain caused him to grimace. Hopefully one of those potions took care of that ruddy headache.

A few minutes later a group of people entered the room. First was Sirius who gave Harry a tight hug. Sirius was looking far better than he had the previous year. Certainly more healthy and even a bit younger. Azkaban's mark was still there but it was lessening. Ron and Hermione followed him, both carrying a couple potions of various colors. Bringing up the rear was Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, both who had a part of a meal. Mrs. Weasley had the food while Ginny had the drinks.

"Dumbledore said you had to take the one's I've got when you woke up mate," said Ron, passing over a small blue potion and a green one. "Glad you're alright you had us going spare for a while." Harry downed both potions with the ease of long practice. The quicker he put them down the better. "The ones Hermione's got are for before you fall back asleep." Harry felt a deep calm coming over him, soothing the fire that was burning in the back of his mind as well as easing the pain of his headache.

"Right, thanks Ron." said Harry, sitting up a bit better to receive the plate of sandwiches from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny put the glass and pitcher on the side table. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, Ginny."

"Oh it's no trouble, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, sweeping him into an equally bone crushing hug as Hermione's. Mrs. Weasley was quite a bit larger than Hermione however so her hug had a touch of suffocation to it. "Eat as much as you need. If you want more just send one of the children down and I'll make another plate." She left the room, muttering to herself about something. Harry thought he caught something to do with cleaning.

"Harry I'll come talk to you later, alright?" said Sirius. Harry just nodded and watched his Godfather leave, closing the door behind him.

"Alright there mate?" asked Ron, sitting at the desk.

"Shouldn't you be saying something else?" asked Harry evenly, leaning back into his pillows as he dug into his food. He was absolutely starving. Ron of course was completely baffled.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," said Harry, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully. "Maybe I'm sorry I didn't tell you a single thing about _anything_ all bloody summer? Do you have any idea what I've been going through?" As the weeks wore on Harry had been playing this conversation over and over in his mind about exactly how frustrated he was with them for practically baiting him with their vague letters and hints at nothing. The only difference between what he planned on doing and what was happening now was that he wasn't shouting. Actually, he didn't really fell that mad to begin with. Watching as Ron and Hermione both talked over each other in an attempt to defend themselves Harry glanced over at the empty potion vials on the side table. Ahh, that explained it.

"One of those was a calming drought, right?" he interrupted.

"Yep," said Ginny, pointing to the one that had contained the blue potion. He nodded in satisfaction.

"I was wondering why I wasn't shouting. Well it's really not the same if I'm not angry. Why don't you guys just tell me everything about everything that you know and I won't shout at you when it wears off."

"You have to understand, we really wanted to tell you anything we knew," said Hermione earnestly. "We really did. But Dumbledore said that owls weren't safe and we had to be really careful with what we wrote."

"Hermione there's a difference between being careful and being stupidly annoying and unhelpful," he replied flatly, causing her to flush.

"Don't be like that, Harry," said Ron quickly coming to her defense. "Besides, the Order never lets us into the meetings so we don't really know much to begin with."

"Order as in Order of the Phoenix?" Ron nodded. "Sounds secretive, considering what I just read. What is it?"

"It's an anti You-Know-Who group that Dumbledore started a while back," he explained. They're using this place as headquarters and we've been staying here recently for safety. Mum's got us cleaning practically non stop and there's a ton of dark things all over the place. The house is fighting back pretty well too. It's been a right mess." Ginny seemed to deflate a bit at this. Apparently she wholeheartedly agreed.

"So what's been happening?" asked Harry. "I've been doing my best to keep up with muggle news and the Prophet, but there's been nothing. At least nothing worth paying attention to."

"To be honest from what it looks like, You-Know-Who's been laying low," said Hermione. There haven't been any attacks and the Order all look relaxed. You think they would be a little more high strung if something bad was going on."

"We do know he's been gathering followers," said Ginny, taking a sip of Harry's drink without thinking. He raised an eyebrow and she put down the glass sheepishly. "Tonks let it slip that he's trying to get some of the more dark creatures to join him like last time."

"And what are we doing to stop him?"

"That's the thing, Harry," said Hermione with a sigh. "We don't know because we aren't a part of the Order and they aren't about to tell us. We're too young."

"Me being "too young" didn't stop me from coming face to face with the guy three times in the last four years," said Harry. "And his damn followers even more." None of them had a response to that. "Change of topic, anyone know what the hell happened to me?"

"Well mate," came a voice from the door.

"From what we've gathered-" came a second voice.

"You gave away your first kiss-"

"And we wanted to know-"

"Was she hot?" chorused the twins. Harry couldn't help it. He cracked up laughing as hard as he could. Ron didn't seem to know whether to grin or not while Hermione and Ginny looked scandalized.

"It's not funny you two, Harry could have lost his soul!" said Ginny sharply.

"You're wrong about that, dearest Ginevra," said Fred.

"Harry _should_ have lost his soul," said George. "Glad you're alright, Harry."

"Thanks guys," he said, now focusing back on his meal. "When the Dementors showed up, Dudley went absolutely crazy and knocked me over. I lost my wand and Dudley ended up breaking it. Anyone know where it is by the way?" he asked. Ginny, who was closest to him walked over to the side table and opened the single drawer it had, pulling out a small pouch.

"Sirius put it in here." Harry upended the pouch to drop three pieces of wand onto his lap. Even through the calming drought he despaired. It was like losing a close friend.

"Right depressing this is," he muttered, holding up the base. "Anyway I tried to cast a Patronus but it obviously didn't work. The Dementor got right on top of me and the last thing I knew was that thing putting its mouth on mine." Everyone in the room took a collective shudder, except for Harry who was still feeling rather neutral about everything from the potion. It was a horrifying thing to envision. "Did Dudley get kissed too?"

"From what Sirius told us, right when you were kissed there was this surge of magic and it scared the Dementors off. It even caused a blackout in the neighborhood," said Hermione.

"How do you know something specific like that?" he asked in confusion.

"This woman named Mrs. Figg apparently saw the whole thing happen," said Ginny. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Figg?" he said in disbelief. "She's my neighbor. How could she have seen the Dementors? What was she even doing there to begin with?"

"I assume she was keeping a lookout," said Hermione with a shrug. "She's a squib. Do you know her well?"

Harry put his head in his hands. Did he know her well? As an odd, cat loving woman sure. As a muggle who had nothing to do with his life but for the few times he was forced on her by his relatives yes. As a member of the wizarding world who knew who he was and was aware in some capacity of how he grew up? No.

"Dumbledore," he muttered. Of course. Figg _had_ moved to her home around the time that he had been dumped on the Dursley's generosity. Thinking about it, he was willing to bet all the money in his vault that she was there to keep an eye on him. And a fat lot of good _that _ended up doing him! Even through the calming drought he could feel hot rage building in his chest. It seemed that the more life he survived the more he realized how few people cared for his well being. A sudden yelp brought him back to reality. Ginny had jumped back from the side table where the water glass had shattered of its own accord. He blinked, picking a piece of glass out of the blankets. Had he done that?

"Sorry, Ginny."

"S'okay," she said, eying the table warily. Fred just waved his wand at the table.

"_Repairo._" The glass instantly repaired itself. Harry looked from it to the tray of sandwiches, which he had unconsciously cleared off.

"Think I could get some more of those?"

"I'll get them," said Ron. No doubt he was hoping to snag a sandwich himself. Fred and George followed him out with a wave.

"Harry-"

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said firmly. "Just a little annoyed at some stuff." He gave a huge yawn before turning to Ginny. "You know I think I might nod off for a bit, do I have to take those other potions now?"  
"If you're aiming to sleep at all then yeah," she said, handing him them both. Harry downed these without even looking at them. One of them was fairly minty. He turned to Hermione to have her tell Ron to hold off on the food but was out before he could even open his mouth.

**Xx~xX**

Severus Snape was currently standing over a gold cauldron, one of his own. He had put his personal projects on hold for an urgent matter that had suddenly arisen. He was quite used to such disturbances as the Dark Lord often required him to make specialized potions, and the Dark Lord was not one to wait. However this particular potion was not for the Dark Lord. In fact the man would likely kill Snape just for putting it in the same room as him. The potion was a magical suppressor of his own creation; one of the original works that had helped him obtain his potions mastery. In the single day since Potter had regained consciousness his magic had been completely out of control. From what he had heard, the moment Potter became even the _slightest_ bit annoyed or agitated, something broke, flew through the air, or flat out blew up. More often than not it was more than just one thing. Apparently he was even breaking things through what little calming drought they had left over. Considering that he tended to have a short temper when pressed it was a wonder the boy hadn't destroyed the house already. Snape himself refused to enter the place for his own safety. Considering their mutual enmity he'd be lucky to make it out in one piece with the walls falling down around his ears.

Another clockwise stir and he added the final ingredient, causing the potion to turn almost clear to such a degree that if he didn't know any better he would have thought the cauldron empty. This potion was the only other colorless, odorless potion besides Veritaserum. He used a specially measured ladle to fill small vials that would take exactly one ladle full, corking the vial and putting it in a case. The amount of potion that was required for an effect was fairly small which caused a single batch of this particular potion to yield well over two hundred doses. It was just as well because taken in larger quantities it was very harmful to a wizard and could potentially poison their magic, though that was an extreme case. The reason that it wasn't a banned or illegal substance was because the antidote was fairly easy to make and much less expensive than the suppressant itself. Overall it seemed to be dangerous to a community revolving around magic but there were times that magic could be a problem, especially in illnesses that became more serious with magical activity. Suffice it to say it was a breakthrough in the field in many ways. The fire of his office flashed green and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the flames.

"How goes it, Severus?"

"Complete, Headmaster," he said, placing the case of vials in a secure cabinet. He pulled out a smaller case and filled it with about forty of the vials before holding it out to Dumbledore. "These will last him until the end of the summer. Whatever is the issue is this should keep it from causing problems until it calms itself down."

"And there is enough for while he attends school?" Snape raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You intend him to take it here?" he asked, genuinely surprised. He knew what the potion would do to the boy.

"We have no idea what is causing the issue and as it is we are unable to fix it. With luck it will go away on its own but there is always the possibility it might remain, or even get worse. If his magic is still spiking out of control when school begins then we will have no choice," said Dumbledore. "Without fail he must return here when term starts but we cannot endanger the other students."

"You realize that this potion is meant to suppress and confine the power of a fully grown wizard to make him no more powerful than an untrained child?" The potions master sneered. "The doses are reduced due to his age but still, are you sure you want to cripple your golden boy so much?"

"I am aware of what it could possibly do to him while at school but considering what happened earlier today..." Dumbledore let out a small breath and returned his eyes to the Potions Master. "Harry is a strong child and will pull through admirably as he always does," he continued patiently.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, Potter doesn't just need this potion. He needs _discipline_. Discipline of the mind. He is foul tempered and immature. The potion will not cure anything. It is but a bandage on a festering wound."

"And you would be willing to teach him?" Snape just narrowed his eyes at the much older man. "I assumed as much. I will talk to the others about it."

**Xx~xX**

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Honestly? No."

"Harry, I'm sure you won't be convicted-"

"It's not the hearing that I'm worried about. No matter what they do, there's no way that I can lose."

Harry and Mr. Weasley sat in the kitchen the morning of the hearing which had been set for noon, July the 30th. Though he didn't really feel hungry, he had learned at a young age to eat whenever he could. You never knew when the next meal might come. Or might not.

"So what's wrong?" asked Mr. Weasley in confusion.

"Just this potion that I have to take to keep my magic from flaring," he explained. "Lately I've kept to myself so I don't accidentally-" he cut off, avoiding Mr. Weasley's eyes. "It's definitely helping. I've barely broken anything since taking the potion. It's odd because it's just like water but man..." he looked at his hands, "I feel all closed in. It's unpleasant. My magic hasn't really felt the same since that day either. Just a lot I don't understand."

"Have they figured out how to help you get it back under control?" asked Mr. Weasley, grabbing a piece of toast for himself. The kitchen door opened and Sirius walked in.

"They said that it probably will just go away after a while like a fever or something, but as an extra precaution Sirius is supposed to teach me something after the hearing for the rest of the summer," said Harry simply.

"That's right," said Sirius, taking a seat at the table. "I'm going to be giving Harry some lessons in meditation and hopefully some elementary Occlumancy if we have the time. All about visualizing your core and stuff like that. I won't pretend to be an expert on any of that stuff but I always had a lot of time on my hands at Azkaban and nothing to do so..." His voice drifted off for a second and Harry knew he was caught back in memories of that... place. It took a second for him to regain his train of thought. "Anyway, if it helped me get through that hell, it should really help him keep a tight rein on everything."

"I hope so," Harry mumbled. After the first few incidents he was purposely kept out of the way of everyone else as they cleaned the house. Harry often found himself in the library looking at some odd book to keep himself occupied. None of his friends hung around him for more than a few moments at a time, though admittedly they tended to do something that annoyed him lately and was closely followed by something breaking. Still he didn't want to hurt them. Thankfully, Sirius always came around whenever he wasn't being used to do something. It wasn't to difficult to find him either; just follow the trail of broken crap. Harry felt a swell of affection for the man.

"Anyway, best you two be off," said Sirius, clapping Harry on the back. "I know you've still got a few hours before the hearing but there's really no harm in hanging around at the Ministry and sitting around here will just make you go crazy."

"Sounds like a good idea, Sirius, I was just about the suggest the same," said Mr. Weasley. "Come on Harry, let's head out."

The trip to the ministry took no time at all. Checking in was simple enough as well because he didn't have a wand. Mr. Weasley took him to his office in the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, which was as large as a broom closet, and quite a bit messier. The clock struck quarter to ten when a man came in telling them that the time hearing had been moved to fifteen minutes from then and was relocated to courtroom ten.

"The hell are they thinking, putting it in there," muttered Mr. Weasley as they walked down the hall. "It's just underage magic for god's sake."

"It'll be fine, Mr. Weasley," said Harry with a small smile.

"I don't know where your confidence comes from but I wish you luck, Harry," he said with a pat on the boy's shoulder. They had reached the doors. "I can't go in there with you. You'll do fine. Just stick to the facts and should all work out."

"Right, I'll see you later Mr. Weasley."

Harry walked into the room and immediately froze. He was in the courtroom that Barty Crouch Jr. had been convicted in. The tiered seats were filled with witches and wizards. Front and center sat Fudge in all his annoying glory, who was flanked by a woman who looked like a toad and was wearing the most repulsive frilly pink cardigan under her Wizengamot robes.

He sat in the only chair available to him, which had chains hanging from the arms. He knew that those chains could come alive and bind him there but they only stirred as if restless. Fortunately it seemed that things hadn't gotten _that _out of hand. Fudge's bureaucratic diatribe was long winded enough to put anyone asleep and Dumbledore walked through the doors in an impressive display of being able to be in the right place at the right time. So Fudges plan to try and throw them both off had failed miserably.

"...do you plead?" He looked up at the faces around him feeling bored. Shouldn't he be nervous here? It was like he had taken a calming potion again.

"Not guilty, obviously."

Harry sat there for some time as Dumbledore immediately argued the presence of Dementors and their attack on him, which produced very expected reactions from everyone. Shock, disbelief, etc... Harry wanted to get it over with but it was very interesting to watch the faces and reactions of the members of the Wizengamot as the trial progressed. Fudge and his annoying undersecretary Umbridge were clearly trying to get him thrown in jail, forget expulsion. There were a number of people supporting them though most remained neutral. Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, seemed solely focused on getting the facts, clearly concerned by the possibility of there being Dementors outside of their control or, potentially that someone had ordered them there. Harry gave his story, being completely honest in saying that he had no idea how they had been chased off, though not admitting he had been kissed. It didn't seem like something he should reveal. He was attacked, he passed out. Pretty simple really. Mrs. Figg was brought in by Dumbledore as a witness and she gave her account, though Harry noticed the distinct lack of anything suggesting he was kissed as well. Apparently Dumbledore and he were thinking along the same lines. She only spoke of their presence and seeing them chase after him and Dudley into the alleyway. Once she left the questioning stopped and there was a small pause of chatter as the Wizengamot processed everything they had heard amongst themselves.

"Professor," said Harry quietly, causing Dumbledore to lean in slightly, "even after we've pretty much shown that Dementors were there are they still going to vote whether to expel me or not?"

"Unfortunately yes, Harry," he said. "Such is the court system."

"Then I don't have a hundred percent chance of getting out of this?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I will say you have a good chance though, I don't believe that Fudge controls _that_ much of the Wizengamot."

"How much?"

"Too much for comfort." Harry grimaced. He was hoping he wouldn't really have to use his ace but he wasn't about to risk getting expelled. It still grated to be giving Fudge and his allies any information about himself or his position.

"Then let's use the ace in the hole and get out of here. It's still a case against underage magic right?" Not waiting for Dumbledore to answer he spoke loudly, putting on his best Malfoy air. After all, when in Rome... "You know, all this about the Dementors being in Little Whinging is really important and deserves to be investigated, but I'm somewhat confused." He looked up at the group situated around Fudge. "I don't deny I did magic. I was just thought that the law against minors using magic only applied to minors."

"Do not be smart with the Wizengamot, Mr. Potter, you _are_ a minor. You are under the age of seventeen."

"Actually I was legally emancipated a few weeks ago and Gringotts sent the Ministry the documentation the moment it happened. I assumed that after telling about the Dementors you'd understand what happened but it wasn't really looking that way. So while this," he waved his hand around lazily, "is all a lot of fun, I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here." The room was struck silent. It was fun being the cheeky kid sometimes, thought Harry. Especially when you could play the snooty pureblood and get away with it. He couldn't help but feel a supreme sense of satisfaction at the look on Dumbledore's face. Must suck to have a taste of being out of the loop.

"You nasty little liar," shot Umbridge. "There's no way you can just get emancipated and even if you had been the Ministry has no such documentation." She seemed quite pleased with herself.

"How typical," said Harry to himself, though from the ruffling of those closer to him it looked like they heard. "I figured this would happen so I asked Gringotts to provide me with a copy of the papers you must have accidentally misplaced." He pulled out a thick envelope that had the Gringotts seal affixed to the back. "For your convenience," he added, handing it to Dumbledore who brought it to Fudge. Fudge read it through carefully before allowing Dumbledore to read it briefly. He gave it back to Fudge who handed it off to Umbridge.

"It seems... legitimate," Fudge said slowly, almost painfully. Umbridge however threw it on the table in front of her.

"This must be a forgery!" she shouted. "Aside from that I've never seen such a paper before. He probably paid the creatures to create it for him." Amelia Bones plucked the paper from in front of Umbridge before she could prevent her from doing so.

"Really, Undersecretary Umbridge, just because you aren't versed with the older laws that make up this Ministry doesn't mean we are all so ignorant," she said lightly. Harry grinned broadly. Oh he liked her. Umbridge just puffed up in outrage.

"So," the tone in Dumbledore's voice grabbed the attention of all in the room with ease. It was still light and friendly, but it held something that might even be called distain. "Not only has a full trial of the Wizengamot, the body of law that we pride ourselves on, been called upon to handle a simple case of "underage" magic, but it turns out that there wasn't a case of underage magic at all." His eyes scanned the rows of witches and wizards, many of whom were looking thoroughly ashamed. Dumbledore might not lead them officially but it didn't take away from who he was. "I always thought this body had more sense than that. Cornelius, I believe that we no longer have any reason to be here." Fudge looked like he had been force fed something foul.

"This trial is annulled, strike it from the records."

**x~x**

"Mr. Potter!" Harry turned to see Amelia Bones walking quickly to catch up with him. Dumbledore had vanished as smoothly as he had come. One of the guards outside of the court room had told him that Mr. Weasley was waiting for him on his department's floor as he had urgent work at his desk he needed to go to.

"Madame Bones," Harry greeted with a smile. After seeing her publicly embarrass Umbridge he certainly wanted to be her friend. "Please though, call me Harry."

"Of course, Mr.- ah Harry," she corrected, shaking her head slightly. "I just wanted to say that on behalf of the DMLE I am sorry that you had to be subjected to that ridiculousness. We had no idea that you had been raised to majority."

"It's alright, once no one showed up to take the trace off of my wand I figured that it had been, erm, misplaced," said Harry after a second. "No harm done though," he shrugged.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" she asked. Harry just shook his head.

"No need, my wand was destroyed in the attack," he explained. "I'll be getting a new one soon."

"I see." She paused of a second as if trying to decide something. "I was hoping that I could speak to you for a little while in private, would you be willing to follow me to my office?" Harry shrugged, curious.

"Sure, I've got time. I should let Mr. Weasley know what I'm up to though. He's looking after me while I'm here."

"I'll be sure to send him a memo," said Madame Bones with a nod. "Follow me Harry."

**x~x**

"You have a nice office, Madame Bones." Indeed she did. At least five times the size as Mr. Weasley's closet of a space and comfortably furnished. Best of all was the huge window against the back wall that displayed a view of a sprawling city, likely London around them.

"Thank you, Harry, but please call me Amelia," she said, taking the seat at her desk and motioning to a chair facing her. "It would be weird with me calling you Harry."

"Sure. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Amelia looked at him for a minute before letting out a small breath.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened to you at the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament earlier this year," she said. Harry frowned.

"What does it matter?" he said flatly. "The Ministry isn't doing anything about it nor do they believe me. Actually, what they _are _doing is pretty distasteful."

"I am _not_ Cornelius Fudge, Harry," said Amelia, her eyes narrowing. "Nor am I the Prophet or that bigoted toad." Harry grinned at her reference to Umbridge. Clearly they had a history. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened as soon as I could but I've been blocked at every avenue. I'm not here to press you for excruciating detail or to make you dwell on unpleasant memories. I just want to know what went down." Harry sighed. The graveyard had been haunting his dreams ever since it happened. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about it to someone he just met. But maybe...

"Alright," he said, making her sit straighter in surprise. Clearly she had expected a refusal. "I'll tell you everything that happened."

...maybe this would help him heal as well.

**Xx~xX**

"Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore, I lost track of you when the trial ended," said Harry. "Are you staying for a while?"

"Unfortunately I cannot, even during the summer holidays I have an immense amount of work at the castle."

"I appreciate you being at the trial for me. It means a lot." Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

"You're quite welcome, however you seemed to have everything under control."

"Nah, I just knew something they didn't."

"Often times that is all you need to win a battle. Now before I go," he reached into his robes and pulled out a stack of envelopes. "Everyone's Hogwarts letters. Would you mind handing them out?"

"Not at all, Professor."

"Be sure to work hard on your mental exercises, and happy birthday as well," said the Headmaster. He turned and made his way out of the room. Harry watched him go quietly. He had severely mixed feelings about Dumbledore these days, mostly ranging from confused to outright furious, but still he wasn't about to be ungrateful. Also, recently there was certainly something different about the Headmaster, but he couldn't specifically place it. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Harry returned to the kitchen where the party was still in full swing. The Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus had all thrown together a combination birthday/winning the trial party. Considering that there was little but birthdays to celebrate these days it was a nice distraction for everyone. He almost didn't want to add the extra insanity that the Hogwarts letters would certainly bring. Of course if he didn't give Hermione hers right away he would be feeling her wrath for months.

"Hey everyone," he called into the room, grabbing their attention. "Dumbledore just stopped by for a second. I bumped into him and he gave me these." Harry held up a stack of letters. "Come grab- WAHHH!" Hermione moved towards him so fast that he panicked, throwing the letters into the air, and causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Harry!" said Hermione accusingly, as letters fluttered through the air in all directions.

"Nice one mate," said Ron, picking one off the table. "Ginny this is yours." The students eventually sorted out everyone's letters, Hermione tearing into hers like it held the secrets of the universe. Apparently, from her burst of excitement, it did. She held up a shining Prefect's badge. Well, close enough.

"Congrats, Hermione," said Harry. He had forgotten that fifth year was when new Prefects were chosen.

"Well, Fred," said George morosely, "it looks like our days of fun are finally over."

"Too true brother," said Fred, putting an arm around his shoulder. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Just think of it as a challenge," said Ginny with a grin as the two retreated to the far side of the room. "I knew you'd get prefect Hermione, great job."

"Thanks Ginny, Harry," said Hermione, looking at the badge happily.

"Aren't you going to open your letter, Harry?" asked Ron, staring pointedly at the still sealed envelope in his hands. After seeing the prefect badge in Hermione's hands he suddenly had a feeling he knew why his letter was a little more bulky than usual. Though he wasn't particularly thrilled. Resigned to peer pressure and the fact that he couldn't just ignore it, Harry opened the letter and let the badge slip into his palm.

"Guess I'm a prefect too," he said with a shrug. Hermione of course leaped on him with another fierce hug.

"I knew you'd get it Harry," she said cheerfully. Ron just shrugged and got himself another butterbeer. Knuckles suddenly knocked his head lightly.

"That was from James," said Sirius. "He wants you to know that as a Marauder he's very disappointed in you." He then gave Harry a tight hug. "And that's from Lily who would certainly be immensely proud. Bubbly in fact."

"Ah, you think so?"

"Course!" said Sirius at once. Harry grinned happily at the thought. A hand shot out to slap Sirius over the back of his head.

"And that is also from Lily," said Remus with a grin of his own. To Harry he said, "I might have been made a prefect to keep my friends in line but I've no doubt you earned this one, Harry."

"Thanks, Remus," he said, chuckling at the two friends' antics.

"We can head into Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Mrs. Weasley. "Tonks, Remus, would you be able to come with us?"

"I'll have to make sure I'm free but I don't think it'll be a problem," said Tonks with a nod. "Now Harry," she said, tossing him a wrapped box, "let's get to the main event, yeah?"

**XxxxX**

**A/N:** Right, so sorry the trial and the party were somewhat pathetic. Maybe one day I'll revisit them and flesh them both out a lot more. All in all they really aren't that important so I moved through them.

Again, I'd like to remind all you canon sharks out there that I made Harry a prefect on _purpose_ and I am fully aware that it's not canon. If I purposely change any canon material without some sort of lead up in the fic itself I'll be sure to explain in here, don't worry.

I also apologize for those of you who have been a bit thrown off by the time frame of the first two chapters. This is left ambiguous because A: I'm lazy, and B: It's actually not that important xD

However, as of now we are on a legit fucking calendar (though I only use dates for a little while) and you will be aware of time as the fic goes on, I promise you wont feel lost in the year.

Wanna know something funny? JKR most certainly did _not_ use a calendar when writing her books. Need an example? There's a bunch but my favorite would be the infamous Hogsmeade weekend that Harry had his date with Cho. Yessss the Valentines Day date. Now go look up the actual day of 2-14-1996. Did you find it yet? No? I'll give you another second. How about now? Well if you have, please join me in a group facepalm. Go home JKR, you're drunk, though still decidedly awesome. I just find this funny.

K, that covers everything for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Also as I always say, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me about them. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I love Diagon Alley, you know? It's filled with so many random people I'm bound to see someone less attractive than myself eventually." -Nymphadora Tonks to Ginny Weasley, en route to Diagon Alley, the first of August, 1995_

Chapter 3~

August 1st 1995

The first of August marked the group trip to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were accompanied by Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and even Moody, who apparently had some errands to run in the Alley to begin with and was roped into tagging along, at least for the first five minutes.

"Morning Tom," said Remus, leading the group through the Leaky Cauldron. He nodded back, too busy to reply. The place was certainly packed that day. As the entrance to the Alley opened up they found themselves facing an absolute mob of people.

"Jeez, this place is crazy," said Harry, looking around. He could see Hogwarts students, some of which he knew by name, others by sight, all over the place with their families.

"Well you know the drill, Gringotts first," said Mrs. Weasley, taking the lead and forging through the crowd. Harry dropped back to where Remus and Tonks were bringing up the rear.

"I don't need to go to Gringotts and I have something that I ordered and want to check up on, can one of you come with me while the others go get gold?" Tonks exchanged a look with Remus and then nodded.

"Sure Harry, I'll come. We'll meet you lot a bit later," she added to Remus as Harry promptly grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction, the crowd swallowing them up in a second. "So what's the secret that you didn't want your friends to know about?" she asked quietly as he led her along. Harry glanced back at her and grinned.

"Hang on, I'll tell you in a minute." They walked into the luggage shop which had a few customers, all of which were first years getting their trunks. The shop keeper caught Harry's eye and nodded to a corner of the store near the back. He led a curious Tonks to the back area who was clearly waiting for an explanation. "I came to Diagon Alley a couple of times last month to take my mind off of... things," he said with a grimace, "and while I was wandering around I ended up getting interested in a new trunk."

"Why all the secrecy for a trunk?" she asked, baffled. Harry just moved in close and whispered something in her ear. Tonks' face instantly paled and her hair literally went white.

"H-how much?" she squeaked. Harry was trying and failing to hold in his laughter at her hair.

"Tonks, your hair is pure white," he chortled. She pulled a lock in front of her eyes before shaking her head and shifting it back to bubblegum pink.

"Harry I've never had that much money in my entire life," she said hoarsely.

"Tell me when your birthday is and I'll get you something really nice if it makes you feel better," said Harry, highly amused. "Just whatever you do don't go saying anything about this to anyone. The only reason I even asked you or Remus to come with me is because I trust you to keep quiet, else I'd have just walked off."

"Of course," said Tonks, holding herself a little straighter. Even though they hadn't interacted much she knew that Harry's trust wasn't something easily given. It was weird but it meant a lot. "So why did it cost so much?"

"Because," said a voice from behind them. They turned to find themselves face to face with the shop keeper. All the other customers had left. "We're building something absolutely over the top. Ernest," he said, holding out his hand. Tonks shook it briefly.

"Tonks, nice to meet you."

"So how's it coming along? I was in the area so I thought I'd check in," said Harry, eyes excited. Ernest grinned and unlocked the door they were standing near.

"Follow me." He led them into a workshop that was about twice the size of the outer room. There were various parts of trunks everywhere, with a number of them in different stages of construction. "Here it is." They were looking at a pure black trunk that was sitting open on a table. Harry looked at Tonks who was thoroughly unimpressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"To be honest I was almost expecting it to be pure gold." At this Ernest laughed.

"I suppose you would think that at first, but to be honest gold sucks to make trunks out of. Too soft. In any case, the true value of a trunk worth far more than its weight in gold is what's on the inside, don't you agree?" he said.

"So how far along have you gotten?" Harry asked, looking closely but being careful not to touch it.

"I've completed the runes on the inside of the shell and stage one of the charms. The runes were honestly the longest part and the most critical, so I'm glad that's done to perfection. The first compartment is basically finished, which has a times four expansion charm. I'm still juggling drawer combinations to make it look and function as best it can. Anyway that's just the basic 'stuff' compartment, as you put it. Obviously I've still got a lot to do but I'm doing it slowly and properly. Also, I got a great interior designer to work her magic for me and we've ordered all of the furniture to be made as well. It should be coming in the next couple of weeks."  
"Interior designer? Furniture?" repeated Tonks, eyebrows disappearing into her bangs.

"So it's still on schedule to be done before I go back to school?" Ernest nodded.

"Yes I've given myself a little more than a week of extra time as a safety buffer. I promise this is the most remarkable thing I've ever had the pleasure to build. It's not everyday that someone is willing to fund this kind of project, or has the ability to for that matter. I haven't gotten to do a large project even remotely like this in the past ten years. And you well..." Ernest looked down at Harry and gave a quick glance to Tonks in an unasked question.

"Don't worry you can talk around her," he said quickly, making Tonks brighten.

"Well I wanted to ask how your progress on the final part was coming? I can't help but be more than a little intrigued."

"Will it be needed soon?" said Harry, feeling slightly worried. Ernest shook his head.

"No, the outer spells go on the trunk last, it helps everything on the inside settle," he said. "Your locking spell would be the absolute final thing to put on."

"What are you trying to do?" asked Tonks.

"I want to make it so that you have to speak a password in Parseltongue to open it," he explained. "From what I've experimented with, it's not enough just setting a password that's spoken in Parseltongue. Even someone who didn't know the language could still break it. A Parseltongue lock must be opened by Parseltongue because there's magic in the language itself. You can't copy it just by mimicking the sound. That way I can be sure that absolutely no one but myself could open it. Well," he amended, "me or another Parseltongue." Tonks was regarding him with a mixed expression.

"I don't mean to sound suspicious, but how on earth do you know about that kind of stuff?" she posed, arms crossed. "Considering well, everything." Harry sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hermione did some pretty impressive research when she found out that I could talk to snakes. Most of what I know is from what she's found, though some of it is from just messing around. I still talk to snakes on occasion you know, just not where people can see me." Harry met Tonks' eyes for a long moment. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No of course not," she said at once. "When do you get the time to chat with snakes?" Internally, Harry relaxed. For a moment he actually thought she _was_ somewhat afraid of him. Or at least unnerved.

"Usually when I'm hanging out on the grounds by myself they come find me," he said with a shrug. "They all live in the forest."

"Um..." Ernest was watching them with a patient expression.

"Ah sorry about that, got a bit off track," said harry sheepishly. "We were talking about the Parsel-lock right?"

"Yeah about that, how exactly are you going to manage it?" asked Tonks. Harry just shrugged.

"No idea, I'm working on it. I don't even know if I'd need to use my wand for it or not. Still, I've encountered that kind of a lock before though so I know it can be done." Turning back to Ernest he said, "As soon as I figure it out I'll owl you."

"Great!" A light bell rang from inside the shop. "Ah I need to get back to the shop. Come visit me any time, Harry." As he and Tonks left the store she turned to face him.

"Well, that was shocking, to say the least," she said. "Where to now?"

"You're not going to tell me we have to go meet with the others?" asked Harry in surprise. He had assumed that she was going to want to get him back to everyone else as quickly as possible. Considering all the "your safety is our biggest concern so don't do anything at all" speeches he'd had directed at him over the past number of days he was still fairly surprised someone hadn't forced him to remain behind with Sirius while the group had done his shopping for him. In fact, if he hadn't needed to come to the alley to get a new wand that was probably exactly what would have happened.

"We're not all Molly and Mad-Eye you know." He couldn't help but chuckle at that. Those two were each overbearing in their own ways. "Anyway, they're probably still in Gringotts and no, you're safe with me so there's no harm in having you all to myself," she added with a suggestive grin. Harry just shook his head, trying not to let his cheeks get red.

"Speaking of being safe, I still need a new wand. Ollivander's?"

"That's right, let's get you a wand."

Unlike every other shop in the alley, Ollivander's was actually deserted. The small bell on the door jingled dimly as Harry and Tonks entered. Ollivander poked his head around a shelf at the newcomers.

"Ah I was going to say welcome, but now I suppose that's welcome back," he said lightly, coming around to greet them. "'Just' Tonks, if I remember correctly." He held out his hands and she passed over her wand at once. "Yes, yew, eleven and a half inches, with a strong unicorn tail hair as its core. Wonderful for dueling though a bit temperamental with some charms I reckon."

"You don't know the half of it," she grumbled at the wand. Harry chuckled. Tonks was atrocious with household charms. It was one of the reasons that she had managed to avoid cleaning duty whenever she was around. She tucked it back in her holster out of sight. Ollivander turned to Harry but stopped when he noticed the look on his face.

"I-" Suddenly Harry felt ashamed that his wand had snapped. The old man treated them like his children, and in a way they were.

"Not to worry Harry, I've already heard," he said quietly, though not unkindly. "May I see the pieces?"

Harry fished out the three pieces of his wand from the pouch he had been keeping them in which was secured around his neck. There was no doubt that Ollivander _was_ sad to see the state of the wand.

"I'm sorry to see it like this," said the man, looking at each piece carefully. "It's not uncommon that I get people coming into my shop to ask for any assistance in fixing their wands. Some breaks can be mended successfully without any harm to the wand's performance, while others not as well. This I'm afraid is beyond my ability to repair. The core is fragmented." Harry just sighed.

"I figured as much, but I thought you should see it anyway," he said feeling down. "I mean you did make it."

"Indeed I did, but this wand has faced some truly remarkable things in the few years you used it. You gave it a life many wands would never have." Ollivander returned the pieces. "Now you, more than anyone I think, need a wand. I would normally press wands upon you like usual but given that it was a bit difficult to match you with a wand the first time around I'll offer you something a bit different. Would you like me to craft you a new wand?"

"Craft... as in right now?" Harry asked surprised. "You do that?" Tonks looked excited.

"I didn't think you made too many wands these days, considering how many you've made over the years," she said, gesturing to the floor to ceiling shelves that wallpapered the building and were stuffed to overflowing with wands. It was a lot of freakin wands. Several thousands at least.

"Well I wouldn't be a wandmaker if I stopped making wands," he said with a smile. "Though I used to make a great deal more when I was younger, these days I make at least one wand every other day to keep myself in practice. Of course those are just what I and the wands are feeling as they are crafted. I still do special orders on occasion, when someone with the gold and the interest comes to me about it. A short process of testing materials will allow me to craft a wand that will match you with the wand I create. Of course, I'll have to charge you for the service."

"Whatever it costs," said Harry with a shrug. Ollivander nodded.

"Then follow me to the back where I have my materials set up." As they tailed the man through the rows of shelves Tonks tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"If it's all the same to you I'd like to see the back room of Madame Malkins next, seeing as how we seem to be making a habit of this," she said cheekily. Harry suppressed a grin and shook his head. Tonks really was fun company.

"I'll do my best, but the back room of a robe store? Why there?"

"Oh Harry, you know I'd go into a back room with you no matter where it was." Harry just bit his lip and turned away from her trying not to flush though from the sniggering behind him he was failing miserably.

"Don't you feel ashamed for flirting with a fifteen year old?"

"Not one as good looking as you," was the quick reply. He didn't bother to even try to follow that up with something.

"Here we are," said Ollivander, leading them into a smaller room that had a single worktable and was surrounded by shelves of wood and other things. "Now Harry, I'd like for you to come over here and place your hand on each block of wood. Tell me which one gives you the best feeling." There were well over a dozen different colored wood blocks neatly lined up along one shelf.

"What exactly am I looking for?" he asked curiously.

"All I will say is that you are looking for something that gives you the most positive reaction," Ollivander explained. "Anything past that is irrelevant, as every person is different. You will probably have a good reaction to more than one wood, but just tell me what you think." Harry spent the next few minutes putting a hand on each block. The fist few did nothing for him, feeling like the blocks of wood they were, but the fifth block felt pleasantly warm.

"This one's nice," he said absently. Ollivander smiled.

"I would think so, that block is holly. Touch the others anyway." He continued along the line of blocks, most giving him nothing and some even making him pull his hand back with a shudder.

"This one," he said at last, holding up one of the final blocks. It was one of the darker ones and had red in it. "I mostly got nothing from the blocks, some good, some bad. The holly and another one a bit later both felt pretty nice but this one is, I don't know, I'm a little taken aback by it." Ollivander took the block from him and looked down at it.

"Rosewood," he said, expression unreadable. "Interesting, I never would have guessed; and I'm pretty good at that, as you both know."

"Is rosewood rare?" asked Tonks.

"As far as wood goes, no not at all," said Ollivander, replacing the block and walking over to another shelf. "With wands it's a bit uncommon. I haven't made many wands with rosewood. You'll find that in different areas of the world, different woods are more commonly used for the average witch or wizard's wand. Around here I tend to sell a vast majority of holly, ash, birch, and yew wands. Elm, oak, willow, and mahogany are also fairly common. There are some rarer woods that I simply don't have that are also wand quality, but there's nothing I can do about that. Besides, you've found exactly what you need right here." He shrugged. "In the end wood rarity doesn't really make a difference. The wand isn't interested in matching with the general populace after all. It's all about personal matching. Now come here and do the same for these core fragments." Harry moved to a box that had compartments with various core materials in it. He recognized only a few of them, though there were nearly as many different kinds as woods. His finger almost immediately pressed into a red and gold feather without him even attempting to.

"I shouldn't be surprised," said Ollivander. "The Potters were known to be quite partial to phoenixes. There's a reason the Potter Crest is what it is. Test the others though I'd be surprised if-" He cut off as Harry walked off to a different cabinet entirely.

"Harry?" said Tonks. "What's up?"

"Something... like a pull..." Harry opened the cabinet and pulled out a small jar from a shelf. "This feels like the phoenix feather to be honest."

"That's my jar of Basilisk venom," said Ollivander, his eyebrows already in his hairline. Harry suppressed a shudder. "Quite rare as you know, and incredibly magical. Have you encountered Basilisk venom before?"

"If you call having it being pumped into your bloodstream then yeah, I have," said Harry grimly. That was surely one feeling he would never forget as long as he lived. Right up there with the Cruciatus Curse, though an entirely different sensation of mortal agony. Ugh, the fact that he could classify different types of "the worst pain imaginable" from personal experience was just... Ollivander and Tonks just stared at him dumbstruck.

"What- what could have possibly done that?" breathed Tonks.

"A Basilisk?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow. Was that a trick question?

"But then, how are you alive?" she continued dimly.

"Phoenix tears on the place where it bit me," he explained, pulling up his sleeve to show them the scar. While the tears had completely stopped whatever the venom was doing to his body as well as seal up the hole in his arm the wound had scarred quite spectacularly. Suffice it to say he didn't wear short sleeves too often. Too many questions. "It was... close," he said darkly. Ollivander was looking thoughtful while Tonks was looking horrified, running a finger along the old wound.

"You don't do small do you Harry," she said bluntly.

"Never had a choice really."

Ollivander was muttering to himself. "Fascinating. Well that's all I need," he finished.

"What about the length?" asked Harry.

"Oh that comes out when the wand is almost done, you'll just have to wait and see," said Ollivander. "And I remember your measurements from when you first came to my shop. Now this will take me about one to two hours so just come back when you've finished all of your shopping. You can pay me then too."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, I really appreciate this," said Harry. He nodded to Tonks and they made to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, Harry." He turned at the door. "Why don't you leave those pieces of your first wand with me and I'll see what I can do with them. I'm sure you'd rather have it repaired at least for prosperity's sake." Hary smiled and tossed the pouch to the old man.

"Yeah, thanks again."

"This is exciting," said Tonks as they joined the throng outside the shop. "Super mysterious trunk, new badass wand, now we need awesome robes!"

"How old are you exactly," said Harry.

"A woman never tells her age," she said instantly.

"Good thing you're just a kid then," Harry countered. "How old?" Tonks just shot him a look.

"Twenty-one this past April. I was a seventh year when you started Hogwarts," she said, making Harry look around in surprise.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you."

"Yeah because the great firstie Harry Potter was hanging out with all the seventh year Puffs right?" she laughed. "I was there for Quirrell. God what a nightmare. I honestly can't believe I did so well on my exams."

"Point taken, lets go kill some time," he said, heading off in a random direction. "Maybe we'll bump into the others." Despite what he said, a part of him hoped they wouldn't. If he were actually being honest with himself, or felt like enduring another round of teasing, he'd have admitted that he was really enjoying time alone with the girl. Though they didn't find the Weasleys, Harry did see a number of students he knew from the various Houses, though none of them returned his waves. In fact most of them did their best to give him a wide berth. By the time they entered the Apothecary, Harry had a scowl on his face, the happy buzz he had been feeling from earlier quite gone.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," he grumbled, looking at the complete sets of potions ingredients because he didn't want to be bothered filling bags individually.

"Don't let it get to you, Harry, they're all polluted by the Prophet," said Tonks consolingly. Harry just looked back at her crossly. "They'll know the truth eventually."

"You don't get it, Tonks. At this point in my life I've had the entire school think I was a legend, a mystery, a murderer, a muggle hater, a cheater, a liar, a hero, and now a bloody nutter. The entire school has turned on me completely twice for things that they all eventually understood that I was innocent of, not like it mattered in the end. They all just believe whatever anyone says about me until something new comes up. You're right. We _know_ he's back and it'll get out eventually. So what happens then? Everyone will know I was telling the truth and they'll think I'm amazing again. You can't trust anyone in that bloody school." Pulling out some gold to pay for a good quality kit he continued, "Honestly, Tonks, I can count on my hand the number of people who know what my favorite dessert is and I eat it almost every other day at school."

"What is it?" she asked at once.

"Treacle Tart."

"Well now I know too." He tried to keep scowling but the gesture had warmed him considerably.

"You're impossible," he said, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. She nudged him with her hip and a wink.

"I'm a lot more than impossible but I'll accept it if you buy me ice cream."

**Xx~xX**

Tracey Davis was sitting across from her best friend Daphne Greengrass in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, heartily eating a sundae. Daphne just watched her friend with an amused smile on her face. Tracey loved ice cream way too much. Actually the girl was a bit of a sugar head, but that was another matter entirely.

"You're going to get fat," said Daphne to the blonde, taking a small bite of her own sundae.

"What about you? You're eating the same thing as me," Tracey said accusingly. Daphne just rolled her eyes.

"I'm still on my first." Tracey just stuck her tongue out at her friend and took another bite, glancing at the front door as it opened. "Look who just walked it." Still laughing, Daphne turned to see none other than Harry Potter walking in with a smile, chatting animatedly with a girl who had bubblegum pink hair and didn't look much older than he was. "Who's the pinky?"

"No idea, think they're together?" asked Daphne, returning her attention to her ice cream. Tracey wrenched her eyes away from the pair.

"Interested?" she teased. Daphne scowled at her coldly. "Hey don't Ice Queen on me here, it's bad enough I have to deal with her at school.

"Then don't say stupid things," she said. Tracey continued to watch the pair in interest while Daphne ignored everything but her dessert. Pinky tapped Harry on the arm when they reached the counter and nodded to the room at large, probably telling him to grab them seats. Florean's was insanely crowded as it was. There were no fully free tables. They would have to double up with someone else, which many people had already done. As Harry turned from his friend to find them a place to sit and instantly noticed the situation, his smile slipped a bit. The people around him were spreading out to fill the empty spaces with their things or just themselves, some not even trying to be subtle about it. He walked deeper into the large room, head swiveling here and there and occasionally posing a quiet question to a table where the occupants just shook their heads or ignored him.

"Looks like we're about to have company," muttered Tracey, making Daphne glance at the approaching Gryffindor.

"Tell him to go find another table," she said, taking another bite.

"We're about to be the only table he hasn't tried, they're all telling him to go away," she said. Daphne just sighed and looked up in time as Harry stopped at their table and started speaking.

"Look before you tell me to shove off, I don't need to sit but do you think you could let my friend sit here?" he asked sounding tired. The bright smile he had been wearing when he entered the place was long gone, replaced with something blank.

"Is that how you greet everyone you ask favors from, Potter?" said Daphne coldly. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more unkempt.

"No, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm just a little... preoccupied I guess. I know I've been in classes with you both before. You're in Slytherin, right?"

"That an issue?" said Tracey coolly. Harry shook his head.

"No of course not, Malfoy and his goons are the only Slytherins I actually have problems with," he said, "and that's because they're bigoted monkeys. I'm sorry, could you remind me what your names are?"

"Tracey Davis," said Tracey. Pointing to her silent friend she continued, "And this is Daphne Greengrass." At this a little amusement came back to Harry's eyes and he grinned slightly.

"The Ice Queen?" he said. Daphne's sharp ice blue eyes met his warm green ones.

"Something of it, Potter?"

"You didn't look so icy from across the room when I got here," he said with a shrug. Daphne just returned to her half finished sundae. "You know laughing like that will kill your image." She shot him a furious glare but it only met a small smile. Tracey could swear she could hear Daphne growling. It what looked like a supreme effort, Daphne regained her impassive face and took a bite of ice cream.

"Are you going to stand up the whole time or sit down?" she shot. Tracey was just blinking at her friend blankly.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, sitting down next to Tracey. "All the other tables were- I was afraid we'd have to stand somewhere. So are you two here to do your shopping for school or just an outing?" Daphne shot Tracey a "this it all your fault" glare, which went unnoticed by Harry who was looking at Tracey.

"School stuff," said Tracey, knowing that Daphne was uninterested in talking. "How about you? On a date with Pinky?" At this Harry gave a snort of laughter, looking back at his companion. Tracey took this opportunity to return Daphne's glare with one of her own. _She_ was the one who told him to sit after all.

"Well I'm paying for whatever she's getting so does that count?" he said, watching as Tonks approached their table with two large things of multicolored ice cream.

"Does what count?" she asked, having caught the tail end of what Harry said. She placed their desserts on the table and sat across from him.

"Well, Pinky, we're trying to figure out if you and I are on a date," he said.

"Harry it became a date the moment I got you alone. This," she held up the desserts, "is just icing on the cake, so to speak. Well," she amended, holding up the place in her right hand, "ice cream on the cake to be precise. Though I'd definitely get in trouble with Molly if I tried anything." This time it was Harry's turn to blush. He coughed lightly to cover it up. "And what do you mean Pinky?" Ignoring the last comment, Harry just looked back at Tracey and shrugged.

"Well there you have it I suppose," he said, receiving a light kick from Tonks under the table. "Anyway, this is Tonks. Tonks, this is Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a nod. "You both Hogwarts students?"

"Fifth years," said Tracey. "How about you? You don't look that much older than us but I don't think I remember anyone with pink hair."

"I was a seventh year when you were just starting," said Tonks. "I'm in the Auror Corps now."

"Congratulations, I've heard the training is pretty tough," said Tracey, impressed. Tonks was pretty young to be an Auror. It spoke to her skill.

"Thanks," replied Tonks cheerily. "So have you girls finished your shopping? Harry's only half way through."

"Yeah, we got here early to avoid the rush. It's so busy today it's unbelievable."

"So where are your bags?" asked Harry confused. They didn't look like they had bought anything.

"We had them shrunk to make it easy to carry around," said Tracey, patting a pocket of her thin jacket. "I'll just have Mom unshrink them when I get home."

"Ah I wasn't thinking about the shop keepers. Tonks has been helping me with that. I'll bet they do that a lot for underage students. Though it's a little unfair for muggleborns who can't unshrink anything at home. I wonder if there's such a thing as a shrinking charm that is only temporary." Tracey just shrugged.

"Dunno. Either way, it's a must if you're ever doing some serious shopping."

"We should go, it's getting late," said Daphne, speaking for the first time. She stood up, grabbing her now empty dish. "Nice to meet you, Tonks." Tracey watched as she walked off to the front of the room to drop off her dish.

"Ah, she's..."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," said Harry, watching Daphne's hair sway as she retreated from their table. "You two have a good summer. Thanks for letting us sit here, and the conversation too. I appreciate it."

"Yeah it's alright, I-" Tracey wasn't sure what to say.

"Relax, I won't show up at school expecting us to be friends or anything, it's fine," he continued. Tracey relaxed a bit. It was a bit of an off situation. But then again, such was the base enmity that existed between their Houses.

"Right, bye Potter," she said, grabbing her own dish and following after her friend. Harry watched Tracey until she left the store, after which he let out a long breath. Tonks looked at him slightly uncomfortably.

"Harry-"

"I hate being me, Tonks," he said quietly. Tonks blinked silently at him. For a moment his defenses had completely failed. The weight of it all was pressing down on him and felt suffocated by it. There was a small burst of laughter from a nearby table where a father put ice cream on his giggling daughter's nose and she did the same back though it ended up on half his face, causing him to laugh even harder. His wife sitting across from the pair just rolled her eyes while chuckling and cleaned him up with a waive of her wand. Harry just returned his gaze to his unfinished dessert. "If I could be anyone else... I hate it more than anything." He glanced at Tonks who was giving him such a sad expression. Gathering himself he cleared his throat. "Sorry I- forget I said anything."

"Cheer up Harry, there's plenty of good in your life," urged Tonks. Harry just gave her a weak smile.

"Not really, but I appreciate the vote of confidence. Thanks Nym." Tonks opened her mouth to say something sharp but on second thought closed it. She could let it go this once.

"You need a good girl to take care of you, Harry," she said after a few seconds.

"You offering?" At the flat look she gave him Harry chuckled. "Sorry Nym, I think I've been hanging around you too much."

"Alright, I let the first one slide but not the second one," she said with a frown.

"Saying your last name all the time, it's like I don't know you or something. It's not like I'm calling you by your full name," Harry defended himself. "Nym's cool. Plus I like calling you Nym."

"What about what I like?" said Tonks dryly.

"I think that you've come to hate any form of your first name because you never had someone you liked enough to care call you by it."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that considering how likable I am it shouldn't bother you like with other people."

"You really have been hanging around me too much," laughed Tonks.

"Yeah, imagine what I'll be like after we've spent the whole day together," said Harry.

"Back to my point, you should try actually going out with someone," she pressed. "I'm not saying look for something serious, but at least get some experiences under your belt."

"Oh yeah, I'll bet every girl at Hogwarts will be queuing up to date the nutter who lived," he said with a grimace.

"You'd be surprised, Harry, you're certainly not unattractive," Tonks said. "Plus not everyone thinks of you like that. That Tracey girl talked to you. She was pretty too."

"Yes Harry, start a new chapter in your life by asking out a Slytherin."

"They were snakes?" Harry sighed.

"Don't say it like that, Tonks, there's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin." Tonks just blinked.

"Well that's a little unexpected," she said after a second.

"What is?"

"Just never thought I'd hear you say Slytherins are alright."

"Before last year I probably wouldn't have," he said with a shrug. "Malfoy's certainly colored my earlier opinions of the house, but after you've had the vast majority of your _own _house turn on you, you start to realize that its just as stupid automatically assuming them all to be your friends as it is calling anyone outside your house your enemies. In the end they're just students who go to the same school as I do," said Harry shortly. "And when it comes to Slytherin I just happen to have a handful of enemies in that house. That doesn't make them all bad. Plus it's not like all Gryffindors were good. Look at Pettigrew."

"Very true but we're getting off topic here," said Tonks.

"Alright look," said Harry, knowing that she wouldn't let him alone about it until he said something. "Tracey is very pretty. No question. It was nice to talk with her too. It was the most pleasant conversation I've had with a Slytherin. She seems like she'd be fun to hang out with. But as intriguing as it sounds I doubt she'd be interested. You saw how she left right?" Girls were always a gray area for Harry. He'd never had much time or interest for them, though his interest had certainly grown considerably since fourth year. Still, the only girl he had ever really had more than a couple passing thoughts about was Cho and that was a complicated situation in itself.

"What about the Greengrass girl?" Harry laughed.

"Daphne? In case you didn't pick up on it, I'm pretty sure she dislikes me. _Heavily_. I doubt it's personal but Slytherins in general have a really bad opinion of me. She's also known as the Slytherin Ice Queen at school because of how frigid she is to everyone, even people in her own House. Though I saw her laughing when we came in though so I know there's a regular girl in there somewhere." He thought back to the quiet girl sitting diagonally from him in silence. Seeing him space out a little she grinned.

"She's really pretty though," prodded Tonks. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Tonks, Daphne is absolutely stunning. One of the top in the school. I didn't recognize her for who she was at first but it made sense right away when I did. Everything I've heard about the Ice Queen is that she's more beautiful than winter itself and just as cold. I don't think she's ever been around a guy though. That would probably make the gossip circuit pretty fast." He paused for a second and shook his head lightly. "Why on earth are we even talking about this?"

"More beautiful than winter itself?" said Tonks with a snort. "You trying to be a poet, Harry?"

"Quoting the circuit. You didn't answer the question, Nym," he ribbed, earning another glare from Tonks. Harry held her gaze in silence until she dropped her eyes and sighed.

"You could use a bit more cheer in your life, Harry," she said softly. "Just trying to get you to be a little more proactive about getting some. I'm not saying that relationships are all fun and colorful but I've had enough of my own to appreciate what you get out of them. It's not just all about warm nights, you know?"

"As much as I like the idea, I'm not the one who was trying to set me up with Slytherins."

"Details."

"You know, all things considered this has still been one of the best days I've had during my summer hols." Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Shopping with little Tonks here means that much to you?" She snorted in mirth. "Your summers must suck."

"Don't be like that, you're really great company," said Harry with a frown. "Plus, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"To be honest I'd rather talk about something fun," said Harry, taking another bite of his ice cream. "I would never ruin a date by talking about the Dursleys." Tonks just shrugged with a smirk.

They sat in the ice cream parlor of another half an hour, talking turning to school and the Auror program. It was certainly interesting hearing from someone who was so fresh into it. Tonks reinforced how important his OWLs were going to be, as not getting good enough results would effectively eliminate career paths from his life or severely slow him down. It was frustrating that the school didn't explain any of this to the students before third year when they chose their electives. Otherwise he probably would have picked a little more carefully. Or at least potentially avoided Divination. Not that he really thought much about what life would be like after Hogwarts to begin with. And of course being number one on Voldemort's hit list, that was considering that he actually lived to see those days.

After leaving the parlor they continued Harry's supplies shopping during which they eventually bumped into the Weasleys and Remus who apparently had been trying to find them for quite a while. Harry just explained that they had kept an eye out but hadn't seen them so they continued their shopping. He still had to visit Madam Malkin's and the book shop while the Weasleys still needed the Apothecary so they split again and continued with the original plan of meeting at Flourish and Blotts.

"Did you and Tonks have a good shop?" asked Ginny as they finally perused the book shelves together. He wasn't sure if she actually felt like shopping next to him or was just forcing herself, but he appreciated it either way.

"Yeah it was fun," said Harry. After seeing and reading a bit of the book that was required for DADA he knew that he would need a real dark arts book to actually learn anything this year. He pulled a three book set of advanced curses and countercurses and put it in his enchanted basket which was already filled with over a dozen new books he didn't have. Most of the books he actually needed for class he had actually gotten the first time around when he had gone somewhat insane and bought nearly half the store. "Tonks is a lot of fun to have around, I wish that she were going to school with us, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ginny after a second. "Why are you getting so many books?"

"Why not? I like reading you know," he said. "There's always something interesting to learn about the wizarding world, magic spells or not."

"Do you? I had no idea," said Ginny, genuinely surprised. "I always figured-"

"That I was allergic to books like Ron is?" he said quietly so that only she would hear. Ginny put a hand over her mouth so that Ron, who was a couple of feet away from them looking bored and somewhat intimidated by all the books, wouldn't hear her giggling.

"You know, the way he acts around them I wouldn't be surprised," she said. After another twenty minutes waiting for Hermione to finish, after which Ginny went back into the store to drag her out, they all stood outside the shop double checking they all had everything. Tonks slapped her forehead.

"Oi, Harry we forgot to visit Ollivanders," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah? Harry that's your wand," said Hermione sternly. Harry just rounded on her.

"Yeah I know but seriously who uses a wand these days anyway," he said throwing his arms wide. The silence that met him from the group just made him sigh. "Jeez, tough crowd."

"We'll work on your delivery," said Tonks, walking over and pushing him in the direction of the wand shop. "You lot can head back with Remus and I'll make sure this airhead gets what he needs."

"We can wait dear, it wouldn't be any trouble," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Probably not the best idea, Molly," said Remus, catching a look from Tonks. "You know how long getting a wand can take. Also better not to be hanging around in the open." He begin ferrying the group in the opposite direction toward the Leaky Cauldron. "See you two a little later."

"By Remus," said Harry, still being pushed along by Tonks. Once they were out of sight she stopped. "Face it you just didn't want out date to end, did you Nym." She just sighed at the nickname and linked her arm in his.

"No I suppose not," she winked at him. "But I didn't think you'd want people all over you about your wand being a special order you know?" she added quietly. "I've always felt wands are personal you know?"

"Yeah I guess so." They entered the wand shop to find Ollivander standing behind the counter working with something. His eyes lit up as they saw who had just arrived.

"Excellent, I finished it about ten minutes ago," he said, immediately going into the back room and reemerging with two wand boxes. "We'll test it out here because I need my back room intact and free of residual magics." He placed the boxes on the counter and took off the lids, allowing Harry and Tonks to lean over them. Ollivander lifted the darker of the two wands first and held it for Harry to take. The moment he grabbed it a feeling of incredible warmth spread throughout his body, like his blood was humming. The wand itself felt like it was singing. In fact he couldn't be sure it actually wasn't.

"This is fantastic," he said elatedly, giving is a wave. A mass of red and black sparks flew from the end of the wand, flitting around the room in all directions like little faeries. Tonks held out her hand and one settled there.

"Wicked," she muttered, tossing the spark back into the air where it dissipated. Harry was looking his new wand up and down. It was dark, almost black, but had an interesting redness to it. The red and black merged and swirled together in places making a number of interesting designs along its length.

"Oh this is wonderful," said Ollivander elatedly. "Because I make so few rosewood wands I always have some extremely beautiful pieces in my collection. Do you like it?" Harry laughed.

"Like it? It's brilliant," said Harry at once.

"It's twelve and two-thirds inches long," he continued. "Rosewood and a special phoenix feather that seemed to be telling me it belonged in this wand. Additionally I thoroughly soaked it in the basilisk venom while I did everything else." This made both of them look at the wandmaker in surprise. "I'm just as surprised as you both that it worked so well. I've never done anything of the like before. Though I've yet to consider it much I'm sure it's excellent for whatever you will need it for. However, I do feel that because of the Basilisk venom in the core it will likely barely work at all for anyone else. In fact I highly recommend that you do not let others even try." He lifted Harry's old wand and held it out. Sliding his new wand in his holster on his forearm, Harry took it in his left hand and felt a small surge but no more.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" he asked, giving it a wave. Nothing happened.

"I've put it back together but the core is fragmented and magic will not flow through it properly like an undamaged wand," said Ollivander. "You can try casting with it though I'd advise against it. To little magic won't work at all and too much will cause it to backfire on you. Not to say that there is some middle ground where things will work. Either it won't or it'll explode. Put it somewhere and think fondly of it." Harry paid Ollivander a nice sum for the wand and added a large tip for his help. They stopped outside the shop, looking around at the bustling crowd.

"We should head back before Molly throws a fit," said Tonks. "She's probably already miffed enough that she didn't have you in her sight every moment of the day. Do you need anything else from the Alley?"

"I could probably find something useful in every shop but we've been out for a while," said Harry. "There's no harm in comping back at a later time. Plus I want to get back to the house and try this wand out. Up for a friendly duel, Nym?"

"Yes we need to discuss this new nickname you keep calling me," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling dangerously. "I'm sure Sirius can lend us a room he won't need ever again."

"You do know what friendly means, right?" said Harry as he was directed back to the Leakey Cauldron. "Right?"

**Xx~xX**

"What in Merlin's name happened in here?" Sirius froze as he walked into the basement area. There were broken pieces of furniture and scorch marks on the wall.

"What's my name!" shouted Tonks from one end of the room which was much less damaged. Harry poked his head out from behind half a couch.

"Tonks! It's Tonks!" The couch exploded in a mass of fluff and stuff. "I'll never do it again I swear!"

"Alright I think that's enough," said Tonks with a satisfied nod. Harry just collapsed breathing heavily.

"Hey Sirius," he said with a small wave from the floor.

"What in the bloody hell did you do to this room?!" he exclaimed. Tonks walked over spinning her wand, her hair shifting back to its bubblegum pink from a much deeper red.

"We had a conversation about my name," she explained. "I _did_ ask for a room you didn't need."

"You had privacy wards up on the room so you can't tell what's going on from the outside at all." Sirius crossed his arms. "You could have at least let me watch,"

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly. He rolled to his feet and joined the laughing adults. Well, adult and a half. Actually, even together they barely made a single adult.

"So how does the wand feel?" asked Sirius. Harry gave it a small twirl and held it out for Sirius to inspect. "Hopefully better than what I feel holding it. Man that's weird."

"It's bloody brilliant. The best wand I've ever seen. Doesn't give me any issues with anything. Though I still do miss the feel of my old wand." Sirius handed it back and pulled out his own wand.

"Well let's clean this place up so that we can talk like civilized people." They three of them repaired everything in the room in about a minute, returning it to its original finished state. The basement area was really just a very large lounge-like room with other branching rooms that they had largely left alone simply because it was fairly out of the way compared to the rest of the place. One room in the far back was being used to store all the dark items the others collected from the rest of the house. The three of them sat around the coffee table by the couch that Tonks had destroyed earlier.

"So everything feels alright using magic?" asked Sirius again, wanting to be sure.

"Well minus the fact that I'm casting like a first year? I suppose, should it not?" asked Harry.

"Well considering you were just kissed by a Dementor I've been a little worried," he admitted. "But more to the point you've been taking a potion from Snape every day that's supposed to suppress your magic so that it doesn't flare like it did that first night. I'm pretty surprised that you can still cause damage like that. I was under the impression you wouldn't be able to do much more than light your wand."

"Trust me, most of the damage was Tonks. I _really_ have to force pretty much everything I cast to make it work but I can manage for the most part. Helps if I get mad I suppose. There are definitely some spells I can't do at all though. In any case, it must not be that strong of a potion," said Harry with a shrug. "I mean seriously they wouldn't make me drink something that would stop me from really doing magic right? I do go to a magic school after all. I'm pretty sure not being able to cast spells would be a considerable problem."

"True, at least the flaring has stopped." It was a half question, the way Sirius phrased it.

"Mostly," said Harry truthfully. "If I'm really mad or upset I still break things but it's been happening less lately. Anyway now that I have my wand I can fix whatever I break to begin with."

"How was Diagon Alley?" he asked. "I know everyone's been kind of keeping their distance after that first day before you took the potion, but you went to the Alley with the lot of em. Must have been nice to catch up."

"Actually," started Harry but Sirius overrode him immediately.

"Don't tell me they're still doing it because if they are-"

"Sirius relax, they were fine when we were all together," said Tonks quickly. "Harry was just going to say that he actually spent the entire outing solely in my wonderful company. A right and proper date." Sirius blinked for a second before looking back at Harry.

"Forced you to buy her ice cream didn't she."

"Right in one," said Harry, laughing at the look on Tonks' face. "I didn't need to go to Gringotts because I have a bag linked to my account. Ah, speaking of Gringotts I totally forgot to visit Rageclaw."  
"Rageclaw?" chorused Sirius and Tonks.

"The account manager for the Potter vaults. What?" he added.

"Well," said Sirius. "To start, the account manager for the Potter vaults is a goblin named Tarlock. I met him with your father once. Bit dodgy if you ask me but whatever. And secondly, is this the goblin that helped you become emancipated?"

"I had Tarlock replaced with Rageclaw and yeah, that's him," said Harry. "He's a... friend, I suppose."

"I'd be wary calling a goblin a friend, Harry," said Sirius. Tonks nodded.

"Yeah, not to discriminate but they are highly single minded when it comes to this kind of stuff," she agreed.

"Oh I know that," said Harry dismissively. "He helped me out so I helped him out. He was a low rank account manager before but now he's apparently as important as it gets. From what he's told me, in about thirty seconds I've made him more indebted to me than to his own mother. I know he'll work hard for me." Harry crossed his arms. "And he _has_ been a friend to me. Unfortunately loyalty is hard to come by in this world."

"Too true," said Sirius darkly. Harry knew he was thinking of Wormtail.

"Anyway like I was saying, I didn't need to go there so Tonks and I split with the group for a bit to go do some more private stuff I wanted to check up on." Harry gave a simple explanation of the trunk and let Tonks tell him how much he paid for it. "Just keep this under wraps. I don't want anyone knowing about it. Nobody."

"You know your secret is safe with me, Harry," said Sirius. "Tell me about the rest of your day then we'll talk about what we need to take care of." Sirius listened cheerfully to Tonks' antics in dragging him around the Alley on their "date" while Harry added bits and pieces. Sirius wholeheartedly agreed that Harry needed to start involving himself with some girls.

"Slytherins Harry, I didn't think you had it in you," teased Sirius. Harry made to protest but Sirius forestalled him with a hand. "Tell me you'll ask a girl out sometime this year and I'll let it go."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll dog you about it until you break."

"That's really no way to treat your godson."

"I'd have to disagree with you there pup."

"...right, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Whoever you ask could reject you in front of the whole school," said Tonks. Harry just raised his eyebrows. "And if you asked a Slytherin she'd hex you." Tonks nodded at her constructed worst case scenario. "Or worse she could say yes and then betray you to You-Know-Who. Or-" but she cut off at the look both Harry and Sirius were giving her. "Okay I'll stop," said Tonks, now looking sheepish. "Though if you dated a Slytherin, the way the Prophet's going these days they'll have you out to be the next dark lord. Dark Lord Potter..."  
"It's got a certain ring to it," mused Harry. Sirius just laughed.

"Alright Harry," he said, pulling them back to reality. "Let me tell you what I've got planned for you until you go back to school. First of all, Dumbledore has asked me to see that you get some mental discipline which is to help you control your magic, among other things. It's always important to be able to remain in control of your thoughts and emotions, especially in high risk situations. You know as well as I do that you've got a lot of those coming in your life."  
"I'll say," Harry agreed.

"Not to mention..." he continued, looking a little apologetic. "You've really got a short temper these days, Harry. The majority of the time I see you you've got something on your mind that's pissing you off." Harry grumbled a bit.

"Must be thinking about the super awesome life I've had so far," he said sarcastically. Glancing at the other two he let out a long breath and rubbed his forehead a bit. "Sorry, you're right."

"It's alright, pup. To that end, I'll be teaching you the raw basics of something called Occlumency."

"I've read about that," said Harry, recognizing the word. "I thought that Occlumency was protection from mind magics though."

"It is," nodded Sirius, "but the foundations of Occlumency are grounded in mental control. Being able to keep a clear and overall organized mind. Just to repeat, I won't be trying to teach you Occlumency itself but the foundations. My proficiency in the art is average, as I've had no training, but I'm more than adept at organizing my mind. You understand?"

"Yeah sure," said Harry at once. It seemed simple enough. "What else?"

"Well," said Sirius, glancing at Tonks, "Molly has expressed a desire for you to return to the cleaning front she leads against this house, now that you're pretty much better. However, seeing as how you can use magic out of school now, this presents us with a very interesting opportunity, and I'm not about to let that go to waste. I pretty much told her you won't be joining them." Tonks chortled slightly, making Harry thing that wasn't an accurate account of how things went.

"What exactly are you getting at?" he prodded.

"On your birthday, I started talking with a few Order members and we think this is a great chance to give you some special training. A one month intensive Auror level training program. Molly was really upset that we wanted to "train you for battle" as she put it. You're still just a boy, after all. Of course those of us living in reality know better than to let you just go around like everything's peachy." He was grinning at the mix of excitement and disgruntlement on Harry's face. "You interested?"

"Of course!" he said quickly. "Who's going to teach it."

"All of us," said Tonks, smiling. "Sirius will do the most general instruction because he's the one who will be around all the time. Whenever we're at headquarters and not busy with Order stuff you'll have me, Remus, Kingsley, and Moody too."

"Moody?" repeated Harry, feeling nervous. The grizzled auror was the one who trained Tonks and he had just enjoyed more than enough of her hospitality moments ago. Not to mention everything else he had heard about the man. Who would have thought a short guy with a peg leg could be so intimidating.

"Yeah, he's one of the best Harry, you'll be glad you had him when the summer is over," said Tonks reverently.

"But not while it's happening I assume," he said dryly.

"Not likely, that will most certainly be hell."

"Buck up pup," said Sirius, standing up and patting Harry on the back. "Now help me set this room up for training, it's the perfect space. I'll teach you some reinforcement charms that we'll be putting on the walls while we're at it."

**Xx~xX**

**A/N:** If you haven't noticed, I really like Tonks. It comes from all the great Honks fics out there. She's just so much fun to write. Flirty and cheerful. Tonks getting killed (and pairing up with Lupin but that's besides the point here) in the canon _pissed me off._ Like soooo mad. She's a type of character that the series missed overall, though it's not like HP was an anime or anything. We'll certainly be seeing a lot more of her at any rate.

I've always imagined Diagon Alley as something much larger than in the canon. Something of a small townish area, as opposed to a block or two of shops. Unless that's what it always was and everything past those two blocks wasn't worth talking about. Who knows... Makes it more interesting to begin with. Technically you could put anything there. Looking forward to the next visit yeah?

One month until Hogwarts is back in session. Should be fun.

K, that covers everything for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Also as I always say, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me about them. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Sometimes I get this tingling on the back of my neck but when I turn around there's no one there. I'd blame Fred or George but to be honest I think it's the damn house." -Ginny Weasley to Emmiline Vance, during lunchtime, early August 1995_

__**Chapter 4~**

August 4th

Harry sat in the small corner of the large basement that had been set aside for his meditation. Much of the furniture that had originally been in the room had been shrunk and relocated to an unused room upstairs, but enough was left to create a sitting area of couches and chairs that was cozy. He had his eyes closed, his mind blank. The past few days of doing this had brought him to a point where he could relax within his mind and not fall asleep. Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness he was aware of the door at the other end of the room opening, admitting someone.

"There you are," came Sirius' voice. "When I didn't see you in the library I figured you'd be down here." He sat across from Harry, who remained silent but opened his eyes, looking down at the coffee table between them. Sirius followed his gaze to the only item that was on the table: Harry's wand.

"_Lumos_." The wand tip lit up with a bright light, making Harry grin broadly. Sirius, of course, was speechless. "Pretty neat, huh?" he asked his Godfather.

"Harry... how long have you been able to do that?" Sirius asked slowly. Harry picked up his wand and twirled it between his fingers. Tonks had been teaching him how to over the past couple of days. He was picking it up pretty fast too.

"Well, that was the third time in a row I've done it in the past ten minutes," said Harry. "I've been trying to do it for a while now, but I only realized earlier this morning that it may not be working because of that potion I've been taking. You know how the beginning of the day is for me," he added. Sirius nodded in understanding. Harry had a_much_more difficult time casting spells the closer it was to when he took the potion, which was always with breakfast. It was why they focused on dodging and other movement to help with balance until lunch. After that Harry became more able as the hours passed.

"Harry, wandless magic, even a little Lumos spell, isn't too common a skill. I can't do a lick of wandless magic, and I'm no pushover." Harry just shrugged.

"Maybe you just haven't tried hard enough." Sirius gave him a pointed look to which Harry just shrugged. "The first time I did it was during the Dementor attack," he explained. "Dudley knocked my wand out of my hand, and it was so dark in the alleyway. I needed light so desperately that I just said the spell, and my wand lit up." He put the wand back on the table and closed his eyes again, thinking about the wand lighting up. When he opened his eyes the wand had lit again. Not noticing the look Sirius was giving him Harry just continued, deep in thought. "It's a bit strange, you know? Well, I guess you don't 'cause you're not feeling what I am... When I do spells, especially at night, I... I dunno, feel them better?" It was a puzzling experience to work out. "I've never felt magic so much before. When I take the potion everything is like it used to be, but then as the day goes on I start to feel it more. By the next morning before I take another dose I feel it all the time, from practically everything, even you, all though it's faint." Harry finally caught Sirius' eye and held his gaze. There was something that he couldn't place, and it worried him. Hell, it terrified him. "There's something wrong with me isn't there," he said finally.

"Wrong?" repeated Sirius suddenly. "Of course not. I think we'd be lying if we said that you hadn't changed somehow, I mean I think that's pretty obvious, but certainly there isn't anything _wrong_with you. If you ask me you seem to be doing a bit better than before this all happened. Minus the flaring of course. Maybe we should call Miss Dementor back for another snog?" Harry just rolled his eyes and Sirius chuckled a bit. He looked down at his watch. "That's right, I came here to tell you to head off to bed, it's past midnight. You've been in here all day again." Harry looked at his own watch in surprise.

"Ah, no wonder I'm having so much success. Getting close to a full day since I took the potion. Anyway I'm learning a lot so it's worth losing a little sleep over," said Harry with a shrug. It was certainly true. Despite still not being used to casting under the suppressant, in the three days he since they had started his training, he had already picked up a lot of dueling strategy and techniques from Sirius, Tonks, and Remus who had joined them yesterday. It was just so interesting. Nothing at Hogwarts so far could compare to it. Also the first stage of the meditation that Sirius had explained to Harry was starting to settle in properly. He was still working to visualize his core. According to Sirius, very few witches and wizards paid the idea any mind. Magic was a tool, and it was treated like one. Maybe the next day he would be able to manage it. He couldn't help but wonder at what his core looked like. Or any core for that matter.

"Just wait until a couple weeks have gone by, and you won't even recognize who you once were, pup. Night."

"Night, Sirius." Harry made his way up to the bedroom that he was sharing with Ron. Unsurprisingly, Ron looked fast asleep, with his back to Harry. Harry quickly changed into his night clothes and slid into bed feeling quite tired.

"Finally back?" Apparently Ron wasn't as asleep as he looked.

"Yeah, lost track of the time," said Harry with a yawn. "How was it today? What room did you guys do?"

"One of the studies," said Ron, turning over so they could talk better. "The desk was cursed pretty badly. Can't imagine why anyone would want to curse a desk." Harry shrugged his agreement. "How's training?" Ron's voice was oddly cool. It felt a bit off, but Harry was too tired to think much about it.

"It's going really well," said Harry, laying back and staring at the ceiling. "I'm sore all over though, Sirius doesn't ever pull his punches."

"Right, well I'm gonna nod off," said Ron, turning his back to Harry. "Night, mate."

"Night," said Harry, frowning at his friend's back. What was going on with him? He'd be sure to talk to Hermione about it. She'd probably know. Not able to string much more of a coherent thought together he closed his eyes and was asleep in a minute.

Xx~xX

Sirius watched as his godson ascended the steps to his room above. The past few minutes had given him a lot to think about, as if he didn't already have enough of that. Something had happened to Harry, he was sure of it, and it worried him. The worst part was that he had no control over the situation and could only sit back and observe. If only it were that simple.

He made his way to the kitchen which was predictably deserted. While there was usually at last one Order member milling around at any time during the day, it was rare for anyone to stay so late. They all had lives outside the Order after all. Pulling open the fridge, Sirius grabbed a butterbeer from the door and opened it on the counter, taking a long pull. True, he was craving something a little stronger, but his duty to Harry kept him from making a lot of his more impulsive decisions these days. Like sneaking off into London for a bit of night fun for example.

"Wandless magic..." he muttered. The pup was on a special magic suppressant, and yet he was still learning magic from them, among the other things. That suggested something more than just some talent. Sure the potion might not be that strong, but despite all his dislike for the man, Sirius knew that Severus Snape was and had always been an incredible brewer. There was something about a weak potion coming from Snape that just didn't sit right in his mind. He could remember the discussion he had with the Headmaster not two full days after Harry had regained consciousness.

_"Sirius, I have something for you to give to Harry," said Dumbledore, holding out the box Snape had provided him a little while earlier. Sirius opened it to find a number of vials with apparently nothing in them, though the weight of the box suggested otherwise. There was also a small slip of paper with what was clearly a list of instructions._

_"Veritaserum?" he said at once, looking alarmed._

_"No, it is something to help contain Harry's magical outbursts. I understand that they have escalated in severity, have they not?" At Sirius' nod he continued. "This is a magical suppressant of Severus' own creation which will in essence dampen the amount of magic that Harry's body will be able to give off. I know that it is in no way a solution for the problem, but there is really nothing we can do for him other than this for the time being." Sirius was now looking at Dumbledore like he was crazy._

_"Wait a second, you want to give him something that will make him like a Muggle?" he said quickly, still not really believing that such a thing existed._

_"Of course not, Sirius, I wouldn't suggest anything of the sort," said Dumbledore patiently. "If he limits himself to one dose a day the potion will not harm him, nor will it reduce his ability to use magic once he has stopped taking it. While he is flaring, however-"_

_"You can't take away his ability to do magic!" snapped Sirius. "It's part of who he is. Who we all are!"_

_"And how has Miss Weasley been?" asked the elder of the two, eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Sirius winced perceptibly._

_"The healers said that she would be fine with some bed rest," he responded, not meeting the Headmaster's eyes. "She just had a concussion and some cuts. Nothing major." At this Dumbledore sighed. It was a gross understatement, if ever, though Dumbledore was aware that Sirius knew this._

_"And Harry?" Sirius slumped and leaned against the table. What was the point?_

_"Completely awful. He's barely keeping a hold on things as is and won't get near anyone. Not that anyone's really giving him the chance. I know he's afraid of hurting someone else, even though none of us blame him. Even Ginny doesn't. She told Molly she wants Harry to come see her so she can knock some sense into him."_

_"I thought as much. This is no way for him to live right now," said Dumbledore. "At least with this potion he will be able to interact with his friends without fear of harming them. Let's do this," he added, putting up a hand to forestall anything Sirius would say. "Why don't you give Harry the option of taking the potion and see what he thinks?" Sirius eyed the box apprehensively. Even though it really did seem like the only way to solve the problem, at least temporarily, there was just something about it that he knew Harry would come to despise. "Honestly, Sirius," continued the Headmaster, his voice becoming slightly more impatient, "do you really think I would come to you with such a drastic course of action _without_thinking it was necessary?"_

_"Ah, no," admitted Sirius, looking abashed. He may be old, extremely powerful, and incredibly barmy at times, but Dumbledore always thought things through and never did anything without reason. Usually they were good reasons._

_"Alright, I'll go ask him," he said, taking the box._

_"Thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. "Now, I must be off. Send me a message about what happens."_

_Hopefully this was a good reason as well._

As Dumbledore had predicted, Harry was more than willing to suppress his own magic to keep those around him safe. He, like everyone, hoped that things would get better soon, but also knew that life rarely worked out so conveniently. Still, he was willing to put up with it. And so he had begun taking the potion that seemed to revert him to fresh out of the Dursley's status. Or at least, so it seemed at first. Despite it all Harry seemed to find times and ways to manage spells. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like the solution to that was keeping late nights and forcing himself to exhaust his magic.

"Damn kid..."

All that aside, what was all this about feeling magic all over the place? Had Harry always shown this level of aptitude for magic? This sensitivity to it? In the few encounters they had together in the past, he hadn't ever shown something like this. Once again Sirius cursed his stint in Azkaban and all that came with it. Even though he was reunited with his godson he still knew so little about the boy. More than anything it was his hope that this month would help them grow closer as a family. Lifting the bottle once more he was surprised to find it empty.

It was time to get to bed. He could puzzle out these things later. For now it was important to prepare Harry as best he could. It was good for them both, godfather and godson. Groaning slightly, Sirius made his way to the door, tossing the bottle in the bin which rustled a bit before giving a small, satisfied burp.

Xx~xX

August 6th

Once again Harry found himself on the couch in the basement, eyes closed and in a trance. It was again well past midnight, but Sirius didn't disturb him this time, per Harry's request. He wanted to get this right, even if he had to go at it all night. He was focusing on his magic. He could feel it lightly. The small pulsating energy that seemed to originate from nowhere but himself. He could feel the other magics in the room, on the walls, and those beyond that filled the household. But that wasn't what he needed. He pushed those away, leaving just himself, floating in darkness. There. His core. Burning a bright gold, but with dark tendrils swirling within. He knew that is was only a mental representation of his core, as it wasn't literally a ball of light, but from what he read that made it no less real.

His core pulsed with the same feeling that he had now come to know as his own magic. The odd thing was that even though he had never done this before, he knew that what he was feeling from it now was different than what it had been his whole life. Sirius was right. Something _had_changed on that night the dementors attacked.

"Who knows," Harry mused, coming out of the trance and stretching. A quick glance at the wall clock told him that his "short" trance had actually eaten up well over two hours since he started, though it honestly felt like a fraction of that. "Maybe one day something will happen to me and everyone will say, 'Oh that's happened to loads of people before, not worth talking about one bit'." He glanced at the oval mirror on the nearby wall, his scar visible even in the low light. "Yeah, not bloody likely..."

Xx~xX

August 13th

Harry was becoming frustrated.

His dueling was improving by great strides, especially in the later parts of the days. Kingsley and Tonks had been able to spend an entire day with him earlier which was a welcome change from Sirius and Remus, who managed to come around a bit more often. The two aurors dueled with a somewhat more refined form than Sirius, who had a fairly distinct personal style himself. Also, they knew far more curses and hexes than Sirius did. Kingsley was stronger in his casting, but Tonks was more versatile. The speed at which Harry was picking things up allowed them to put him through his paces quite thoroughly. Moody would be coming for the day tomorrow.

Tonks told him she was taking the whole last week and a half of August off. While this would effectively cut her personal vacation time to almost nothing for the rest of the year, she assured him that training with him and Sirius was some of the most fun she's had in a long time and wouldn't have it any other way. Harry knew there were certainly better ways to spend vacation time but appreciated it greatly. The cheerful and caring metamorph was rapidly becoming a very close friend. Teacher or not, he would still be happy to have her there all day just for her company, even _if_she couldn't help but say things that had him blushing every ten minutes or so. Harry liked to pretend that he was being trained to handle himself around girls, though he knew that it was just Tonks being the sadistic female that she was. Not that he hated it. It helped to keep his mind off of the things that usually had him destroying something by accident, which still happened fairly regularly, though never out of nowhere like before and certainly not _anything_like the first day. Just little things that were easily fixed and forgotten about.

Additionally, Harry's continued work on his own mental discipline was proving to be extremely informative, if anything. At first he had only been able to maintain the inner calm after a long time of stillness and silence, keeping his mind blank for fear of a thought that might interrupt it. However, after a while he had begun to let his mind drift, letting it focus on things he normally never gave much thought or time. Like the things he wanted out of life, and even sometimes what his future might hold if he actually managed to outlast Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He was finding that the nightly meditation was having a distinct clarifying effect on his daily life. It was nice to have a sense of control, even if it still needed a lot of development.

After a week of meditation, Sirius had introduced Harry to another aspect of the mental discipline he was aiming to achieve. This involved compartmentalizing his thoughts, feelings, knowledge, and finally, at the highest level, his memories. From what Sirius told him, it served to greatly enhance recall and control of the mind. Additionally, it was an essential aspect of learning Occlumency, because it kept the mind uncluttered. Unfortunately, this was as far as Sirius could go in teaching him Occlumency. He told Harry that he didn't have the skills to effectively teach it. He was an average Occlumens at best from having to deal with the Dementors for so long, but that didn't show him how to instruct anyone else in the skill. This was fine with Harry though. Compartmentalizing his mind was proving to be incredibly more difficult than he had thought it would be. In all honesty he didn't even know where to begin. How exactly did one treat a memory like an object and just file it away? What the hell did that even mean? Unfortunately, Sirius didn't really have a straightforward answer for him. He was pretty much on his own at this point.

But that wasn't really the problem. No, Harry was incredibly frustrated with his two best friends.

Harry spent very little time outside of the basement these days. He was training long hours, taking breaks by studying various books that Sirius brought him from the Black family library on the ground floor, and only surfacing for meals, apart from returning to his and Ron's room to sleep. As the days went on, Harry did his best to try to make sure that he ate with his friends so that they could spend some time together. They never came to the basement and were otherwise occupied with either cleaning out one of the dozens of rooms that needing purifying with the other Weasleys or working on their summer assignments. Harry had already finished his school work in mid-July and was hoping that Hermione might be able to check his own work over to be safe, but she hadn't offered like she normally did, and whenever he felt like asking himself something stopped him.

Ron was as distant as ever. Whatever was bothering him had certainly not gone away. He maintained light levels of interaction with Harry, talking about quidditch and the housework briefly while focusing mostly on his food. As soon as he finished he left the room, saying he needed to get back to whatever he was currently doing. The few times that Harry actually managed to get Hermione alone to try to figure out what exactly he had done to warrant such behavior she gave a noncommittal shrug, saying she didn't know but she was sure he'd get over it eventually and just give him space. When pressed about what could possibly be bothering her, she just said she was fine.

And so once again, Harry found himself sitting across from Ron and Hermione, eating a late lunch in silence. Ginny had joined them today for a change, as she had been taking her lunch to her room for the past few days. She was apparently working on a small project for Flitwick that was separate from her summer homework and needed the quiet that lunch time provided her. Harry also felt that she was still somewhat wary of being so close to him, but he had been immensely grateful to see that when she had showed up at the kitchen table with Ron and Hermione she had regarded him with a smile and a small wave. Her injuries that he had caused that first day were fully healed over a week prior, but he still felt incredibly guilty about it, even though she had chewed him out about being hard on himself more than once. How could he not?

"_Accio pepper,_" mumbled Harry, pointing his wand to the far end of the kitchen table and not looking up from his book. The pepper shaker slid slowly down the table and into his open hand, allowing him to sprinkle some on his food. "Anyone else want some?"

"I would, thank you," said Ginny, taking it from him. "Want to get me a butterbeer too?" she asked with a grin. Harry looked at the girl sitting at his side.

"Are you taking advantage of me?"

"Yes," she said unabashedly.

Harry just smirked and pointed his wand at the fridge. "_Accio butterbeer_," he said firmly. The fridge opened, a butterbeer floating out of it and sauntering into his outstretched hand. He grimaced. That one had nearly not held. Damn potion.

"Brilliant," said Ginny cheerily. "But you know, I thought doing magic was too much for the first half of the day."

"Well, for most things, yeah," he said with a nod. "Still, Summoning Charms have always worked fairly well for me, now that I think about it. If I had tried anything else it likely wouldn't have worked. Not without some serious force."

"Not originally," corrected Hermione immediately, still occupied with her food. Harry let out a breath, remembering the frustrating nights he had spent mastering the charm.

"Well, no, not when I was first trying to learn it," he said. "I sort of had a block about them, but Hermione helped me a lot with it, and after the First Task I've never had a problem."

"That's right, you summoned your broom all the way from the castle," said Ginny somewhat excitedly. "That's pretty far."

"To be honest, it was really less about the distance and more about really _really_wanting my broom," said Harry seriously. "If I hadn't gotten it to come then I would have been stuck on the ground facing a nesting Hungarian Horntail with all the spells a new fourth year knows. Which basically means I would have died," he added grimly. Just the thought of having to do that task again without the mobility of his broom made him shudder.

"It was right scary enough to watch," said Ginny.

"I wasn't afraid when I was on my broom," said Harry, thinking back to the task. "It felt right, and was even fun at times. Even though I got my shoulder sliced open."

"I think that's just because you're mental," said Ginny with a grin.

"Probably." A loud crack announced the arrival of the twins who were looking more than a little singed. Ron and Hermione both flinched at the sudden sound, little bits of food flying onto the table.

"Needs adjusting, do you think?" said Fred, or at least Harry figured it was Fred. George nodded.

"You may be right, brother," said George.

"Would you two stop cracking around like that?" snapped Ron, speaking for the first time all meal. The twins just shot him a look and went to get some food. "Bloody drive anyone up the walls."

"Relax, Ron," said Harry, leaning back in his seat. "What does it matter if they bounce around? It's good practice for them too. Then again if one of them splinched we might be able to finally tell them apart."

"Only problem with that, Harry, is that you'd have to know which one was which to begin with," said Ginny. "And to be honest I think they don't really know who's who either."

"You know, I think I can get an apparition license since I'm not a minor any more," said Harry thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask Sirius about it after lunch."

"Just what we need, another person cracking around the house," grumbled Ron.

"Ease off mate, they're just having fun," said Harry quickly. He could see Ron's ears getting that telltale red tinge. What was his problem now?

"Of course you don't have a problem with it," shot Ron, now fixing Harry with a glare. "You can do magic as much as you want and you're not even seventeen yet."

"Would you calm down?" snapped Harry, fed up with Ron's attitude. "What's with you lately?"

"Both of you stop!" said Hermione sharply. "There's no reason to fight about this."

"I'm tired of you getting bloody everything you want," Ron retorted, ignoring Hermione. "It's enough to make anyone sick." Harry closed his book with a snap, trying to keep his anger in check. Fred and George were watching them by the fridge, taken aback by the sudden confrontation they had inadvertently started.

"Where do you get off saying something like that," Harry ground out.

"Talking about your _training_all the time while the rest of us have to clean a bloody house that isn't even ours!" Ron was half out of his seat. "Quit lording it over us all!"

"I'm not doing that at all!" said Harry sharply. "And if you've got a problem cleaning this place then take it up with the one who's forcing you to do it, not me. I couldn't care less if this place wasn't worked on."

"That's not the point!" Harry made to stand, but a small hand touched his shoulder, stopping him from moving.

"Ron, would you shut the hell up!" shouted Ginny. Harry looked up in surprise at his defender, his anger lessening. His attention away from Ron he now noticed that the glasses they had all been drinking out of were riddled with cracks. Ron just glared at his sister before turning on them and storming out of the kitchen. Hermione hesitated for a moment before rushing after him. Harry just sat back in has chair and let out a breath.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said, covering her hand with his.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," she said, avoiding his eye. "He's just being a prat."

"Yeah, Ron's always been a little late when it comes to just about everything," said George.

"He might have just gotten his first period," continued Fred. Looking at George he continued, "You know, it was hard enough with just-" The twins disapparated with a loud crack as a butterbeer bottle flew through the space they had just been occupying a moment ago, shattering against the wall. Ginny was breathing heavily.

"Gits, all of them," she growled. Harry couldn't help but be amused at the fiery redhead. She noticed his grin and rounded on him. "Something funny, Potter?"

"No elbow in the butter dish anymore, eh?" Ginny flushed at once. It took a few seconds for her to regain her composure before clearing her throat.

"I'm sure you've done your fair share of stupid things when you were younger," she said, sitting down in her seat again as if nothing had just happened. Harry just nodded.

"Oh, yeah," he said, looking at his fork. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

"I've got time," said Ginny, now becoming curious. Harry looked around at the room which was a little worse for wear. He stood up and pulled out his wand again.

"Alright, let me see if I can clean this up, then come hang out with me downstairs. I'll tell you something funny."

Xx~xX

Sirius opened the basement door to laughter. Harry and Ginny were at the sitting area slumped over and trying to regain their composure.

"Having fun?" he said in amusement, walking over. "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing much," said Harry, still grinning.

"We're talking about stupid things we've seen other people do at Hogwarts," said Ginny. Sirius instantly grinned.

"Oh man, I've got a thousand stories like that," he said mischievously.

"Passing observation, Padfoot," said Harry, raising an eyebrow. "Not ones you've caused."

"Oh, well then, maybe a few hundred?" he amended with a shrug. "You hanging around to watch, Ginny? What about Molly?"

"We've been cleaning this place nonstop lately; I'm taking a break today," she said tiredly. "I don't know why Mum's so bent on battling this house."

"It's the housewitch in her," said Sirius with a shrug. "I won't deny she's a lot more traditional than the majority of women I tend to spend my time with."

"And what women are you talking about?" said Harry with a smirk. "You haven't been on a date practically since Ginny was born." He quickly ducked a hex that narrowly missed his head.

"I think we should be practicing, don't you?" said Sirius cheerily, aiming another two curses at Harry who retreated to the other side of the room as quickly as he could, pulling his wand.

"Stop hiding by Ginny, and let's get a move on then," said Harry. "Just keep an eye out for a stray spell, Gin," he called over to their audience member as Sirius took his position. "We'll be careful not to let anything go your way but there's no harm in being a little extra careful."

"I'll be fine, you two have fun," said Ginny, positioning herself so that she could see over the back of one of the couches. She could easily duck out of the way if anything happened.

"Right then, on three," said Sirius. "Three!" He fired a stream of lower level curses in rapid succession. Harry, who was used to his Godfather's antics, smoothly moved to the side and countered with a leg locker and three stinging hexes. He'd be more than happy to go all out, but it was still too early in the day. Sirius shielded against all of them, rebounding the hexes back at Harry who again dodged. One thing that Tonks had been drilling into his head was how important it was to know when to shield and when not to shield. Usually it was better to shield only if necessary. Sirius fired a half powered cutting curse which missed his arm by a few inches. Well, if he wanted to play rough...

"_Reducto!_" shouted Harry. The spell came, a testament to the amount of work he had been putting in lately, but at a seriously reduced power, allowing Sirius to flick it aside with his wand like it was a tickling charm. Taking a steadying breath he focused. "_Bombarda_!" Sirius' eyes widened as the spell arrowed at him. He dodged quickly, and the spell was absorbed by the wards on the walls, though the point of impact was cracked slightly. Harry was breathing heavily; the spell had taken a lot of force.

"Jeez, Harry, trying to get out of training early today?" he taunted, looking back at the wall. "Usually I have to beat up on you for an hour or two before you start getting testy." He was forced to duck another bombarda and shielded against a stunner. Ginny watched as the number and variety of spells began to get larger. She stopped trying to keep up with the pace and just settled to watch the whole thing. Eventually, the exhausted Harry fell to a clever series of well placed stunners. However, instead of reviving him, Sirius walked over to Ginny.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"You both are really good," said Ginny excitedly. "Tons of spells and dodging and exploding," she added, looking at the walls which had fading scorch marks. It wasn't often that you got to see people duel these days. It was always exciting to watch. Sirius just shook his head.

"I'm sure it looks impressive from the side, but to be honest this is the most boring and unskilled type of dueling you can get," he said. Noticing her confusion, he continued, "You see, a good duelist will use all of his or her magical skill to win in any number of creative ways, including using the environment as well. Throwing curses nonstop is actually pretty amateur, though effective most of the time. Trained duelists are fairly uncommon these days, it's a little sad."

"So, why is that all you're doing?" asked Ginny, feeling even more confused.

"It's all about Harry's skill level," said Sirius with a shrug. "Not to mention power. For his age he's not bad, but considering what he's up against he may as well just lay down on the ground and die." Ginny paled at this, looking worried. Was it really that hopeless? Sirius rubbed her head a bit. "Don't be worried, we're not going to let things stay like that. Besides, Harry's more than able to get himself out of bad situations. I think he's proved that a lot by now. It's just that's really no way to live, let alone win some semblance of a war." Sirius sat in a chair and frowned a bit. "You see with Harry, what he's lacking really is skills in advanced transfiguration and general dueling experience, which is what we're building nonstop here. That includes conjuring as well, in case you didn't know. There's a lot more to dueling than just direct spell casting. It's really too bad that James isn't around for this," he said, sadness crossing his eyes. "I mean apart from being able to train his son, James was one of the finest duelists of our age. He was a transfiguration prodigy. I couldn't touch the guy if I tried and that was when we were just out of Hogwarts. Ask McGonagall about him some time, you might be surprised how she reacts." He grinned at the thought. "Anyway, there's only so much we can do when Harry doesn't actually know the stuff. And there's that damn potion he's been taking which makes him about as powerful as a first year for the first good half of the day. He just doesn't have the power to do any of the more advanced things. Well, I suppose he does somehow, but the moment he manages something half way decent he ends up like that." Sirius gestured to his unconscious godson. "He got tired pretty quickly this time. Tried to push too much. It's not really good for him to exhaust himself like this, but I let him do it to teach a lesson."

"So, you can only work on certain things during different parts of the day?"

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be able to use the last week or so of this month just doing transfiguration. Tonks will be around for that whole time too and she's pretty good in that area. Harry's a natural for anything that would fall into a DADA class or Charms, though he picks up wandwork pretty fast in general. I know he looks like his father but he takes after his mother way more. I think he could use some roguishness though, don't you?" Ginny avoided the knowing grin Sirius was giving her, though she was blushing lightly. She looked over at Harry, who was still unconscious. Ah, well, it wasn't like he was awake.

"I don't know if I'd be able to handle it," she muttered. "It was hard enough with the modest and innocent version we've already got." Sirius just barked out a laugh.

"I'll stop," he said, walking back over to Harry and pointing his wand at him. "_Ennervate._" Harry sat up at once.

"Did you have a nice break?" he asked, getting to his feet and dusting off his backside.

"What makes you say I took a break?"

"Sirius, even if I were stupid enough to believe that you wouldn't kip off to get something to drink while I had a nap, you can't really deny that," he said, pointing to the walls. They were all completely restored, courtesy of the wards.

"True enough, it's only been a few minutes," said Sirius. "Ready to keep going?" Harry nodded at which he was immediately smacked over the back of his head. "Don't do that again. We waste a lot of time when you push too fast. I want you to stick to lesser spells and work on accuracy until you hit me a couple times. Plus, you need to develop a balance of knowing when it's a good idea to flood your opponent with poorly aimed spells as a distraction and when to hold back a bit for the sake of accuracy. Just try for the latter for now."

"Alright."

Ginny ended up staying for well over an hour before she decided not to test her mother's patience any further. As she was about to leave Harry asked her to come back down a little before she went to bed. He wanted her help with something. Agreeing, she left the two guys to beat on each other for a while longer.

"See, you can do it if you try," said Sirius, his face scrunched up from the stinging hexes that he had been hit with. He quickly waved his wand to dispel them.

"Only because you started to get tired," argued Harry, taking a seat. They both needed a break. He reached over to the "mini" fridge that they had put in the sitting area earlier in the week. It was only mini on the outside of course. Once they both had snacks and drinks Harry gave a small sigh of satisfaction.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" reminded Sirius.

"Ah, right, I want to learn how to apparate." Sirius blinked.

"That's right, you actually can get your license now, I totally didn't even think of it," he said with a shake of his head. "We can work that into the schedule no problem, though I wonder what it'll be like with this potion you're on. I suppose we can just do some stuff at the end of the day. In any case, if you're dueling in an area that doesn't have an anti-apparition ward on it, then apparition is huge. Not to mention it's damn useful albeit uncomfortable. We can do a bunch of side-along apparation to get you familiar with it and speed things up." At the apprehensive look Harry was giving him he continued, "It just feels like you're being squeezed through a tube. You get used to it really quickly."

"If you say so," said Harry, still not to keen on the thought of how it would feel. "Wizarding kind has yet to develop a sensible means of long distance transportation if you ask me. They all land you on your ass and manage to flip you six ways to Saturday in the process." Sirius just laughed.

"That sounds more like a personal problem, Harry."

"Probably is, but that doesn't mean I can't complain." They sat in silence for a few minutes, relaxing to their own thoughts. "Hey, Sirius..."

"What, pup?"

"You think I could get Remus to start getting me working with silent casting? I dunno about actually being able to do it right away but at least some theory for me to think about or something. I'm getting tired of being the only one who tells everyone what I'm doing as I do it."

**x~x**

There was a soft knock on the basement door. Eying the clock, Harry saw that it was exactly eleven thirty. He was about to call out when he realized that the wards were still up on the door so he wouldn't be heard even if he threw a bombarda at the door. Fortunately, it was late enough that he could manage them himself. Waving his wand he called, "Come on in you two!" The door opened to admit Ginny and Hermione, both in their pajamas. As Hermione closed the door, Harry recast the privacy ward as best he could. He'd have to ask Sirius to do it properly the next day.

"How did you know I brought Hermione?" asked Ginny as they approached. Hermione was walking slightly behind her, looking guilty.

"Magic," said Harry vaguely. Well, it was magic in the end after all. "Something I can do for you, Hermione? I'd have thought you'd want to be in bed by now." She shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Ginny just nudged her encouragingly.

"Harry, I'm really sorry," she finally said, looking at his feet. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny who just smiled. He sighed, a small smile on his face.

"For...?" he prodded.

"Being distant with you," she continued, still looking at his feet. Harry crossed his arms with a frown.

"And?"

"And for siding with Ron when he's just being immature again."

"And?" Hermione shifted even more uncomfortably.

"And for being a bit jealous that you could use magic too."

"And?"

"Um, and for not telling you more when you were at the Dursleys."

"_And?_" Hermione finally glanced up at his face to see him barely holding back a huge grin. Ginny burst out laughing.

"Harry James Potter, you great prat!" Hermione shot at him, grabbing the closest object, which happened to be a pillow, and walloping him over the head with it. "I was being serious! How dare you take advantage of me like that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it, Hermione," he said, protecting his head with his arms. "You were on a serious roll there."

"Jeez, and I thought you were really mad at me," she said with a frown. Harry shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't happy you were being distant, but you should know that if there's a problem you can come talk to me about it," he said seriously. "You know that door has never been locked to any of you."

"I'll remember that, Harry," she said, finally smiling. Ginny clapped her hands twice.

"Brilliant, now that that's out of the way, you can tell me why I'm here in my pajamas," she said. "I don't show these off to just anyone, you know."

"I wanted your help testing something out. Come to the open space with me." Curious, the girls followed him to the center of the dueling area. "As you know, I've been meditating a lot lately, and as an extra project I'm trying to develop my senses when it comes to magic." Ginnly looked thoughtful while Hermione looked vastly interested.

"You mean like being able to tell when it's being used?" she asked at once, cutting him off from anything else. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm nowhere near something like that, but I wanted to try to see if I could at least tell when people who are magical are close to me," he continued. "By night time I can feel the wards somewhat so I wanted to do a test. That's why I asked Ginny down earlier. Actually, it's great that you're both here."

"So, what did you want us to do?" asked Ginny. At this, Harry pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"Well, I'm going to put on this blindfold so I can't see anything and then try to point to wherever you're standing. I'll have to silence you both though so I get absolutely no hints. I'll be sitting on the floor here and you can just tap me when you need to say something. Any questions?" Both girls shook their heads. Harry pulled out his wand and silenced them both before returning the wand to its holster. "Now, before I put this on, let me say this. First, I'll want to meditate for a bit to see if I can sense you both so you might as well sit down for now." At this they both sat, making absolutely no sound like they should be. "Great, now, when I nod you both stand up and move somewhere else in the room but near me. I'll try to point to you. Hermione you'll be my left hand, and Ginny you'll be my right. If I need either of you to come to me for any reason I'll raise the proper hand straight up. Sound good?" They both nodded. "Alright then," he muttered, putting the cloth over his eyes and making sure he was in complete blackness, "let's see if this actually works."

Harry immediately sank into himself, feeling the pulse of his own core. It was always an interesting feeling, sensing his own magic, but one he never got tired of. Merely more accustomed to, being able to do it faster and more efficiently each time. Carefully, he let his awareness expand. He could feel the wards that were set into the room. They were particularly strong to allow the room to take the daily beating that they subjected it to. To him, at a base level, it felt like he was in a sort of mist of magic. It was there but with no fine definition. But now he focused, like he had been doing before as the girls had shown up.

Slowly, the mist thinned out, and objects began to take some sort of shape in his mind. The area around him took the shape of a room, as that was how the wards were shaped, the wards themselves feeling wall-like. And there, not three feet away from him in two different directions, were living blobs of magic. It was truly fascinating how the magic had a distinct life to it, as opposed to the wards which were more object-like than anything. He focused heavily on the two presences before him. Hermione, who was to his left, felt more... familiar than Ginny did magically. Perhaps this was because he had spent so much time in her company? Still, they were both different. Similar in_what_they were but distinctly different. Well, at least that made sense. No two humans were alike, but they were still both humans.

He nodded and waited as they stood up, still focusing on their magic. Ginny was the first to move, a little ways away from him and then all the way to his back. Hermione just moved slowly to where Ginny had originally sat. Shifting slightly so he wouldn't get a cramp, Harry pointed to them both. They continued like this for a few minutes, the girls clearly getting more into it as he continued to point directly at them.

"Come on you two," said Harry lazily. Ginny just walked up to within a few inches of him and pressed her knuckles against his head. Harry got the message. "Relax, Ginny, you're both doing great. Can one of you take me to a corner of the room? I just don't want to trip." They both led him to a corner where he could feel the strength of the wards at his side. "Great, now go to the opposite corner of the room." At about one third of the length of the room he lost track of them. Frowning he focused his awareness further, trying to reach out somehow. A few seconds later he could feel them again, standing together. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off his eyes, blinking at the sudden light.

"Excellent," he said cheerfully, moving over to the sitting area and removing the silencing spells from the girls.

"Harry, that was really neat," said Ginny at once. "You didn't miss either of us once."

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that, Harry?" asked Hermione. Of course she'd be interested. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try once we get back to school if we have time," he said with a nod. "I'm not really sure how well it will work even for myself, to be honest. I'll admit it went a lot better than I thought it would." He looked at them both. "Thanks a bunch for coming down to help me out, I'll say good night to you here."

"You're not coming up?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sleeping down here until Ron grows up," said Harry flatly. "Look, Hermione, I know you don't like to see us at odds with each other, but I'm done dancing around his misplaced jealousy. He'll come around, I know he will, but I'm not about to sleep in the same room as him unless I have to."

"I know he hasn't been in the best of moods lately," said Hermione after a second. "He's frustrated that you get to use magic, yes, but I think what really bothers him lately is that Mrs. Weasley has been saying how it's too bad she doesn't have you around to clean as well because you're a good worker. She also keeps telling him to stop being so lazy about it. I'll admit though I really do dislike cleaning this place. I'd much rather read."

"Me too, I can't believe Mum actually enjoys this stuff," said Ginny.

"Ron's also a bit frustrated with his homework, but that's pretty usual," continued Hermione. Harry just sighed.

"Look, as much as it's bothering him, it still doesn't give him the right to take it out on me when I haven't done anything to him. If he has a problem he should say something about it instead of complaining." Hermione made to argue back, but Ginny cut her off.

"Let it go, Hermione. Harry's got a point, and Ron's being a prat. If Harry keeps letting it go, then it'll keep happening."

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione with a small sigh. "I'm not about to let things get bad between you and me because of Ron, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione."

**Xx~xX**

A/N: Hello again, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Thought I'd touch on some things here as this chapter was really the introduction to Harry's training as well as touching on apparition. To start on the latter, here is how I think of apparition in this fic regarding wards. Anti-apparition wards seem to come in two flavors. Walls and Fields. In the canon (and of course this is a book only canon, the movies all can go to hell because of how they do stuff. Don't even get me started on their white and black misty flying ghostly version of apparition...like seriously wtf is that supposed to be?) Fred and George are able to apparate within 12 Grimmuald Place. Now we all know that you can't apparate _into _or _out of_ the building, which implies some type of ward, but considering what the twins rather blatantly do apparition from point to point within the building is fine. I classify this anti-apparition ward as a Wall, cuz that's all it does. Acts as a wall against apparition with no care about what happens on either side. Now, again ignoring the bullshit that the movies tend to do, you can't apparate in, out, or even _on_ Hogwarts grounds. I don't think the Headmaster can (or should) just come and go as he pleases. Maybe in the event of a super evacuation or whatever but otherwise no. This implies a null space, or as I'm calling it, a Field. I assume that all other wards that block magical transportation have similar versions.

Here's a thought, concerning the trace and magic detection by the Ministry. Before I start though, the whole detection of underage magic thing was pretty botched as a science. Is there a trace on the wands? Unlikely as if that were the case, Harry would have not been blamed for underage magic those couple of times he didn't use his wand and the letter would have never come. Yet the magic at the Dursleys was detected so the Ministry must have ways of detecting magic in general and must cross reference it with its location to figure out who used it but then at the same time that would be pretty damn inefficient for when an adult wizard did magic in a muggle area. Plus I couldn't see an established government department being okay with anything less than almost perfectly accurate to enforce laws by. So anyway, since no one has any idea what Rowling was thinking when she thought this up (actually I'll bet anything if you asked her how she truly imagined it all to work she'd just put a finger on her chin and say "magic of course") I'll just establish my own rules. Let's just go with that the ministry has everything, including a trace on wands which is put on them when they are bought at a wand shop. In requiring that the wand shop cooperates with the ministry, the ministry subsidizes the wands and that is why people can buy them for only 7ish galleons when they contain cores of what I would think would be a number of protected magical creatures, or at least a number of uncommon ones. If an adult witch or wizard buys a wand then the trace that is built into the wand is nullified because magic is magic and can recognize the age of majority that the society has decided on. Idk, whatever. So to my thought. If someone underage in a place hidden by the Fidelius Charm uses magic or activates an unregistered portkey then what would the ministry do? I suppose the charm would just render anything that might give the location of the magic being used completely ineffective, though it would still register as doing magic. Ehh, I dunno if I like that tbh... Like I said it just wacky until you just make your own rules...

Anyway, it's always been pretty well accepted in the potterverse that Harry has a lot of potential. He can produce a corporeal patronus, which apparently is difficult enough for the average adult (therefore fully matured magical core), when he's thirteen. And it scares off all the dementors at Hogwarts to boot, which fandom has seemed to accept at about 100, (or at least several dozen) unless that's stated somewhere in the canon and I just can't remember. So he's got plenty of power to spare. On top of that the poor kid really is raised to die in the canon, and never properly trained, nor does he even have much of an interest in pushing himself for most of it (which I can go ahead and attribute to his inferiority complex). So seriously give the kid some training and he'd probably do really well. Especially with the right teachers and lord fucking knows that's the last thing he ever really got in school (go awful DADA profs). I digress. Private training in anything will get anyone better at whatever it is. The end.

Don't forget, he's also growing like every other magical adolescent which means magical core growth. The fandom take on when that stops seems to be pretty consistent with "becoming an adult according to real life society" which puts it in early the early twenties.

And I'm sorry if Harry seems to be a bit moody occasionally, but he's had a shitty life after all and he's a teenager. God knows we allllll know that _one person_ who just won't stop going on about their problems and brooding all the time. Personally I'd rather hang out with Harry. He can do magic. So the next time that whiny friend of yours wants to know why you won't hang out with him/her, tell that person it's cuz he/she can't do magic.

So, as usual: Please review and let me know what you think! Also as I always say, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me about them. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need. Thanks for reading!

Finally, thanks to my two lovely betas **Hawa DL** and **shadowkat678** for their help!


	5. Chapter 5

___"I swear, every time something in this place goes wrong Molly gives me the 'bad dog' glare. It's like I pissed on her carpet or something." -Sirius Black to Remus Lupin during Harry's training, mid August, 1995._

**Chapter 5~**

August 28th

Harry grimaced as he downed his morning potion once again. The sudden lack of magical sense that accompanied it was certainly the worst feeling of the day, particularly due to the fact that the highest point of his awareness and ability was precisely before taking it. It was a huge dive. Still, if there had to be one benefit of taking the potion he really understood what his own magic felt like. Having something that he had come to be as accustomed to as the air around him, it was really only when it had been roughly taken from him that he noticed it like never before.

"Alright there, Harry?" said Tonks, who was sitting across from him. Having been living at headquarters since the twentieth, Tonks was the only person who routinely made sure that she arrived at the breakfast table at the same time Harry did, early as that was. He had been getting up earlier in the day to try and give himself a better time casting in the afternoon. Even an extra hour made a difference. On occasion the others would wake up at the same time, and they would all eat together; however, today everyone seemed to be sleeping in a bit. The house cleaning was actually almost complete, and Mrs. Weasley had been easing up on everyone lately, much to the childrens' relief.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, quickly digging into his meal. Tonks gave a glance before digging into her food.

"Oh, wow, Harry, this is really good," she said through a mouthful of egg and potato. She grimaced and chewed carefully before swallowing. "You cook just as well as Molly does, but there's a distinctly different taste." Harry just chuckled.

"You don't have to lay it on that thick, Tonks," he said. "It's just breakfast."

"No, seriously, Harry, it's good," she repeated. "Can you do stuff other than breakfast?" He nodded absently, currently focusing on making a small egg sandwich with his toast. "But where did you learn?"

"I've been cooking all the Dursleys' meals since I was tall enough to reach the stove," he shrugged. "With a foot stool for that matter. Saved my Aunt a load of time. Probably gave her more opportunities to dote on her Dudders too."

"You're kidding!" Tonks looked scandalized.

"Of all the things I did in that house cooking was always my favorite," said Harry, taking a sip of water. "They didn't bother me when I was cooking because they'd endanger their meal if they did. And once they realized that I was actually good at it, I was doing the meals regularly. Or most of 'em at any rate." He looked into Tonks' face which was rapidly becoming unpleasant. "It's no big deal, Tonks. Pretty soon I'll never have to see them again. Just forget about it." They sat in silence for a while after that, other members of the household trickling in and perking up at the sight of an already made breakfast.

"Thanks for cooking, dear," said Mrs. Weasley to Tonks the moment she noticed her usual job had already been taken care of. "We figured everyone could use a bit of a lie in today."

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it," said Tonks quickly. "Harry already had it going by the time I walked in here." Mrs. Weasley looked over at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"It's no problem, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, taking another helping for himself. They all started digging in to murmurs of approval, though not many people were that interested in talking after the first bite.

"What's this about Harry cooking?" said Sirius apprehensively, poking his head into the kitchen. "Is it safe?" Fred took a bite, chewing thoughtfully, and immediately collapsed onto the floor, unmoving.

"Blimey, Fred, it can't be that bad," said George taking his own bite after which he also collapsed onto his twin.

"It would be a lot more convincing if everyone else hadn't already been eating it," said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head. Instantly the twins popped back into their seats.

"Quite true. Well, now that's out of the way we can eat," said George. Fred nodded.

"This is pretty good, mate."

"I do what I can," said Harry with a shrug.

"Where'd you learn?" asked Sirius, making himself a plate. "If there was one thing James was bad at it was making any kind of food. Somehow he managed to botch sandwiches. It was a wonder he never starved the times when no one would feed him." Harry just met Tonks' eyes for a second before saying,

"Just a lot of practice. It's pleasant."

"Speaking of pleasant," said Tonks changing the subject, "I was thinking we could take a trip into London today and have a little fun. Get out and about a bit. We've all been busy lately after all."

"That sounds great," said Harry eagerly. "You don't mind if we take the afternoon off, do you, Sirius?" he posed to his Godfather. "We can get right into it this evening. That's when we do the really good stuff anyway."

"Well, you've been working really damned hard lately so I can't see why not," he said with a nod. "But we'll be working you to the bone until the day you go back. You've only got a few days left after all."

"That's fine with me," he said at once.

"I don't think that's wise," said Mrs. Weasley, looking between Tonks and Sirius disapprovingly. "It's not like anything has gotten safer lately, and Harry is still at a lot of risk."

"I'd be perfectly safe with Tonks," said Harry. He'd been on the receiving end of her wand all month and had no illusions about her ability. "And besides there's," he did a quick head count, "there's eight of us here, not counting Sirius," he added with an apologetic look. Sirius just shrugged. True he couldn't get out and it drove him mad at times, but the amount of time he had been able to spend with his godson was more than able to make up for it. "Right, and out of us all only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wouldn't be able to do magic without complicating things if something actually happened. I think five wands is a pretty good deal."

"Harry, it's not about who can or can't use magic," said Mrs. Weasley patiently, as if he were completely missing the point. "It's simply too dangerous to go around on outings given what's happened lately. Just because _you_ don't hear anything doesn't mean things aren't going on. Besides, I'm not interested in going into Muggle London, though thank you for the offer. I'll be continuing on the house." She took a sip of her coffee. "In any case, I'm not giving my permission for any of you children to go, so you'll just have to think of something else to do. You'll be back at Hogwarts in a few days anyway. Don't you have homework you need to be finishing?" Ron winced slightly.

"Well, we reserve the right as ___adults_," drawled Fred, looking none too amused, "to either accept the invitation or decline it, and while we thank you for the offer, Tonks—"

"We're going to have to say maybe next time," finished George, who was also giving his mother a flat look. The twins had been arguing with Mrs. Weasley over their legality all summer. Suffice it to say, they were none too thrilled about the status quo.

"S'alright," said Tonks.

"Come on, Mrs. Weasley, won't you change your mind?" asked Harry, looking at his friends for some support. Ron looked like he was still despairing at the thought of the work he hadn't completed yet, but Hermione and Ginny both just gave him weak shrugs. They knew a lost battle when they saw it.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but that's my final decision." He just sighed.

"Alright," he said, getting up to put his plate in the sink. Looking over at the others he said, "I guess we'll have to wait until Hogsmeade to all go out for lunch or something together. Anyway, looks like it's just you and me then, Tonks." She nodded and headed to the door, holding it open while she waited for him to catch up. Mrs. Weasley, who had been contentedly tucking back into her breakfast pulled up short.

"Harry," she said sternly, "I just said—" Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Harry got there first.

"Mrs. Weasley, I heard what you said, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm really in the mood to get out for a bit. All that aside," he continued, slightly more loudly as Mrs. Weasley made to interrupt him, "I'm legally an adult, and I can do what I want. And even if I weren't, Sirius is my guardian, and he already gave me the okay. We'll see you all later." Stunned silence followed him as he left the kitchen. The moment the door closed there was a burst of sound behind it, though they just kept walking.

"Wow, Harry," said Tonks, as they made their way through the house to her room. Harry was already dressed for the day but Tonks was woefully lacking. "Not too often you see the Weasley matriarch shot down." Harry just sighed.

"Look, Mrs. Weasley means a lot to me. She was the first motherly figure I've ever met in my life. Still, she can be a bit overbearing at times."

"A ___bit__?_" repeated Tonks, looking over her shoulder as if she could possibly be listening in.

"There's really no point arguing with her, she's too stubborn," Harry said, shaking his head. "I mean, it was bad enough when we were at that Order meeting right after I woke up, and she kept trying to keep us completely out of everything. I honestly thought she was going to curse Sirius when he told her to stop telling me what to do."

"Well, to be fair, she was just trying to protect you all," said Tonks reasonably. Harry just glared at her, though his anger wasn't directed at her.

"If that hasn't been the biggest failure on everybody's part I don't know what is," he scowled. "Protecting me, like that's actually worked out ever. Even at Hogwarts. _Especially _at Hogwarts."

"But you're—"

"I'm not, Tonks," he interrupted sternly. "If there's one thing I hate more than anything it's being treated like a child. I never got the chance to be one so I don't appreciate it when people act like I am one." Tonks just fell silent at this, looking at her feet. This morning wasn't the first instance over the summer that Harry had let something about his pre-Hogwarts years slip around her. It was never anything much, but the implications always tugged at her. Still, she had no one to talk about these things, and in the end she didn't really want to as Harry's comfort around her was something that she held quite close. She wouldn't betray his trust in her.

They entered Tonks' room which was next to Sirius'. Harry quickly turned away as she pulled off her shirt while rummaging for a fresh one in a drawer. "Oi, don't you have any sense?!" He watched the pair of pants she had been wearing fly past him, likely thrown on purpose, which caused him to freeze up even more at what was happening at his back.

"I tend to lose touch with it when you get too close to me," she said playfully, clothing rustling behind him. Harry squirmed in embarrassment for a while until she pressed up against his back, making him jump. "You're too easy, Harry. You need more control around girls, or they'll tease you to death and toy with your heart till it's a floppy mess." Harry rounded on the thankfully fully clothed woman.

"You mean like you're doing?"

"I'm making your heart a floppy mess?" she asked, taking a step back. She was wearing a nice blouse and jeans that fit her really well. Harry tried not to focus on her curves.

"Of course not," he said flatly, "but don't just go changing in front of me! I'm a guy."

"Honestly, Harry, you followed me into my room when I needed to change; what did you think was going to happen?" He just flushed slightly. Well, when she put it like that... "As punishment for trying to make such a beastly attempt at my innocence you're required to pay for everything today."

"You know you aren't poor, Tonks," said Harry, leading her back downstairs. "Or innocent." He made a quick stop in the room he had been staying in earlier in the month to grab his wallet. Tonks just snorted.

"Um, compared to you I don't even register as having any money, and Aurors get paid pretty well," she said flatly. "You're like a king, and I'm a rag hanging somewhere in a bathroom in Azkaban... I don't even know if that place ___has _bathrooms."

"You're just trying to turn this into a date again," said Harry with a smirk. "And you were the one talking about me making all the advances." Tonks paled, looking around rapidly.

"Don't say things like that in here, what if Molly heard..." she whispered, shuddering at the thought. "She wouldn't hesitate to throw me on the street."

They found Hermione standing near the front door waiting for them. She looked considerably put out. "I'm sorry I can't come," she said at once. "I wish I could, this place can be stifling sometimes, and not just because of a lack of things to do. By the way, you look really nice, Tonks." Tonks just smiled happily.

"Why can't you come anyway?" asked Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley is the one who is looking after me while I'm here, so I have to listen to her," said Hermione with a shrug. "As soon as you left she started into Sirius about him and Tonks being really bad influences on you because of how rebellious you've become."

"You mean how I'm not a sheep," he said flatly. Hermione just shrugged again, noncommittal.

"Well, the rest of us got out of there quick as we could. So where were you planning on going?"

"No idea at the moment," said Tonks. "Since it's just us though we'll be focusing on much more... ___intimate _places_._" She slid her arms around one of Harry's and winked at the bushy haired girl, who was blinking in surprise, her mouth slightly open.

"Please don't listen to her, Hermione," drawled Harry, though he didn't shake Tonks off. "She's just going to be buttering me up all morning so that I buy her lunch. Then probably repeat for some kind of shopping. I'm just some kind of mobile ATM to her."

"I love Muggle fashions, they're so much more interesting than wizarding things," said Tonks cheerily, not even bothering to deny what Harry had just said. Hermione just laughed.

"Well, you two have a good time," she said, moving off. "I'm going to check over my summer work a bit and probably end up in the library. There are so many books there that I doubt Hogwarts has."

"My work is in my bag downstairs if you want to compare. Let me know if you find something interesting," said Harry, as Tonks pulled him outside. Harry watched the house melt out of sight behind them before returning his focus to the road which was deserted. It was still a bit odd how close they were to everything here. Staying within walking distance to the Ministry of Magic was something he hadn't gotten used to yet. They walked down the street for a bit before pulling into an alleyway. "Wow, so forward," muttered Harry. "We've barely been out one minute."

"Oh, stuff it, it's too early for that kind of talk," said Tonks. "Hang on tight." They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and left the building to head into Muggle London. "So was there anything in particular you've ever wanted to do in London that you've never done before?"

"Uh, no, not really," said Harry evasively, not particularly keen on detailing the things he'd never done before. "Why don't we just walk around and check things out as we go by."

"Sounds good to me."

They made their way down a fairly peaceful street. It was the middle of a Monday morning after all, so it wasn't like they expected it to be crowded. Practically everyone would be at work and the shops would be largely empty. They spent most of the morning just walking aimlessly around. It had only taken about thirty seconds for them to be going places that Harry had never been before. He hadn't ever seen much of London, all of what he had seen having been through a car window on his way back from Kings Cross. and was truly enjoying it, even just taking in the sights.

After Harry pointed out the tenth interestingly shaped building Tonks just looked at him in amusement. "You don't get out much, do you, Harry?"

"I've been to the zoo once," he said defensively. Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, everyone's been to the zoo," she said. Harry just shrugged. "Oh, look at this place," said Tonks suddenly, pressing her nose to a shop window that was featuring women tops. "Let's go in here, Harry."

"After you, Nym." She just glared at him. "Sorry, I'm not calling my date by her last name. Sirius said that's bad form."

"Fine, it's not a date," she said, hands on her hips. Harry just let out a small breath and turned to the shop door, the image of depression.

"Alright, it's not a date. I was just trying to enjoy myself because this is the first time anyone's ever taken me into London for fun. Let's just go inside then," he said glumly. Before he could take a full step, Tonks grabbed his shirt from behind, pulling him up short.

"Fine. You get a one day free pass. Just ___one _day. Tell anyone and you die."

"Sure thing, Nym, not a soul," he said with a grin. Tonks glared at his sudden one-eighty.

"You're just... bah, never mind. Let's get shopping already!"

They visited over a dozen stores, spending a large amount of time in each where Tonks was more than happy to try on everything she could get her hands on while giving steady commentary of the experience. She was a constant stream of fashion education for Harry, who at this point in his life had just been lumping everything into a single category: stuff you put on. After all, that's all it ever was to him. It was also interesting because when they were alone, Tonks would change her appearance to match styles and outfits. Apparently being able to fit into and look good in anything had it's pluses. Not that he didn't enjoy himself. After all he had never done this before. They were leaving yet another shop when Harry's stomach began rumbling again.

"Someone sounds hungry," chuckled Tonks, swinging her two bags of new shirts. It was astonishing at how little she had actually bought compared to the amount she had tried on. She hadn't even tried tricking him into paying for anything. "Should we look for something to eat?

"I may not eat like the human vacuum that Ron is, but I'll never say no to a meal, Nym," said Harry. "What were you in the mood for?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I could really go for some pizza right now." Harry's eyes instantly lit up.

"Oh, I've never had it before, but I've heard it's great!" he said in interest. "What kind of place can we get it in?"

"You've never had pizza? Blimey, Harry, I thought you were raised by Muggles?" said Tonks, looking back at him in surprise.

"I—yeah, I was, but," Harry looked around for something to say, "I mean, there was only one place to get pizza near where I grew up, and it wasn't close so they'd only ever stop to get some if it was on their way." Noting her pensive stare at his fairly lame explanation, Harry just shook his head. "Hey, why are we standing around here talking about eating pizza when we could be going somewhere and ___actually__ e_ating pizza?" At his prodding, Tonks led him down a few streets to a smallish pizza parlor where they both ordered a slice and sat on stools around a small high table.

"This is fantastic!" said Harry cheerfully, nearly consuming the entire thing before Tonks could stop him.

"Slow down, Harry, you haven't even put anything on it," said Tonks, quickly grabbing his arm to stop him. "Here, put some oregano on it and a little of the red pepper flakes. Alright, now take a bite, and I mean _one _bite at a time," she added with a grin before returning to her own food. "You need to remember to breathe while you're eating."

"I can't believe I've been missing this my whole life," said Harry, as he finished his second slice. It was a bitter feeling. They had barely been out for a few hours, and he had already seen more than he ever had while living at number 4. He had a sort of freedom now, but it was almost borrowed time in a sense. He wanted to do more, but had no idea where to start, and not enough time to get anything done. Of course, he was more than used to not doing things he wanted, but now he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do in the first place.

"Harry?" Tonks was watching him with a concerned look on her face.

"What's up?" he said quickly.

"You just looked a little far away," she said with a frown. "Everything okay?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what we should do," he said with a shrug, brushing the thoughts away. "Is there anything that you really wanted to do? I've never really been out like this before so I'm a bit lost honestly."

"Nothing in particular," she said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to spend some time with you outside of that house. I mean, we spend most of the time together these days, but usually it involves us trying to curse each other. Nice to relax some, you know?"

"Yeah, I appreciate it," said Harry with a small smile. Tonks was pretty good at reading him. She always seemed to know when something was bothering him, much like Hermione could, and also always seemed to know ways to cheer him up. "Let's get back outside, I want to stretch my legs more."

They paid for their meal and made their way back onto the streets, taking off in a random direction. It really didn't matter how lost they could get with Tonks being able to apparate them both back.

"You know..."

"Hm?"

"I haven't asked you about that trunk you've special ordered," said Tonks, finger on her chin. "Shouldn't it be done by now?"

"Oh, it was finished a couple days ago," replied Harry offhandedly.

"Was it?" said Tonks excitedly. Suddenly she put on a betrayed face. "Why haven't you shown it to me? I thought we were partners in crime!"

"Really, Nym..." Harry just shook his head. "I haven't actually picked it up yet from the store. I was going to get it today or tomorrow and just ask you to take me to Diagon Alley at some point, but you were two steps ahead of me already. I figured it could wait until later in the day though," he explained. "I am here to spend time with you after all, and I'm not exactly in a rush to end it."

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Potter," said Tonks with a grin. "But seriously, if there's one thing I want to do right now, it's see that trunk in action." Harry just laughed.

"Alright, alright, let's go pick it up then and maybe spend some more time in Diagon Alley. I might as well make sure I have everything I could possibly need for the next year." They walked into an alleyway and disapparated to Diagon Alley, arriving safely at the apparition point near the Leaky Cauldron. "Remind me that we need to visit Rageclaw when we're done, will you?" he asked Tonks as they made their way to the luggage store.

The store was looking as trunk laden as ever, and as empty of customers as ever. Harry often wondered how the store managed to stay open before remembering that it was pretty much because of people like him who bought stupidly expensive trunks for fun. Ernest was sitting behind the counter, carving a piece of wood with a tiny knife. His face brightened immensely when he saw who had just entered his shop.

"About ruddy time!" he said impatiently, coming over to greet them. "I complete my life's masterpiece, and you tell me you'll stop by in a day or so?" He turned the sign in the door window so is read CLOSED from the outside.

"Nice to see you too, Ernest," said Harry, shaking the man's hand. "I brought Tonks along this time as well, hope it's not a problem."

"Harry, you can honestly do whatever you damn well please in this place," said Ernest with a smirk. "Parties, cartwheels, brothels, whatever. Are you ready to put on the locking spell?"

"Yeah, I should be able to manage it," he said with a chuckle, following Ernest to the back room. "If not, then I can do it tomorrow morning no problem. Long story," he added, when Ernest gave him a curious look.

"Whatever you say." They walked to the back of the workshop and grouped around the black trunk. It looked exactly the same as before except now it had the Potter crest on it where normally a lock would go.

"Alright," said Ernest, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Shall we do the tour?"

"Yes," said Harry and Tonks at the same time.

"Great, so let me first give you some instructions about your new trunk," said Ernest, leaning on the table and patting the trunk. "The trunk is indestructible. Or about as indestructible as it gets. It'll take whatever you throw at it and then some, but still treat it well. Don't randomly put it in Fiendfyre or something similar. Anyway, the trunk operates on voice and mental commands, though both can only be done when you're touching the trunk. To access each compartment simply press a finger to the crest and say or think which compartment you want. Some of them, like I'll show you, can be switched between while the trunk is still open, though for the more complex compartments you have to close it to change things. Now, at the moment anyone can use it, but once we're done I'll have it keyed to just you, and I'll tell you how to give access to others and take it away."

"Perfect," said Harry with a nod. Ernest touched his finger to the crest and then opened the lid.

"Now this is the first compartment. Standard four times expansion placed on it, like I mentioned a while ago. Put all of your general things in here that you use on a day to day basis or anything else you just need a place to keep temporarily. There's a bunch of built in drawers tucked away on the sides of different sizes for things you'd rather keep out of the way or organized in some form, all the way from papers to magical devices." He placed his finger on the crest again and the inside of the trunk seemed to shift. Suddenly they were looking at something completely different.

"That was cool," said Tonks in interest.

"This is the second compartment," continued Ernest. "It's for clothing. Everything clothes related toss in here. You'll notice that there are actual sections in this compartment, which is just to help you stay organized. Again, you'll notice it's quite a bit larger on the inside than on the outside."

"I think we can just take that as a given for all the compartments, am I right?" asked Harry.

"Of course. The third compartment is for easy access to your book collection," said Ernest, shifting to this compartment the same way as he had to the second one. It was filled with empty shelves. "You see this small book here?" He pointed to a small book that seemed to be attached to the compartment itself. "That's your index. Any book you put in here will be listed there for easy reference. Tap a title and the book will glow some color or another to show you where it is if you haven't gotten things organized."

"Handy," said Harry. "So these three compartments are the ones that can be switched between while the trunk is open right?"

"That's right. All the others you have to close the lid." Ernest secured the lid before pressing his finger to the crest and opening it again. This time they were looking not in a storage compartment, but down into spiral staircase. "Follow me," he said, placing a small stepladder by the worktable and stepping into the trunk, climbing out of sight. It was certainly amusing to watch from the outside. Harry and Tonks descended into a decently sized room that was armed to the teeth with potions materials. There were a large number of cabinets and cupboards, most having glass doors so you could see into them. At one end of the room sat a number of variously sized cauldrons of different metals. "As you might have guessed," said Ernest, "this is the potions lab that we designed. It's already fully stocked. Also, as with the books, there is a small book here that contains a record of ingredients, as well as one that will register completed potions. Use them in the same was as the one from the previous compartment."

"No wonder you spent so much," said Tonks, feeling slightly bemused as she looked into the well stocked cabinets. "All these ingredients must have cost a fortune."

"Well, there was no point having the lab if it wasn't stocked," said Harry. "And I really wouldn't know how to best go about doing it. I figure you hired someone?" he posed to Ernest who nodded.

"Of course, you don't really think I could have done all this myself, do you? I'm a trunk maker. My mastery lies in the runes that infuse every inch of this thing. Making intricate spaces where there would normally be none. I tend to leave interior design for experts. I paid a very good potions master to design the room to exactness. So to answer you're unasked question, Tonks, the price really came from getting the best of the best to hand craft every inch of this thing."

"And then we just got out of hand with extras and it just piled up," said Harry with a shrug. "I defend the right to have one absolutely ridiculous purchase in my life. Though I really will be getting my money's worth with this over time."

"Let's go to the next room," said Ernest, walking back to the small spiral staircase that they had entered by. Exiting the trunk, they all stood on the table, and waited as Ernest pressed his finger to the crest again. Harry had a sudden picture of someone walking in to the workshop and finding them all standing on top of the table. "Come on then." Another tight spiral staircase brought them into a much much larger room than the last, though this one also had a very obvious purpose. "This is the training room for dueling and anything else related," said Ernest. "While every inch of this trunk can take quite the beating, this room is the most heavily shielded against damage. You need not worry about blowing a hole in a wall, though like I said you don't really need to worry about that anywhere." Harry was walking around the large room in interest. It was about the same size as the basement at 12 Grimmauld Place, though this place had markings in places on the floor that looked purposely put there as well as targets along the walls and what appeared to be some kind of training dummies. There was also a section set aside for treating any injuries.

"What are all the markings on the floor?" he asked curiously, stopping in what looked like a small circle.

"Those are boundaries for official duels according to the most current set of rules," explained Ernest. "You can also use them to train within confined spaces as well. There's a manual on how to use the training dummies which you can look through whenever you feel like it."

"Excellent," said Harry, leading the way back out of the trunk.

"Harry, this thing is wild," said Tonks.

"Not done yet," said Harry with a grin.

"Nope, not by a long shot," said Ernest, switching the compartments again. "Now, we're going into the largest compartment which is more like a merging of a number of smaller ones. The living space."

The spiral staircase left them in what looked like a small entrance way. Walking through the only opening put them directly into a very large living room with a fireplace directly opposite them. The room was beautifully furnished with semi modern furniture. It was one thing to be on the inside of a tent that was magically expanded to act as a flat. This was on a completely different level entirely.

"Wow." That was all Tonks was able to get out.

"Yeah, no kidding, this is crazy," said Harry, also not expecting such a splendid looking place.

"This is the living room, and the center of the floor," said Ernest, drawing their attention. He led them around the area clockwise. "Over here is the kitchen, followed by the dining room. They are connected of course. There's also a storage room back there for whatever. The next room is the Library. This is where all of the books in the third compartment go when you put them there. The two are connected. As I said, the other compartment is really just for ease of access. This is for actually being in a room surrounded by your books. Anyway, next is a study. Now, this hall over here leads to three bedrooms. One is the master bedroom which has a master bath connected to it. The wardrobe in there is linked to the second compartment, so whatever you put in there will appear here as well and the other way around. The other rooms here are guest rooms which also have their own bathrooms. Finally, connected to this main room is the main bathroom, which is out of the way in the corner here, as well as another smaller storage room."

"The hell, you could seriously live in your trunk, Harry."

"That ___was _the idea," said Ernest.

"I'll admit the idea of having an apartment in my pocket all the time is a nice one, though I don't think I'd end up using it for more than the library, potions lab, and kitchen at the moment," he agreed. "My main use of this would be when I'm at my relative's during the summer. If I'm in this thing I won't give the Headmaster a hard time about being there, and he won't have to drive me up the wall telling me to stay put. It's an easy compromise. It'll also be nice while I'm at Hogwarts and need a private place to do, well, anything.

"Or anyone," said Tonks automatically. Ernest smirked while Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Is that all of it?" he asked the trunk maker. "I'm really impressed, you've seriously outdone yourself."

"Thank you, but we're not completely done," said Ernest, leading them back to the small entrance room with the spiral staircase. "Wait, don't go up, I want to make you aware of something. You see the doors here?" Indeed, they hadn't noticed that each wall held a single door at its center, while the staircase was in the center of the room. "The one on the right goes to the potions lab while the one on the left to the dueling room. Those rooms themselves have their own access points from outside the trunk as I figured that it would be more convenient."

"So what's the last door for?" asked Tonks.

"It's a spare room which also has an access stair," explained Ernest. "Nothing has been done to it specifically, but it has been runically prepared for anything. At the moment it's just a box, but a few spells later and it can be whatever you want it to be. I thought you might like an extra room. Consider it a gift."

"Thanks, Ernest," said Harry with a smile. This was all perfect. He only wished he had known about these kinds of things earlier in his life. Maybe then being at the Dursleys wouldn't have been as bad. They exited the trunk and returned to the floor, Ernest moving the small ladder out of the way.

"Now, to key it to you specifically I'll need you to cut your finger and press it against the crest." Harry winced slightly as he gave himself a small cut with the razor that Ernest handed him and pressed his thumb against the crest which glowed slightly for a second before returning to normal. Tonks quickly tapped his thumb with her wand, and the cut vanished at once.

"Thanks, Tonks."

"Righto."

"Now, for the final piece," said Ernest. "To start, now that the trunk has been keyed to you, no one but you can open it without being keyed to it themselves." He demonstrated by trying to open the trunk but couldn't. "The keying ledger is what allows guests. Inside the trunk in the entrance room there should now be a book where you can write the names of people who are permitted to open your trunk. You will have to let that person in yourself and then have them write their name in the book with the blood quill that is there. Only you can open the ledger so you don't need to worry about someone sneaking their name on the list. Obviously you can remove a name at your discretion. Though I'll remind you that if the trunk is locked in Parseltongue then even if you key someone in they won't be able to actually access the trunk without speaking the password. You'll have to choose how secure you want the thing."

"Alright, we can try that a bit later," said Harry.

"Now, if you want to set a password for the trunk you can do so by placing your finger on the crest, or on the ledger if you are inside the trunk, and speaking the new password while thinking___about _changing the password. You'll know if it works. Now, as to your addition..."

"I'll do it now," said Harry, placing his palm against the crest while holding his wand to the trunk firmly, focusing as hard as he could on his magic and the password he wanted to use. ___"Lock." _Harry felt a strain as his magic pushed past the suppressant to work properly. It had taken a lot of practice to get this to work, though fortunately the theory of it had been simple enough to puzzle out in the end. Parselmagic was much more command-intent based than he originally thought, though strangely powerful. It explained why it was so difficult to accomplish, even though it was now well into the afternoon. The trunk glowed darkly before returning to its natural state.

"Well, that was more than a little unnerving," said Ernest dryly. "Sorry, it's not every day you hear someone speaking Parseltongue." Harry just shrugged. He was used to people being afraid of things they didn't understand. "So, how do we know if it worked?"

"Well, I basically locked it tight while setting a password mentally. Right now it's phoenix so..." He put his finger against the crest and said, "Phoenix." Nothing happened. He tried to open the lid, but it didn't budge at all. Grinning, Harry put his finger back to the crest. ___"Phoenix," _he hissed. The intricate lock lightly clicked open, and Harry pushed the lid back to reveal the first compartment. "Perfect. Can't wait to start using it."

"Harry, if anything comes up at all about the trunk feel free to owl me about it. Bring it in any time if it needs maintenance too, though it really shouldn't for a hundred years or so," said Ernest, holding out his hand.

"I will, thanks again," said Harry. He tapped the trunk and it reduced itself to the side of a knut, putting it in his pocket.

"Just don't lose it, yeah?" said Tonks with a smirk.

"He can't," said Ernest, as he showed them to the front door, turning the sign back to read OPEN from the outside.

"Why not?" Harry asked, interested. Ernest just looked between the two of them like they were stupid.

"Magic, what else?"

**Xx~xX**

"I still don't really get why I'm here."

"We're going to my family vault, Nym," said Harry patiently, watching everything speed by as they raced along in a goblin cart.

"That's why ___you're _here," she said, crossing her arms before another lurch of the cart forced her to grab the side. "I want to know why _I'm _not waiting upstairs like I should be."

"Because I wanted you to come?" said Harry, completely baffled. "Why are you making such a big deal about this, Nym?"

"Her questions are not without reason, Harry," said Rageclaw, who was operating the cart. He pulled another lever and the cart slowed slightly before taking a hairpin turn after which he pushed it to breakneck speeds again. "It is not usual for those who are not direct members of a family to enter a family vault."

"___Especially _the Potter vault," agreed Tonks, seemingly happy to have the goblin on her side. "Harry, it's just not my place!"

"For crying out loud, enough already, you're already on the damn cart!" said Harry loudly, rubbing his head. "If you don't want to come in you don't have to, just drop it." They rode the rest of the way to Vault 49 in silence. Once they stopped Harry made his way to the door of the vault, looking up at the crest. His heart was beating faster than the last time he had been here. Why was he so nervous? Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it he ran his finger down the middle of the wall to have it melt away before him.

"I will wait for you here unless you need me for anything, Harry," said Rageclaw.

"Alright, thanks," he said, not looking back. "I, Harry James Potter permit Nymphadora Tonks access to this vault when she is with me." He almost felt as if the vault had acknowledged his command. Turning his head to look at Tonks over his shoulder he noticed she was standing there, speechless. A scowl made it's way on to his face easily. "I'm only going to say this once. Wizarding traditions are fucking awful, I don't follow them. Are we clear?" Taking a deep breath he walked into the vault.

"Rageclaw, why does Harry do things like that?" she said after a minute, her need to ask the question overriding the fact that all she had to talk to was the Goblin. Rageclaw leaned back against the stone wall.

"I'll admit Harry Potter is a fairly bad wizard," Tonks looked at him sharply. "He knows practically nothing of the culture, or the traditions. Equally nothing for the history between our two species; nothing significant at any rate, though that seems to be a fairly common occurrence among wizard kind these days. He certainly lacks the air many wizards have about them these days." Rageclaw scratched his chin, teeth showing in a small smile. "Yes, Harry Potter is a bad wizard... but he is a good person. I am glad I have his trust, as foolish as I believe it to be. What about you?" Tonks stared at the goblin for a long time, before she finally turned and followed Harry into the vault.

"Harry? Hey, Ha—" Tonks came up short as she practically walked into his back. "What's up, Harry?" The splendor around her was almost unbelievable. Mountains of gold, piles of books and furniture, covered paintings, jewelry, it went on and on. But Harry was just standing there stiffly. "Struck by the riches? Can't say I blame you, though I expected as much from this place. Damn, it's a lot. Like holy hell. Harry?" Harry didn't give any indication that he had heard her at all.

"Why was this so easy last time?" she heard him mutter. "I can barely move."

"Harry, what's wrong?" said Tonks, walking around to bring them face to face. She nudged his chin so that they were eye to eye. No longer focused on the vault he blinked a few times before words were able to form properly.

"I wasn't really thinking about it last time, I was too surprised and angry then, that I'd had all this kept from me," he explained. "They could have told me at any time. How hard would it have been to even just mention it?" He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it slightly more unkempt than before. "I don't really even know why I came here this time, I just felt I should. But now that I'm here..." His eyes were now somewhat anxious. "Do you think my parents left me anything?"

"What are you talking about Harry, you inherited everything they ever owned," said Tonks, confused. Harry shook his head.

"No, I mean," he started pacing slightly, "they went into hiding because it was dangerous right? Maybe they left me a letter? But there wouldn't really be a reason for them to do something like that. They didn't expect to be betrayed and killed. I mean Voldemort actually went after them himself. Who could predict something like that?" Once again Harry's hand found his hair. "I don't know, I'm just nervous about what I might find."

"That's totally normal, Harry," said Tonks. It was so strange. Sometimes Harry gave the impression of being an energetic young man, much like her excitable cousin. Then there were times when he seemed weary, as if he had lived many years longer than he appeared to have. And then there's now, a nervous child who wasn't sure of anything. She reached out and rubbed his arm a bit. "We'll check through whatever you want together. I'm here for ya." It took a moment, but the anxious expression ebbed away from his features, and he seemed to relax a bit, though he was clearly still nervous.

"Thanks, Nym, I'm glad you came in." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and moved around her, finally somewhat ready to actually explore. "Rageclaw?"

"Yes, Harry?" said the goblin, walking into view but remaining on the threshold of the inner part of the vault.

"You said that among other things the file is a record of everything that is in here, right?"

"Indeed," he replied. "Of course, it is only accurate to an extent. While an enchanted bracelet that entered the vault would be recorded at once, it would simply be noted as it is, a bracelet. Only if someone added information about what was being deposited in the vault would it be reflected in the record. There are many things with that amount of detail to their entries, however, the majority of it lacks such information."

"I see, so at this point it would just be best to shuffle through it..." Harry didn't even know where to begin.

"Check this out!" said Tonks brightly, lifting up a sparkling tiara and placing it lightly on her head. She checked her reflection in a glass cabinet, frowning a bit. She shook her head, her hair lengthening to half way down her back and changing to a strawberry blonde.

"You look brilliant, though have you considered the possibility it's dangerous?" said Harry, crossing his arms. She could be such a kid.

"Harry, this is the ___Potter _family vault, not the Black family vault," she said as if he were thick. "If this were the Black vault I never would have even walked in. The stuff in the house was bad enough. Imagine the stuff they ___couldn't _keep there."

"What makes you think the Potter's never got their hands on anything dark?" said Harry dryly, glancing around at the numerous items surrounding them. "I'll bet you can't even take that thing off." She instantly pulled it off her head.

"Ha."

"Lucky."

They wandered through the vault, occasionally digging through a cabinet in interest or pausing for Tonks to be impulsive, but after a good hour of perusing Harry had to come to the conclusion that there was nothing in the form of letters, notes, or in general any form of communication from his parents to himself. It wasn't like he had expected it, but he did hope...

"Let's go, Nym, it's just stuff here," he said at last, making his way to the entrance. Of course that was a gross understatement of the treasures and fascinating magical items that the vault contained, but none of them held value like what he was looking for. Nothing came close. Tonks wandered over and patted him on the back.

"S'alright Harry, I'm sure if they could have written you something they would have. Though to be honest," she said, as the vault door sealed itself behind them, "part of me is glad we didn't find anything. I would have been reduced to a big puddle of tears for hours."

"You can morph into a puddle?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry just shrugged and got back into the cart.

"Anyway, I'll probably have to hire a team of people to sort all that stuff out, and make sense of what's in there," he continued.

"After you've sworn them to secrecy on pain of death," said Rageclaw at once. "Perhaps kill one just to show you mean it."

"Yeah, after that of course," said Harry rolling his eyes at Tonks who was laughing weakly. Funny thing about goblins and their sense of humor, you could never really tell when they were joking. Actually, it was safer to just assume that they never joked to begin with, which meant that when they smiled or, god forbid, laughed about anything it was generally not good.

"Well, we should be getting back home soon," said Tonks, changing the subject. "You need to train, Harry. It's transfiguration nonstop until you go back."

"Yeah, just go easy on me, will you?"

"Not a chance." He sagged a bit.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

**Xx~xX**

**A/N:** Wahh! The summer is over? Where did it go... Well, looks like it's back to Hogwarts now. Not the greatest chapter in terms of action obviously, but a little Harry Tonks bonding never really hurt anyone =D. Harry got his cool trunk, like he does in so many fics it's sigh worthy, but honestly with the kind of money he has how could he ___not_take advantage of something like that. It'll come in handy when he needs it, especially next summer yeah? Anyway, I've been eager to get back to Hogwarts. Not much else to say here. This was a wrapping up loose ends chapter. Perhaps in a much later edit of this fic I'll come back and add some more fluff to this summer but for now this is fine.

Though I suppose I should say something regarding the potion for those of you who are having problems with it. I'd like to just say stop complaining and deal with it but I can understand where a lot of you are coming from. Harry's, for the most part, willingly taking a potion that's making him less magically powerful and no one likes that. But honestly it's not really bothering him ___that_much at the moment. Yes he complains some, that's normal human behavior, but you have to understand that there are people who are more than okay with certain amounts of discomfort in their lives so that things either run more smoothly or just to avoid conflict. Harry does not confront his serious problems well. He's got so many of them he knows that the moment he gets into someone about one of them the whole thing's gonna blow up. And he doesn't want that. He's got enough trouble in his life. In no way however does that mean that he thinks anyone can do whatever they want to him. The potion was supposed to stop him from using magic, but he's clearly still able to, if at a lesser amount. He's training and as has been mentioned he's also still breaking things occasionally.

Anyway, that's that. Stick with it and you'll find out more as things progress.

So, as usual: Please review and let me know what you think! Also as I always say, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me about them. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to my two lovely betas **Hawa DL **and **shadowkat678 **for their help!


	6. Chapter 6

"_Has there ever been a year where this _wasn't_ a fiasco? Oh wait, yes there was. That was when I didn't have children..." -Molly Weasley to herself, lost in the maelstrom called the Weasleys going to the Hogwarts Express, September 1st 1995._

**Chapter 6~**

It was a wonder that Harry was able to sleep in a little on the first of the month. He woke to the sound of heavy thumping on the floors above, mixed with what sounded like muffled screaming. The wards were designed more with the idea of keeping noise in as opposed to keeping it out. Suddenly remembering how Mrs. Weasley got _every_ time they were going to head to Kings Cross, he sat bolt upright, thinking about his packing, before remembering he could actually relax. His regular trunk was sitting on the floor, opened with a handful of things inside neatly. He had technically been ready to go for days. Over the last few days of the summer he had been carefully moving everything to his new trunk which was currently sitting on his side table in miniature form. Sirius had also let him secretly pillage the Black library for anything he could want, minus a few exceptionally dangerous tomes that melted the eyes of anyone who tried to read them. Harry had been burning through books at a rate that was leaving his Godfather quite worried, as any respectable Marauder would be. In any case, it wasn't like they were doing him any good just sitting there. And, true to Ernest's word, if he ever couldn't remember exactly where he put the trunk it always seemed to turn up right in front of him. Magic was awesome like that sometimes.

Pulling out his clothing for the day, he dressed and got ready. They still had plenty of time, but knowing the Weasleys they would only just make it. He wondered how they were getting to the station. No one had bothered to tell him. Maybe cars? Shrinking both trunks and putting them in separate pockets, Harry made his way out of the basement and into a wall of noise.

"—COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS—"

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

"Hey, Sirius," he said with a wave, ignoring the racket. His godfather turned around looking more harassed than anything.

"Oh, Harry, I totally forgot that you weren't in the same area as them getting ready," he said, glancing back at where all the shouting was coming from.

"Don't worry, I've been packed for ages so I tried to sleep in a bit," he reassured the man. "I'm just going to grab some breakfast now. If anyone asks, I'm completely ready to go." He continued down into the kitchen where some of the noise was deadened, but the screams of Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Black could still be heard dimly. It was a discordant of reprimanding and pureblood bigotry. Harry wondered what exactly the twins could have done this time. The last time Mrs. Weasley had been this livid they had "accidentally" knocked Ron into a dresser which didn't want to let him go. It took the combined effort of Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius to free him in the end. Of course he hadn't found out about it until later. At the time he was getting his life cut shorter by Moody.

The kitchen was empty, though he had been hoping to run into Tonks in here, not having seen her on the main floor. Maybe that meant she was on a mission that day. Hopefully not, as he really had been wanting to say goodbye. He went over to the fridge and opened it to grab out some leftovers from dinner the night before, poking the dish with his wand to heat it up. He was usually loathe to do breakfast like this, but the sooner he was completely ready to go the better.

While his food heated he pulled a large number of butterbeers out of the fridge and shrunk them to go into his pocket for later. That would certainly make everyone happy. He kept one out for himself to drink with his breakfast. Not the healthiest thing, but whatever. He then went over to the box that contained his potions and pulled out the last vial, meant for today. He hadn't had an incident in a couple days now, and hopefully things were starting to get back under control. Having to deal with this at school would be a bitch. Not one he wouldn't be able to manage, if the last month was anything to go by, but still incredibly annoying. Sighing slightly, he downed it in one go. Immediately he lost all sense of the magic around him and almost completely that within him. When he had first started taking it he hadn't even been able to feel the tiniest bit of his own magic, but it seemed that he had retained a little sense of it, for which he was grateful. Though he had gotten used to the feeling over the past month, it was not a pleasant thing to have to deal with. Perhaps his body was fighting it? It made sense after all. Hermione had said that often times with substances humans tended to build up a resistance to those that were taken frequently. Shivering slightly at the closed in feeling he was getting, he started digging into his meal.

As he finished ten minutes later the kitchen door burst open, and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in. She looked exhausted.

"Harry, what are you doing in here!" she said sharply. "We need to be going, not relaxing, and where are your things? I didn't see them with the others."

"Don't worry, I've got all of my stuff with me," he said, patting his pocket. "I'll be out in a second. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, just hurry up, dear," she said distractedly, now moving on to the next item on her list. Harry just shook his head and put the empty dishes in the sink, following her out of the kitchen and back into the thick of it. Hedwig suddenly flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello, girl, I haven't seen much of you this past month have I?" he said, stroking her feathers affectionately. "Hermione's been keeping you busy, I assume?" Hedwig hooted softly and nudged her head against his, returning the gesture. Hermione had been using Hedwig to send letters back and forth with her parents.

"There you are, Harry," said Hermione running over to him. "We were wondering where you got off to." She was holding a squirming Crookshanks who looked guilty of something. Knowing him, he probably was.

"Morning, Hermione," said Harry. "Hedwig, why don't you fly to Hogwarts? You'd certainly enjoy that more than a cage in a compartment." Hedwig hooted her assent though it carried a tone of "about time", and she took off from his shoulder to a different part of the house. Turning back to Hermione he asked, "What happened earlier? Mrs. Weasley was going spare... I could hear her all the way in the basement and you know how thick those wards are."

"Oh, Fred and George bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs so they wouldn't have to carry them, but they crashed into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs," explained the bushy haired girl. "She's alright though." Harry's eyes went wide in alarm at this, and he looked around quickly to see if he could spot Ginny. He saw her sitting on a couch on the far side of the room, out of the way.

"Ginny, you alright?" asked Harry, looking her over in concern. She had a couple of bruises, but it didn't look like she was in any serious pain.

"Oh, hi, Harry, I see you've heard about my encounter," she grumbled, wincing slightly as she leaned back so she could look him in the eye. "Don't worry about it though, Mum fixed me up fine." Harry frowned and leaned over her, gently taking hold of her chin in his hand. "Uh, Harry?" she said nervously.

"Shh," he said softly, turning her head slowly to the left. No response. He repeated the movement to the right causing her to wince sharply after an inch or so. "Thought so, your neck must be killing you. Turn to the side, and I'll rub it for you. Oi, Sirius!" he shouted, causing his godfather to poke his head in from a different room. "Get over here, and do a warming charm for me, I just took my dose so I'm useless right now." Ginny was just looking at Hermione, feeling somewhat bemused, her chin still in Harry fingers.

"Um, Harry, I'm fine, you really don't need to—"

"Ginny, shut up," said Harry absently, as Sirius walked over, wand out. "Just make it so that its a little warm, but it'll last a while," he said to Sirius, pointing at the muscles on the side of her neck. Hermione was trying her best to hold back laughter at the look on Ginny's face as she was fussed over.

"That all?" said Sirius, putting his wand away. "Alright, I need to get back to watching over this mess. I'll make sure they know you're all ready to go."

"Thanks," said Harry, now rubbing the muscles in Ginny's neck to relax them. She would be sore for a bit but much less now that it was being looked after.

"Harry, what exactly are you doing? Oh, that's warm," she added suddenly as the heating charm kicked in.

"It's something Tonks showed me when I screwed up my arm a week ago," he explained. "If you injure a muscle and want to help relieve some of the pain it helps to warm it a bit and give it a rub. Nothing special, just helpful."

"Thanks," she said quietly, settling into the massage. She glared daggers at Hermione as if daring her to comment. Judging from the mischief in her eyes she actually might have if Mrs. Weasley hadn't come into the room and asked her to go and check on Ron again who___still _wasn't downstairs. Sighing heavily, Hermione made her way back upstairs.

"So how are we getting to Kings Cross?" asked Harry. "Do you know?"

"Walking," said Ginny, her voice somewhat lazy. "We're actually not that far away. Mum's been going spare because we can't leave without a full guard according to Moody. She thinks we're going to miss the train as usual." Harry let his hands move down to her stiff shoulders, not wanting to make her neck irritated, and continued the mini-massage. Ginny bit her lip to prevent herself from making any extra sounds. "I think Moody's waiting for Sturgis Podmore."

"We're going to the train with a full guard?" asked Harry, surprised.

"It's not us they're guarding, Harry," she said pointedly. He just grumbled.

"I thought Voldemort was supposed to be laying low. Do they really expect him attack me in the middle of the morning? Disguise himself as a Muggle on his way to work?"

"They're just being careful," she muttered. Her heart was only half in it though.

"They're___just _being paranoid," he said irritably. He still hadn't gotten past the fact that the weird feeling he had been getting while staying at the Dursley's had actually been Order members following him around wherever he went. Not to mention the hush hush about the "weapon" Voldemort was after, whatever the hell that could be. Just a little peek at something else that was being kept from him for his protection. Apparently his safety was important enough to warrant driving him up the bloody wall.

Sirius walked back into the room and looked at the two kids in amusement. "Hate to break this up, but it's time to go," he said, grinning at the pair. Ginny stretched with a satisfied yawn, almost reminding Harry of a cat.

"That was wonderful. Thanks, Harry." She teetered for a moment, as if fighting with herself, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the room. Sirius' grin just got a lot wider.

"Shut up, you know I don't see her like that," said Harry, causing Sirius to laugh. He pulled his godson into a tight hug before stepping back and looking him up and down.

"Harry, you've really grown since you got here a month ago," he said seriously. "You have an incredible amount of potential and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Make sure you keep up your training at _least _every other day. A little training every day would be better but I know OWL year is intense. Plus, it's not like you're going to be sent off into war or anything. We just want you to be able to fight back well. Just do your best, and keep confident. I'm sure you'll find a good place to use for practice. There's a ton of empty rooms in the castle. Even if every frisky couple took one for themselves, you'd still have a ton to choose from," he added, causing Harry to chuckle a bit. "We've already talked about what you need to keep working on, but if you need anything you've got the mirror already." Harry grinned at the thought. The mirror that Sirius had slipped him on his birthday would certainly be really useful. He hated to think of not being able to talk with Sirius during the school year. Writing letters was just far too dangerous. This would help keep Hedwig a bit safer. Plus, he hated having to censure what he wrote.

"Thanks for training me, Sirius," he said, really truly meaning it. It was wonderful to have his support all summer. Sirius and Tonks, not to mention Remus, Kingsley, and Moody (shudder) had all done their best given the time they had. He wasn't about to let them down. "And not just for the training. I'm really glad we got to spend time together. Best summer I've ever had in my life. I swear we'll get your name cleared, and then you'll be able to live a full life again."

"I'm looking forward to it, Harry," he said with a smile. "Now, I was thinking of tagging along in dog form, but I think I'll stay here. I've said what I needed to, and I'd rather not be scowled at by Molly the whole way. People would think I ripped up her garden or something." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later on."

The walk to Kings cross took about twenty minutes and was, as Harry expected, completely and utterly uneventful. Following closely behind Tonks, who was currently looking like an old woman with tightly curled gray hair and a weird purple hat, he chatted with Hermione about their upcoming school work, much to Ron's dismay. He took refuge next to Fred and George who were thankfully talking about Quidditch. Ron had done a lot of cooling down as the summer came to a close, though Harry wasn't sure if it was just because he was finally doing his schoolwork or if he was actually getting over his problems. Hopefully the latter.

Arriving at the bustling station, the group made their way to the barrier and subtly slipped in one at a time while no one was looking. The Hogwarts Express stood there in all its glory like it did every year. As the others said their farewells Harry pulled Tonks off to the side out of sight, where she shifted back into her young self, though her hair went to a normal blondish instead of a pure marker color.

"What's up, Harry?!" Tonks' voice raised an octave as Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his own face red with embarrassment at what he was doing. He tried to put everything he couldn't say into that one hug. They stood there for a few seconds in silence, and Tonks placed her arms around his waist, instead of stiff to her sides like planks of wood.

"Nym, you have no idea what it means to me to have you as a friend," said Harry quietly, lessening the intensity of the hug but not letting go. "It's crazy that I've actually only known you for a little more than a month. Feels like years honestly."

"Harry, I—" Tonks met his eyes with her own, her voice dying off. Her brain was still processing the hug. Harry just continued.

"Seriously, thanks for everything this summer. Training, advise, shopping, even flirting," she smirked, "and especially when I had my, um, moments..." he finished, averting her gaze. It was obvious what he was talking about. She had seen him at some fairly vulnerable points that summer, during their few outings and even training, probably more than anyone had over the course of his life. Time alone with her had really made a difference. Small arms shifted around his back and pulled him close.

"Thanks, Harry, I don't really know what to say," said Tonks softly. The train gave a whistle. The first warning call. She cleared her throat quickly. "Now, kip off, and I'll see you soon, yeah? Maybe I'll come visit you on a Hogsmeade weekend."

"I'd really like that. Take care of yourself." Pulling out of her hold, Harry walked back to the group, saying goodbye to the adults and getting a crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. Tonks watched as Moody gave him a few extra words of advice. Her body was still tingly with a sort of shock. Harry didn't hug anyone. He never initiated. Not even a little. She leaned against the wall, unable to keep a warm smile off of her face, holding her elbows contentedly. Maybe she didn't mind it so much when he called her Nym...

**x~x**

"Shall we find a compartment?" said Harry as they finally got onto the train. Hermione looked awkwardly from him to Ron.

"Harry, have you forgotten? Prefects are supposed to meet in the prefect carriage at the beginning of the ride to meet the Head Boy and Girl, as well as get our instructions," she explained with a frown.

"Ah, I forgot, sorry, Ron," he said, feeling bad for his absentmindedness.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find us a compartment," he said, waving it away and heading to the back of the train. Ginny gave them a shrug and followed him.

"He seems to be getting a bit better," said Harry. It was hard not talking to Ron like he used to. It always felt like something was missing, and in all honesty there was. "Maybe all that cleaning really was driving him insane." It didn't originally make much sense to him but then again, cleaning like that was something Harry was used to doing after growing up at the Dursleys. Ron likely only ever had to take care of his own room occasionally.

"Yes, I hope this silliness ends soon," said Hermione shaking her head. "Now, come on, we're new Prefects so we need to be responsible."

"Alright, but I'll be needing that arm before long," said Harry resigning himself to be dragged off at a fast pace to the prefects' carriage at the front of the train. The carriage looked just like all the others only it had less compartments and apparently each one was magically expanded into a decent-sized room. Seeing a bunch of students already in the first room, Harry and Hermione entered, finding a place along the edge of the room. The prefects all made a large circle. Harry saw a number of students who he knew by face but not by name. Hopefully he wouldn't have to remember too many new names. Hermione gave him a small nudge and flicked her eyes to the door. Copying her, Harry blinked at the newest arrival, Cho Chang. Had she always been a prefect? In all honesty he didn't remember looking anywhere but at her face before. Now, however, he could see the prefect badge pinned on her shirt right over her heart. Realizing that he was staring directly at Cho's chest, he he quickly looked elsewhere for something to occupy himself with.

With a lurch the train started moving. Harry looked out the window as the train pulled out of the magically concealed station. He couldn't help but wonder where they finally came into muggle view. More people trickled into the room, including one Alicia Spinnet. Harry blinked at her in surprise as she gave him a cheerful wave. Waving back, he whispered to Hermione, "How long has Alicia been a prefect?"

"Since her fifth year. You seriously didn't know?" Hermione just regarded him with something akin to wonder. "Jeez, Harry, I used to think that kind of lack of awareness could only be reached by Ron."

"I never paid attention to prefects before, and she never wore the thing during practice," he defended himself. "Plus, I never saw the girls outside of Quiddich to begin with." The sudden admittance made him stop. Who___did _he really spend time with other than Ron and Hermione? It was no wonder he barely had any close friends. He needed to change things. "Well," he muttered, watching a few more prefects walk into the room, "no time like the present."

"What was that, Harry? Oh, damn," Hermione cursed under her breath suddenly. The last prefects had just entered the room. Certainly two disasters waiting to happen. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Well, fuck.

"Alright, I think that's everyone," said a voice from the other side of the room. The circle parted slightly, and two more students joined the ring, a boy and a girl. Harry recognized the boy instantly as Roger Davies. "Welcome back for another year of prefect duties to the sixth- and seventh-years, and welcome new prefects to the fifth-years. Congratulations for earning your position." There was a light applause for the fifth-years. Harry had to suppress a groan. He was being reminded of Percy more and more. "Now, to get things started, I'm Roger Davies, Ravenclaw, and I have been appointed Head Boy. And this is—"

"Heidi Macavoy," said the girl beside him. She had a round face framed by curly black hair and brown eyes. "I'm from Hufflepuff, and I've been appointed to Head Girl."

"Now, to introduce the new prefects to the rest of you," said Roger, pulling out a roll of parchment. "From Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. From Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot. From Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. And finally from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Again, welcome." Roger was speaking in a very plain voice that suggested this was well rehearsed. Fortunately his counterpart took over.

"I'll explain your duties and your powers as prefects," said Heidi. "First of all, prefects are meant to be role models and general enforcers of the school rules within the houses and castle. If you mistreat your authority then the position can be taken away from you. Your heads of house all retain the power to demote you at any time, so do your best not to break any rules. Also, Roger and I can write prefects up who are not doing their duties properly. If this happens too many times, you will be demoted." She softened a bit, the edge coming out of her voice. "Really, it's not a hard job, and many of the students look up to you not only for guidance and advice, but sometimes for security and comfort. Anyone abusing that relationship will not last here." She spoke those last four words very slowly. Harry blinked, somewhat taken aback by the steel in her voice. Okay, Heidi Macavoy was___not _to be crossed. He glanced at Hermione, who looked like she had finally found her hero. Harry just looked back at the Head Girl, smiling slightly.

"Anyway, here are the basic things you new prefects need to know before you go and do something stupid," she continued, now in a conversational tone. Mood swing much? "Prefects are only allowed to dock points from their___own _house, however, you can assign single-day detentions with Filch when proper to a student from any house. Now, before you new prefects go crazy, please know that___all _punishments that are handed out are magically recorded in a book that is reviewed everyday by the headmaster. It shows the person who received the punishment, what the punishment was, what it was for, and who gave it. If you abuse your power we will know, and you will be dealt with. Now, fifth-year prefects are also required, as you know, to guide your new house's first-years to your house common room. Be sure to be very clear when telling them about parts of the castle so they don't get as lost as they might without your help on the first day. They will get it eventually, just try not to confuse them. Okay, Roger, tell them about patrols."

"Right, as you should all know, prefects patrol the corridors at night after curfew to keep students from getting into mischief, as we all know that a good number of them like night time strolls. You will be doing them in pairs. Now, the patrols happen every night, and there are three shifts which are two hours each. The curfew shift, midnight shift, and graveyard shift. Also, every night of the week one or two of the professors will be patrolling as well. Do cooperate with them and not cause trouble yourself. If you prove to us that you aren't mature enough to handle a patrol then you will be delegated to something else instead, and nothing pleasant." He paused letting that info sink in. "Now, last but not least, the Hogwarts express has six carriages not including this one, and there are twenty four of you. The trip to Hogwarts is about eight and a half hours. Do a little math, add the about half hour we take here, and that means one of you patrols a single carriage for two hours a piece. Keep the peace, and help anyone who's having a problem. If something really bad happens come report to us here. The train patrol schedule is behind me on the wall, so check it out before you leave. Some of you will be going right away. Still, before you leave, take a few minutes to acquaint yourselves with the people you don't know. Also, we have folders for each of you that have booklets of the school's main rules and a separate copy of your patrol schedule for the rest of the year. This will let you plan things around the nights you are on." He paused and looked around. "That's it, if any of you have questions for me or Heidi just talk to us whenever."

The group slowly started to mingle. Harry had to grab Hermione's arm to prevent her from running over and gushing at Heidi.

"Relax, we can meet her in a few minutes," he said with a grin, pulling her back by the wall next to him. "Plus, we're gonna get company really soon." Sure enough Malfoy and Parkinson sauntered over, Mr. and Mrs. Sneer.

"Draco, Pansy, congratulations," said Harry as they got close.

"I'd say the same to you, Scarhead, but I'm still trying to figure out why you're here," said Malfoy, somewhat wary from Harry's greeting. Something he had discovered about Malfoy was that you could never really give him the first word. Without it he tended to stall out for a bit before becoming absolutely unbearable, though he never failed to disappoint on that front. Harry was completely relaxed, leaning against the wall. The taunt was practically gentile compared to what normally came out of Malfoy's mouth. Harry just shrugged.

"Hey, you'll have to ask McGonagall, because I sure as hell don't," he said. "Do either of you have any idea how many rules I've broken? I'm not even talking about the small ones." Harry started ticking off fingers. "Disobeyed direct orders from professors multiple times, been out of bounds, restricted section of the library, gone into the forbidden forest, attacked a professor,___killed _a professor..." He just sighed and shrugged, clapping his hands together. "And that was just my first year, too. Anyway, let's do our best, right?" He took Hermione's hand and pulled her off to meet Heidi, leaving a very stunned pair of prefects behind him.

"Harry, I can't believe you just did that!" whispered Hermione fiercely, her grip on his hand quite tight. Harry just shrugged again. "You could lose your position."

"Yeah, well, it kept them from being absolute wankers, didn't it?"

"Harry, language!" chastised Hermione.

"Hello, Heidi," said Harry, causing Hermione to jump to attention at once. Heidi was watching them in interest.

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand with a smile. "And you as well, Hermione Granger, your reputation precedes you."

"My—does it?" she said, blushing at the apparent praise.

Heidi nodded. "Professor Flitwick is my favorite professor, and every now and then I still catch him begrudging that you aren't in his house, five years after the fact." Hermione's blush just deepened. Harry laughed in amusement.

"You're not exactly what I thought the Head Girl would be like," he said.

"What were you expecting?" she asked, curious.

"Originally another Percy Weasley, but at this point I was settling for someone who didn't make Head Boy look like an accessory," he said quietly. "Pretty clear who wears the pants in this relationship." Heidi's eyes widened, and she burst out laughing, albeit in a very professionally looking way.

"Don't say that," she said quietly, looking around at the others who were near them. "You'll bruise Roger's ego. I think he's still recovering from being dumped by that Fleur girl after the Yule Ball last year. He needs the supporting atmosphere."

"Supporting, right..." he said, raising his eyebrows. Roger was getting some quality "support" from a few girl prefects at that particular moment. "Anyway, what's it like being Head Girl?" At this Heidi brightened.

"I'll admit it's a lot more work than it looks, but the perks are well worth it," she said happily. "I like the responsibility I have, even though its a little nerve-wracking. Plus, the position comes with a lot of weight on a resume after I graduate."

"Well, for a nervous person, you're handling yourself really well," said Harry. "I didn't even notice." Suddenly a packet was pressed into his hands.

"Harry, stop flirting with the Head Girl, and get to your patrol, you're in carriage four," said Hermione, cutting off whatever Heidi was about to say. Apparently she had glanced at the patrol schedule and jumped into responsible action, ever one to do a job right.

"Hermione, I'm not..." Harry groaned, blushing slightly as Heidi also grew red faced. He was___not_flirting. Thank Merlin he was used to Tonks' constant teasing, or he might be flushing even from the thought. Tonks could be completely humiliating at times with absolutely no shame. Like that one time they were dueling and she randomly tripled the size of her bust, making him gape at her speechless for a second before a stunner caught him in the forehead. It hadn't helped that a second earlier she had transfigured her shirt into a bikini top. Apparently she had also stunned Sirius who was staring from the sidelines. Well, lesson learned. Tonks could drive men mad. Period. "Ugh, never mind, what about you, when are you on?"

"I'm in carriage five right now as well," she said. Turning to Heidi she continued, "It was wonderful to meet you, and congratulations on making Head Girl. I've already gone over the manual earlier in the summer and I have a lot of suggestions I think will make things easier for everyone. Anyway, I'll talk to you again soon, I'm sure." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Harry just shook his head.

"Well, so it begins. She'll rapidly become a legend, to be sure," he said tiredly, making Heidi laugh again. "Right then, I'll get moving. See you around, Heidi." She gave him a little wave and moved off to talk to some of the other new prefects. Looking around Harry saw the other girl he wanted to give a quick hello to. "Alicia, have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it was relaxing," she said with a nod. "Congrats making prefect, Harry." Alicia was the quieter of the three Chasers he had gotten so used to flying with over the past four years. Harry couldn't help but feel it was a little odd to see her without the other two. They were as glued together as he, Ron, and Hermione used to be.

"I feel like I should apologize because I never knew you were a prefect, but we're on the same team," he said in embarrassment. Alicia just laughed.

"You'll find that I'm infamous for forgetting to wear my badge," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "So, honestly I'm not surprised. McGonagall is always scolding me for it. Like _always_. Half my year still forgets at times. Don't you have a patrol right now?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say hi. See you later, then."

"Bye, Harry."

He made his way to the door but was intercepted one last time. Cho was partly blocking the door, biting her bottom lip slightly. She looked extremely nervous.

"Harry, I..." She shifted uncomfortably. "When you're done with your shift, can I talk to you in private?" Cho looked at him almost desperately. "Please?"

"Sure, Cho, where are you sitting?" said Harry automatically. He had a feeling he knew what this must be about, but there was no way he could just refuse someone who looked like that. Especially when she was beautiful on top of it. And biting her lip like that.

"Second carriage, near the middle. I'll see you after your shift. Mine isn't until the third one."

"Alright, I'll see you later," he said. He quickly exited the room before anyone else could approach him. He needed to get moving. Harry sighed as he walked into the next carriage of the train. Not five minutes after leaving the Prefects carriage and Hermione had already begun scolding some third years for being improper. It didn't look like she'd be done any time soon, so he kept going until he reached the carriage that he was supposed to be keeping an eye on for the next two hours. Fantastic. As he closed the connecting door to the previous carriage a door right next to him opened up and out stepped none other than Daphne Greengrass. He watched her as she checked to make sure everything was fine in the bathroom over her shoulder and walked straight into him. Not expecting her to actually walk into him headlong, Harry quickly grabbed her before she fell back.

"Ah, sorry ab—Potter," she said in surprise, tensing slightly. They were quite close to each other. He could practically make out the tiny details shaping the icy blue hues of her irises. They were exactly the same height as well. A small tug pulled his attention to where he was still holding her. Harry quickly let go and took a step back.

"You alright?" he asked at once, mentally sighing at her immediate change in attitude the moment she saw him. Well, what did he honestly expect? Slytherins had such a bad opinion of him in public he couldn't imagine what they might have come up with behind closed doors. And this was the result.

"Fine," she said stiffly, brushing herself off and smoothing out her shirt. Harry forced his eyes away from the lines her fingers were making on the fabric and back to her face.

"I hope the the rest of your summer was enjoyable," he continued.

"What are you doing in this carriage?" she asked, as if he hadn't said anything. He watched as her eyes darted down the hall, checking to see if they had been noticed. "It's mostly Slytherin students in this one." Harry just tapped the prefect badge on his robes which she hadn't noticed until just then.

"Prefect nonsense," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, doesn't matter who's in this carriage. If someone needs me for anything, I'll be right here." They watched each other silently for another second before Daphne turned and walked away, stopping half way down the carriage and opening a compartment door. She glanced back at him before entering and sliding the door shut behind herself.

"Bet she's great at parties," he grumbled, leaning against the wall.

"Bet what?" Hermione had arrived at that moment looking oddly refreshed.

"Nothing. What happened to you?" he asked curiously.

"There was a third-year who was being quite rude to some of the new students," she said disapprovingly. "I gave him a lecture on proper behavior."

"I wonder if McGonagall knows that she's unleashed a monster," Harry muttered with a grin, though loud enough for her to hear. She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you say something, Harry?" she asked dangerously.

"No, of course not," he said quickly. "I've got to do something when our shift is over but after that I'll see you back at the compartment that Ron found, wherever that is."

"Alright. I think he's in one of the last two cars so come back here when your done."

"Ah, Scarhead and the Mudblood. Don't tell me one of you is looking after this carriage," came an all too familiar voice from behind them. They turned to find Malfoy and Parkinson entering the carriage, looking just as smug as before. Harry's hand twitched slightly. He hated that word. _Hated_ it.

"Leave it, Harry," said Hermione, ignoring him.

"Yes, leave it Harry," mimicked Pansy, walking past them with a smirk. "Where's Weasley, Granger? Had a lover's spat?" Now it was Hermione's turn to glare at the girl. Harry however had his eyes locked on Malfoy who just continued over the barbs being tossed between the girls.

"In any case Potter, you should watch where you walk this year. It won't be like before, when you could hide behind Dumbledore whenever something bad happened. Even he can't keep everyone safe." He moved closer speaking in a lower voice. "I'd hate to think how people would take it if something happened to the Boy Who Lived. Try not to end up in the dog house." Harry's eyes narrowed at the word dog.

"Better than associating with a rat and a snake," he retorted in an equally low voice. Malfoy sneered and took a step back.

"Pansy, stop bickering with the Mudblood and let's go." Almost reflexively Hermione's hand was gripping Harry's right arm, preventing it from rising with a wand at the ready. The two Slytherins walked off, entering compartments half way down the hall. It was a minute before Harry could control his voice.

"Why'd you stop me?" he demanded.

"It's not worth it, Harry," said Hermione calmly. He rounded on her at once.

"I won't let people talk to you like that," he said angrily.

"Harry..." Hermione broke off for a second before starting again. "Harmful words are only harmful when they come from people you care about. When Malfoy says it it's nothing more than a string of letters filled with hot air."

"Hermione, I _said_ I won't let people talk to you like that," he repeated forcefully. "You don't deserve it, even from toe rags like Malfoy. I swear next person I hear it from is getting cursed." Hermione sighed but not without a small smile on her face. Harry really could be too protective of his friends at times.

"Alright, just watch yourself in this carriage," she said, finally letting go of his arm. "You're in a den of snakes, and not the kind you can control."

"I'll be fine, you get to your patrol," he replied, motioning to the door at the other end of the carriage. "You realize you're probably fifteen minutes late right?" He couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione dashed off while scolding herself for being so absentminded.

**x~x**

With the exception of Malfoy, Harry's patrol was completely uneventful. A couple of Slytherin students eyed him warily as they passed by, and he directed a pair of first-year girls to the bathroom with a smile, but other than that nothing happened. The Slytherins mainly kept to their compartments with him out there. He made his way to the opposite end of the corridor every twenty minutes to change things up, but that was the most exercise he got. Eventually a sixth-year Hufflepuff prefect named Edmund Spiers came to take his place, and he started making his way to the second carriage. Once he got near the middle he began knocking on doors to try to find Cho. On his third try he found her sitting with a girl he was pretty sure was called Marietta... something.

"Hey, Cho, you wanted to talk to me?" said Harry, glancing at her friend. Cho just said something softly to her at which she left immediately, closing the door behind her. Cho quickly silenced and locked the door with her wand. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I, I need help, Harry," she said looking up at him through bright eyes. Alarmed, Harry moved closer.

"Oi, Cho, it's alright, don't, um... don't be upset," he said, feeling slightly panicky. He sat down next to her. Ugh, why was it that he could deal with girls like Tonks or Ginny—or even Heidi who he had literally just met—with at least___some_semblance of smoothness, yet the moment Cho came into the picture he got really nervous? Cho just rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I thought I was managing it alright after the summer was done, but the moment I saw you it all came back." She sniffed lightly. "It's hard to accept that he's, that he's gone. I'm trying, but..."

Harry awkwardly patted her head a bit. Her hair was really smooth. "Cho, you've got to get a hold of yourself. Nothing's going to get better if you're like this." Harry did his best to keep his voice steady. It wasn't every day that your crush just sort of threw herself on you in despair. In an almighty effort, she sat up straight and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive," she said after a second. "I know I was dating him, but you—"

"Yeah," said Harry, feeling miserable. He was afraid something like this would happen. "I was a wreck for a while, too. I've had nightmares..." He broke off, trying not to think about it. "More importantly though, I had a lot of help to get me past it, and now I'm doing a lot better."

"I really liked him a lot," she said softly, looking out the window. "I know he was graduating, and we would have had to do things long distance, but still..." She looked so forlorn.

"Cho," he said, voice just as soft. "Cedric was a great guy, no doubt about it, but you___know _he wouldn't have wanted you to suffer like this. He would have told you to keep trying to live happily... keep looking at tomorrow. We can't let the dead control our lives like that, you know?" Yeah, because coming from him, if that wasn't so disgustingly ironic he didn't know what was.

"Did... did he say anything about me?" she asked, almost hopefully. "Before he died?" Well, what could he say? It wasn't like he could lie to her. Well, he could, but he wasn't that kind of a person.

"I'm sorry, no," said Harry solemnly. "We were ambushed, and he was struck down with the killing curse before we knew what was going on. It wasn't about skill. It wasn't about experience. It was just life, and then death. I still can't believe that I made it out of there alive." It was true. He had fully expected to die the moment he decided to fight Voldemort face to face. Yet he had lived. Cho said nothing, staring at the the floor in a sort of trance.

"Do you still like me, Harry?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him. Wait, what? Cho's face was unreadable. Harry just blinked at her, mind racing. "Wait, don't answer that, I'm sorry," she continued quickly, interrupting his thoughts. Whatever state she had just been in, she was fully snapped out of it now. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks for coming to talk to me, it really means a lot."

"Of course, Cho, any time," he said getting up and sliding the door open. Time to escape before he had a panic attack. Then again, he could already be in the middle of one; the feeling of having her chest pressed against him was still making him a bit light headed. "I'll see you later."

**x~x**

It didn't take him long to find Ron and Hermione. They were in a compartment in the very last carriage along with Neville and Ginny, as well as a girl he didn't know with waist length dirty-blond hair and her wand stuck behind her ear. She also had a necklace of what looked like butterbeer caps that were strung together. They all looked up as he slid the door open.

"Harry, there you are," said Hermione, looking relieved. "I was afraid something happened to you."

"You know I can take care of myself, Hermione," he said. "Hey, Neville, good to see you, mate." Neville smiled back and scooted over a bit to make room for him.

"Same, Harry," he said. "I heard you had a bit of a rough summer."

"This lot been telling you tales?" he asked, nodding to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny across from them.

"No," said Neville, shaking his head. "Gran was at your trial. She's on the Wizengamot."

"Really? I had no idea," he said in interest, thinking back to the courtroom. Not like he could actually pick the severe sounding woman out of the crowd in his memory.

"Harry," said Ginny, grabbing his attention. "I want to introduce you to my friend. This is Luna Lovegood. She's in my year but in Ravenclaw." Harry looked across from Neville to the bizarre girl sitting by the window. She was looking at him in interest. Well, they certainly come in all kinds...

"Hey, Luna, I'm Harry Potter," he said, holding out his hand, which she shook but didn't let go. Instead she started running her thumbs lightly along his palm, turning his hand this way and that. He glanced around at the others for help but they were just staring at her odd behavior as well. "Um, do you see anything wrong with my hand?" A second later she let go and shook her head.

"No, everything seems to be alright," she said pleasantly. Her voice had an almost dreamy quality to it. "Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Luna."

"So, what kept you, Harry?" asked Hermione, not wanting to put it off any longer. He just sighed.

"I, well, I had a chat with Cho," he said tiredly. Everyone but Luna looked at him in surprise mixed with interest.

"She's been quite sad lately," said Luna, looking out the window. She turned back to Harry. "Ever since the end of last year. Now, I think she's got a bad case of Wrackspurts floating around her, too. Poor thing."

"Yeah, I know," he said with a frown, deciding not to ask what Wrackspurts were as Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's been having a bit of a rough time of it getting past Cedric's death. I did what I could to get her moving forward. It's probably been hard away from school. At least at school she's surrounded by her friends, you know?"

"True," said Ginny.

"She asked me if I still liked her, too."

"Blimey," said Ron, surprised out of his silence. "Really?" Harry blinked at suddenly being addressed by him but took it in stride.

"Yeah, and I'll admit I still like her a lot. I had a thought... that she might have been wanting me to ask her out actually..." he said slowly. She had sincerely looked regretful that she had to turn him down to the Yule Ball last year after all, so he supposed it wasn't so farfetched. And she was trying to move on in her own way. Talking to him had been one thing. Maybe...

"You didn't?" asked Neville, sounding confused. It wasn't much of a secret that Harry fancied Cho, but that knowledge hadn't ever really gone beyond the walls of their own house. Of course his experience with girls was practically nonexistent. Poor Neville tended to be a bit shy.

"Of course not," he said quickly. "I couldn't ask someone out just like that! And anyway, I never really thought there was much of a chance she liked me, but now I don't know. But that's really beside the point. It wouldn't be a good idea with Cedric still in our heads," he said, leaning back in his seat. "At least right now. I dunno, it's complicated."

"That's quite insightful of you," said Hermione in approval. "You're both too connected through Cedric's death. Unless you've both gotten past it, that wouldn't be healthy."

"Hermione's right," agreed Ginny at once. "And aside from that, Cho is really pretty, yeah, and quite smart, too, but she's really high maintenance for a girl. Her personality wouldn't match yours at all, Harry."

"Wow, thanks for the analysis," said Harry dryly. "Next time I'm interested in someone I'll make sure to run it by you lot first." Neville just laughed and asked Ron if he'd like to play a game of chess. Always down to kick someone's ass in the game, he agreed at once. To make things easier, Harry swapped seats with Ron, putting him in between Ginny and Hermione. He yawned again, suddenly finding himself in a predicament.

"Hey, Ginny, can I swap with you so I can lean against the wall?" he asked quietly. Hermione had her nose buried in a book and Luna seemed to be taking a second pass through her magazine, this time right side up. "I think I'm going to nod off for a bit, but—"

"Be better against the window, I got ya," she said, standing up so he could move sideways. She took his seat as he settled against the wall.

"Thanks, Ginny, I don't know why I'm so tired," said Harry, shaking his head. Probably his body trying to catch up with all the very late nights he had been spending training with Sirius and Tonks in the last week or so of the summer holiday. Hell, almost every day of the month had been a late night. He dug a galleon out of his pocket and passed it to her. "Give this to Ron and Neville to get us stuff when the trolley comes by would you?" She nodded and passed the money along. About to close his eyes he noticed that Luna, who was now sitting directly across from him, was looking at him. "What's up, Luna?"

"Do you mind if I put my feet up?" she asked, her tone as natural as discussing the weather. Harry just stared blankly at her.

"Uh, no, I suppose not," he said with a shrug. He moved to a bit closer to the window to give her a little space for her feet between himself and Ginny and closed his eyes, trying to relax... only to feel something plop into his lap. He opened his eyes to find two dainty feet clad in clean white socks sitting in his lap, toes wiggling slightly now that they were out of their shoes. He blinked at them for a number of seconds before following the ankles to the legs and finally to the girl sitting across from him who owned the whole lower half. Luna was back to reading ___The Quibbler_, sock covered toes still wiggling in the open air. Harry just started laughing. The whole situation was ridiculous to such a high degree.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?" Everyone was looking at the pair of them now. It made for an odd sight, with Luna's feet in Harry's lap, toes still wiggling.

"Would you like your feet rubbed?" Did he seriously just say that? Of course nobody looked more surprised than Luna. She even lowered her magazine a bit. Well he wasn't going to back out now. Gryffindor to the end. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, and Luna just tilted her head slightly to the side, nodding blankly. And that was how Harry spent the next fifteen minutes before he eventually nodded off, Luna having been put to sleep a few minutes earlier.

"Harry, seems to be in a very rubbing mood today," muttered Hermione, shaking her head and returning to her book.

"I seriously can't believe that just happened," said Ginny, still looking at Harry in a mixture of amusement and bemusement. He had one arm draped over Luna's feet like they were a small pillow.

"Well, just let him sleep," said Neville. The two girls looked at him in. "You know how most of the school is going to treat him because of the Prophet." Ron moved his knight to take one of Neville's pieces, making him curse under his breath. "Plus, he looks peaceful for a change. He always looks like something's chasing him. Merlin knows he could use a break."

**Xx~xX**

Hours later Harry found himself being shaken awake by Hermione who was looking at him in amusement.

"Harry, we're nearly there. If you don't wake up you'll sleep through the feast. I swear I've never seen him sleep so deeply."

"Damn," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes, "I feel like someone slipped me a potion." He immediately noticed the lack of feet in his lap. "How close are we?"

"Half an hour? Probably less," said Ginny, who was pulling on her robe over her school uniform. Luna was also ready, wearing her Hogwarts robes, her Ravenclaw colored tie standing out in the group of Gryffindors. He colored slightly.

"Did you lot change while I was still in here?"

"We didn't want to wake you," said Luna with a lazy smile. "Thank you for the foot rub by the way. It was quite nice."

"I, of course," said Harry, still trying to get past girls changing within mere feet of him.

"Well, now that Harry's awake, you girls step outside for a minute so we can get changed," said Ron, standing on the seat so he could reach his trunk. Ginny pulled Luna to her feet and followed Hermione out, sliding the door shut behind them.

"You were really out of it, Harry," said Neville, changing quickly. Harry un-shrunk his regular trunk and grabbed his clothing before following suit, re-shrinking the trunk, and putting it back in his pocket.

"Was I?" he asked, giving his prefect badge a rub.

"Yeah, the people next door started playing exploding snap and nearly blew a hole in the carriage," he said with a small chuckle. "Hermione went all prefect on them. You slept through the whole thing though."

"All finished?" said Hermione, opening the door. The corridor sounded quite crowded.

"Yeah, come on back in," said Harry. "Looks packed out there."

"Everyone's changing late like usual," said Ginny with a shrug.

It wasn't long before the train came to a stop. They piled out onto the platform, waiting for the familiar boom from Hagrid for the first-years. However, it never came.

"First-years line up over here, please!" came a brisk female voice, quite different from the gruff, full-bodied one that was Hagrid's. "All first-years, to me!" As they got closer Harry made out Professor Grubbly-Plank who was the professor that had subbed for Hagrid the previous year.

"Hey, where's Hagrid?" Harry posed to the group at large.

"Dunno," said Ron, also confused by the lack of their large friend. "Where'd Hermione get off to?" They suddenly saw her emerging from a thick crowd looking furious.

"Malfoy was being absolutely horrible to a new student," she fumed. "He's only had his badge for five minutes and he's already abusing it, terrifying them all. I swear I'm going to report him to Heidi."

"Let's just get a carriage before they all fill up," said Ginny, grabbing her hand and leading the group off to where the horseless carriages were waiting. Only, the moment Harry set his eyes on them, he noticed something a little different. They weren't quite so horseless anymore.

"What in the hell...?"

"Harry?" Hermione had paused getting into a carriage to watch him stop suddenly. Ron poked his head out of the door, wondering what was going on.

"These, I don't know what they are... horses?" Harry was staring unnerved at the one attached to their carriage. It was fleshless, black coat clinging to its skeleton of which every bone was visible. Its head was dragon-ish, and its eyes... they were pure white orbs. Finally, as if to complete the creepy creature, it had vast black leathery wings sprouting from its back that could have just as easily belonged on a giant bat. It was, without a doubt, the most ridiculous creature he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione confused. He looked back at her like she was stupid.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said, completely nonplussed. "You're telling me you don't see the most bizarre looking horse-like creature hooked up the carriage?" he said in disbelief. "I mean seriously," he waived his arms around at the other carriages. "They're everywhere."

"Can't go five minutes without something happening to him," muttered Ron, shaking his head and retreating into the carriage. Harry felt a supreme desire to wallop him, just for the hell of it.

"Harry, there's nothing there, are you alright?" asked Hermione, looking worried. At this his frustration at Ron disappeared, replaced with something more pressing.

"Can't... Can't you see them?"

"No?" said Hermione, worry now distinct in her voice. "Harry, come into the carriage so we can get to the school. We're being left behind!" Shaking his head, Harry just grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the horse thing.

"Sorry, I'm proving your existence," said Harry to the thing, which was silently staring at him with those pure white eyes. He pressed Hermione's hand against its black coat at which Hermione's face instantly went from confused to terrified and she let out a small shriek.

"The bloody hell is going on out there!" shouted Ron emerging from the carriage looking angry.

"Ron, there's something actually there!" Hermione said in shock, now resting her hand on the thing's back.

"Just proving I'm not mental," said Harry smugly, glaring at Ron.

"Oh, your not mental," said Luna appearing out of nowhere. He hadn't even realized that they had lost track of her. "I can see them too."

"Can you?" asked Harry in interest. She nodded.

"Ever since I came here. Thestrals are only visible to those who have seen death." Harry felt cold at Luna's casual explanation. Not only was he reminded of Cedric's death, but Luna had said she'd seen them since her first year? Glancing around he noticed that Ron and Hermione were now in the carriage, motioning for them to get in. They apparently hadn't heard Luna's explanation.

"Come on you two, let's get _moving__!_" said Ginny loudly. She and Neville were now looking at what was going on. "I'm starving."

"Same here," said Ron, hand on his stomach like it were complaining heavily. They all piled back into the carriage and it took off, speeding down the road to catch up with the others.

**Xx~xX**

"Hey, Padfoot."

"Hey, Pup, everything okay?"

"No." Harry sighed heavily. He glanced at the hangings drawn around his four poster bed, which he had silenced. "The vast majority of the school thinks I'm a raving nutter and a dangerous person, like I'm going to attack them. Even most of my house mates, Padfoot. Even the new Griffindor___first years _were afraid of me when we were bringing them to the common room. Hagrid's missing, and that bitch Umbridge who works for Fudge is teaching DADA and gave this whole speech which basically meant that the Ministry would be making things awful for us this year and she'd be their champion. Not to mention that Ron is still teetering between manageable and being an idiot. Add on top of that all that this is our OWL year, and I'm going to be actually caring about my classes this time around, and you've got the worst year ever. And let's face it, I've had some pretty damn shitty years."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not you, then," said Sirius.

"Not helping, Padfoot."

"Kidding, Pup, kidding," he said quickly. "I'll look into what Hagrid's up to. If he isn't there then he must be doing work for OP."

"That's what I hoped. I was afraid he might have left at first," said Harry. "Wouldn't blame him though."

"Where are you by the way?" asked Sirius.

"In bed. I silenced the hangings, sound won't go through."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Well, classes don't start until Monday so that gives me tomorrow and Sunday to set up everything for my training. I'm going to visit McGonagall, too, about some class stuff. Mostly, I'll just be looking around for a really good place to train and then set up whatever I have to."

"What about the potion you've been taking? Dumbledore isn't going to make you take it at school, right?" Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. "I honestly don't know. Nothing's happened in the last few days but we've got no way of knowing if I'm better or not without doing some kind of trial, and I don't know if Dumbledore would be willing to take that chance. Now that I'm back at the school, it's completely his call in the end."

"So long as you keep your cool and work on your meditation stuff every day, you should be fine," said Sirius. "But even if you are kept on it at least we know you won't be like a squib. You can still do a hell of a lot when pressed."

"I suppose so. I don't really have a great feeling about this year, but we'll see." Harry yawned. Though he had gotten a lot of sleep on the train, the encounter with the school had really taken a lot out of him. "You know, at least one good thing happened today."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Met a girl called Luna Lovegood," he said. "She is literally the oddest girl I've ever met, but I can't help but like her a lot. Her dad is the editor for the _Quibbler_. Heard of it?"

"Can't say I've read it that much," Sirius said with a shrug. "Anyway, you should get to bed, Harry. Let me know if anything comes up, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Night, Padfoot."

"Night, Pup."

**XXXXX**

**A/N:** Okay let me first say that figuring out who prefects were was a pain in the ass. Like seriously. I made some people prefects who certainly weren't in the canon, like Cho and Alicia (and obviously Harry), but really I just felt slightly more comfortable giving real students the things before I started searching the video games and the HP wiki for names. All in all, I thankfully shouldn't have to do anything of the sort for a long time. At least until 6thyear but that should be a bit easier as there are a lot of known students in the year under Harry's. I know I didn't actually give out names in this chapter but take my word for it they all have full names. All 24 of em. + HB and HG too.

Now this next bit is fairly important so you should read this. With the school year about to begin, I'd like to touch on Hogwarts class scheduling for a moment. As we all know, according to the canon there are some electives that take place at the same time as other electives of the same year. Anyone with a brain should understand that such a thing would make them mutually exclusive classes and therefore YOU CAN'T DO THAT. Honestly what if someone took Ancient Runes and Divination? Well according to the canon that shit ain't happening if your a fifth year Gryffindor. Unless time turners get you off, that is. Seriously, instead of scheduling better the school resorts to fucking ___time travel?_Excuse me while I use a flame thrower to clean up that bit of ketchup you spilled on your shirt. There, all better. Honestly, no thought whatsoever. The class schedule and class session requirements aren't made clear either and we've only got very loose stuff to go by, some of which likely contradicts itself.

SO, with that in mind and knowing that readers actually like to have a sense of what's going on and who is where, I've taken it upon myself to completely structure the Hogwarts system. That means I worked out a full day timetable of periods, including meals, and curfew (which I ended up making it a bit later than in the canon, I think by an hour). I've actually also done a full class schedule for every house for the fifth years (as I'm certainly not going to actually do it for all of them). Be warned though that I take liberties to alter some things to make this work, like class composition and stuff like that. Below is that information with explanations.

THE HOGWARTS DAILY TIMETABLE

Monday-Friday

Early Curfew: 6am

Breakfast: 6:30(early risers)-9:30

Period 1: 8:30-9:50

Period 2: 10:00-11:20

Period 3: 11:30-12:50

Lunch: 12:00-2:30

Period 4: 2:00-3:20

Period 5: 3:30-4:50

Period 6: 5:00-6:20

Dinner: 5:30-8:30

Period 7 (Evening period): 7:30-9:00

Curfew: 10pm

Prefect patrol starts here. (CS)10pm-12am, (MS)12am-2am, (GS)2am-4am

Saturday and Sunday extended meals, no class. If you've ever been to college before then this might look somewhat familiar to you lol.

Base time for a class: 3 hours of instruction per week. (That's two periods. Each period is 1.5 hours long)

FOR O.W.L. STUDENTS (years 1-5): Per week

Core classes are required to meet for 1.5 base time (4.5 hours, 3 periods)

Non core compulsory are required to meet 1 base time (3 hours, 2 periods)

Electives are required to meet 1 base time (3 hours, 2 periods)

Core and non core compulsory classes (OWL years) are all split into two sections, each containing two houses. (NEWT years are single section)

Electives (to prevent overlapping with others) are single section. This isn't so farfetched as they are ___electives_, meaning not everyone will choose them. In the event of having a large class the Professor will just suck it up and deal with it.

Core classes are: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, Herbology

Non core compulsory classes are: History of magic, Flying (1styear only), Astronomy (special case, only meets for one period a week which is extended)

Electives are: Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient runes, Divination, Muggle Studies

As a side note, wand classes are spread out so as not to overtax the students.

Following this structure:

A third year who is taking everything will have seven free periods a week, four of which are evening periods. Obviously barely anyone takes everything, so whatever electives they don't have become free periods. The final evening period is always taken up by Astronomy (which goes until near curfew).

First years have a___lot _of free time. Like damn. Same with NEWT students who only take 5-6 classes. But in the end Hogwarts is an elite private school that runs a lot like a college or university, and anyone who's ever been to post secondary schooling knows that the amount of time you have out of class is actually pretty significant.

If someone wanted to add electives to the Hogwarts curriculum they could do so quite easily as I said, there are seven free periods in a fully scheduled week and an elective only takes up two a week.

I hope this makes things a lot easier to understand. The structure is fairly simple and if anyone wants to use it feel free. Just mention where you got it. As I've mentioned above, I also made a full schedule for every house for 5thyear to go with this. I won't put it here, but if you would like to see them, or the Gryffindor one at least, just ask me in a review or a PM and I'll put it in one of the next chapters in an A/N, somehow. I just need to find the thing. It's lying around in one of my notebooks...

Wew, that was extensive. Please review and let me know what you think! Also as I always say, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me about them. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need.

Oh and here's the prefects, just as I wrote them down. Names come from the books and video games because why the hell not...

5thyear: Hermione Granger(G), Harry Potter(G), Hannah Abbot(H), Ernie Macmillan(H), Anthony Goldstein(R), Padma Patil(R), Draco Malfoy(S), Pansy Parkinson(S)

6thyear: Julie Parkes(G), Neil Randall(G), Edmund Spiers (H), Nicola Dodworth(H), Eric Murley(R), Cho Chang(R), Sadie Baldock(S), Titus Mitcham(S)

7thyear: Alicia Spinnet(G), Kenny Markham(G), Thora Dinnet(H), Jake Flinton(H), Robert Hawking(R), Samantha Fawcett (R), Cassius Warrington(S), Sylvia Melville(S)

Head Boy: Roger Davies (R)

Head Girl: Heidi Macavoy (H)


	7. Chapter 7

___"I'm just glad I'm back at the castle. At least _it's ___never done anything to me before." -Harry Potter to Sirius Black via the mirrors, start of term, 1995._

******Chapter 7~**

It didn't take long for Harry to get down to the kitchens. His morning had been about as irritating as the previous night, though fortunately he didn't have to deal with Seamus. Harry had been up and out of the dorm before the others, making his way down to breakfast with the rest of the early Saturday risers. Most everyone gave him shifty looks and avoided getting too close, but this morning had the added bonus of his drink being dosed with the suppressant.

The moment he took a gulp of his orange juice he felt the world close off to him in that same unpleasant way he had become used to over the summer. He had hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't think it necessary to continue it, but clearly he did, at least for the time being. Now, what if it impacted his school work? He would have to see how his schedule looked on Monday when he got it and talk to any professors whose classes might be affected. Yeah, he definitely needed to talk to McGonagall.

In any case, Harry had escaped from the great hall as soon as he was done with his breakfast, hoping to get the bad mood out of his system with a walk around the castle. However, as the castle became more active he was always eventually met with some sort of negativity. It had been a while since so much of the school repelled him like this. Actually, the fact that such a thing had already happened to him more than once was a foul thought. Shouldn't there be a limit to what the students could get away with in regard to each other? He sighed; he would get used to it after a week or so, he knew. It had never taken much longer than that before at any rate.

Tickling the pear into a fit of giggling, he pulled on the doorknob and opened the portrait, stepping into the warm and wonderfully smelling kitchens. Hundreds of house elves were spread throughout the room, working hard at making lunch which would be served fairly soon.

"HARRY POTTER!" A small meteorite crashed into his leg, squeezing it in what he assumed was a grand hug by house elf standards.

"Hello, Dobby," said Harry brightly. He knew that the house elf would be able to cheer him up. If there was ever one person that Harry could always count on to be friendly with him, albeit in a somewhat manic way, it was Dobby.

"Dobby has missed Harry Potter very much, Dobby has, sir," said the excited house elf. "Has Harry Potter had a good summer?"

"It went well enough," he said. "Do you mind if I eat lunch here? I like the atmosphere of a happy kitchen." As if they had read his mind, three other house elves walked over carrying a large platter between them and placed it on a small round table that was near the entrance. It had a number of smaller plates on it that had pretty much everything that was going to be sent up to the house tables in a little while. "Excellent, thanks. Will you talk with me for a bit, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir," he said, bouncing over to one of the chairs. Harry took a spot next to him and began to eat with gusto. There was just something about eating in the kitchen that made him hungrier than usual.

"How's everything been working here, Dobby?" he asked. "Have you been keeping well?"

Dobby's eyes grew somewhat watery. "Harry Potter is a great wizard to be asking about Dobby's well being," said Dobby, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Dobby, you don't need to get like that," he said exasperatedly. "Friends keep track of each other, that's all it is." Of course, this made the poor elf burst into tears.

"Harry Potter calls Dobby his friend, Dobby does not deserve such an honor..." Harry resisted the urge to put a hand to his forehead.

"Dobby, if I gave you an order, would you follow it?" he asked.

Dobby shot up so that he was standing on his seat, though it only brought them at about eye level. "Of course, Harry Potter! Dobby would do anything Harry Potter asked of him!" he said fiercely.

"Great, then I'm ordering you to relax a bit and stop being so emotional," he said biting into a sandwich. "Think you can do that?"

Dobby just bobbed his head up and down.

"Alright then," said Harry, glancing around. "How's Winky? She still working here?"

Dobby's face fell a bit, his ears drooping. "Winky is still very sad, Harry Potter," he said with a frown. "Dobby does his best to take care of her, but he still sometimes finds her with a bottle... and sometimes it is more than one." Ah, so she was still going at the butterbeer. This reminded him he still had a number of butterbeer bottles back in the dorm that he had never gotten around to distributing on the train due to his incredibly long nap or incredibly short coma, however you looked at it. "Still, she is getting better with time."

"Well, that's good at least," said Harry. "Even for humans butterbeer can be a bit addling if you drink too much. I'd assume it's a bit stronger on House Elves." Dobby nodded again. Harry let his mind drift a bit as he sat back, sipping his water. Once he was done he would probably start exploring the castle for a suitable place to train. Of course, he had been over much of it before, and nothing specifically came to mind. There were many old sections of the castle that weren't used but were still accessible to everyone, which made them less than ideal. Of course, the most secure place would be the Chamber of Secrets, but that was a dirty hassle he wasn't too thrilled about. Well, it was a back up plan. To find something perfect he'd likely have to crawl over every inch of the castle like a... like a...

"Dobby, I've got a question for you, and it's very very important," said Harry suddenly. Of course, why hadn't he thought of this earlier?

"Anything that Dobby can do, sir," he said, looking eager to help.

"I need a place to practice magic, but I want to keep it a secret from everyone. Especially people like Umbridge. So, do you or any of the other elves know of a place like that in the castle? Somewhere students___and _professors can't get to easily?" he asked. "You must have been over every inch of this place by now. Is there anywhere nobody really knows about?" It was a long shot, but there was always a chance—

"Oh, but Dobby knows of the perfect place, sir," he said cheerfully.

"R-really?!" said Harry in surprise. "Where?"

"Dobby heard tell of it from the other house elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"The Room of Requirement... I've never heard of it before," Harry said, scratching his chin. "Why's it called that anyway?"

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter," Dobby explained, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, sir," he continued, lowering his voice and looking guilty, "when Winky has been very drunk. He has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and has found antidotes to butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off."

"Interesting," he mumbled, suddenly reminded of the story Dumbledore had recounted to him during the Yule Ball last year about finding the most magnificent bathroom when he was in desperate need of one that he was never able to find again. "How many people know about this room?"

"Very few, Harry Potter," said the elf, shaking his head. "Most stumble upon it one day and never find it again." Well, that matched at least.

"I've got to check this out," said Harry, excited at the prospect. It sounded perfect. He barely believed the room existed in the first place. "Dobby, tell me ___exactly _how to get there."

******Xx~xX**

"Mr. Potter? Can I help you with something?" Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, shuffling a stack of papers. She was doing some final organizing before classes started on Monday. The sorting was thankfully over, as was everything that led up to it. She always had so much on her plate as Deputy Headmistress. This year would certainly be a rough one, especially with the addition of that ridiculous excuse for a woman, Dolores Umbridge, joining the staff. Dumbledore should have hired a random person off the streets just to keep her out of the castle. Or at least he should have tried to. It wasn't like just anyone could work at the school. They had to meet a great deal of requirements to be approved to teach at Hogwarts. If that weren't the case, then it would be extremely easy to get another teacher. Unfortunately, the only people who were able to bend those rules were the ones trying to make a mockery of the system. McGonagall shuddered to think of what staff meetings were going to be like, and they happened once a week...

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Harry, poking his head into her office. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, come in," she said, waving her wand at the papers on her desk which all organized themselves and flew off to another table neatly. She had only been doing it by hand for lack of something to do. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah, pretty good," he nodded, looking around the room. The professors' offices were all fairly interesting as they usually gave a peek into what they were like as people. Professor McGonagall's spoke to her organized manner and taught personality, though there were a few things here and there that spoke to her interests, such as the well-displayed Quitdditch Cup and the many books she had on various areas in transfiguration. One thing that set Professor McGonagall's office apart was that hers, like those of the other heads of house, lacked attached living quarters. Each head of house slept in a private suite in the house dormitory, allowing him or her to be close at hand in case of an emergency. Harry took a seat in the chair she had for visitors. "Ah, well, it was mixed actually," he corrected. "I—" He glanced back at the door and gave McGonagall a look.

She waved her wand once and nodded. "Not to worry, I've warded us. You may speak freely."

"Thanks, Professor, it's still a little early in the day before I can pull off any kind of proper ward," he said, taking one of the chairs in front of her desk. "It'd have to be dark for me to do something really solid."

"You can do wards?" asked McGonagall in surprise, looking at him sharply. "Since when? And what do you mean 'early in the day'?"

"Sirius taught me a bunch of good privacy wards over the second half of the summer and some heavy protection ones against spell penetration," Harry explained. "Well, those were the ones we were using constantly during training at any rate. I've also been on a magical suppressant since a bit before my birthday to keep my magic from flaring and harming people around me. Something from the Dementor attack."

The transfiguration professor just blinked a few times and sat back slightly. Admittedly, they were quite loaded statements. "Why don't you start at the beginning of the summer and just go from there?" she said.

"Alright, well, the first half of my summer was awful," said Harry with a grimace. "Nightmares and the like, combined with being at the Dursleys'. Pretty much about as bad as it gets these days. Then, I was attacked by Dementors. You heard about that, right?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. Professor Dumbledore had told her about what had happened when he briefed her on the meeting she had missed. Beyond that she hadn't heard much more and had been far too busy with the incoming students to think about anything else besides.

"Right, well, after that I started flaring magic badly, put Ginny in St. Mungos for a few days, and Professor Dumbledore had me put on a magical suppressant that pretty much stopped them but makes me pretty bad with magic for a good chunk of the day."

"I assume this has been taken care of now that you've returned to school," she said at once.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" said Harry dryly. He still wasn't pleased about being dosed that morning, especially since he was hoping to finally be free of the stuff. "I'm still on it."

"But surely Professor Dumbledore knows that this will impact your performance in your classes," she said, looking affronted at the thought.

"Professor Dumbledore will do what is best for the school, not for me," said Harry simply. The man had said as much, hadn't he? And in all honesty, he couldn't blame him. He couldn't possibly tell the headmaster to put the students in his school at risk unnecessarily. Still, didn't mean he was thrilled with the situation. "If there's a risk to other students, then he'll have me take it. It's fine, I can live with it," he added to McGonagall, who looked like she still wanted to object. "I've been practicing magic all last month while on it. Definitely not how I am normally, but I'm not helpless. At least not after noon. Gets better in the evening and later."

"You were using magic outside of school?"

"Oh, I thought everyone knew by now. I've been emancipated," said Harry quickly. "Learned that I could get it done when I visited Gringotts, so I had it done right away. Best decision I've ever made in my life, though not everyone seems to agree with me."

"And that happened...?"

"Something to do with me being the last Potter," Harry shrugged. "Protection of the line."

"I see." Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly before clearing her throat. "Harry, you have Charms first thing in the morning for a double period on Tuesdays," she said flatly. "Not to mention a double period of my own class the following day in the morning."

"Oh, well then, it looks like I'll be failing Charms and Transfiguration," said Harry with false cheer. "Fantastic."

"You will _not _be failing your classes, Potter. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about this today," she assured him.

"Thanks, Professor, I know it's a long shot, but I appreciate it. If you can't convince him, can you at least tell him to not sneak the potion into anything I'm drinking? It's a bad enough feeling when I'm expecting it."

"Of course. Now, please continue. I believe you were still talking about your summer."

"Ah, right," said Harry, trying to remember exactly where he left off. "Yeah, started to take the potion, but I was living with everyone at HQ after that, and Sirius gave me some dueling lessons to help me out. It was a lot of fun, when I could actually cast the spells of course," he added. "Now, I'm here."

"Well, in any case, welcome back," said McGonagall. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right," said Harry. He had almost completely forgotten. "I was wondering if I'd be able to maybe sit in on some of the third year Ancient Runes classes. I read an interesting runes book and was wondering what it was all about."

"It's certainly nice to hear of your interest, Potter, though I do wish it might have come around a bit earlier."

Harry looked a bit sheepish. His academic choices hadn't exactly been made with the most studious intentions.

"No matter though. You shouldn't forget that as this is your O.W.L. year you will have a much greater amount of work from your classes than normal. Of course, if you want to sit in on another class, that is completely up to you and the professor who is teaching it. I suggest you speak to Professor Babbling, though I'm sure she won't mind another student taking interest in her subject." _Especially __if it's you_, she thought to herself.

"Ah, that's great, Professor, thank you." Harry stood up to leave when McGonagall stopped him.

"Potter, no, Harry."

He blinked. It was very rarely that McGonagall ever called a student by his or her first name.

"You must be extra careful this year. You heard what that woman said at the feast last night. You know where she comes from."

"Yeah, I know what team she plays for, Professor," said Harry.

"Then please watch yourself," she said in a much less severe voice than normal. "She will certainly be trying to make trouble for the headmaster, and who knows what else is on her agenda. If you need to talk about anything, just come see me." She waved her wand once more at the door to lower the ward. "Now, take care, Potter."

"Thanks, Professor, you too."

******x~x**

Professor McGonagall waited a few minutes after Harry left before she headed down into the dungeons. She wanted more information about this potion that Harry was taking before she approached the Headmaster about it, and there was really only one place to go.

"Severus, do you have a moment?" Professor Snape looked up from his desk where he was writing something, eyebrows slightly raised.

"To what do I owe this... pleasure?" he said after a moment. Interactions between the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin had never been pleasant, but never overtly hostile. It was usually the Quiddich Cup that put them at odds with each other when in the same room.

"I just had a small meeting with Potter," began McGonagall, ignoring the shadow of a sneer that lit Snape's face at the mention of the boy's name, "and he was telling me about how he was placed on a magical suppressant this summer. I was hoping you might be able to tell me more about it."

Snape placed his quill in the holder and sat back in his seat. "Potter started spouting accidental magic wildly whenever he became upset," he said shortly. "As he has no rein over his emotions I would assume it was quite constant. Apparently it put those around him in danger. The headmaster asked me to make him the suppressant. It's a potion of my own creation, made to reduce a full grown wizard's ability to that of a child for essentially a day. The effectiveness varies from person to person, but differences should be negligible. The potion will be the strongest directly after taken and becomes less effective by the end of the day. It fully leaves the system after about 36 hours."

"I figured that it would have been your own work," she said with a nod. "I've known of the potion but not in any sort of detail. Apparently Potter is still taking it here. I mean to speak to the Headmaster about it."

Snape just gave a small smirk. "I had wondered if the headmaster would actually do that," he said. "Of course, if Potter is ___still _flaring when he isn't on it then he will be forced to take it. His wand classes will suffer immensely. Poor boy." It was clear by his tone that he really didn't care.

McGonagall just looked at him in restrained exasperation. "Honestly, Severus, when are you going to stop treating him like he is his father? He may look like the man, but you know as well as I do that he has the heart of his mother. I don't remember you ever really having any issue getting along with her. Indeed, you—"

"You should probably talk to the Headmaster soon," interrupted Snape as if he hadn't heard her. "The longer you wait, the more likely he will sit on his decision."

They stood there in silence for a moment before McGonagall turned to leave. "As you say. Good day, Severus."

"Good day, Minerva."

******Xx~xX**

It took no time at all to find Professor Babbling with the Marauder's Map. As it happened she was in Vector's office having tea with the Arithmancy Professor and talking about the new year. After posing his question they actually both said that they didn't mind him sitting in on either of their third year classes to get an introduction to the courses, though as he wasn't a part of the class he would have to remain non-disruptive. After promising to be on his absolute best behavior and thanking them he headed off to the seventh floor. It was time to check out the Room of Requirement.

"Now, I'm supposed to walk past a certain stretch of wall three times asking the room for what I want? Here... Jeez, that painting is bizarre."

Harry quickly checked the Marauder's Map to make sure there was no one remotely near him before beginning to walk back and forth three times, his first room having already been determined on his way up.

_I need a place to learn. I need a place to learn. I need a place to learn._

After his third pass he turned back to the stretch of wall and found that a door had materialized in the middle of it. Grinning, he quickly opened it and went inside. The mid-sized room was nicely lit from a window that overlooked the grounds, letting in the afternoon sunlight. There was a nice chair along one side with a side table which looked fantastic for reading in. The other side of the room was a little more studious with a desk and a high backed chair. All around the room were filled bookshelves. He pulled the nearest book off of a shelf. ___Popular Charms of the 20____th____ Century_. He put it back and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. At once, the door faded into nothing. He ran his hand over the wall, and it was as solid could be.

Harry walked back and forth again, this time focusing on a place to train. He had to keep himself from getting too excited when he opened the door this time. It was much like the training room in his trunk, but this was much more equipped. There was a large space for dueling and training dummies. There was a wall of books that seemed to hold all manner of things related to magical battle and magic itself. Deciding he needed to sit for a second and think, he was startled to see a chair appear before him.

"Of course. I've got the perfect room to help me," he said to himself.

And so, once more he was walking thrice before the stretch of wall. Only this time his request was a little different. When he reentered the room, he found it much like the first room he had created, however, there was an addition. A table with a piece of parchment was now in the center of the room. Grinning, Harry went and picked it up. The moment his fingers touched it words started appearing on it in a flowing script.

___Welcome to the Room Where Some Seriously Awesome Shit Happens, or as Rowena likes to call it, the Room of Requirement. If you are reading this then not only have you happened upon this marvelous room, but you've discovered how it works and actually approached it with some intelligence. Therefore, you have been granted the knowledge of its secrets. Now, before we get into the basics, here's a little history._

___A couple of years ago, Salazar was being the little dick he usually can be when he wants to lord something over us all and "let slip" that he had mysteriously built some super cool hidden chamber in the castle. Knowing him as well as we do, it's certainly neck deep in Parseltongue, and there's no point in giving him the satisfaction of us looking for it and failing. I won't even pretend to understand the depth to Parselmagic, and Salazar is as deep in that stuff as it gets. Now, I can't prove it, but I'm absolutely positive that our hardworking Helga ____has __also____ built____ herself a little something, though surely not so grand, just to prove she could. Of course, she won't brag about it. It's always about things she knows that we don't that keep her going so happily. Anyway, Rowena and I got to talking, and we decided to seriously one up both of them with a team project. You, my friend, are standing in that achievement. I guarantee that this room is the most impressive thing you will ever see in your entire time at this school. Ah, Rowena wants to continue this, so I'll let her take over for now._

**__****Well, now that Godric has told his little story, allow me to instruct you on the uses of this room. The Room of Requirement is a room that will become what the 'master' needs. The room is directly linked into the magic that sustains the school, so while now it is still fairly new, each year that passes will entrench the enchantments that saturate this room even more. I can only imagine what this room will be capable of in a hundred years or more. Now, without further ado, let us begin.**

___**The Room of Requirement, Rules and General Use**_

___**1. The Room is created by walking thrice before the stretch of blank wall the Room lies beyond while thinking of what one wishes the Room to become.**_

___**2. The creator of the Room (who shall be referred to as the 'master' henceforth for ease) is the only one who may dictate change within the Room. This means that if the master wanted to be the only one who could enact changes the master need only specify that to the Room.**_

**__****3. The Room can only be "in use" by one master at a time. This means that if one master has already activated the room, another person can not override the current Room and become a master themselves. The current master, and all others in the room, must vacate and allow for the Room to reset to nothing before a new master may proceed.**

___**4. Items that are created by the Room only exist in the Room. Anything that the Room creates that is removed from the Room will vanish upon crossing the threshold. Don't bother trying.**_

___**5. The Room cannot create food. Well, it can, but it would vanish from within the body of the person who consumed it the moment that person left the Room. Again, don't bother trying.**_

**__****6. Items brought into the Room and left there will remain there. They will not disappear and may be retrieved by simply removing them from the Room. (a)**

**__****7. The Room's creation is VERY specific. The more specific the master is, the better suited the Room will be. Avoid requesting anything abstract as the results will almost always be imprecise and undesirable.**

___**8. The Room cannot be manipulated to only open for a specific individual when it is not in use. Godric and I didn't create this Room for a lucky one to discover and monopolize it from the rest of the school. It is our desire that this Room be used by anyone who truly needs it. Of course, it is up you as the person who discovers the Room to tell others about it.**_

**__****9. Changes within the Room will only be facilitated to a certain capacity. If the Room will not fill a desire of the master or someone else who the master has allowed to make requests, then it is necessary for the Room to be reset for the larger request to be taken. Situations like this, as well as ones where the master wishes to make a great deal of small modifications to the current room, are best dealt with by resetting the room.**

___**10. There are some things that the Room cannot create, we're sure, but we've yet to encounter a problem. If it can't be made, then one likely shouldn't be trying to make it anyway.**_

___**11. The Room is neigh on indestructible and cannot be broken into.**_

___**12. If another person tries to access the room while it is in use, that person may gain access to the door if the exact Room in use is requested. However, if the master wishes that the Room cannot be found while it is in use, then it will not appear in any case.**_

___**13. If the master leaves the Room while there are others inside, the Room will not disappear, however, those inside will be unable to enact changes on the Room unless the master returns. If there is no one inside the Room, then it will disappear and need to be reactivated by a new master.**_

___**14. The master should be vigilant with his or her thoughts in the Room, as should anyone else able to make changes in the Room. As the Room perceives mere thoughts and processes one's desires, it would be easy, and quite embarrassing, if it read and acted on a thought a person wished to keep secret.**_

___**(a): The Room of Requirement would initially seem like the best place to hide something, and, in a way, it is. However, anyone who knows what it is that is hidden could simply enter the room and request the exact item in question for it to appear before them. You have been warned.**_

___Alright, Rowena, you've been hogging the quill for long enough, I think they get the gist. Anyway, be you student, professor, or otherwise, you have a fantastic tool at your disposal which was created to be of help to everyone. We can only hope that our room was useful. And in the event that whoever is reading this happens to find either of the other Founders' secret rooms... I only ask that if you also happen to find our portraits somewhere, do tell me which is better._

___Enjoy,_

___Godric Gryffindor____**  
Rowena Ravenclaw**_

"Wow," said Harry, stunned at what he had found. How often did someone come across something directly related to the Founders? And this! Harry looked around at the room with a new respect. It was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's secret room! Like the Chamber of Secrets had been Slytherin's. Gryffindor mentioned that Hufflepuff likely had her own room, too... Wait, what was that about their portraits? Harry reread the last line again. The Founders had portraits? He hadn't really fully explored the Chamber of Secrets. He was a little preoccupied at the time after all. Well, there was no harm in checking it out at some point in the year. It wasn't as if someone was going to get there before him after all.

Harry looked around for a clock and immediately found one, though he was sure it hadn't been there when he entered. It was still the afternoon. Class didn't start for another day after this one. He grinned in excitement. His friends probably wouldn't be seeing much of him in the next day or so. It was time to see what this room could do.

******Xx~xX**

Daphne held back a sigh as Pansy joined her dorm mates at the Slytherin table Monday morning. The girl had been an absolute nightmare the past two days with her new prefect position. It wasn't as if she had been expecting to get it herself, but she was a far shot ahead of Pansy in what she figured was the logical running. She actually found herself wishing for the regular obnoxious version of the girl. It was a shame really. She hadn't been bad at all until Malfoy had sunk his hooks into her. After that, it was just over-the-top blood purity and Draco Malfoy obsession. Turning her attention from Pansy, who was now talking to Millicent, Daphne swept her gaze over the Great Hall. She was sitting so that she was facing all the other tables, as she had discovered very quickly that there was nothing more frustrating than knowing how obvious it looked when you turned around in your seat to look at something. A shock of untidy black hair suddenly moved through the double doors, heading for the far side of the Gryffindor table. She watched in interest as the moment he sat down the people nearest to him edged away, like he was sick.

"His own house? Really?" It was only because Tracey was sitting directly to her left that Daphne managed to hear the girl's mutter. "I mean, I suppose can understand the other houses, but..."

"What do you care?" asked Daphne, returning her attention to her food but keeping an eye on Potter. He had just downed a small goblet full of something, giving a small shudder with a look of distaste on his face. She recognized a morning potion when she saw one. "That's interesting, what do you reckon Potter's taking?"

"Who knows..." said Tracey with a shrug. "People take potions all the time here. Ah, here comes Professor Snape with the schedules."

"Davis..." said the man, handing her a timetable. Almost immediately, he held out another to Daphne. "Greengrass."

"Thank you, Professor," she said with a nod. "So, what's the damage?" She and Tracey were taking the same electives, so their schedules were identical.

"We have three free periods this year," she said, scanning the schedule. "Of course that's not counting the electives we aren't taking. Still, it's pretty packed. All the core classes have double periods, too."

"What's today?"

"You've got a schedule, find out yourself, lazy," said Tracey, shaking her head with a small smirk.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Daphne opened hers up and glanced down at it. "Free period, double Potions, lunch, Ancient Runes, double Charms," she listed briefly. "What are the odds that we've got Potions with someone _other _than the lions this time?"

"Judging by the groaning that Professor McGonagall is leaving in her wake, I'd say zero. Anyway, sounds like a good day to me, if a bit full," said Tracey. "What do you want to do before Potions?"

"No idea, want to head out to the grounds while the weather is still nice?" she asked.

"Sure."

******x~x**

"While the weather is still nice... Good one, Daphne."

"Hey, it ___was _nice," countered the girl. "For a little while, at least."

"Yeah, for about five minutes," Tracey grumbled as she pulled out her wand to dry her cloak. Literally within moments of them going outside, the sky had become overcast, minutes later spilling out an almost miserable amount of water. It was like mother nature couldn't be bothered to even rain properly. They had quickly retreated to an area with cover to wait it out, but no luck came their way, and eventually they were forced to run back inside the castle, getting wet in the process. "Daph, get my back for me? I'll do yours."

"Sure," she said, pulling her own wand. "___Ardus_."

The dampness on Tracey's back vanished as if her robes had been hanging in the sun for hours, though lacking any warmth. She gave a small shiver of satisfaction. "Much better. Really glad we looked up that spell last year. Let me do your back now."

Daphne turned to let Tracey dry her back, giving a small sigh as the cold damp feeling vanished. It was a lot like putting on a fresh set of clothing. "Thanks, let's get to Potions now," said Daphne, hefting her bag. "I want good seats." It didn't really matter where they sat in the end. Nobody ever messed with either of them during the class. Still, the fact that the Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class ___always _had some sort of sabotage going on in it, usually directed at the Gryffindors, it was good to be able to keep an eye on everything and stay away from the center of the room. Besides, getting a seat there was practically the same as asking to be hit with debris from an exploded cauldron.

They were among the first in the classroom and claimed one of the tables at the back; certainly the safest. More students trickled in over the next five minutes, gradually going from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Malfoy and Crabbe took the other back table with Goyle and Nott taking the one in front of them.

"Good morning, Greengrass." Daphne suppressed a groan and let her eyes move to the blonde. He was watching her appreciatively, taking in her form from top to bottom. Not like he was getting much of a view considering that she was wearing the school robes, but he had already seen her in casual clothing over the weekend. Her mother had teased her about starting to look more like a young woman these days, and that really only meant she'd be getting even more attention than she already did. Bloody fantastic. Malfoy was now looking at her expectantly, waiting for her response. Inwardly, she cursed her house's politics. They had a tendency of being immensely annoying at times.

"And you, Malfoy," she replied. More to escape any kind of conversation he might potentially try to start with her, she turned her attention to her bag and pulled out her potions kit, textbook, and notebook. The board at the head of the class already read The Draught of Peace, though there were no directions or notes for them to take. Professor Snape always put the potion they would be working on up for them to prepare at least in some capacity. When there was nothing on the board at all, it usually meant that the class would be devoted to lecture and note taking.

"I hope your summer was enjoyable?" Malfoy continued, undeterred. Daphne couldn't help but be reminded of when she had bumped into Potter on the Hogwarts Express. He had asked her the exact same thing. She exchanged a look with Tracey before straightening and giving a noncommittal shrug.

"Nothing worth boring you over," she said evenly. "Yours?"

"My summer was quite good," he said with a satisfied nod. "Father had to do a lot of traveling for his work, and I got to join him. I've also been enjoying the benefits of a private tutor as well. My wand work has really seen some improvement. I should show you some time."

___Meaning you've been practicing dark arts__, _thought the girl. She wasn't ignorant to what went on in her house. Quite a few of the old Death Eater children still had a great deal of exposure to their parents' pastimes. Her father had spared her little detail before her first year as to who would potentially be at her school, and also in her house. Suffice it to say, the old pureblooded families were not to be trifled with. And she was in a nest of them.

The door opened to a burst of noise as Weasley and Granger entered, the latter reprimanding the former quite harshly.

"Honestly, Ronald, go to the library and look up the word tact. You might find it enlightening," she said darkly, taking a seat in the middle of the room.

"I still don't see what the problem is, I wasn't stopping her from talking to him," he countered, pulling out his book and letting it drop on the table.

Granger looked around at all the attention they were getting before letting out a frustrated breath. "Forget it..." The door opened and Potter walked in, slightly out of breath. "Harry, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I caught up with her, it's fine," he said with a nod. He dropped his bag next to Longbottom, joining the lone boy at his table. A brave move by any standard, considering the boy's track record in the class. He generally sat with whatever Gryffindor came last. "She just wanted to say hi anyway. We didn't get to talk much on the train." Daphne glanced over at Tracey who was listening raptly to the conversation. Potential relationships with the Boy-Who-Lived were a hot topic no matter what anyone thought of the guy. It was the kind of information that magazines would be more than willing to buy.

The door opened again, though this time it was to a sudden wave of quiet throughout the room. Professor Snape swept his eyes across them all, doing a quick headcount, before closing the door with a click. He moved to the head of the class and looked down at them imperiously.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. These exams will allow you to demonstrate how much you have learned about the compositions and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of you undoubtedly are, I expect you all to scrape at least an 'acceptable' on the test, or suffer my... displeasure." There was a collective shudder around the class, including the majority of the Slytherin students. Just because Snape didn't outright torture them like he did all the other houses, that didn't mean he wouldn't hold them to a high standard either. If anything, they had to prove themselves better.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease to study under me," he continued. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." At this Snape gave the closest thing that any of them could call a smile on his face. He was staring directly at Potter, who returned the look with equal feeling. "Unfortunately, we still have one final year to make our way through before that happy day. Regardless of what your plans are I expect you to remain focused and achieve well in this class. Your failures are only a waste of my time and yours. Now, today we will be mixing a potion called the Draught of Peace..."

Daphne let the rest of Snape's explanation roll over her like it normally did, taking notes on the particulars that he commented on with regard to the specific potion of the day and any advice she might be able to glean from his sarcastic remarks aimed at the students. The instructions were on the board as usual as well as the ingredient list. The potion they were brewing was hard. Annoyingly so, in fact. It had so many little exacting steps that there was a fairly good chance something would go wrong. But that changed nothing. Just another day of brewing.

After nearly an hour Daphne let out a long breath, dropping into her seat. She was about half way done, marked by the ten minute simmering period the potion had to undergo before she could continue. A glance to her left told her that Tracey was doing alright. It was a mutual agreement that they never talked to each other during this class. Distractions could easily cause something to go wrong. Looking around at the class was far more entertaining. A number of her classmates were at the same step in the potion, though she knew it was more than likely that only Granger had a handle on what was going on completely. At least a third of the class was looking at their potion grimly for one reason or another. Then there were the more incapable of the students, like Goyle and Longbottom, who had made mistakes fairly early, and things had just gotten completely out of hand.

"Neville, relax, just continue with the steps, one line at a time," said Potter softly to the panicking boy.

"It's been getting harder to read it..." muttered Longbottom. "All the stuff coming out of the cauldrons is hanging around." They weren't the only ones talking softly, though no one but her was paying any attention. They couldn't afford to after all.

"Just read it out of the book," said Potter, taking his eyes off his potion to point to his textbook which was open in front of him. "Page 245. I already checked, Snape didn't do any changes for this one, so it's safe."

"Oh, that's a good idea, thanks, Harry."

A small snort of mirth drew her attention to her right where Malfoy was watching Longbottom in amusement. He nudged Crabbe and jerked his head at the boy, pulling his wand out under the table. Daphne frowned but said nothing. It was so typical of him it was pathetic. Did he really find causing others grief so enjoyable? Hopefully the aftermath wouldn't ruin her own work, though considering that Longbottom's table was two ahead of her own she should be safe.

"___Morsus__._" The whispered Stinging Hex was muted, fired at a low power, and caught Longbottom in the rear. He let out a sharp squeak and twitched in pain, the small jar in his hand sailing up and over to his cauldron, a perfect shot. Daphne watched it approach the cauldron rapidly, awaiting the splash and likely chaos that would follow, but—

A hand darted out and grabbed the small jar deftly out of the air. Potter had managed to catch the thing in the split second before it fully fell. Daphne's mouth fell open in shock before she quickly closed it. He hadn't even been looking at it. Apparently, Potter was also a little taken aback by the catch because he seemed to be a bit surprised to be holding the tiny jar in his left hand.

"Woah, nice catch, Harry," said Longbottom, taking the jar from him and putting it down so he wouldn't drop it again. "Something stung me, and it slipped."

"It kinda glinted gold out of the corner of my eye, and I just reacted," said Potter in embarrassment, rubbing his head. "Thought it was a snitch for a sec. Wood just programmed me to catch the things, you know?" He blinked and looked around. "Wait, you said something stung you?" His eyes moved back between the Slytherins around him, meeting her own where they stopped. Daphne held his gaze for a second before her eyes flickered to the right, almost of their own accord. Potter's eyebrows raised ever so slightly before he glanced to her neighbors... and scowled. A glance told her that Malfoy was giving Potter an innocent smirk. Suddenly her small timer gave a tiny buzz, indicating that the simmering was over and the next step needed to be done to her potion.

"___Morsus__,_" came the whispered spell again. Daphne glanced up in time to see it impact Potter in the small of his back. The Slytherins around them who had seen sniggered, but unlike Longbottom, Potter gave absolutely no indication that he had even felt the Hex, continuing to steadily add his next ingredient. Malfoy's grin quickly turned into a frown as he exchanged looks with Crabbe. He repeated the spell, a bit more forcefully, though it was to similar effect. It was the ___fifth _Stinging Hex that got a reaction. Potter turned his head back to look at Malfoy with the most pitying expression she had ever seen. Malfoy was grinding his teeth in anger, but it seemed Crabbe was somehow convincing him to not outright curse Potter during class.

Daphne looked over at Professor Snape who was at the head of the room, watching Pansy add a measured amount of red powder to her potion. He nodded and moved on, seemingly oblivious to what was happening on the other end of his classroom. She knew better than to think he didn't see it. He just allowed it to happen.

"Daphne, get it together, you're smoking!" hissed Tracey, poking her sharply in her arm.

Daphne quickly returned her attention to her potion which was indeed beginning to let off a whitish smoke. She dropped the next ingredient into the liquid and began stirring, returning the potion to a stable state. "Thanks," she said to her friend.

Daphne bit the inside of her lip. Potter was currently getting chewed out by Professor Snape for missing a single step, over half the potions in the class were likely near explosive points, Malfoy was seething, and she still had another half an hour to go before her own potion would be done. Then there would be the shorter lecture that usually followed the brewing part of the double period. However calming she normally found potion making to be, for once she just really wanted this class to be over.

A little over an hour and a half later, Daphne smirked internally at how most of the Gryffindor boys left the room as fast as they possibly could when the class ended. Probably a combination of not wanting to lose any more points on the first day and their growling stomachs. Granger rushed after the angry redhead as well, likely trying to mollify him some. Her potion had of course been nothing less than perfect, earning her zero points for her house, however Snape's lack of any negative comments on her work spoke to its level. Of the remaining students only Potter and Longbottom moved at a regular speed, talking softly about something, while their eyes frequently moved to Malfoy who had that trademark sneer back on his face as he left the class. Daphne held Tracey back until Potter left as well. She didn't want them to get caught in the middle of what was no doubt going to happen.

******x~x**

"Malfoy, let me try to help you understand something," said Harry, finally able to pull out his wand in an attempt to clear the stinging. Snape always seemed to have a sixth sense about the Gryffindors doing anything out of line in his class, and taking out your wand unless it was required for the potion in question was strictly prohibited. Not like he ever enforced it with the Slytherins. The Finite spell worked mostly, reducing the hex's power to a mere buzz from the steady stinging he had been putting up with all class. Still, he didn't allow any relief in his face to show. He wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing that the hexes had actually done something to him.

Though he didn't have his wand pointed at Malfoy, everyone was quite used to this situation and moved to the edge of the corridor, giving them a lot of space. However, Harry just put his wand away. "I've been held under the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort himself." There was a collective intake of breath from the group around them, both for Voldemort's name and the statement itself. It was a horrifying thought. "If you don't believe me, ask your dad. My point is don't think for a second that Stinging Hexes are going to bother me," he turned to leave, "especially from weak Death Eater spawn like you."

Lavender Brown screamed as a spell missed her face by a few inches striking the far wall and causing some of the stone to fall to the floor, dust rising in the air. Harry had dodged out of the way from Malfoy's attack, rolling and coming back to his feet directly in front of the group of three Slytherin girls who had exited the classroom in time to see the start of the fight. One moved to the side quickly, but the other two froze as they saw Malfoy's wand glow as he was speaking a follow up attack, clearly enraged.

Daphne closed her eyes and braced herself, but the spell never came. She could feel Tabitha hiding behind her, clutching her robes. Opening her eyes slightly Daphne found Potter quite close to her, his hands resting on the wall to either side of her head. His face was scrunched up in pain.

"___Petrificus Totalus__!_" There was a lot of commotion happening around her, but she was too focused on the boy before her. What had just happened? Tabitha took the moment to squeeze out from behind her and join Tracey a number of feet away.

"What's going on out here?!" barked Snape, bursting out of the classroom. "Longbottom, lower your wand!"

"Professor, Malfoy just hit Harry in the back with a curse!" Daphne slipped under Harry's arm and moved to the side at which Harry turned and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and muttering something. She now saw that Malfoy was in a body bind on the floor, clearly wanting to speak but unable to. Snape waved his wand at him, lifting the curse.

"Potter provoked me, Professor," he said at once.

"And then you started bloody cursing him!" said Lavender sharply, pointing to the damage on the wall. "You nearly hit me too!"

"Neville, be a mate and help me," said Harry softly. Daphne looked back at him and noticed a line of something dark running down the wall slowly.

"Longbottom, take Potter to the Hospital Wing," said Snape. "Malfoy, get inside now."

"Professor—"

"Now!" Malfoy scowled and pushed past the potions master into the classroom. With Neville helping him, Harry moved away from the wall, causing another collective gasp. The wall he had been leaning against was wet with blood. Snape's eyes narrowed for a second before he vanished the blood with his wand and went back inside the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That was a nice body bind, Neville," said Harry approvingly as they moved slowly down the corridor. "Knew you had it in you."

"That makes one of us, but thanks, Harry," he said. "But to be honest if I could cast half as well as you___take _curses, it'd be a big improvement. Don't know how you're actually walking."

Daphne watched as they moved off, the boys flanked by the other Gryffindor girls who were worried over their housemate. Crabbe and Goyle were hovering around the area as if lost. Well, considering that they were without the person who told them when to breathe, it made sense. Zabini and Nott moved off, closely followed by Pansy, Millie, and Tabitha.

"That idiot!" Tracey spat, glaring at the closed door to the classroom. "If Potter had dodged again that curse would have hit you, and you saw what it did to his back!"

"Why didn't he get out of the way though? He dodged the first one easily enough," she said, shuddering at the thought of that curse hitting her in the chest. From the blood it looked like a Cutting Curse. Far stronger than a Severing Charm. Tracey apparently hadn't heard her, still raging about Malfoy.

"If he does something like that again, I'll kill him," Tracey seethed. She pulled Daphne down the hall, heading back to the Great Hall.

******Xx~xX**

"Couldn't wait to come visit me, could you, Mr. Potter. I'll take it from here, Mr. Longbottom."

"Come on, Madame Pomfrey, I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Harry at least," said Harry, waving to Neville who said that he'd let the others know what happened.

"Don't expect me to let you use my first name, ___Harry_," she said flatly, helping him onto one of the beds, belly down. She used her wand to remove his school robes and shirt. "I try to ___avoid _seeing students that frequently."

"Madame Pomfrey, I've already got a great bloody gash on my back," said Harry with a pouting face, "must you wound my heart as well?" He suppressed a grin as the school nurse rolled her eyes in exasperation and began working on his back. Apparently, he was lucky. A little bit stronger, and it would have done a number on his spine. Then he'd be taking a shot of Skele-gro. Barf city. Of course, Harry couldn't feel a thing now as the entire area was under the wonderful power of a numbing charm. He___had _to learn that spell. Maybe she would teach him? Madame Pomfrey was repeatedly running her wand over the gash, closing it further each time.

"Harry, you really should stop getting into so much trouble," she said for the third time. "One day I won't be there to patch you up."

"I don't go looking for trouble," he argued. "It just chases me everywhere I go. Forget about the rest of my life, I'd kill for a week without problems." The door to the infirmary opened suddenly, admitting Hermione who was shortly followed by Ron.

"Harry! Neville told us what happened," said Hermione, looking at him in concern. "I'm so sorry I didn't wait for you."

"No worries, Hermione. It's not like I expect you two to stick to me like my own version of Crabbe and Goyle. How was lunch?"

"Same old," said Ron, watching the treatment. "By the way, the schedule's been updated. Divination's had its times moved, so we have fourth period free."

"Well, that works out then," said Harry. He shuddered slightly as a cold cream was spread lightly over the wound which was now fully closed. "It looks like I'm done here, but it'll likely take me another period to convince her to let me go."

A hand smacked the back of his head. "Don't try me, Harry, you are staying here at___least _for another period," said Pomfrey. "I need to make sure that you can move around properly without the numbing charm. I don't take back injuries of any kind lightly."

"Well, I'm off to Ancient Runes," said Hermione, hefting her bag. "Try not to push yourself, Harry. I'll see you at Defense."

"I'll see you later," said Ron with a nod, and he followed Hermione out.

He gave them a wave and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Madame Pomfry you've outdone yourself again."

"You should probably wait until I take the numbing charm ___off _before you start singing my praises," said the nurse, tapping him once with her wand. Immediately, his back was hit with a savage ache.

"Ouch," he said, looking at her reproachfully. "You could have warned me."

She just shook her head and pressed a small potion into his hands. "To ease the pain. If you stay in that bed and rest for a bit_ without _complaint I'll let you go to your fifth period class."

Harry groaned slightly. He'd totally forgotten he had Umbridge for fifth and sixth period. "You sure I'm alright? I could stay until dinner—" Of course his sudden change in tactic had no effect.

"Oh, no, Harry, I couldn't keep you from your education," she replied evenly. With that she walked back to her office, placing the used potion bottle in a plastic bin for cleaning later.

"Evil, evil woman..."

******Xx~xX**

"So, how was Runes?"

"Brilliant," said Hermione happily, "though we've got a ton of work this year. I'm really looking forward to seeing what Professor Babbling shows us. Are you feeling better?"

"A bit sore, but nothing I'm not used to," said Harry with a shrug. They entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to find Professor Umbridge sitting at her desk, wearing that ugly frilly pink cardigan and the black velvet bow atop her head. Though he knew that she was looking directly at him, Harry passed over her with the same disinterested gaze he was giving the rest of the room. Professors usually decorated the room based on their teaching styles and personalities, even including things from lessons they might learn later. Though Quirrell was possessed, his room was filled with pictures of vampires, other well known dark creatures, and dangling garlic. Remus' classroom was even more heavily dark creature-themed, down to having the actual creatures themselves. The fake Moody had sparsely decorated, though what little was put up had to do with dark curses and the Unforgivables. Even Lockhart, who had plastered the walls with his own face, had given an adequate view of what was to be had in his classroom. It seemed that this one was no different.

Along the edges of the room were a handful of paintings of what honestly looked like political moments. In one he saw a picture of a man in a cage before a large group of people, clearly begging to be released. Behind the desk was a glass cabinet that had what looked like china. Were those... cats? He was horrified to think of what her ___office _might look like.

Feeling distinctly uneasy about the entire affair, Harry took a seat next to Hermione towards the middle. Glancing to his right he saw Parvati pass him by with a small Asian girl he recognized as a Ravenclaw. Hang on... He turned around and saw Parvati sitting with Lavender like he thought he had seen her.

"Looks like we have class with the Ravenclaws for once," said Ron softly, taking a seat on Hermione's left. "Nice to see some new faces."

"Ron, they're all part of our year. You should know them already," scolded Hermione.

Ron made to respond, but Harry cut in before he could. "Oi, let this one go for once," he said tiredly. Did they___always _have to argue, even over the tiniest things? Of course, this only served to bring their combined annoyance on him.

"Well," came Professor Umbridge's light voice, cutting any other noise in the room off. "Good afternoon!"

A few people mumbled, "Good afternoon," in reply. Harry already felt his attention slipping.

"Hmm. Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That _won't do, now, will it? I would like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Now, one more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class droned at her.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "Now, wands away and quills out, please." While the class grudgingly complied, she pulled her own unusually short wand out of her handbag and tapped the blackboard to the side of her desk sharply with it.

******Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles**

"Now, from what I understand, your teaching in this subject has been quite fragmented. Having a different professor in the subject every single year, most of whom were not following a Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year." She paused for a second to draw herself up to her full height, a move that was completely and utterly unimpressive given that she was so short. "You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, _Ministry approved _course of defensive magic this year. Copy the following down please." She rapped the blackboard again, replacing the first message with:

******Course aims:**

******1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used.  
3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

"Now, has everyone got a copy of ___Defensive Magical Theory_by Wilbert Slinkhard?" After another round of unsatisfactory responses, the class was schooled in an appropriate response to her questions. "Good," she said in satisfaction to the class's general assent. "I should like you to all turn to page five and read chapter one, Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk." Harry looked around as everyone got to work, opening their books with trepidation. Not that he could blame them. He had after all, scanned through much of the book while at Flourish and Blotts. Turning to his left, he blinked in surprise to see that Hermione still had her book closed on the table and had her hand raised in the air.

"If you have queries they can be dealt with at the end of class," Umbridge said shortly to Hermione.

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione at once.

___Yeah, they're complete bull._Harry smirked into his bag. As if someone could stop Hermione in class when she had a problem with the lesson.

"And your name is—"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if your read through them carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a 'you don't know any better' kind of a voice.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about ___using _defensive spells."

There was a short silence as everyone in the class turned to reread the course aims, which sure enough had nothing to do with actually using magic.

"___Using _defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge laughed lightly. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to ___use _a defensive spell. Surely you don't think you'll be attacked in here?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron said incredulously. Hermione made to say something loudly as well but Harry quelled her with a hand on her arm. She looked at him indignantly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.—"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand in the air.

Professor Umbridge turned away from him, ignoring the hand. The Ravenclaws had hands in the air as well, led by Lisa Turpin who sat in the front row. Of course this wouldn't fly with them. When it came to academics, being in class with the Claws was like having a squad of back-up Hermiones. Harry watched in amazement at how Umbridge diffused every question thrown at her about their exams. She was talking as if it were absolutely inconceivable to use magic in a place where you were supposed to learn magic. It was sad in a way, how right he had been about this class. Even after only ten minutes of being in the room, it was obvious what was going on here, and he certainly wasn't the only one who could see it. The problem was no one could really do anything about it, and if his suspicions were right, neither could the other professors. Eventually they were back to reading, the overall mood of the class subdued. Harry stared at Umbridge in immense dislike. It was just... he was really tired of letting people run his life in ways he didn't like it. Some people he could put up with, sure. Others, well, not so much.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you reading?" came Professor Umbridge's fake politeness.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said with a fake smile. "I'm having a bit of trouble finding my book. It's in my bag somewhere." He dug into his bag for a bit, knowing that she was watching him the entire time. He could feel her beady eyes on his seat, and it was really pissing him off. "Oh, now I remember," he said loudly, tapping his head in mock forgetfulness. "I don't have that book. Never bought it." It was a mark of how much one month of hanging around with Sirius had done for his character. Never before had he felt such a mad desire to bait someone.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being unprepared for my class," she said in satisfaction. "Why did you not purchase the required course material, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I read through parts of it in the bookstore, and quite frankly I've never seen a more useless collection of words on paper," he said blandly. "You didn't pick that book yourself, did you?" Several people in the class gave small intakes of breath. Hermione was staring at him wide eyed.

Professor Umbridge, however, took it in stride, her voice still dripping sweet fakeness. "Are you an expert on the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, compared to Wilbert Slinkhard, I certainly am," said Harry with a nod. He held out a hand and began ticking off fingers. "I've fought more dark wizards that Wilbert Slinkhard, I've been in more dangerous situations than Wilbert Slinkhard, I've fought more dark creatures than Wilbert Slinkhard, I probably know more spells than Wilbert Slinkhard, and considering the weak tone he writes everything in, I'll hazard a bet that I'd last longer in any life threatening situation than Wilbert Slinkard. Actually, I'll even bet he's never left his house before. Of course," he said, ignoring Professor Umbridge's rapidly reddening face, "he's written more books than I have. But___I've _got more books written about me than he's got published to begin with, so—"

"Forty points from Gryffindor!" barked Umbridge sharply, her sweetness long gone. "Do not take that tone with me, Mr. Potter. I am a Ministry trained educational expert, so I believe that I would know much better about proper course material than you would."

"Considering that Dumbledore didn't consider you for the job to begin with, despite having really no options, I find that pretty hard to believe," said Harry with a snort of mirth. Everyone in the class was staring at him as if he had gone mad. Well, perhaps he had. The anger he had at the Ministry and its champions like Fudge and Umbridge was fueling him like gasoline on a fire. From all the crap they had been saying about him every day of the summer to Umbridge's stupid outfit. "I'm curious, though, are you really qualified to teach Defense?" he asked abruptly. "You must have at least gotten O's on your Defence O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, right? A Mastery, too. All the professors here have them in their fields, if I'm not mistaken."

"Detention, my office, eight o-clock," said Umbridge, her voice hard. "It is not the place of an untrained student who is set on causing mayhem in this classroom to question my credentials or ___anything else _to do with my class."

"Sorry, I was only curious," said Harry, leaning back in his seat. "Voldemort's back, and you don't want us to do learn any magic to defend ourselves with." Predictably the entire class flinched at Voldemort's name, including Umbridge.

In what looked like a supreme effort, Umbridge forced a smile back on her face and addressed the rest of the class. "As a Ministry official and witch of our community, I ___assure _you all that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has ___not _returned. You are completely safe, and no dark wizard is at large, nor are his followers." There was a genuine expression of victory on her face now. "Mr. Potter is saying nothing but lies to make you afraid of long-dead nightmares. A foul way to bring attention to yourself if you ask me."

"So Diggory just dropped dead, yeah?" spat Harry. "Oh, wait, he did actually. Only immediately before that he took an Avada Kedavra to the chest from a Death Eater."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic ___accident__—_"

"Actually, it was specifically Peter Pettigrew who killed Cedric, not that you'd care to know. The Ministry has its hands full with trying to cover up the scandal revolving around Sirius Black to begin with. Straight into Azkaban without an official trial or even a questioning under Veritaserum. Gotta love our justice system."

"Detention again, Mr. Potter!" she trilled. "Every evening this week! Peter Pettigrew is ___dead_, as is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I-"

"Astounding," shot Harry loudly, overriding her, "how inept the Ministry can be, sending a witch to teach a position about the dark arts when she doesn't know how to do anything but cover for their own incompetence."

"Be silent!" Umbridge jabbed her wand at him, and he suddenly found that he couldn't make any sound. He quickly canceled the spell by silently casting a Finite on himself, tapping his leg with his wand. His anger at the woman was fueling his magic so easily he could practically taste it.

"Apparently, she also believes in attacking her students to maintain control," he said flatly, unable to keep a disgusted look off of his face. Still, he managed to turn it into a grin. "I had no idea Ministry approved standards of teaching went so low. Was that supposed to do something, by the way? Are you sure you're qualified to teach this class?" Umbridge literally looked like she was about to explode. The entire class was practically hiding behind their books at what was going on. Harry on the other hand was enjoying himself to a point of near-savagery. He had lost control a long time ago. Never in his life did he think he'd meet someone he'd hate almost as much as Vernon and Petunia Dursley, but at the moment she was giving them a run for their money. And she managed to get to that level after only spending a few minutes in his presence. "Back to Voldemort," he continued, "shouldn't there be an investigation about ___anything _concerning him, even if it's just for safety reasons?"

"If anything needs an investigation it is ___you__, _Mr. Potter," said Umbridge, somehow regaining a bit of her composure. "Entering into that maze and emerging with the dead body of a competitor, a boy who was a well-loved student of this school, you should have been arrested on the spot and put to question."

Harry slowly stood up. He put his hands on the table so that they would not find his wand. It was astounding how cold he suddenly felt. "Did you seriously just accuse me of murdering Cedric Diggory?"

"Considering how unhinged you can be, and it was a competition with a large prize—"

"You think I killed Cedric for a thousand fucking GALLEONS!?" he roared, his magic flaring wildly. Every piece of glass in the room shattered. Windows, the china cabinet behind the desk, not to mention everything inside it. A number of people in the room screamed a bit at the sudden destruction, many more ducking away behind their tables.

"Harry! Calm down, _please!_" pleaded Hermione as quietly as she could, grabbing his arm tightly.

He glanced at her. She looked scared. He looked around the room seeing the same look reflected in the faces watching him. He quickly grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, moving to the door, his hand tight on the doorknob. It was a wonder he wasn't crushing it.

"I'm out of here, don't expect me to turn up to your detentions," he spat at Umbridge who had her wand pointed directly at him, a mix of fear and rage on her face. "You ___do not _want to be alone in the same room with me." He pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

******x~x**

Harry quickly made his way to the Transfiguration classroom, his heart beating fast, rage at the toad-like bitch pumping through his veins. A glass cabinet to his right developed hairline cracks as he walked past it. Dammit, he was in trouble. Technically, in about as much as a student could get for insubordination. He hadn't actually done anything to her, and his magical surge had been accidental as always. If anything, Umbridge would get heat for using her wand on him. Not like that would change much, though. Still, there wasn't a lot that could happen to him. What was worst was that Professor McGonagall had specifically warned him not to do what he just did. All in all, knowing he let her down like that bothered him the most.

Didn't change the fact that he wanting to bloody strangle something.

As he walked a new feeling entered his mind. Anger at himself. He was trying to get himself ___off _the damn potion, not reinforce his need for it! God knew what would have happened if he hadn't been on it to begin with. It was bloody luck that no one was hurt just then. And these weren't just random people, they were his classmates. His friends. What few of them still actually considered him anything but a madman, that is. And now that number was likely closer to zero than ever.

"Way to keep your cool, Potter," he muttered. He turned the final corridor, seeing the classroom just ahead.

"What the—Mr. Potter! What are you doing? I have a class right now!" said Professor McGonagall as he barged straight into the room without even knocking.

A quick glance about told him that this was the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth year class. Ginny and Luna were easy to spot in their seats, looking at him in confusion and dreaminess respectively. He walked stiffly down the middle aisle to the front of the room. "Came within about one inch of killing Umbridge," he said shorty into the silence, making his way to the door in the back of the room that connected to her office. "I left the class before it got even more out of hand. I'll be in your office."

Professor McGonagall and the rest of her class watched slightly stunned as Harry entered the office and closed the door behind him. She was torn between chasing after him and continuing teaching like she should. About to refocus her class, the class door burst open again, though this time it was surprisingly Hermione Granger standing there, breathing heavily. She must have been running.

"For heaven's sake! Miss Granger, what—"

"Professor, it's—Harry just—Professor Umbridge is in the Hospital Wing," she said between breaths. There was a collective gasp from the students in the room as their imaginations starting running wild.

Professor McGonagall just put a hand to her forehead. She could feel an immense headache coming. "We'll continue this next time. Class dismissed. Miss Granger, if you would, please follow me to my office."

******Xx~xX**

**A/N:** Bwahaha, that was incredibly fun. And sweet jesus it was long too. First day of class went off without a hitch I'd say. Only in the hospital wing once and blew up a classroom. Took a few lines directly from the OooP in Snape's class simply because they are some of my favorite Snape lines of them all. Thanks JKR. Already we've got some pretty big divergence from the canon, regarding the Room, Harry's 'war' against Umbridge, and the ways that those things play out through the year. It's only going to get more out of hand though. Umbridge will forever be a control freak with delusions of grandeur and an incredibly short wand. I kind of feel bad for her, has _anyone _written a fic where she's not thrown under the Knight Bus? Well thankfully every fic that I've read rapes her with karma and man is it satisfying. Obviously Harry's issues continue but we'll see exactly how they start playing out quite soon. Glad to be here at Hogwarts.

Note: For those of you who skipped the A/N last chapter there was some important supplementary info about the fic that is there. Go check it out. Also, ffnet here has been messing up italics formatting like it's nobody's business so sorry if something is out of wack.

_Please review and let me know what you think! Also as I always say, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me about them. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need. Thanks for reading! ^_^_

And like before, thanks to my Beta, Hawa. You are loved.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I've always wondered what it would be like to be a taste tester for Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. I assume it would be quite interesting." -Luna Lovegood, to nobody in particular as she was wandering around somewhere. (Hopefully safely)_

**Chapter 8~**

"Potter, what did I tell you!"

Said Mr. Potter was sitting in a chair and doing his best to become as small as possible, though it was proving to be quite difficult in the rigid wooden seat. Professor McGonagall was a mixture of anger and exasperation, though she was doing a far better job of expressing the former. Hermione was sitting to the side doing her best not to catch any of McGonagall's attention. Harry's eyes flicked to the girl, still wondering how she had come after him when Umbridge's class was still going on. As a matter of fact, how did she know where he would have gone to begin with? McGonagall cleared her throat impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"To watch my temper around Umbridge."

"And I've just been told she's in the Hospital Wing!" Harry looked up at her in shock. "Does _that_ sound like watching your temper?"

"She's where?" he said quickly, sitting up straight. "Professor I _swear_ I did absolutely nothing to her!" He looked to Hermione for support. She had been there the whole time after all. "Hermione, tell her!"

"Miss Granger, please explain what happened regarding Professor Umbridge," said Professor McGonagall, frowning between Harry and her. Hermione fidgeted slightly in her seat, now under both of their gazes.

"Harry after you, ah, after you left, Professor Umbridge tried to run after you but somehow got really really bad burns when she grabbed the door handle." Hermione shuddered a bit. "It looked awful. She ran to the Hospital Wing screaming her head off."

"I didn't do it, Hermione you know I didn't!"

"You were the last one to touch the handle and you broke everything a few seconds earlier," she said, looking at him apologetically. "You probably heated it without meaning too." Harry scowled at the desk in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Well good, the bitch deserved it."

"Harry James Potter!" He flinched heavily. There was something about Minerva McGonagall saying his full name that made him feel so incredibly in danger. Still he rounded on her.

"She flat out accused me of murdering Cedric!" he said angrily. "_And_ she used her wand on me, just to shut me up. What kind of professor does that!"

"She did _what?_" Now is was Professor McGonagall's turn to look furious.

"She gave me detentions but I seriously can't be alone in a room with her, she'll die," said Harry through gritted teeth. Every scenario he could picture of a detention with her resulted in him blowing her to smithereens. Wait, was that really a bad thing? "Actually, I take that back, let me serve one detention with her. Just one. That's all I'll need."

"How- how much detention did she give you?" asked McGonagall after taking a few seconds to regain her composure.

"One week."

"You'll serve double that with me, starting tonight for the next two weeks." Harry nodded, he had expected worse honestly. "I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this. Actually, would you permit me to look at the memory of the incident, Miss Granger?"

"Look at the memory?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes memories can be viewed in a third person perspective using something called a pensive," she explained, conjuring a small vial. "It is painless to extract a copy of a memory from someone, I assure you."

"It's really simple, Hermione, I've seen it done before," said Harry reassuringly. Still intrigued by the concept she nodded. Harry had a feeling he knew what she'd be researching in her spare time for the next few days.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" she asked, moving over to the Professor.

"Just think about the class, from its start to finish," said McGonagall, touching her wand tip to Hermione's temple. She slowly drew a silvery memory away from her head, depositing it in the vial. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore will be happy to have a first hand account of the incident."

"Of course," she said with a smile, happy to be useful.

"Now, you both may go, though Potter, I suggest a little discretion tonight." She opened the door of her office.

"Right, sorry Professor. I'll be back here after dinner."

**Xx~xX**

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Harry after a few corridors of walking. The moment that they had left Professor McGonagall's office they had fallen into an awkward silence that was filled with nothing but uneasy thoughts for Harry. He wanted to say something; defend himself and his actions. Umbridge had deserved everything he threw at her and then some. Still, whenever he was about to start he was pulled up short by the glances Hermione kept giving him. Did she think he would explode in anger again? Was she rethinking being around him? It would probably be better for her in general if she didn't hang around him so much these days. Their echoing footsteps against the walls were like small slaps to his conscience.

"Sorry?" she said quickly, a little jumpy at finally being addressed.

"I lost control back there... did I scare you?" Hermione looked at him somewhat guiltily before shifting her eyes away.  
"Only after you stood up, a little," she muttered. Harry's heart fell even more. It was bad enough that he had so few people on his side these days, not believing that he was dangerous or unhinged. He knew that today wouldn't help him a single bit in that regard. But if _Hermione_ was really starting to get nervous around him, of all people... She caught sight of the look on his face and cleared her throat loudly, her expression becoming somewhat stubborn. "I'm not- you might scare me occasionally, but I'll never be afraid _of_ you, Harry." She bumped him slightly, her face a little red. "You're my best friend ever. That'll never change."

"I-" he felt oddly choked up. He supposed he knew that he was the closest friend she had, but it was so rare for her to say it like that; with a sort of soft earnestness and warmth. She could be emotional but usually wasn't concerning herself. "Thanks, Hermione, it means a lot," he said quietly, looking at the floor. It really did. Hermione was the only positive constant he ever had in his life. Always there. Even when the entire world was against him, she was on his side. He didn't really know why, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. "I wonder..."

"Hmm?"

"I wonder how long ago I would have given up if I didn't have you with me," he said, looking out of the windows they were passing into the evening sky. It was still blue, though the evening sky was slowly taking over. Pretty soon Hogwarts would be beneath hundreds of thousands of stars.

"Didn't have- given up?" she repeated with a frown.

"You know," he said, a little uncomfortable, glancing over at her. "...life. I haven't really had a good one." His shoulder stung slightly as a hand slapped it hard.

"Don't say that, Harry," said Hermione sharply. "Only cowards and idiots go that route."

"I didn't mean that," he said with a sigh. "I was talking about the future. You know, hope. Stuff like that." Hermione's expression softened a bit.

"You're so much stronger than you think, Harry. Where others would break or run away you keep going. You've always kept going, no matter what happened, and you would have gotten here no matter who you became friends with. It's simply part of who you are, I've got nothing to do with it," she said dismissively, shaking her head. For a moment Harry thought he was growling.

"_You_," he emphasized somewhat heatedly, "are the single most important person to me in the whole world. I don't even want to _think_ of where I'd be without you around, so don't go putting yourself down like that. Alright?" Did she really have to go and make him frustrated at a time like this? Honestly he had justcalmed down. He suddenly realized that he was walking alone. Hermione had stopped a few feet back. "What?"

"I'm... me?" she said in disbelief. He walked back to her, stopping a foot away.

"Of course." She was looking somewhat panicked. Harry regarded her in confusion, his head tilting slightly to one side. "Oi, what's up?"

"But what about Si- Padfoot?" Harry shook his head a bit.

"Padfoot isn't you."

"Ron."

"You know why he's not. Again, not you."

"Tonks?" Harry flushed a bit at this.

"Hermione," he said warningly.

"Sorry, I just don't really know what to say." Harry couldn't tell if she was more embarrassed or pleased. He'd never seen her like this before.

"Why do you need to say something?" he asked, still confused. He was just stating a fact. "Anyway, Ron and Padfoot I can understand but Tonks?"

"I know you've become really close with her over the summer." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Like _really_ close. We saw you hug her too."

"You saw me hug her on the platform?" he said in embarrassment. Damn and he thought he had been sneaky about it.

"You don't hug anyone Harry," said Hermione pointedly. "You just stand there." Well he really had nothing to say to that. He wasn't really too enthusiastic talking about his insecurities.

"Fine, I like Tonks a lot," he admitted grudgingly. How could he not? She was a maddeningly flirtatious young woman who was highly attractive and someone he liked on a personal level. She was also leagues out of his reach, and the realist in him was well aware of such a fact. "Let's not tease Harry about it though, alright?" Hermione smiled at him warmly.

"I won't. Well, not really." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the girl. Suddenly he was reminded of something that had been at the back of his mind since she Hermione had showed up.

"By the way, how did you know I'd be at McGonagall's?"

"Just a feeling," she said with a smile. "I know you better than you think." Harry felt a sudden surge of affection for his bushy haired friend. He put his arms around her and gave a small squeeze, letting her go after a second. He immediately continued walking down the corridor, keeping his slightly red face from her sight.

"Let's go then I'm hungry." Hermione stood there for a second before jogging after him, not even trying to suppress her cheerful grin.

**Xx~xX**

"Cauldron Cakes."

The gargoyle moved aside to reveal the the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. As Minerva McGonagall came closer to the door she could hear the unmistakable voice of Delores Umbridge. Minerva had been hoping that she would still be in the Hospital Wing. Though burns were simple enough to treat, they took a while to heal properly, especially if they were bad. Well, there were always faster methods to heal injuries but usually the more time invested in the healing process the better the healing that was done. Poppy was always one to do the best she could after all.

"Minerva, you have excellent timing as always. I was just about to call for you," said Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk pleasantly. Umbridge was sitting in a chair to the side, her short legs a few inches from the ground. Her right hand was heavily bandaged.

"I just came from speaking to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," she said shortly, conjuring a straight backed chair for herself and taking a seat.

"I assure you whatever Potter has told you is a lie," said Umbridge at once, wincing as she jarred her hand.

"Among other things, I've been told that you used your wand on him," said McGonagall, looking at her coldly. "But I don't need to rely on hearsay. Headmaster, I've secured Miss Granger's memory of the entire incident for you to watch. I thought you'd like the full account." His eyes twinkled at her, ignoring the way that Umbridge had tensed at the news.

"Wonderful, that makes things quite simple," he said, moving to the cabinet that held his pensive. He carried the stone basin to the desk and placed it in the center.

"Headmaster, is it really necessary to go this far?" asked Umbridge in what was an attempt at an offhand voice. "I would think that my word as a member of the staff-"

"Ah yes, but when such an easy method presents itself, why not use it?" said Dumbledore cheerily, cutting her off. "Now, Minerva, if you would." McGonagall let the memory slide into the basin where it swirled around and formed a picture of the Defense classroom. "Delores, after you," he said politely. Biting back a comment, Umbridge touched the silvery pool with a finger and was instantly drawn in. Dumbledore and Minerva followed after exchanging a look. A number of minutes later they reemerged, Umbridge looking distinctly more red in the face, Dumbledore stern, and McGonagall suppressing a feeling of distinct satisfaction.

"Well," she began, after taking her seat again, "I'll admit I've never seen Potter lose it quite like that before. I apologize that a member of my house baited you so much Delores. He was completely out of line. However..." she turned to the short woman. "Using your wand to silence a student, regardless of how disruptive he or she is being is highly improper. If you were having such a difficult time with him then you should have sent a student to fetch myself. I would have straightened him out immediately."

"I had every right to have my wand on him," retorted Umbridge. "Potter is a danger to his fellow classmates and myself. You saw how he destroyed everything in the room, not to mention what he did to my hand!"

"Delores, while it's clear that the glass breaking was a surge of accidental magic, there is no way that Harry deliberately caused the wound on your hand," said Dumbledore calmly. "Additionally, had you not been to insistent on retaliating you would not have received the injury in the first place."

"I want him out of here! He has no place near other students!" she said angrily. McGonagall wanted to hit the woman over the head with a brick but Dumbledore was still smiling at her pleasantly.

"As a man who has been teaching longer than you have been living, Delores, I feel that I know how best to deal with the situation," he replied with a smile. "As to Harry's behavior, he of course will be punished. Minerva?"

"I've already given Mr. Potter double the maximum amount of detention Delores assigned him, all of which will be served with me," Umbridge made to protest, "for your safety, Delores. Mr. Potter was quite right in thinking that time alone with you would lead to unfavorable results. We are not trying to provoke another incident after all."

"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Be sure impress upon him that he is to control himself in the future or remove himself from the situation much earlier if he cannot. Now Delores, as to your actions-"

"I don't see what you mean, Headmaster," she said at once.

"Delores, you used your wand on a student," he said sternly. "This is _not_ the way that Professors at this school act. I'm sure that parents would be highly unhappy to hear that there is a Professor who will turn her wand on her students if she becomes upset." Umbridge's mouth clamped shut. "Additionally, you must demonstrate better control of your own emotions. We are surrounded by children after all and they can be trying even for the best of us. Still, it is our responsibility to maintain our professionalism whenever it is appropriate."

"As you say, Headmaster," said Umbridge after a few seconds. "If that is all, I will retire to my office before I head to dinner." Dumbledore nodded with a smile and Umbridge made her exit quickly. They waited for a minute after she had left before either of them spoke.

"She's no doubt off to report to her taskmaster," said McGonagall with distaste. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I predicted something like this might happen, but not this early," he said, twiddling his thumbs as he leaned back in his chair. "Nor _that_ aggressively. I also never thought that Harry would be the one to instigate the conflict. It is fortunate I decided to keep him on the suppressant or I fear what else might have happened."

"When he began taunting her he distinctly reminded me of a certain escaped convict," said McGonagall wryly. "I'm starting to wonder if letting them stay in the same place for so long was really a great idea."

"Nonsense, Minerva," said Dumbledore, smiling cheerfully. "Even if he did rub off a bit on the boy, Sirius and Harry both benefited from the time together greatly. I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

"What do you think will happen, Albus?" There was no need for her to clarify what she was talking about.

"Delores will no doubt begin to make her bid for power here soon, though in what way that can happen I have no idea," he said, tugging at his beard slightly. "Considering how well it worked the first time, Cornelius will more than likely pass another Educational Decree. We can only hope that things do not escalate too quickly."

"And Potter?"

"During your detentions please have him work entirely on meditation and control. It can only help him in the long run."

"I don't think I need to remind you that for the most part, Potter _was_ in control during that whole affair," said McGonagall stiffly. "I would think he needs to work on restraint more."

"Restraint comes with maturity, and maturity comes with time and experience," said Dumbledore sagely. "He'll be fine. No doubt this won't be the only conflict he has with Delores this year. I truly apologize that he must be hampered by the suppressant this year of all years," he continued with a small frown. "Still, recent events prevent me from acting otherwise. I might seek other alternatives if he were outside the safety of Hogwarts, but with him here this is the simplest course of action. Once a week or two have passed we will reconvene about his performance and see how things are progressing."

"I hate to say that I agree with you, but I do understand. I'm not so set in my ways that I can't devise a solution to the situation. I'll discuss the situation with Mr. Potter in his detention tonight." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very good. As I must maintain my distance from him at the moment I will be relying on you heavily to help him whenever things are getting out of hand."

"I still don't understand the need for such a thing Albus, Potter seems no different than he was last year, if a little more short tempered." Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, a frown on his face.

"Unfortunately these are precautions I must take," he said. "There is clearly a connection between Harry and Voldemort, though its exact nature still eludes me. I am sure, however, that it is strongly of the mind. Voldemort has access to mind magics far beyond anything anyone has achieved in the past century. If he was to know of the connection then I fear that it would be all too easy to manipulate the boy."

"You still believe that he is unaware of it?" asked McGonagall.

"I cannot be sure of it but the fact that there hasn't been an incident of that nature supports the idea. Regardless, I do not want to do anything that might gain Voldemort's attention through Harry. This is another reason that I have been less than eager to remove him from the potion. Since taking the suppressant there has been no word, from Harry or anyone else, that his scar has been bothering him about anything. Considering that this isn't typical of Harry's scar, I believe that the potion is helping to hide the connection as well. Removing him from it completely would likely bring everything back full force and could even alert Voldemort to the connection." Dumbledore sighed. "As you can see there are many factors that play off each other in this situation." McGonagall was watching him with her eyebrows raised slightly. "Something bothering you, Minerva?"

"You're being quite forthcoming tonight, I'm trying to think of what the occasion must be." she said wryly. The corners of the Headmaster's mouth twitched up into a grin.

"Bar myself, I believe that you are the closest Professor to Harry at this school. In fact, considering how the past few months have gone I would say that he is less than pleased with me at the moment. Harry respects you and would not push you away if you approached him on anything. Given the present circumstances I need you to be there in my stead. Can I rely on you for this?"

"He is in my House," she said at once, as if that explained everything. Dumbledore smiled.

"So he is."

XxxxX

"What are you so chuffed about?"

"Nothing," said Hermione, smiling contentedly as she dug into her dinner. She and Harry had met up with the others at the Gryffindor table for an early dinner. The news of the incident with Umbridge had spread through the school faster than the news that Harry was a Parseltongue, and there had been students from all four Houses at _that_ particular incident. That, coupled with a bandaged Umbridge who was looking quite frustrated trying to do everything left handed, pretty much made the muttering that permeated the Great Hall all about a single topic: Harry's outburst, and everything that came with it. From his potential dangerousness to the stuff he had been saying about Voldemort and even Pettigrew. Harry of course was completely used to such things so it didn't bother him much and he mostly ignored it.

"Come off it, you're grinning like mad," said Ron thickly through his potatoes, a couple bits falling back to his plate. Hermione just looked at him revolted.

"Ronald, you are disgusting." Harry, who had a good idea as to what was making her so happy and was rightly embarrassed by it, immediately engaged himself in conversation with Neville.

"So what's the most insane rumor you've heard to far?"

"A second year Hufflepuff I passed a few minutes ago was telling his friends that he heard that you and Umbridge dueled in the classroom before you blew everything up and escaped riding a giant snake you conjured," he said with a shrug. "Only consistent part between rumors is you blew everything up."

"I wish that was what had happened, well, minus the snake," he said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I bet I would have turned her into paste."

"She _does_ seem a bit incompetent," he said after a second. "Though honestly you never know when it comes to people." Harry followed his gaze to see Umbridge fumbling with her fork in her left hand. He thought about how much it would suck if his right hand got damaged in a duel and he couldn't hold his wand. What then? It wasn't like he was any good with his left hand.

"There's an idea..."

"What?" said Neville, who hadn't been paying attention, absently watching the back of Hannah Abbott's head.

"Nothing," responded Harry, looking down at his own left hand. He should learn how to cast with his left hand as well. It would certainly be useful. He made a mental note to add that to his training schedule. Perhaps he would just use his wand in his left hand all the time? Except for when he was doing his serious training of course. Once he got good enough he could swap off in the middle of it.

Once they were done eating they headed back to to the common room to relax, Neville going up to the dorms to take a nap. Hermione was all for them getting a head start on their homework, but Harry managed to convince her to let it go for just one day. Well mostly. Hermione still kept one of her books open in her lap while they chatted about the school's reactions to his claims.

"I don't get it," said Harry, his voice aggravated. "How is it that everyone doesn't believe me now when a few months ago they believed Dumbledore?" Hermione frowned.

"To be honest, Harry, I don't think they really did," she said. "You've got to understand what it was like for us. We were only able to see certain parts of the maze. The inner bits were completely obscured by something. So we all waited anxiously to see who won and then you appear holding a dead Cedric and talking about You-Know-Who. There was literally no visible proof to your story at all. It was chaos where we were." Admittedly she had a point. Considering how he felt when he returned, he imagine he must have looked absolutely mad. He quickly pushed the thought of that night away. It was without a doubt one of the worst nights of his life and he had no desire to think about it.

"Right, plus no one wants to believe he's back," said Ron, looking into the fire.

"Stupid..." muttered Harry, glancing at his watch. It was quarter to eight. "Alright I'm off to my detention. I'll catch you both later."

As eight o'clock finally came around, Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, wondering what she'd be having him do for detention. Not that he was looking forward to it but without a doubt it would be better than anything that Umbridge might come up with.

"Right on time, Potter, have a seat," said McGonagall, who was sitting at her desk, like usual. He complied in silence, waiting. She seemed to be looking round for the right thing to say but couldn't exactly place it. In the end she just said, "Was it really necessary to provoke Professor Umbridge like you did?"

"Considering that she's trying to prevent us from learning magic when Voldemort is running around and I just really dislike her, yeah," he said flatly. McGonagall let out an almost imperceptible sigh.

"Well I've honestly never seen you lose it quite like that Potter, but if it had to happen then the first day of class was probably best." Harry looked at her baffled.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"I'm more disappointed that you lost your temper and started that whole affair to begin with," she said stiffly. "I expect better from you. You are not a first year anymore, though thinking on it you were much better behaved then. For the future I expect you to be more mindful of the situation and if you feel that you are losing control then you are to remove yourself."

"Before Padfoot came along all I had to go back to was the Dursleys. I wasn't about to get myself kicked out of school, not like people haven't tried," he said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I really am sorry for the way I acted, I don't know what came over me. She just really rubs me the wrong way."

"You wouldn't be the first," she said tersely, making Harry grin. "Well, what's done is done. Fortunately, Professor Umbridge has as much say in anything as a regular teacher, though how long that will last is anyone's guess." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think Fudge will try something so soon?" he asked. "Whatever happened to him being wary of Dumbledore?"

"Never you mind, Potter, we're getting off topic," McGonagall dismissed. He wanted to keep talking about Fudge but he was supposed to be in detention after all. "Now as I'm sure you've come to understand, whatever small chance of removing you from that suppressant right now has long gone. After seeing the memory from Miss Granger I hate to say it but I grudgingly accept there are reasons that you should be on it, at least for now, to keep anything bad from potentially happening. However," she continued, "in no way am I about to let your education suffer this year from it. I will speak to Professor Flitwick tonight about the situation. I'm not sure exactly how he will want to handle it, but I will not mark you off for poor wand work in my classroom. Whatever spell we are working on I will have you stop by my office in the evening after classes and attempt the spell for me. You obviously will not have an entire period to work on it with me so I suggest you practice outside, which you should be doing anyway. If you keep up with the average level of the class I will be satisfied. Regardless, this does not mean that you are free to sit back and watch the others. I want you participating whether you can do it or not, am I understood? Use the class to focus as much as you can on theory of what we are doing and observe the problems that the other students are having as well as what could potentially be causing them."

"Won't be a problem," he said at once. This was exactly what he needed from her. "I promise, Professor, my performance this year is going to be wildly different from all my others. At least when it comes to magic. I'll admit I'm still not the best at writing."

"Well as long as you are confident," she said with a nod. "Also if you want to improve your writing skills I suggest you consult Miss Granger, who would likely be more than happy to assist you. Now for your detentions, Professor Dumbledore has requested that you spend all of your time working on your mental exercises here. If anyone asks you may tell them that you have been set to writing an exorbitant amount of lines."

"So I won't be writing lines or anything like that?"

"Of course you will," she said dryly. "How much brain power does it take to write: I will maintain control of my emotions at all times."

"Very little I imagine," he said with an internal sigh, looking at the long roll of parchment and self-inking quill that was being pushed across the desk to him. "How many times?"

"Just do it while you're here, which will be until curfew," she said, moving off to a chair by her large bookcase and picking up whatever she had been reading there previously. "I won't request a specific number of lines or that you work in haste."

"So just write lines in addition to whatever I usually do to work on my mental exercises?" This was looking like the best detention he had ever had. McGonagall just raised her eyebrow at him in a 'get to work' fashion. Harry sat at a table and began writing. After the hundredth time his mind began to wander. He automatically turned his attention in on his core, that massive sensation of gold with swirls of black in it. Since it was the evening he could actually faintly feel it pulsing, like it had a heartbeat. There was something about reading his own magic that gave him peace. It was a comforting presence within him. Moving away from himself he locked onto the closest source of magic near him that he could easily make out in the fog of magic that was Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. Like the other adults that he had been around she gave off a feeling of what he could only call maturity. There was a big difference between adults and children when it came to magic. So much that it was crazy. At first he had always thought it was just because they were adults and knew so much more, but this spoke to something else entirely. Focusing harder, he found that McGonagall's magic gave the impression of being perfectly still within her, which Harry found rather appropriate considering her personality.

"Potter, you've stopped writing." He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. She was watching him carefully.

"Ah, sorry Professor," he apologized, beginning another line, finding his core once more.

**Xx~xX**

"Harry? You alright there?"

"Oh, good morning, Angelina."

It was the following morning. He had just downed his small potion dose, closing him out to the magic around and within himself. Hermione was quietly going through her Charms book beside him, occasionally taking a bite of her breakfast. Ron was nodding off slightly at his seat on her other side, having stayed up late playing chess with some other Gryffindors. Angelina took a seat on Harry's other side which was widely empty for at least six seats. No one was particularly interested in sitting close to him these days to begin with and after last night, well...

"You look a little uncomfortable," she said with a frown. "Something bothering you?"

"Why so concerned?" he asked. They'd always been friendly but never close. The girls on the team always spent most of their time around the twins anyway.

"Can't have my Seeker not in his prime now can I?" she said with a shrug.

"Your Seeker? Ah, you've been made captain then? Congrats," he said in understanding. Angelina was a good Chaser, and even more than that, an excellent team player and leader. She was a perfect person to take over for Wood. She would certainly work them all hard but thankfully he had been able to recover from Wood's grueling training over the last year. Even the thought... Harry shuddered slightly.

"Thanks," she said brightly. "I wanted to let you know that I was captain and that we'll be holding tryouts this Friday after sixth period to fill the Keeper spot. I'll be putting up notices today in the common room."

"Have you told everyone else?" he asked.

"Course," she said at once. "You're usually the only person in the team I don't see day to day after all, I'm glad I caught you before class."

"I know that we only need a new Keeper but do you think we should have people try out who are interested in other positions too?" he said, posing an idea he had been mulling over recently whenever he thought about the team.

"Why?" asked Angelina, looking a little confused.

"Not that any of us would be replaced- we're probably the best the house has right now- I mean at the end of this year you, Alicia, Fred, and George will all be gone. That's more than half the team. Maybe it would be good to prepare for next year, even if it's just a bit. Plus then if something happens to one of us during the year we'll have reserves." Angelina looked pensive.

"Well it's not like we never considered it before, it's just lately not many people were interested enough to stick with it or were good enough to actually let them be a reserve to begin with. Having reserves is pretty uncommon, despite being really handy. Especially," she added, narrowing her eyes at Harry, "the number of times you land your ass in the Hospital Wing. I heard you were in there _already_. The year barely even started for crying out loud."

"Oi, I was cursed in the back," he said defensively. "Who expects to be cursed on the first day of school? You would think people would wait a few days before having a go."

"Regardless, keep _out_ of there, please?" Harry sighed and nodded. "Good. Seeing as how we only really need the Keeper, there's no harm in having a smaller bit of general tryouts for the other positions. We all know a good flier when we see one at any rate. I'll make sure to include it on the poster."

"Cool, how are you feeling about your N.E.W.T. year?" About to leave, the change of topic seemed to throw Angelina off a bit. This was already probably the longest non-Quidditch conversation they'd ever had.

"Ah, you know I'm not sure," she said honestly, leaning back against the table. "O.W.L. year was a nightmare because the work was immense and it was played up to be really terrifying. After that... well I suppose the work doesn't really bother me that much, though the tests are scary to think about. They influence so much of what kinds of jobs you can get and how people will look at you, but at the same time they show how much you've accomplished after all your time here, especially if you do really well."

"Are you sad?" asked Hermione, closing her book. She had been listening over Harry's shoulder. "That it's your last year here I mean," she elaborated.

"A bit," said Angelina. " I've been through so much here it's ridiculous, but I can't always be here can I? I'm looking forward to graduating." She checked her watch. "Ah, I've got to get to class. Take care you two."

"See ya," said Harry, checking his own watch. "Oh damn it's almost eight-thirty, we're going to be late if we don't book it." Nudging Ron into wakefulness, they grabbed their bags and rushed off to the Charms classroom, getting there just before the doors closed. A glance around told them two things. Firstly, they were with the Ravenclaws again. Secondly, though they had made it on time, there were almost no seats next to each other. Telling Hermione and Ron to take the two on one side, Harry ended up sitting next to the quiet Sue Li, who watched him out of the corner of her eye but made no move to say anything to him. At least she didn't shy away from him.

"Good morning class," came the high pitched Professor Flitwick, posed as usual on his desk. "I hope you've all had your fill of breakfast because you'll surely need the energy for all that we're going to be doing in here. Now I don't think I need to remind you that at the end of this year you will be sitting your O.W.L. examinations, which are incredibly important as they will influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thoughts to your careers, now is the time to do so. This year we will be working especially hard to complete our coursework so as to give us enough time to review near the end of the year, not to mention simply because this year's workload will be at least twice what we've had to go through before." There was a collective groan at this but it was fairly subdued. Charms was probably the most common favorite class for a large majority of students. If any type of difficult work had to be endured then the Charms classroom was really the best place to have it happen. Of course, considering how the previous day had gone, the concept of work overload looked to be fairly consistent through _all _of their classes. "Now," Flitwick continued, "wands out everyone. I'd like to start off by reviewing Summoning Charms. They will surely come up on your exams and are in general one of the more useful spells to know. Pair up with whoever is sitting next to you and use these cushions as targets." A wave of his wand caused a few dozen book sized cushions to appear at the center of the room. As Harry was sitting at the very end of a row his partner was obviously the diminutive girl beside him.

"Would you like me to grab a cushion?" he posed to her. Sue looked at him in a somewhat calculating way. Obviously events from the previous day were still floating through her head. "Look I'm not going to blow anything up I swear," he added after a bit, letting out a small breath. Eventually she shook her head and pointed her wand at the pile of cushions. A number of people had already made their way to the pile and moved off with their partners for some space to practice.

"Accio cushion." A small blue one floated over to her at once.

"Nice one," he said with a nod. She looked at him expectantly. Apparently she was waiting for him to do the same. "Ah, I hate to say I'm not much use in the mornings these days. Have to wait until after lunch before I can do anything simple." Sue frowned, not expecting him to say that.

"That doesn't make sense," she said after a second.

"Why not?"

"Because there's no such thing as a person not being able to use magic in the morning and then being able to in the afternoon," she said matter-o-factly. "Magic isn't temperamental like that."

"And what makes you so certain about that?" he asked, starting to enjoy himself a bit. Sue was beginning to look a little frustrated, like he was being thick on purpose.

"I've never seen or heard of such a thing," she replied. "Also if magic could be like that we would have probably been taught about it by now." How very Ravenclaw of her to say so.

"Hmm, good point," said Harry, scratching his chin. "Let me ask you this. Do you remember the First Task of the tournament last year?" She nodded. "Well do you remember what I did?"

"You summoned your broomstick," she said.

"Right, and it was in my dorm at the time, I didn't stash it somewhere near by," he explained, making her eyes go a bit wide at this. The grounds for the First Task were _not_ close to the castle. "So would you call me accomplished at the Summoning Charm?" Another nod. "So then explain this." He pointed his wand at the now significantly smaller pile of cushions and said clearly, "_Accio cushion_." The one he had been aiming at, a light green one, twitched. _Barely_. "_Accio cushion_," he repeated, more forcefully, though with equal success. As it was practically directly after breakfast he might have better luck simply asking the thing to walk over to him.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Sue, looking from Harry to the cushion in confusion.

"Which means that there is likely something outside of your knowledge or understanding that is attributing to my situation," he said, spinning his wand between his fingers, "and would cause everything to make sense if you actually did know it. Ah, not that you wouldn't understand it," he added quickly, realizing how she might take what he just said.

"That was quite Ravenclaw of you," she said with a small smile. "Well reasoned. So what's the explanation?"

"That I'm not a morning person," he said at once, straight faced.

"_That_ was Gryffindor."

"Brave and courageous?"

"Exasperating and silly."

"Same thing I suppose." Sue just shook her head and summoned another cushion which she handed to him. "Ah what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Go somewhere so I can summon it," she said with a nod. Harry looked at her flatly before chucking the pillow across the room and hitting Ron in the head with it. Considering that cushions were flying all over the room it went fairly unnoticed by the rest of the class, minus Ron of course who looked around for the culprit. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well now you can summon it and I didn't have to go anywhere," he said simply. "Plus everyone is doing this like a game of reverse catch. It won't work if I can't do anything." He tossed the other cushion they had near the door and Sue summoned it back after a second. "Ah, I've got an idea."

"What?" she asked, summoning another two cushions from the pile in the center.

"I'll toss a cushion up high somewhere and you summon it out of the air. If you do it properly you get a point. If you miss, I get a point." Sue looked intrigued.

"And the winner?"

"Didn't think that far," said Harry tossing a cushion high in the air. "Go!"

"Ah! _Accio cushion_!" she said quickly, causing the cushion to come at her but it came in a bit low and hit the table, dropping to the floor.

"Point for me."

"I- I wasn't ready!" she said indignantly.

"Don't complain here goes the next one!"

Originally worried that he would be forced to sit there in boredom the whole double period, Harry was happy to be having a bit of fun, even if it would only last for this particular lesson. Even though the Summoning Charms were only worked on for half of the first period, Sue wasn't as distant after their game- which she won by a considerable margin- and continued to work with him for the remainder of the lesson even though he couldn't do a single thing. By the time everyone was packing up to head over to their next class Harry was feeling pretty cheerful. He had expected a far worse class. Sue was a pleasant, albeit fairly shy girl when she wasn't hiding behind her Ravenclaw mask of intelligence, which he was pretty sure they all put up to some extent.

Harry's next class was Transfiguration, which was right after lunch. Like with Potions, Transfiguration was with the Slytherins, but unlike with Potions no one tried to get away with _anything_. Professor McGonagall was far too sharp and exceedingly fair to boot. She'd just as soon condemn a Gryffindor as a Slytherin to point deductions or detention.

"You cannot pas an O.W.L. without serious application, practice, and study," she said severely to the class. "I see no reason why anyone in this class would not achieve an O.W.L in my subject. However, slack off and you will find it to be your undoing, in more ways than one. Now," she waived her wand at the blackboard, "we move straight into it: Vanishing Spells. These are nowhere near as difficult as Conjuring Spells, however they are among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your exams."

Not surprisingly, Harry found he was completely unable to perform the new spell. He would need to have some familiarity with a spell to be able to half ass it under the effects of the potion. However he wasn't the only one who was having no luck. By the end of the lesson only Hermione managed to vanish her snail which they were each practicing on. Apparently there was a hierarchy to things that could be vanished and their difficulties, including a set of things that could not be vanished as their complexity was either too advanced or for some other special reason. Considering that snails must fall into the lowest category, things were looking grim for everyone. Harry hoped he'd be able to work it out later on. They only had one period of Transfiguration that day so they would be getting into the theory during their double period the next day.

"Blimey this is ridiculous," grumbled Ron as they made their way out to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures with Grubblyplank, who was taking over until Hagrid returned, whenever that was. "We've got homework in every class we've had so far! An essay for Binns, an essay for Snape, an essay for Flitwick, and you know we'll be getting the ringer after McGonagall's double period tomorrow! We still haven't even been to Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, _or_ Divination yet either! Umbridge will probably give us something on Friday too since she couldn't yesterday."

"What do you expect, Ron," said Hermione at once. "This is the hardest year we'll ever have. We've been told that for ages. You can't slack off like you normally do or you'll fail badly. Same with you Harry."

"I appreciate the concern Hermione, but I think I'll manage alright in the end," he said feeling a little annoyed, but deciding not to attack back like Ron was currently doing. She really was trying to look out for them both in the end, even _if_ she came off as a pushy academic at times.

Care of Magical Creatures was, if anything, pleasant. They just had to sketch Bowtruckles which ended up becoming their homework for those who didn't finish. Their last class of the day, Herbology, was par for the course as well. Not only was it yet another class they had with the Ravenclaws, making the only class that Gryffindor actually had with the Hufflepuffs History of Magic; It came complete with an O.W.L speech, dire warnings for those who enjoyed slacking off, and a promise for more work than they ever would want in a lifetime. The only person who looked reasonably happy about any of it was Neville. Sprout, like McGonagall, was holding off until their double period to assign them homework.

Dinner at the Gryffindor table for the fifth years was grim Tuesday evening, though it was clear that every House's fifth years were going through similar motions. Never had they all been so heartily slapped in the faces by work.

"I know it's usually not a good idea for me to do this, but Ron's got a point," muttered Hermione as she dug through her bag for her Arithmancy work. Ron was in a state of gluttonous oblivion that was probably a coping mechanism for dealing with all their work. Harry on the other hand raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did I just hear you agree with him?" he said in shock. Hermione just gave him a half glare from her bent over position.

"I mean I was expecting things to increase by a lot this year, but certainly not this much this fast," she said. "You realize that I'm taking one more class than you both are right? Actually two and they aren't remotely easy. Divination doesn't count as a class," she added as he looked at her in confusion. Well he wasn't going to argue _that_ point.

"Ah that's right," said Harry. "Well at least you're not still taking Muggle Studies as well. You'd explode you would."

"You're probably right," she agreed. "I'm afraid we'll really have very little time to spend together when we're not doing schoolwork. We've also got prefect duties on top of it all."

"I know, we've got a patrol tonight," said Harry, looking at the patrol schedule. "Curfew shift. That's ten to midnight."

"I'm going to hate the other two shifts when we have to do them," said Hermione with a scowl.  
"Honestly, midnight to two and two to four? Why put fifth years through so much?"

"Who knows..." Harry checked his watch. It was nearing seven-thirty. "I'm going to head out. I've got detention at eight again and I still need to practice our Charms and Transfiguration work as I never got the chance this morning." Hermione looked up from her work in surprise.

"That's right! You're still on it!" she said softly, her voice sympathetic. "Oh Harry, that's such rotten luck. We've got both double periods of our wand classes in the morning. How do they expect you to pass your exams!"

"McGonagall's worked something out for me," he said quietly so that only she could hear. "Only thing is that I have to put a lot of effort in out of class so that I can perform the spells for them in the evenings whenever I meet with them. I'll likely have to do it after the next classes."

"Well just be patient," said Hermione with a nod of understanding. "I can't imagine either of them being unfair to you. I'll meet you at the prefects room at ten?"

"Yeah see you then. I've got a bit of a surprise. Should make life much easier." Hermione looked at him curiously but he left before she managed to inquire what he was talking about.

**Xx~xX**

"There you are Potter," said Professor McGonagall as he entered her office. He could see the quill and parchment waiting for him off to the side as it was the day before, however since she was sitting at her desk and looking at him expectantly, he took the seat opposite her. "Did you just come from dinner?"

"I left a bit early so that I could try to practice my Charms and Transfiguration work from class today," said Harry. "Though I was only able to get about half an hour in before I ran over here."

"Well then, let's see you give the Vanishing Spell a shot here," she continued, conjuring a snail in the small open box she had on her desk.

"Alright then." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the snail. "_Evanesco._"

Nothing happened.

Frowning Harry tried again though to similar results.

"No matter Potter," said McGonagall, though not unkindly. "Only Miss Granger was able to manage anything at all today, hardly unusual for any class I've taught."

"It's not-" Harry caught himself before he let his frustrations out on the professor. "I just don't know what I'm doing. I mean I do, but it's not like I'm telling the thing to just poof away. Magic is never so simple." McGonagall looked at him appraisingly for a moment before nodding.

"You're quite right, Potter. Magic is never so simple at all. Vanished objects go into non-being."

"Ah I've actually read a bit about that," interrupted Harry, looking at the snail thoughtfully. Non-being eh? It was a simple but complicated concept at the same time; nothing and yet everything. "Though I did pass over what puts things there. I was looking for something else at the time. May I try again?" Professor McGonagall's miffed expression at being interrupted returned to something more normal.

"Of course." Harry let out a small breath and pointed his wand at the snail once more.

"_Evanesco._" The snail vanished, albeit much slower than Professor McGonagall had done during her example.

"Excellent, Potter," said McGonagall happily. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

"I'll work on it a bit more tonight before bed to try and lock it down," said Harry, pleased that he had managed to make the spell work. "Once I can do a spell at night I can pretty much do weak versions of it at some point during the day. Probably because I understand it I suppose."

"Don't forget though, there is a very large hierarchy of items that can be vanished," said the Transfiguration professor. "The snail is about as easy as it can be. It will only get harder."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I need to hear," said McGonagall with a nod. "Now please continue what you were doing yesterday."

**Xx~xX**

It was five to ten when he entered the prefect's lounge. With his focus on his core and the magical things surrounding him in the room, detention had gone by before he realized it. Writing lines and letting his awareness wander simultaneously was proving to actually be manageable and he figured he'd need to invent another thing to practice while he was there. Maybe some left handed spell casting? Would McGonagall even let him? Well, there was no harm in asking. A door clicking brought is attention back to the present, a girl coming out of a back room.

"Hi Harry," said Heidi, smiling at him. "Ready for your first patrol?"

"Yeah, suppose so," he said with a shrug, still looking around the room. The prefect's lounge was as lavish as the bathroom it was situated next to, filled with couches, some desks, and large windows. It was a lot like a miniature house common room, though this room held colors from all the houses mixed together. There were also bookshelves with school related texts and a stretch of wall dedicated to the current month's patrol schedule. "What's that room you just came out of?" he asked, pointing to the door.

"Oh that's the office for the Head Boy and Girl," she explained, coming over to take a seat near him. "It's not like a professor's office or anything near that, but it's a place to get work done and keep track of things. I try not to spend that much time in there honestly."

"Don't like desk work?" he posed. Heidi shook her head.

"It's not that, I just don't feel like I can do my best work from behind one," she said.

"You're an inspiration to all those around you, Miss Mcavory," said Harry with a small bow, making her giggle a bit.

"Chatting up the Head Girl again, Harry? Then again, you do seem to have a thing for older girls... So does that mean you actually do have a libido?" came a taunting drawl from behind him. Turning away from a blushing Heidi, Harry fixed his eyes on Hermione.

"What's a libido?" he asked curiously. Hermione just stared at him for a moment, mouth moving but no sound coming out of it before facepalming and mumbling to herself. Harry turned back to Heidi, who was also looking caught off guard, and winked at her. Her cheeks heated up a bit again but she was back to smiling. Harry mimicked her. It was fun being carefree like this.

"Anyway," said Heidi loudly, drawing the exasperated Hermione over, "I just wanted to tell you both good hunting. I know patrol can be a pain in the ass but it's actually pretty important. Also me being here won't be common, so just rely on each other, not that I think you won't be able to handle it," she added quickly. "Patrol has always been more boredom than excitement and that won't change anytime soon. If you find a student out of bed, get them back to their common room at once. Feel free to give warnings but mainly this is where you give your detentions. Just as well, keep a record of anyone you do find because that goes to their head of house. Clear?"

"We'll do our best," said Hermione at once, making Harry chuckle. She elbowed him and he turned it into a cough.

"Yes Ma'am," he said more seriously.

"Great then get out there and come back here at midnight," she said with a nod. "The next shift will be waiting here to take over. Oh and of course, keep out of trouble yourselves."

**x~x**

"Why do you do that to me?" asked Harry as they walked down a hall at random. Patrol the entire castle? Sure, why not, it was only fucking enormous.

"Do what?"

"Try to embarrass me in front of her like I'm a crushing boy," he elaborated. Hermione laughed.

"A little revenge for stuff in general, it's fun, and it'll get you more comfortable with girls in the long run," she answered. Harry rolled his eyes. That had sounded a bit too close to what Tonks told him as well.

"You're ridiculous..." They turned a corner to find yet another deserted corridor, save for the Fat Friar floating lazily around.

"But you _do_ know what a libido is... right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well as long as you do... by the way didn't you say you had a present for me?" asked Hermione, looking over at him. Harry blinked at the rapidity of the topic change but grinned, revenge forming in his mind.

"Asking about presents right after making sure I know what a libido is Miss Granger?" he quipped. Hermione coughed before stuttering out a number of words that all meshed together into something incomprehensible. Seeing Harry's grin she stopped and settled for hitting him on the arm particularly hard, blushing furiously.

"You are incorrigible," she finally managed, still avoiding his eyes. Harry was still grinning, rubbing his sore arm. A worthy sacrifice it to see her get flustered about anything.

"Sorry Hermione I couldn't help it," he apologized. "Here, my present. Though it's more for us than just you." He pulled an old piece of parchment out of his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"Parchment?" Harry gave her a deadpan look and she flushed as she realized what she was holding. "Oh, jeez how could I forget. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, tapping the parchment with her wand. Seconds later the Marauder's Map was showing them every detail of the castle, down to the very people that were inside it.

"I figured what's the harm in having a little cheat sheet," he said with a shrug. "This way we can really hang out somewhere out of the way and relax, just keeping an eye on the map. Maybe I can practice some of my Charms and Transfiguration work too. The moment we see someone make for their common room or who is already out in the halls we can just go right to them."

"Yes this does make our lives much easier," she agreed with a nod. "Great idea, Harry."

"You know us lazy people," he said, putting his hands behind his head with a grin.

"I certainly do. Come on, there's some movement in the Hufflepuff common room and nothing else so let's head in that direction," she said, handing him back the map after wiping it clean.

"Righto."

**Xx~xX**

**A/N:** So ends Chapter 8! Some Hermione love in this one cuz she's just awesome. I find myself missing Tonks dearly as well. Gonna need to write her a letter soon. :3

Peeps seem to be getting mixed messages about the ship here. My response? Well, that wouldn't be unexpected cuz I'm not being super blatant about it, though clues are there. Course, it's more like story structure logic than what you've actually been reading. Like I said, this isn't going to be super quick. Trust me though you definitely won't have to wait until chapter 20 for something to actually happen. I do feel bad though so I'll throw a bone and say that it's not Harry/Ginny. I don't have Harry's ship 100 percent yet but for sure it won't be this one. Sorry canon fans, this shit ain't canon. Not even close. So, as a side note, if you're not a giant Harry/Ginny shipper and have a suggestion for Ginny's pairing feel free to suggest and I'll take it into consideration. Of course I have no intention on bashing her at all. I really like Ginny in general. I just don't really consider her relationship material for someone like Harry. Her character is too typical in general.

Don't forget, it's only been two days of the first term. The next chapter will move things along a bit, as well as bring everyone who didn't bail on the fic because the suppressant was "annoying" to Harry's final decision on what to do about it. Patience is a virtue and is always rewarded.

I challenge all of you who favorite or follow this fic to leave a short couple word review saying you're having fun with the fic! Tell me why you decided to fave or follow it if you do so desire, I want to hear what you think! Writing style? Plot? Potential? Just for the hell of it? Please tell me! Stuff like that means a lot to us authors. Of course, those who review in general are super awesome. I've gotten some great input and ideas from reviews in my fics. Don't stop now!

Go Hawa DL you're awesome! Fanfic's Docx system, not so much...


	9. Chapter 9

"_You must never forget, my dears, that dreams are of a realm all to themselves. And while many dreams can be blissful... there are those that do nothing but harm, and seek only to destroy our hearts and our souls." -Sybill Trelawney to a room of mostly oblivious students with the rest being down right creeped out, all of which wondering what possessed them to actually sign up for this shit. Any time during the past decade, give or take a few years..._

**Chapter 9~**

Harry opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling of his four poster bed. That was the third time he had experienced that strange dream of the corridor. At least before most of his dreams had made some sort of sense. This time though he was completely in the dark. The most odd part of it all was that unlike every other dream he could remember having, these didn't exactly _feel_ like his own. God knew what _that_ possibly meant. He'd chalk it up to another weird Voldemort thing at once if only his scar had been tingling, but for over a month the scar had been no more than that: a scar. That in itself was a strange thing. His scar used to practically hurt whenever he thought about the damn guy, forget about when Voldemort was feeling some particularly strong emotion over the earlier parts of the summer; and his dreams...

"At least I'm not really dreaming about the graveyard these days," he muttered, sitting up with a small groan. Pushing the curtains aside he looked out the small window into the warm glow of daybreak. The first weekend of the semester and he couldn't sleep in... Harry got dressed quietly so he wouldn't disturb his dorm mates, not that there was really much fear of that, and made his way down to the common room which was unsurprisingly deserted. No one was ever up at this hour in the tower, especially on a weekend. What to do now? Looking around the common room, his eyes fixed on the area that was set aside for students to do school work. It had spare quills and parchment there for them to use. When was the last time he had written a real letter? Or spent any quality time with Hedwig for that matter. He had barely seen her over the summer and that was normally the time he spent the most in her presence. He walked over to one of the work desks, grabbing a loose piece of parchment and one of the used quills in the box. Inking it he set to writing.

_Nym,_

_Now before you get mad about me calling you Nym you should know that this letter is charmed to burn up if anyone other than you even touches it so relax. And no I didn't just make that up, Moody taught me the spell. It's got something to do with connections and knowing someone closely. Pretty clever, though I can only do it to certain people obviously. Moody went on about how useless it was to a secret organization at large but perfect for a personal note or two. Anyway, I hope you've been well. School's been a nightmare honestly; I wish I could have another week like the end of the summer. Just you, me, and Snuffles, cursing each other and drinking butterbeer (with the occasional trip into town for pizza!). Looks like the Prophet had a huge impact on the majority of the school like we thought it would so you can imagine how that's been working out lately. As for myself personally I've already been to the hospital wing. Malfoy cursed me in the back first day mid morning. Again, before you get mad, I took the curse on purpose because if I dodged it someone would have gotten hit instead. Also it was just after third period so I doubt I would have been much good using my wand. I'm fine though, don't worry._

_We've got another new Defense professor like usual, but this time it's Fudges Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge. Ever heard of her? She's a right piece of work, she is. I love her about as much as my relatives. No doubt you've already somehow heard of our little spat during the first class. I remember her doing her best during my hearing trying to get me tossed out of school. It's a complete waste of time anyway, we're not going to be doing any magic in there. I've asked around and it looks like its the same for every year. The N.E.W.T. students and the O.W.L. students in particular are going frantic, but there's nothing we can do about it. Anyway, even between classes she's determined to bait me into doing things that will let her punish me, but I'm not even going to try to put up with it. I've just decided to not go to Defense class anymore. That'll piss her off no doubt. Of course, that's not the only class I have issues with._

_Don't get me wrong, I really am trying to be serious with my studies this year. I appreciate all the time you took to tell me about what these tests impact in my future and whatnot. But seriously I've lost all patience for Divination and History of Magic. We've started dream diaries and are interpreting dreams in Divination. First off, I've told you the kind of stuff I dream about so fuck that. Second, it's a complete waste of time. Plus, Trelawny _still_ predicts my death and general maiming to my face like it's the bloody weather! History of Magic might have been slightly less than catatonic if Binns would actually teach us something instead of recite a textbook to us. I could just read the thing instead, and whenever I want. Maybe at meals or something? It also sucks that History of Magic is first period twice a week. So, my final decision? Not going to any of them. It's amazing how much more useful time I get when I cut out all the nonsense. Of course, I figure I've got about a week at the most before Hermione goes mental at me for flat out dropping three classes. I'll tell you how that goes later._

_Snape's a terror as usual but I tune him out as always. Doing those mental exercises during Potions _really_ helps me focus on what I'm doing. Actually those mental exercises are really all that's keeping me from bloody murder. Seriously, I think I would have blown up at least three classrooms by now and it's only been one week! I don't remember being so much of a loose cannon but sometimes I just can't help it. In all honesty though, the worst of it all is that I'm still being forced to take that bloody potion, especially after I went wild in Umbridge's class at the end. I broke every piece of glass in the room, windows and all. Then I stormed out and apparently also heated up the doorknob to the point where when Umbridge tried to chase after me to punish me more (or whatever) she got really bad burns on her hand. Her right hand is still wrapped up in bandages from Monday. Serves the toad right. Anyway, I have Charms and Transfiguration first thing in the morning so as you can guess I can't do anything. We did Summoning Charms day one and it was absolutely pathetic. At least Transfiguration is a little later in the day and I can at least _try_ to do something. Oh and another interesting thing is that we've got a ton of classes with the Ravenclaws. Usually we end up with the Puffs for most things. It's different, I'll say that._

_Wow I really wasn't expecting to write a letter this long. Sorry for dumping my troubles on you like this too. I'll wrap up here. Please take care of yourself and stay out of trouble._

_Harry_

_PS: Do you think I'd be able to take a look at one of your Auror training manuals? You do have things like that right?_

Harry shook his head as he folded the parchment up and sealed it in an envelope, following it up with a tap of his wand to secure it. He had really only meant to say hi. He made his way out of the portrait hole and down the corridor heading for the Owlery. It was just after six, and considering that it was a Saturday, the castle was predictably deserted, though surprisingly he still managed to bump into a few things. Mrs. Norris scurried away almost the moment she saw him. Harry had to wonder what was with that cat sometimes. Filch might be a squib but he certainly had a strong connection with his cat, much in the same way he was with Hedwig. Fortunately, Nearly Headless Nick stopped him from running into Peeves and Harry was eventually able to make it to his destination.

The Owlery was permeated with crisscrossing beams of morning sunlight by the time Harry finally reached it. Well over a hundred owls were tucked away above on perches and on the rafters, the majority being school barn owls, but here and there a student's owl stood out. Many of them were restless, likely just having returned from a late hunt. He stepped across the straw covered floor, occasionally feeling a small skeleton crunch to pieces under his feet, looking around for Hedwig.

"There you are girl," he said, spotting her near the top of the vaulted ceiling. "Come on down, I've got a letter for you to take to Tonks." She swooped down, landing on his shoulder and nipping his ear lightly. "How've you been?" Hegwig gave a low and indignant hoot, throwing a look back up at the rafters. Following her gaze, Harry could see a couple of owls shuffling along, watching them shiftily. He looked back at Hedwig, eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me you've got boy problems... three at the same time, too," he added with a grin. "Must be tough being so popular." Hedwig gave a louder hoot, flapping her wings a bit, making Harry laugh. "Well if they're bothering you then tell them to lay off. You've got to be stern with them or they'll never leave you alone." Glare. "Hey don't give me that look, I'm not taking care of your problems for you." Another hoot, completely nonplussed. "Come on, do I _look _like an owl to you? How should I know?" A sudden cough made him turn around quickly, Hedwig squawking indignantly at the sudden motion. Cho was standing in the doorway, wearing robes over what were clearly pajamas. They had little tiny snitches on them that he swore were fluttering in place.

"Hey," said Harry at once, petting Hedwig to calm her down.

"Ah, hi," said Cho, looking embarrassed. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early... I woke up really early and realized I hadn't sent this last night like I meant to. It's my mum's birthday." She held up a small parcel and a letter.

"Ah fancy that..." They fell into a bit of an awkward silence as Cho moved to one side of the room and coaxed down one of the school barn owls.

"Um, who were you talking to just now?" she asked, her attention divided between tying the parcel to the owl and Harry.

"Oh, Hedwig here's got boy problems," said Harry, glancing back at his snowy owl. "Sounds like a couple of the student owls have taken a fancy to her but," Hedwig gave a flat hoot, "as you can see, she's not really impressed." Cho stood there for a moment before succumbing to peals of laughter, using the sill to keep herself upright. She continued to laugh until the barn owl hooted rather loudly and she regained some control of herself, finishing tying the letter and parcel and tossing the owl out the window.

"You mean all that time-?" She lost her voice to more giggling before regaining some control and shaking her head a bit, causing her hair to dance behind her. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping an eye. "You're giving relationship advise to your owl with a straight face and I just couldn't help it." Harry couldn't help but grin. Seeing Cho cheerful like this wasn't something he got to see often, especially recently. Sunlight glinted off of her dark hair prettily and he almost missed what she said next. "I can understand though," she continued. "She is a very beautiful owl." Hedwig puffed herself up a bit at this and Harry laughed at his vain owl.

"Well, to finish from before," he said, turning back to Hedwig while Cho giggled into her hand, "you need to be stern. I'll have to trust that you haven't been leading any of them on. Don't tease the poor birds' hearts. Guys are all big softies on the inside, you'll ruin them." He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she hopped to a perch by the window next to them.

"Oh? Where did you learn that?" asked Cho, walking over to him. She scratched Hedwig on the side of her head.

"From a friend of mine who flirts shamelessly," he said dryly, shaking his head. "Honestly that girl..."

"And what," said Cho, taking a soft breath, "do you know about flirting, Harry?"

"Enough," he said, his own breathing coming a little more rapidly. Her close proximity was doing things to his head again and she was looking at him in that way that wasn't something he could call just friendly. The room almost seemed to have gained a buzz of energy to it, heightening his senses of everything around him. Just as Cho made to step directly in front of him the door burst open, making them jump apart slightly, Cho blushing furiously. Harry however was completely distracted by a wheezing Filch who was glaring at Harry with some weird expression of satisfaction.

"Got you!" he said, pointing at Harry victoriously. "I've had a tip off that you're about to place a massive order of dungbombs and who knows what other nastiness!" Recovering quickly, Harry and Cho exchanged confused looks.

"What on Earth...? Who told you I was ordering dungbombs?"

"I have my sources," said the caretaker, dismissing the question immediately. "Now hand over whatever it is you're sending." Harry looked over at Hedwig, who was watching Filch menacingly. Looking back at Filch, he just crossed his arms.

"No."

"No?!" repeated Filch, outraged.

"Of course not," said Harry, completely unimpressed. What did he think he was playing at? "You can't force a student to hand over a letter so that you can read it. Even if you suspect it may have something you don't like in it. That's a complete violation of student privacy. Only a head of house could do that, and that's with the headmaster's approval on top of it. Filch you're overstepping your bounds so much right now it's ridiculous. Go on, girl." Hedwig gave a hoot and flapped out of the window. Filch took a step forward but froze as he found Harry's wand pointed directly at him. Cho blinked in surprise. She hadn't even seen him draw it. "Were you seriously about to try and take the letter from my owl?"

"Are you threatening me?" hissed Filch. "I'll have you thrown out of here!"

"I'm not threatening you, Filch, I'm warning you," said Harry, putting away his wand. "Don't ever touch my owl. I've just stopped you from breaking two rules, which you already knew about, but don't think I won't hesitate to report you for them."

"Don't talk school rues to me, Potter," spat Filch. If possible he seemed even angrier. "You've broken more rules than any other student in this school, minus the Weasley demons."

"You're probably right, but that really doesn't have anything to do with you trying to steal my mail. Now would you stop bothering us or should I add harassment to the report." Filch glared at them both with the utmost loathing before storming out of the Owlery, the door slamming shut behind him and causing a number of the owls above them to start into unhappy wakefulness. Harry just sighed and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, silently fuming. "Damn he really pisses me off. I don't know why he's even allowed to work here." Damn squib, Harry thought viciously. He had _totally_ killed the mood, whatever had been there to begin with at any rate.

"I don't understand why he hates everyone so much," said Cho, equally upset. Harry glanced at her, his ire at Filch redoubling at once. She hadn't even been associated with the situation and he still treated her badly. Where the hell did he get off being that awful?

"I'm seriously going to talk to McGonagall about him, I've honestly had enough." They made their way out of the Owlery and back downstairs slowly, enjoying each others' company though little was said between them at that point.

"You weren't actually ordering Dungbombs, were you?" asked Cho after a bit, eyebrows raised in slight suspicion.

"Course not, just sent a letter to a friend," he said at once. "Anyway, I'm going to head to breakfast now, I'm starving." He glanced over at Cho. "Want to, um... come sit with?"

"Sorry, I'd really like to but I'm not exactly ready for the day," said Cho apologetically. "I need to head back to the dorm. Next time though."

"Ah, true," he said, looking at her pajamas. Cho quickly pulled her robes tighter around her, turning red. "You don't need to be embarrassed, they're really cute." Of course that just made her blush harder.

"I'll see you around, Harry," she said quickly, heading back to Ravenclaw Tower as rapidly as she could.

"Yeah, bye, Cho." Harry watched her walk out of sight with a small smile before continuing to the Great Hall. Maybe things weren't looking so bad between them after all...

**Xx~xX**

"Harry, you both really should be doing your homework!"

"Come off it already," said Ron in annoyance. "Quidditch is just as important as class. We need to be practicing." Ever since Ron had made the team the previous evening, he had been talking about Quidditch non stop. It wasn't that different than what normally happened but it was certainly driving Hermione somewhat mad. His negligence about his school work was something she was already unhappy about. At this point she didn't even try to argue with him. Harry on the other hand was a different matter entirely.

"Harry," she repeated sternly.

"Hold on Hermione," he said quickly, putting up a hand to stop Ron from saying anything that would get him into hotter water. "I'm perfectly aware of how much work we have but I've actually already done a fair bit of it. I stayed up late last night and finished Flitwick's _and_ McGonagall's homework. Still need to do Sprout's and Snape's but I can do that after practice. It's good to take breaks." Ron and Hermione both looked at him in surprise. Ron because he thought Harry was just as behind as he was, and Hermione because this was completely out of the ordinary.

"I- oh," she said, caught off guard. "Would you like me to check them over?" Harry could tell that she wanted to make sure he didn't rush through it, but was honestly grateful that she was concerned for him.

"Yeah that would be nice, they're in my bag which is next to my bed."

"Are we gonna go practice or what?" asked Ron impatiently, clearly eager to get away from talking about homework. No doubt he was wary of the intense wrath he would incur if Hermione ever truly understood how behind he was. And it was just the first _week._

"Right, let's go," said Harry, standing up. Their brooms were in the Gryffindor locker rooms so there was no need to head back to the common room. "Hermione, keep a copy of the Prophet for me would you?"

"I never get rid of mine right away so no worries there," she said, tapping her own. "You going to talk to him?"

"Yeah I'll see what he knows about it." Hermione nodded. After reading about Sturgis Podmore the three agreed that the best course of action was to contact Sirius through the mirror to see if they could get more accurate information. No doubt, as a member of the Order, Sturgis Podmore's status was something of high priority to them. Harry really had nothing to lose by asking anyway.

**x~x**

The remainder of the morning went on about as smoothly the rest of Harry's life had been progressing lately. Despite having a fairly good session of practice with Ron in which he played Chaser against him Keeping, Ron's confidence was bottomed out by his nerves at being at the first practice coupled with their incredibly annoying audience. Apparently Malfoy and his quidditch cronies had nothing better to do than to shout insults at them from the stands as the Gryffindor team attempted to get back into the swing of things after an entire year of being inactive.

Fortunately for Harry, he was in prime shape as always. His position was almost solely reliant on his flying ability and that never seemed to ebb. It also helped that he actually hadn't been ignoring flying during the previous year, using it whenever he needed a breather from the stress that the Tri-Wizard Tournament had provided. Suffice it to say he often found himself in the air for one reason or another.

Back to the practice, a passable summary of events would be that Katie was injured and had to go to the hospital wing, causing practice to end early. Just ask the Slytherins who were watching.

"Weasley I don't know if they told you but being a Keeper means you need to be able to _catch_ the ball!"

"You know I'd bet Weasley would actually make a pretty good Seeker. I'll bet he could spot a speck of gold from over a mile away. Not to mention chase after it faster than anyone else."

"OH! Right through her hands to her face! And she's been a Chaser for how long?"

"Maybe they should switch her with Weasley, she could block the goals with her big head."

"Wow Weasley's got some arm, look at all that blood! Must have broke her nose or something."

"Atta boy Weasel! Show us what you've got!"

"Aw it's over. Nothing like a comedy show to brighten your morning eh?"

Harry sighed as the remainder of the team entered the changing rooms. The Slytherins were obnoxious as always but at least they were fairly civil about it this time. He pulled off his quidditch robes and stowed them back in his locker. They wouldn't need washing at all since he had only been in them for such a short time. Practice usually lasted a couple hours at least.

"Ron you need to ignore crap like that," said Angelina, crossing her arms at the new Keeper with a frown. "If you can't handle them then you'll break during the matches."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking at the floor. "I'm still not completely used to this yet." Angelina's frown slowly faded and she patted him on the shoulder.

"No worries, Ron, we all have nerves at the beginning. I wouldn't have let you onto the team if I didn't think that you could handle it and besides you've certainly got the ability. Just practice getting into the zone and blocking everything else out. The hoops too. Just block block block. Do some meditation if that helps. Whatever it takes."

"Right, I will," he said with a nod, still not meeting her eyes. Still that was good enough for her.

"Good." The captain turned to her friend with a heavy sigh. "Alright, Alicia, let's go check up on Katie and those idiots." They walked out of the changing room, the door closing softly behind them.

"Alright Ron?" asked Harry, walking over to him.

"Do I look alright? I was bloody awful," he snapped, glaring at him.

"No you weren't," said Harry patiently. "Besides, just like Angelina said it was your first practice. It'll take a little time to get used to it. Plus, everyone's still a bit rusty after not playing for so long."

"Yeah, well, we can't all be bloody brilliant at everything like you," said Ron walking past him and out of the room. Harry just stood there gritting his teeth in frustration. For crying out loud Ron had more mood swings than a freaking bipolar girl going through puberty.

He let out a sigh as he took a seat on one of the benches, stretching out on his back. He was in no rush to get back. His homework could wait for a few minutes.

**Xx~xX**

"_Reducto!_" Harry dove out of the way as his spell was deflected back at him by a Protego, narrowly missing his shoulder. He rolled to his feet and pointed his wand at a crate that was nearby. The room was littered with debris used for cover. "_Wingardium Leviosa! Repulsus!_" The crate was banished forcefully into the training dummy, knocking it off it's feet and to the ground in a heap. Harry's wand was still moving sharply from his sweep to a sharp jab. "_Confringo!_" The crate exploded in a medium sized blaze, propelling wood chips across the room. Whatever chances his opponent had for getting up were long gone, as was what looked like a decent sized chunk of its torso.

Harry let out a heavy breath as he sank to the floor. Sweat glistened on his forehead, making his hair feel a bit damp. He had been dueling that damn training dummy for nearly fifteen solid minutes, a new record by far. He was even able to take it out, something that happened less frequently than it didn't. The level of the dummies he had been fighting were somewhere between where Sirius and Tonks could duel. It was the only way he could make significant progress. A towel appeared next to him on the floor which he used to dry himself off, eying some of the remaining dummies along the far wall. They were the same training dummies that were in his personal dueling space in the trunk. Or at least they looked the same. When it came to action, the Room's artificial warriors went beyond his wildest dreams. Not only could they move like people, cast spells, and dodge them as well; they could do it _really damn well_. Harry had the time of his life testing out the different levels of skill he could assign the dummy with a thought, the Room granting his requests automatically. It was exactly what he needed.

"Accuracy Course, version one please," he said to the room at large, getting up and tossing the towel to the side where it vanished into air. Harry stretched a bit as the Room reconfigured itself for his request. He had earlier discovered that the Room was easier used by spending time creating specific rooms and almost committing them to memory by giving each a name. It was wholly unnecessary as the Room could just as easily read his thoughts, but it helped streamline the process some, especially if the shifts were large. This one in particular was the most basic spell accuracy set up there was. The room was fairly empty with large stationary targets all over the place at varying distances.

Harry turned from the targets and looked down at a book that had appeared on a stand, already opened a number of pages in. This was a book of his own that he had lent to the Room from his personal library. One of the many that came from the Black library. _The Art of Combat: A Millennium of Advancement_. He was currently opened to the second section of the first chapter: _Piercing_.

"Seriously can't get over how awesome this room is," he muttered, turning a page before letting the book and its stand vanish. In all honestly, the amount of control he had over the environment in the Room was utterly intoxicating. The master of the Room was practically a god within it. He had to often remind himself that he was there to accomplish things and didn't have all the time in the world. "Anyway... _Confodio._" Harry's spell lanced into one of the closer targets, hitting it near the center and carving a hole in it about a centimeter wide. The spell was a low purpose Piercing Curse. According to the book he was reading, spells went through phases of use that often included small changes in their average power and intent. This resulted in there being honestly more spells that do the same thing than anyone could ever want. Depending on what people wanted, a few of those spells would become well used and the others would fade away into time. Bring about a new phase and the process repeated. It's easily argued that they were all the same spell, and in a sense they are. However, using a version of a spell for precisely what it was designed for would certainly give a better result than trying a similar one. This is why there was a different incantation for a Severing Charm and Cutting Curse, even though they essentially did the same thing.

"Pretty weak compared to some of the others but I'd hate to see what it would do something living," Harry muttered with a frown. The thought of having a hole somewhere in his body wasn't too pleasant. Of course, the majority of spells in general could cause living beings nothing but varying degrees of hell. Even just a week of studying curses on his own had given him a new respect for wands and magic in general. He tried not to think about the fact that he belonged to a society that armed young children with lethal weapons and let them run around on their own. It was an absolute wonder that they weren't all dead yet. Then again, is wasn't like they hadn't had an entire _year_ of their professors telling them constantly how dangerous magic could be and to treat it with care. Considering that they could do some incredibly scary things the students had felt it only too right to comply.

He continued practicing the Piercing Curse until he was hitting the centers of the targets fairly consistently before upping to the one that had caught his eye earlier.

"_Preforo!_"

The curse created a fist sized hole in the target as well as a black tunnel into the wall it was hanging on. Harry's mouth dropped open for a second before he ran up to the wall, lighting his wand with a flick of his wrist. The hole was nearly half a foot deep.

"Well _that's_ scary," he said in bemusement. The book _had_ warned that this spell was designed to bore through tough material like stone and metal, only that it was more like a drill and needed to be sustained to be effective.

A bell chimed as the clock struck seven, bringing Harry out of his current thoughts. He had been in the room training on and off for nearly six hours now, doing his remaining homework during the break times. That certainly explained why his body felt worn out, though he wasn't anywhere near magical exhaustion. Normally he'd have been getting dinner right away but Professor McGonagall had told him at lunch that his detention for the night would be pushed one day ahead as she was unable to have him that night. The meditation he had been doing in her detentions all week had been very calming and he would probably continue it that night anyway just to stay consistent. The 'organizing your mind' thing that Sirius had been working him through for most of August was still baffling him like crazy and he needed the practice. He had also begun practicing left handed casting during the detentions, something that was fairly embarrassing to watch. Fortunately he just stuck to levitating a quill while he did his lines. It didn't need much aiming and was just a nice way for him to get used to holding a wand in his left hand, which still felt decidedly awkward, like holding a fork in the wrong hand. Harry had decided that on Monday he would switch over to his left hand full time until mid way through his evening training. That would keep him working hard but not let his regular skills diminish. Well, in theory...

Harry grumbled, sinking into a chair that materialized as he sat down. He was still working out a proper balance to his training, though now it should be a bit easier that he'd completed a full week of class.

Every morning he woke up, showered, then headed off to breakfast, finishing a little while before first period started. He had debated with himself about training in the morning before breakfast, as this would be the time he had the most access to his magic, but ultimately decided against it. If he were to do so then he would want to train for a while, and this would severely cut into his sleep. Considering that he went to bed about midnight every night this would leave him quite tired and nothing destroyed his days worse than a lack of sleep, as he had learned over the summer. Additionally half of his training didn't even require him to cast spells so it wasn't worth it in the end.

After breakfast he headed off to class. As he had free time occasionally, he would head over to the Room. While the potion still had a strong grip over his magic, morning sessions in the Room were strictly for evasion. In a moment of complete idiocy, Harry had the thought of trying his luck against three enemies at once, thinking he could last for at least a minute or two. He barely lasted five seconds before he was bombarded with so many accurate Stinging Hexes that even the low power that they were being shot at did little to prevent him from becoming extremely sore. Not to mention he was knocked flat on his ass. Yeah there was no way in hell he was ready to take on multiple people at once. Not for a _long_ while. The dummies hadn't even been at a high level. Just somewhat above an accomplished Hogwarts student. And so Harry stuck to evading the attacks from a sole dummy, though placed back at a level at least that of Sirius. He wouldn't learn anything if he wasn't pushed hard.

The afternoon was a bit better, having some semblance of magical ability returning to him by fifth period. Same as with the morning he kept to the Room when he had a free period, though this time he worked on casting as well. The dummies once again proved to be invaluable, and he was able to continue his summer training, though not specifically to the quality it had when he was dueling his godfather or Tonks. Sure they could put out a lot of magic and with great accuracy but they weren't real people in the end.

He took brakes often to do homework and rest his body, even if his magic wasn't tired. If was during these times he'd also look through the sections of books he had marked off for potential practice. Any time he found something interesting he'd make a note of it in the book and always wrote what he thought about the spell or concept in the margins once he had tried it out. It helped him organize his thoughts and better manage his personal training.

Fortunately, when all was said and done, he was able to keep this all under the radar as the Room always provided him with a training outfit and a lovely washroom to freshen himself up in when he was done. One of the most surprising things of the school year so far was that neither Ron nor Hermione had attempted to press him for information about why he was out so much. True, the majority of the time they were preoccupied from being in class while Harry roamed free, but he was rarely in the common room in the evenings. It was wonderful to have some privacy but still a little downing that they hadn't become concerned at all. Maybe he'd ask Hermione about it later. He glanced at the clock once more. It was now closer to seven-thirty. He needed to get moving if he wanted to actually eat.

**x~x**

"Sirius, you there?" Harry only had to wait a few seconds before Sirius' face appeared in the mirror.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" He looked concerned. After all, Harry only ever used his actual name over the mirrors when he had something really important to talk about. "You safe? Wait was that a bubble?"

"Yeah I'm relaxing in my training room," he said with a nod. As a matter of fact at that very moment he was sitting in a round stone tub filled with pleasantly warm water. Bubbles rose from the surface every once in a while, making small musical sounds when they popped. It was doing wonders on his sore muscles.

"Sounds nice," said the animagus, scratching his chin. A nice soak did sound pretty good at that moment. "Anyway, did you need more info about Sturgis?" Harry shook his head.

"No you told me everything I needed about that earlier," he replied. Before Harry had begun his training for the day he had mirror called Sirius to ask about the incident in the paper. From what the Order gathered, Sturgis had been placed under the Imperius Curse to attempt to steal whatever the Order was protecting, though Sirius was still not willing to relinquish that piece of information. Apparently whoever did it wasn't very good because considering how the man had been caught trying to get into a locked door, he should have known better than to try something so stupid. Likely the command given was to simple. In any case, there was no way for the Order to prevent Sturgis from being locked up, though they were subtly working to have him placed in a much less heavily guarded section of the prison than where say the Lestranges were locked up. "Anyway, something's come up and I need some advise. Do you have a second? I can call back later if you're busy."

"Harry you know I've always got time to talk to you," his Godfather responded. "Besides, what do you think I could be doing right now _but_ sitting on my ass? It's not like I can go outside. Well I could, but it'd be best if I don't."

"I suppose so," said Harry with a nod. He took a second, not really sure how to begin. "I wanted to talk about the suppressant I've been taking." At once Sirius looked angry.

"It's been causing you problems right?" he said at once. "I know I agreed to this earlier, and you did as well, but honestly this is too much even for Dumbledore. I'll get in touch with him and-"

"Sirius chill out for a minute," interrupted Harry, unable to keep a smile off his face at the man's defense of him. "Yeah, the suppressant has been annoying with my wand classes but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm actually managing so far. This is totally different. I- my casting is getting stronger." Sirius froze midway through forming a word.

"...oh."

"Oh?" repeated Harry nonplussed. "That's you're first reaction?"

"I- how do you know?" Sirius asked, expression unreadable. Harry frowned and leaned back against the tub's wall.

"Well first I'm taking a potion that's supposed to dampen my magic," he began. "It was made by Snape too, and despite being a complete ass he's the best Potions Master I've ever known. I feel like it should be working better than it has been. Also, day to day I don't feel a change, but from the first day we trained to now, about five and a half weeks later, I can feel the difference. Is it because I'm using magic more? I never actually properly trained before this summer. I mean I have my theories but..." He just shrugged.

"Interesting." Sirius was looking at him completely baffled. Shouldn't things be the other way around?

"Yeah, I've been testing my strength every night when I'm done with my training," Harry explained. "Mainly stuff like seeing how much damage I can manage with something like a Bombarda at full power. Sirius, if I put serious effort into a spell at night I can do some damage. Makes me wish I could cast like this for the third task last year. Would've made things a lot easier I reckon." Suddenly Sirius facepalmed.

"Wait, Harry... has anyone ever explained how young witches and wizards develop as they grow?" he asked. Catching sight of Harry's face Sirius began cracking up. "No, not the physical stuff relax I'm not about to have that chat with you." Harry let out a sigh.

"Thank god, I was worried you were about to start talking about puberty..." he said, rolling his eyes. Sure he wasn't an expert but he knew what he needed to.

"Well actually it is a part of puberty," said Sirius with an apologetic shrug. "But here I'm talking about magical growth. You know how the spells you've started doing have gotten distinctly more complex right? I remember you told me about the Vanishing Spells a few days ago." At Harry's nod he continued, "Yeah, well that's because it's about fifth year where young witches and wizards begin going through one of the largest magical core developments of their lives. I'm talking about the difference between not being able to cast something and suddenly being able to do it without even thinking. It's quite the surge."

"Wait seriously?" said Harry incredulously.

"Well, it's different for everyone obviously," said Sirius with a nod. "Some people will be more powerful than others. Also it can happen earlier or later. Like I said it's puberty, just the magic part. Fifteen years old is just a pretty good average. The other two notable core growth periods are at about ten to eleven years old, which is why school starts when it does, and one more once you hit about twenty-one or so. That one is a bit harder to pin down, but the other two are like clockwork for most people."

"So you're saying I'm going through some kind of..."

"Magical growth spurt?" supplied Sirius.

"Yeah, that."

"Yep, should last for the better part of a year or so. Varies, like I said." Harry let out a ragged sigh.

"God that's annoying, though not unwelcome I guess," he said, shaking his head. "But that still doesn't fully explain what's going on. If it lasts a year or so then I would think it would be really gradual, right?"

"Now that is true," said Sirius. "I've had a thought. You know how muscles are built up right? We talked about it over the summer." Harry nodded. "Right, essentially you put them under strain and when they recover they get stronger. Well, it would make sense for magic to work the same way. Cast a lot and you'll get better, that much is given. But on top of training you've been put under something that's making you put in effort to cast anything. I can only imagine the kind of workout your magic gets. Almost like walking around with weights all over your body every day."

"That's what I was thinking," agreed Harry, glad that his idea was actually legitimate. At first he had been worried that Sirius would think it was stupid. "The suppressant has been really annoying me lately, but if it's actually helping me improve then it probably makes sense to stay on it. Voldemort isn't someone that can be taken down by an average Hogwarts student." He blinked for a second. "It's amusing how I said that as if I've actually got a chance against the guy. Like _any_ Hogwarts student could even stand a minute against him. Forget a minute, try seconds."

"You did," countered Sirius. This immediately brought a scowl to Harry's face.

"Dumb fucking luck, Sirius," said Harry coldly. "I'm not ignorant about what it was like years ago when he was at the height of his power. People died left and right, Muggles and Wizards alike. You remember the London Massacre of '78." Sirius' expression darkened.

"Of course I remember, Harry," he said, not pleased that it had even been brought up. "Voldemort led a group of Death Eaters through parts of London, killing a large number of Muggles, Aurors, and some very important members of the Ministry. Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea were both killed in the fight as well." Sirius closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before meeting Harry's eyes again. His small summary of the even didn't even begin to touch how terrible it had been. It was unbelievable that the Muggles were completely unaware of the incident, merely attributing the destruction to accidents. "That incident was what convinced your mum and dad to get married right away out of school and have you shortly after. Life wasn't something people could take for granted anymore." Harry ducked his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. It's just you can't ignore that Voldemort had the skill and power to be able to take on so many at once and come out on top. I'm not saying he's all powerful. He lost that battle in the end once Dumbledore showed up, and very few of the Death Eaters escaped with their lives. I just..." Harry took a few breaths. He was feeling anxious. How could he not? "I don't stand a chance Sirius. Don't pretend I'm better than I am. Please."

"It's alright, Harry," said Sirius, wishing he wasn't just able to see his Godson through a hand mirror. Harry was in a terrible situation. There was really no way around it either. The only way that Harry managed to cope was to train. To keep distracting himself with the idea that if he got stronger he'd hopefully be able to protect the people he cared about. And what could Sirius do but use that to keep him moving forwards. Harry had an incredible amount of willpower and would stop at nothing to see his friends safe, but there were times when Sirius wondered if he lost track of his own well being. It was one of the big reasons that no matter how dire any situation seemed, Sirius still did his best to treat Harry like a kid. When appropriate, of course.

"Sorry, it just bothers me," he apologized.

"Don't let it get to you," said Sirius, waving his concerns away. "In any case, I'd say that if you're alright with the drawbacks the potion gives you then continue taking it. It's the best kind of training you can have because it's happening constantly. However," he added flatly, "if you think it's becoming more of a problem than not then stop taking that potion. I'm serious."

"I know you are, dope," said Harry, eliciting a grin from the man.

"That joke just never gets old for you does it?"

"Not one bit."

**Xx~xX**

Harry took his time heading down to dinner, mind still full of thoughts from his conversation with Sirius earlier. At least he had come to a definite decision about the potion. Before the conversation he had told himself that starting the next day he would either never take it again no matter what anyone said or continue it until it was no longer given. There was no way that it was only about his magical flaring. He knew things couldn't be that simple, they never were; and if he were to stop taking the potion there would be some type of conflict over it. Now it felt good to have made a choice. He liked the feeling of deciding things on his own. He had always been so reactive to life, letting it sweep him up and take him wherever his "well wishers" desired, whatever their intent be it good or not. Now it was time to bring things back under his own power. Harry glanced up at Dumbledore's empty chair. Well, one step at a time. He would let them think that he was taking the potion like a good boy and leave it be. It would be worth the surprise later when he stopped taking it.

Shaking such thoughts from his head, Harry focused on the room he was standing in. It was late, and not many people were still hanging around in the Great Hall to eat. Still, weekends were much more flexible about the students' eating habits and tended to be somewhat more free form. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Angelina and Alicia sitting about a third of the way up. Katie must have still been in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked, walking over to them. They both looked up, almost as if they were surprised to see someone else other than themselves existing.

"Oh, hey Harry," said Alicia, smiling at him slightly. "You don't need to ask you know. Sit wherever you want." Harry took a seat next to her, placing himself somewhat across from Angelina.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked at once, his own smile slipping as he regarded the two girls. They certainly were lacking that usual playful air. Alicia especially. She was always pleasantly jovial about most things, and it was quite off putting to see her like this. "Not still thinking about practice I hope. Don't worry it'll all work out."

"No, it's not that," said Angelina with a shrug. "Alicia and I have just been talking a bit about things and it's made us a bit tired I suppose."

"Like what?" Angelina regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"You're prying, Potter," she said dangerously. Harry quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry."

"Why don't we tell him?" said Alicia, tilting her head to the side a bit. Angelina looked at her in surprise.

"You're kidding..."

"Well why not? Harry won't say anything," said Alicia. "Plus _I'll_ feel better if I complain to someone else other than you and Katie." Angelina just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Um," said Harry warily, "you really don't have to force yourselves. I was just hoping I could help you out a bit."

"Boys." Harry looked over at Angelina in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Boys, Harry," she repeated, the telltale signs of Quidditch Captain Angelina attitude showing through. "We're having problems with boys."

"Two in particular," added Alicia, who looked equally annoyed.

"Two very similar boys."

"With annoyingly similar qualities."

"Like being extremely secretive."

"And not spending time with us."

"And pretending like there isn't a problem."

"And being _bloody aggravating_," the two girls growled in unison. Harry was doing his best not to back away from them as they became progressively more incensed as well as doing a fairly impressive job of mimicking the twin speak that Fred and George mainly conversed in. Still, he managed to grin at them in amusement.

"I didn't realize you thought so highly of them," he said with a chuckle. "Have you told them?" To his surprise they both nodded. He had only meant to tease them a bit.

"Of course," said Alicia, slumping out of her aggressiveness with a long breath. "We both have. A while ago too, and it's not like they weren't receptive either. But over the past year they've been getting distant. Not a lot at first but it's so apparent now and we have no idea why it's happening."

"You don't understand, Harry," said Angelina, avoiding his eyes when he turned to look at her. "Over the summer and so far this year they've barely talked to us outside of practice and class. It's so much worse than it was last year. We used to talk all the time, school or not. The worst part is that we don't know what we did and they won't talk to us about any of it. Like there isn't a problem to begin with. It's frustrating." Staring at the two depressed girls, Harry suddenly felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be...

"Where do they go when they aren't in class or at practice?" he found himself asking. Both girls shrugged.

"No idea, they've never felt like sharing it with us." Harry sighed heavily. Thinking on it, there was no doubt what was happening. It wasn't really his place to tell, but he wasn't about to let them suffer for the twins' distractedness.

"They're probably in their workshop," he said after a second, making the two girls look at him sharply.

"What workshop?" they chorused.

"Well they have to have one, don't they?" he replied, looking between them. "You know, the place where they make all of their joke products." The looks they were giving him were a sure sign that they hadn't been informed of the twins' ultimate objectives.

"So they've decided that their joke items are more important than us? What did either of us do to deserve that?" It was almost worse that Alicia was the one to say it. Angelina could have quite the temper about her, but Alicia was far more soft spoken. It was due to that that her words seemed to carry such weight to them.

"Not really and nothing I'm sure," said Harry hastily. "It's-" he hesitated but plowed on albeit in a markedly hushed voice, "it's always been their life dream to start a joke shop. They've put years and years into it. Who knows when they actually started it. It isn't right that they're being like that to either of you but I don't think they can help it to an extent. Plus," he added, looking guiltily at the table, "their recent behavior is most likely my fault."

"I- how?" asked Angelina after a few seconds. Alicia was watching him with a frown as well.

"Gave them my winnings from last year," he admitted. "I assume it sped up their plans more than they ever dreamed. I can only imagine the kinds of things they can make now that they can get the ingredients they really want. A thousand galleons probably goes a long way." Silence, then-

"_That's_ what's been going on?" said Alicia blankly. Then she started laughing, leaning on the table for support. Angelina just slumped onto the table, leaning her chin on her arms.

"Thank god..." she muttered. "I was sure it was something we did. Turns out they were just being idiots."

"They can be a bit too obsessed for their own good, though that's what makes them brilliant I suppose," mused Alicia. She stood up and gave Harry a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "Thanks, Harry. We need to go find them and straighten this out." Angelina echoed her.

"Ah wait, before you go." The girls turned to him curiously. "Which one..." They looked confused for a second before realizing what he was asking.

"Fred," said Alicia.

"George," said Angelina.

"At least we think so," they chorused. Harry laughed at that.

"Right, well then, good luck." He watched them go, their cheerful attitude back in full blast as they passed through the doors of the Great Hall.

"That was very nice of you," said a voice behind him. Harry jumped a bit and turned to find himself facing none other than Luna. She must have walked over from the Ravenclaw table but whenever that had happened he had no idea.

"Oh hey Luna, how have you been?" he asked. Her robes were open in a casual manner and her hair was done up in a weird lose braid that was hanging over her right shoulder. In all honesty it looked like the braid had been the product of idle hands as opposed to a conscious decision.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking," she replied with a nod. "How about you?"

"A bit crazy but I'm managing," he shrugged. "Hey have you eaten yet? I still haven't managed it even though I've been here for a bit. Would you like to eat with me?" Luna looked confused.

"You mean here?" she asked, befuddled.

"Or at the Ravenclaw table, if that makes you more comfortable," he continued. "It's not like there's a rule against it. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no I'd love to, thank you," she said with a bright smile, sitting down next to him at once. As they stocked their plates with food, Harry peppered Luna with questions about her classes and likes. It was interesting how once you got past the fact that she believed in a whole host of creatures that were more than likely to be imaginary- though considering that magic actually existed in the world who could really tell in the end- as well as some bizarre conspiracy theories, Luna was a fairly regular girl, albeit quirky. She liked dressing up, dancing, and singing. Her two favorite subjects were Astronomy and Ancient Runes. In her spare time at the castle she did a lot of wandering, looking for new and interesting things to either write about in a journal or sketch out on a piece of parchment. She also loved being a Ravenclaw, and enjoyed learning new things of all sorts. Harry also found out that she only lived with her father. Her mother had died in a rather bad spell accident a couple years before she began attending Hogwarts. This was where her ability to see Thestrals came from.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," he said sadly when she brought it up. True he had never known his mother, but he couldn't ever imagine how horrible it would be to actually have one and then lose it forever.

"Yes I still miss her quite a lot," said Luna, tracing small swirly lines through her remaining melted ice cream. "I get sad when I think about her. But I've got so much good to remember her by that I can't help but smile at the same time. She made me this, too," she added, pulling the butterbeer cap necklace out from under her shirt and holding it up for him to examine. Harry touched one of the caps and was shocked to find it incredibly soft, as if it were made of cotton or something even lighter.

"What the-?"

"Mum charmed it so that it wouldn't feel like metal," she explained, tucking it away. "It's comfortable to wear so I never take it off."

"That's really nice," said Harry. "All I've got are a couple pictures to remember my mum by. Well, remember isn't really the right word. More like acquainting myself with her image. I've heard she was nice though." He thought about the family vault. It was filled to the brim with things, but did any of those personally belong to his mom? From what Rageclaw had told him the things in his mother's small vault had been moved to the Potter vault by joint agreement of her and James, while her vault itself had become his trust vault. Harry had a good bit to remember his dad by: the cloak, the map, even his Patronus. But nothing of his mother's. What about the house they had been living in when Voldemort attacked? What had happened to the things there? Had they been discarded? Did someone else live there now, his past there nothing more than a story? Was the house even standing? What kind of power did a rebounded Killing Curse have anyway? Why didn't anyone talk to him about these things? It was ironic how people regarded him as a beacon of the "Light" when he practically existed in the dark. A dark, dark.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Harry shook his head and pulled himself back to reality. There was no point in dwelling on such things. There never was, really. What good would come of it anyway? It was a fight against everyone and everything that he just wasn't willing to have. Luna was looking at him in obvious concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said quickly. The ceiling of the great hall was casting the orange glow of sunset over them. Looking around, Harry found that they were the last two people in the Great Hall. How long had they been sitting there? Even everything on the tables had been cleaned up. Only their plates were still there. "Shall we go? It's getting late."

"Ah, alright," said Luna, looking a bit sad. "That was a fun conversation. I hope we can have another one soon."

"Of course, it's not like we don't go to the same school," said Harry with a chuckle. Luna was nice. Overwhelmingly pleasant and serene, though still fun to talk to about pretty much anything. It was an interesting feeling. He stopped in the middle of the Entrance Hall, looking out the doors to the grounds. When the weather was still somewhat warm they didn't close until nearly curfew. "Hey, Luna..." Luna turned back to him, one foot on the marble staircase.

"Yes?" Even without those three classes he was now skipping he still had a lot of work to get done. He also did his best spellcasting training in the late evening, not to mention Hermione would probably berate him a bit for being reckless with his work again. Yes, he really should get back to everything. Fortunately he wasn't the most responsible person at times.

"Want to go exploring?"

One happy smile and a nod from the girl made it all worth it.

**Xx~xX**

Harry returned to the common room after midnight. He had ended up exploring the grounds with Luna until nearly eleven before either of them realized what time it was and they knew they had to get back before anyone caught them, lest they get detention. Subtly using the map, Harry got Luna back to her common room without incident, after which he went to the Room to do some end of the day spellcasting, just to get it out of his system. Considering how the potion made him feel for most of the day it felt quite good to let off some magic. Just the same, training earlier in the day had a lot more movement in it and less casting by design. The later the hour the more he could just let loose until he felt wobbly. Of course he didn't go too far. He still needed to get back to the common room after all.

At first glance the Gryffindor common room was empty, but a second look around revealed Ron and Hermione over in the seats by the fire. The reason he hadn't seen them was because Hermione was laying out on the couch with a book and Ron was actually on the floor in front of all the seats with his work spread out before him. The coffee table had been pushed out of the way. Or levitated, considering that it was solid oak. Heavy stuff.

"Harry, there you are," said Hermione as she spotted him. She bookmarked her spot and sat up. "Why were you out so late?"

"I was practicing my casting," he said with a shrug. "You know I can only get work done properly in the evening. The later the better honestly. Feels good to let off a bit of steam too."

"Still taking that potion then?" asked Ron, not looking up from his work. It appeared that he had finally gotten past his personal frustrations and was back to normal which was certainly a relief. Dealing with him in a pissy mood was more effort than it was worth. Harry saw that he was looking over the new star chart they had all received the previous Wedenesday in class.

"Yeah, Dumbledore obviously still thinks I need it and you know how his word is around here," said Harry, somewhat more aggressively than he intended. This caused Ron to look up and Hermione to frown at him.

"Harry, you know that isn't fair at all," she said reasonably. "You _blew up_ a classroom. _Badly. _I think he's got good reasons. Plus, tell me you haven't accidentally cracked something since." Harry grew a bit red, knowing that she was absolutely right on both fronts. Sure his reasons for remaining on the potion had changed, or perhaps it was better to say he had found a reason, but it didn't exactly erase the fact that he still did flare a bit. Meal times in particular this past week had been slightly more than irritating considering what everyone was still saying about him even within earshot.

"I know that but it still doesn't mean I can't be annoyed at him for it," he replied, unable to come up with anything better. Satisfied, Hermione nodded and moved over, making space for him beside her. "What are you working on, Ron?"

"Astronomy," he grunted, tracing a constellation with his finger. The map mimicked his movement with a dark line that faded after a few seconds. "At least it's not an essay. I think my eyes are going to bleed."

"Ron, it's not _that_ bad," countered Hermione, rolling her eyes at his back. He just gave her a dark look over his shoulder. "And I've got more work than you do by far so quit whining."

"Yeah well you're Hermione Bloody Granger, aren't you?" he said in annoyance. "How on earth am I supposed to compare to something like that?"

"You aren't stupid, Ron!" she shot, hitting him with her book. "You just lack motivation."

"Hard to get motivated when you've got someone like Umbridge teaching a class of yours," he said, leaning back on his hands. "We might as well take defense lessons from a brick. At least the brick would be less irritating." Harry snorted in mirth and Ron cracked a grin. Even Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly. "Seriously though," he said, eyes moving between the two of them, "we'll never survive with that toad teaching us. Not with You-Know-Who running about on the sly. Also," his eyes darkened a bit, "his Death Eaters are going to be fully trained wizards. Even bad ones could take care of a student without too much difficulty. I mean all we've got is a bunch of years in shoddy Defense classes. We need to figure out what to do about this."

"I agree," said Hermione at once. Harry nodded as well. At least Voldemort was one enemy. The Death Eaters as a group was another matter entirely. It was just like what he had read about the first war. Voldemort was the driving force but it was his Death Eaters who caused the vast majority of the damage. "I've been giving it a lot of thought lately but there isn't much we can do at all. Fudge is too wrapped up in keeping Dumbledore from training a potential personal combat force to take over his power, regardless of how insane that notion actually is. And when it comes to us specifically, there's a big difference between trying to learn something on your own with no direction and having a proper teacher. Considering our strengths none of us would get much out of it. Except you that is, Harry." Harry looked over at her in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Well you are good at defense, mate," said Ron, almost as an afterthought. He was still focusing on his star chart.

"I suppose," he said with a shrug, non committal. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Harry would deny being proficient at breathing if someone told him he was good at it.

"Never mind, it doesn't help if you're the only one who picks things up naturally anyway," she said, shaking her head. "I'll give the problem some thought once I've gotten my workload to something more manageable. I'm sure there's a way to get around this, we just need to find it."

"Well at least it can't get any worse than it already is. And done!" said Ron happily, sitting back to admire his work. Harry and Hermione looked over in interest only to laugh and sigh respectively. Contrary to what they had been assuming, Ron hadn't been doing any work whatsoever. Quite the opposite in fact, as traced out in a makeshift constellation was a very large cock and balls. Honestly, what had they expected?

**Xx~xX**

**A/N**: And there we have it, Chapter 9 complete. Let's see what happened here: Got to write my letter to Tonks, some Harry and Cho bonding, Ron's moody go figure, did some training, and Harry makes his decision about the potion. I really hope that satisfies those of you who have been harping on about it. This was where I was going from the moment I introduced it. Now you can kindly accept things as they come and eagerly look forward to the giant battle Harry's gonna have _off_ of it (giant battle in fifth year HINT HINT COUGH COUGH) Little ways to wait but yeah that's life. Ehem, anyway, the year goes on. Harry's settling into some intense training to keep himself from getting overwhelmed. Hopefully it helps him in the long run.

Couldn't help but add some Luna love either. She isn't getting shipped with Harry, sorry Luna fans, but I, and Harry, will not ignore her in this fic at all, you have my word.

_Legolas: And my bow._

_Gimli: And my ax!_

Btw, next chapter might take a bit longer than a week but I'll do my best.

As always please review and let me know what you think! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me about them. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need. Thanks for reading! ^_^

Note, this is the unbeta'd version. Beta will be out very shortly.


End file.
